<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Like Chocolate by FreedomHatesPeace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427742">Sweet Like Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomHatesPeace/pseuds/FreedomHatesPeace'>FreedomHatesPeace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Advice, Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blue balling Tendou lol, Budding Love, Character Development, Clothed Sex, Comfort/Angst, Consensual, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Cute, Danger, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Edging, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exes, F/M, Family Bonding, Fear of men, Feel-good, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Necklaces, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Phobias, Police, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Relationship Advice, Relationship(s), Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Self Confidence, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Sleep Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Somnophilia, Squirting, Stalking, Surprises, Teasing, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trouble In Paradise, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Virginity, Wall Sex, androphobia, cuteness kink, good vibes, more tags will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomHatesPeace/pseuds/FreedomHatesPeace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeskip! Tendou Satori x Reader </p><p>(All I see is yandere Tendou stuff and idk why but i imagine him to be the total opposite so heres a fluffy af and cheesy book :3)<br/> <br/>L/n Y/n, an aspiring novelist moved to Tokyo half a year ago to pursue her dreams and escape troubles. She has been hired by one of her dream publishers to assist other authors with writing their novels, however her editor finally presents Y/n with the opportunity to write her own novel. However... she wants her to write a romantic smut series!? </p><p>Y/n a shy, innocent and reserved 23 year old virgin is faced with the challenge of confronting her fears in order to find true love and write the best damn novel of her life. </p><p>After a sudden encounter with her neighbour, Y/n finds her life intertwining with his. </p><p>Will he be the one to ignite the passion in the young writers life again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tendou Satori &amp; Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>haikyu, want to read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So again, my story is Josei manga inspired but it will take its own twists and turns from here on out. I don't know how it will progress. I don't usually plan my stories, the ideas come as I write :p </p><p>Just like 'Hey Stranger, Will You Marry Me?', this is a planned NSFW smut series. I need to figure out a plot kinda but so far, I like the way its panning out. Do let me know your thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n winced when her editor slammed the rough drafts of the new novel she was currently writing.</p><p><br/>"Dry! Absolutely dry, Y/n! All these sex scenes are super boring. This is not what our target readers would like. The male and female leads romance is drier than a desert." She sighed, pressing her temple as Y/n bit her lip, looking at her feet. She was getting scolded... for the same reason again. <br/><br/>Her editor sighed,<br/><br/>"Y/n, sorry to ask but please tell me... do you have any.... experience with men? Or are you into women?" She asked the young woman who blushed<br/><br/>"O-oh n-no Ma'am, I think like men!" She blurted <br/><br/>"Think? When was the last time you dated someone?" Her editor inquired; Y/n was feeling slightly embarrassed. She didn’t have an answer and her editor gasped<br/><br/>"You've never had a boyfriend!? You're almost 24!" <br/><br/>"I’m sorry ma'am! I just never had the time to date..." <br/><br/>Y/n thought back to all the times when she would be invited for karaoke or mixers but she would always decline because there was always a book or manga she wanted to read or she wanted to finish her college assignments. She was never a party animal per say, she liked keeping to herself most of the times. Guys would often try flirting with her, but she was too shy or sometimes intimidated to reciprocate. <br/><br/>Her editor seemed harsh, but Y/n really looked up to her. She was shocked when they accepted her job application. She moved to Tokyo with high hopes of furthering her writing career and working at this publishing agency was a dream. She was at first tasked with assisting in helping other authors, writing fantasy tales and romance however as their popularity increased, mature readers requested a smut edition of short stories and Ohno-sama believed Y/n was ready to handle this.<br/><br/>'Y/n... Im not forcing you to go out and get a man. That’s your decision but you need to at least experience an orgasm once!” She slammed her fist on the table, startling Y/n with her enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to understand how sex feels. Sex is beautiful! You'll see a difference not only in yourself but in your writing. New experiences give you the passion and fuel to write." The older woman sighed dreamily, and Y/n blushed<br/><br/>"Ohno-sama, th-this is really embarrassing!" She stammered and Ohno rolled her eyes<br/><br/>"You need to stop being so shy. Honestly, when I read your essays from college, they were bright and full of passion. I saw my young self in you, I still do… But you need bring that creative passion into this erotica. I know you can do it. You’ve just moved to Tokyo, have you explored? Get out of your comfort zone, Y/n!" <br/><br/>Y/n's mood darkened as she began thinking about her motivation behind her passionate stories from college. It was until she experienced trauma that shattered her to the very core on the inside. She lost her confidence in her stories. She stood up when Ohno-sama addressed her again<br/><br/>"Y/n, Im delivering some stuff to your place. Think of it as a gift from me, to you. Hopefully they'll help." She said casually<br/><br/>Y/n was confused<br/><br/>"What will help?" <br/><br/>Ohno-sama lit her cigarette, she took a drag before grinning and turning her laptop around. Y/n eyes almost popped out,<br/><br/>"Um... tho-those are..."<br/><br/>"Sex toys."<br/><br/>She covered her eyes and Ohno-sama rolled her eyes<br/><br/>"For god’s sake… You'll thank me later! Im gonna order some DVDs for you too"<br/><br/>"Please don’t!" Y/n said alarmed <br/><br/>"Sorry, they’ve already been sent." <br/><br/>"Ohno-sama!" She whined<br/><br/>Ohno-sama fixed her bob before directing her attention to Y/n, getting serious<br/><br/>"Y/n I haven’t given you a deadline for this novel but... I want you to scrap these stories and start fresh. You still haven’t made a proper debut yet. Your first set of short stories attracted a good number of readers, but they weren’t your works. You just helped drafting the fantasy elements and vanilla romance to them. Don't think I didn’t notice you skipping the smut scenes…” Ohno-sama gaze sharpened and the younger woman felt sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>“This company publishes more mature books, our target audience is 21 and over. I’m giving you some time for a new first draft, till then maybe try exploring outside your comfort zone…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n bit her lip, her eyes sunk to the floor</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Ohno-sama…” She muttered</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>---Early evening---</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It feels so good to be outside” She stretched her arms as she left her office building, feeling content that she was done with the day. Y/n sighed, thinking about her talk with Ohno-sama as she walked towards her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>‘Maybe I should try meeting someone…? It’s been a while since that incident… Nothing bad has happened so far…’ </p><p> </p><p>She felt her jaw tighten, remembering her time during college. That one guy ruined everything for her. Y/n stopped for a second, she felt uneasy. She felt the nostalgic fear that used to arise inside her during college. Amongst these unaware people, walking past her. She began feeling eyes… She felt queasy, she felt like she was being watched again… She wanted to go home. Y/n snapped from her daze and almost panic attack, her phone buzzing, alerting her.</p><p> </p><p>“Otosan” She muttered, reading his text, he was sending her his love, asking how Maro was and she felt better when he sent a photo of dinner he had cooked tonight. It was difficult for him when she decided to move to another city, but he was ever supportive.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s entire life, it had only been her and her father. She was too young to remember her late mother, so all her memories from her childhood, consisted of her hardworking father, trying to be the best role model as possible. He also was one of the reasons why she could never date per say. Unfortunately for him, his daughter had to grow up… The one topic he could never handle was boyfriends. Y/n was blossoming and had this innocent charm about her, which attracted a lot of attention from those carnivorous schoolboys. Being a beautiful girl was a blessing for her but a curse for him. He warned her that high school boys were wolves and she ever so obediently believed him. Sometimes he would pray to God with tears of joy during her teen years for giving him such an angel of a daughter. She never hid anything from him.</p><p> </p><p>She continued down the streets when her eyes caught sight of her favourite patisserie. The desserts in this café were particularly her favourite. Each treat she consumed always melted away her worries, there was something about the flavours. They tasted like they were made with love.</p><p> </p><p>The bell of the shop rung when she pushed the glass door open, she was immediately met with the tantalizing smell of the fragrant pastries and treats. She eagerly eyed the glass display, darting back and forth between the tarts, cakes, chocolates and pastries.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Miss, what may I get you?” The cashier politely asked, Y/n shyly stood up, feeling a little embarrassed because she must have looked like a kid in a sweet shop because she certainly felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t decide… They all look so good”</p><p> </p><p>The cashier laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense, everything is so good. In fact, we have one of our limited-edition chocolate cakes left. Today’s the last day for it. Its experimental, our head baker used his own special made chocolate for this fondant cake. It’s almost sold out, but I could pack the last one for you?” She said, pointing to the last cake and Y/n’s eyes widened, she nodded looking at the scrumptious cake, its chocolate glaze shining under the display lights beckoning for her to devour it</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please, that look amazing! Could I also get a box of those bonbons too? I know I shouldn’t but how can I resist?”</p><p> </p><p>The cashier smiled as she ushered an employee to pack it for Y/n, while she took the payment and put the bonbons in her handbag. Y/n left the shop in a giddy mood, forgetting the stress that had emulated earlier. There was something about this patisserie. It just knew how to uplift her mood.</p><p> </p><p>She happily made her way back to her apartment, humming to herself as she clutched the cake box carefully. Y/n was distracted as she walked towards her door, thinking about sending a picture of the cake to her father.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh, I should get my keys out! Maro’s going to be so excited to see me, I missed him today’ </em>She thought to herself as she turned to rummage in her purse, walking up to her door. However, Y/n failed to hear her mysterious neighbour’s door open and</p><p> </p><p>“Oof!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n squeaked as she collided into something hard, gasping when her cake box dropped to the floor</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! My cake!” She cried, looking at the open box on the floor, the cake unfortunately smashed into pieces on the floor</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I'm really sorry!” a voice cut in, Y/n stood up straight, hearing the masculine voice behind her. She felt nervous as she faced him. Oh god… she was met with piercing red eyes, his form towering over her. The older man seemed a little intimidating, he was staring at the smashed cake, eyes a little wide when he recognised the box before he eyed his little meek neighbour, but Y/n couldn't help but feel shy and very uncomfortable under his gaze. She dusted her clothes quickly</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s okay! I’m really sorry for walking into you. Goodbye!” She turned on her heel and quickly ran inside her apartment, slamming the door closed. Her back against the door, she felt her heart beating fast. Tendou stared at her front door, so she was the quiet neighbour who lived next to him? Who knew?</p><p> </p><p>“What a beauty…” He muttered to himself, of course she would get creeped out by him, unphased by her reaction… He looked at the mess of the floor, eyeing the fondant cake, sighing before unlocking his apartment and headed towards his cleaning supplies</p><p> </p><p>“Maro! Hi baby!” He heard her voice from his open balcony. In their apartment complex, two neighbours’ shared a balcony but they were divided by a separator. He happened to share hers. In the last few months, Tendou would sometimes listen to her talking to her extremely quiet boyfriend. Seriously, the guy never said a word, but her voice was so pure and angelic, he found it comforting. He’s feel creepy for eavesdropping but he couldn't help it.</p><p> </p><p>He quietly crept to his open balcony door, standing and listening to her as she hummed gently, after a few shuffles and giggles,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Maro, t-that tickles!” She exclaimed, laughing and Tendou’s eyes widened, he sighed quietly, sliding the balcony door shut, scratching his fuzzy head</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta clean that mess up…” He muttered to himself, humming a familiar tune as he grabbed his cleaning supplies, going back outside. He eyed the chocolate cake, sighing as picked up the box and began wiping all the mess.</p><p> </p><p>“I made her drop it…” He muttered…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n smiled as she held Maro in the air above her, the sweet little hedgehog’s nose sniffing the air as he stared at her. Y/n’s father bought Maro after she went through that traumatic experience with her stalker from college. It was one of the reasons why he didn’t stop her when she wanted to move to Tokyo. He insisted she keep Maro with her in case she ever felt fear or anxiety and truth be told, the little hedgehog had made her feel better. She felt safer knowing someone was waiting home for her.</p><p> </p><p>She began thinking of the encounter with her mysterious neighbour, she had never seen him before, sometimes she could hear him humming on his balcony but that was about it. Even just hearing him shuffling or humming made her feel shy, on the other side of the partition, she always tried to picture a face to that voice but seeing him up close was different. She could still picture is wide bright scarlet eyes clearly; however, she ran away before she could register his face. She was too nervous to face him properly. One look at his eyes made her drop her limited-edition cake. She gasped,</p><p> </p><p>“The cake!”</p><p> </p><p>She sat up straight, Maro getting startled by the movements, realising what a big mess she had left outside her apartment. Her neighbour probably thought of her as a bad-mannered woman. Feeling anxious, she placed Maro down on the carpet, he scuttled around, eagerly sniffing the floor. Y/n shuffled towards the front door, rehearsing an apology to her neighbour. She flung her door open,</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sor-”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, it was all clean. Y/n was almost uncertain if she imagined the entire scenario earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“He cleaned it up…” She muttered to herself, staring at his door. She felt guilty, he didn’t have to do that. Maybe he was a nice man, after all? She contemplated whether to go back inside or try thanking him. Her eyes widened,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I still have the chocolates!”</p><p> </p><p>She rushed back inside, grabbing the packed box of bonbons. Quickly, fixing her appearance, she took a deep breath and rushed back outside. Her heart was beating fast as she knocked on his door. Trying to calm herself while she waited a few moments, she stood straight when she heard the locks turning. The door opened and he stood in front of her</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello!” She said, looking up at his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was slightly taken back, not expecting to see her standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there” He said with a grin, making her flush and she quickly bowed extended the box of bonbons towards him</p><p> </p><p>“I'm terribly sorry for making that mess outside and having you clean it up for me. Thank you! These are for you” She pushed the bonbons towards him. Tendou blushed, his eyes were glued to her chest while she bowed. She was pretty stacked but judging from her behaviour, she doesn’t seem to realise what a treat she was bestowing upon him. He cleared his throat,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really nice of you but you don't have to do that. It’s okay” He said, and she stood up straight, taking in his features finally. She held her breath, he had intimidating eyes but then again, his aura was not threatening at all. In fact, his face was really sweet? However, she was still on her guard.</p><p> </p><p>“No please… um…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou Satori” He said with a grin, extending his hand out to her</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. L/n Y/n!” She grabbed his hand and Tendou immediately noticed how soft and delicate her hand was. She felt his rough hands, her cheeks were red, his hands were large… They both were silent for a few seconds, still shaking their hands before Y/n snapped out of her daze, a little flustered with her behaviour</p><p> </p><p>“I brought these bonbons from my favourite patisserie. I haven’t tried them yet but I know they’ll be amazing. Every dessert I eat from there is heavenly” She grinned and Tendou felt his heart squeeze</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Kawaii…’ </em>He thought to himself, watching her chocolate coloured curls bounce when she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>He clutched the other end of the box,</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Y/n-chan, I’ve… had these before so you keep ‘em.” He handed the box back to her</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you sure?” She asked, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned, rubbing the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, enjoy them with your boyfriend” He said, reminding himself that she was taken already. Y/n looked at him confused</p><p> </p><p>“…boyfriend?” She muttered,</p><p> </p><p>She’s never had anyone over, its only ever been her and Maro. Y/n gasped,</p><p> </p><p>“Maro!” She realised, that she left him outside his cage! He could be hiding anywhere in her room!</p><p> </p><p> She startled Tendou, quickly bowing</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tendou-san! It was lovely meeting you, but I have to leave now. Goodbye!” She said and he was confused,</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yeah sure. See you” he said, watching her look at him one last time before she ran into her apartment. Tendou shut his door, his heart was racing, and he let out a blush</p><p> </p><p>“Man, she’s so cute!” he groaned to himself. He really wanted to see her again, he needed some excuse. Tendou remembered the cake she dropped. It was one of his creations and he was secretly prideful that she picked both his cake and his bonbons from the patisserie he worked at.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n scanned her flat, looking for Maro. She was feeling a little worried now, he could’ve gotten stuck under something.</p><p> </p><p>“Maro?” She called, getting on her knees and looking under the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank god!” She sighed in relief, there he was, laying down under the shadows of the couch. She scooped him up, rubbing his head</p><p> </p><p>“You scared me!” <br/><br/>Walking back to his cage, she plopped him down, closing the door, watching him shuffle towards his food. Smiling, she turned and got ready to lounge around. After dinner and her bath, she relaxed. Making her way to the balcony, she pushed it open, enjoying the breeze, sitting on her floor cushion, her back against the partition, she looked at busy street below her, so much hustle and bustle, even this late at night.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned forward, pressing play on her laptop as an old classic romantic film began playing, she rested her back comfortably against the partition, grabbing her box of bonbons as her eyes were glued to screen, she picked up one and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes widened, the flavour was ecstatic and the liquid that poured on her tongue when she reached the centre. It was spectacular</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm! These bonbons are delicious! I'm so happy” She grinned, eyeing the monochrome couple on the screen as they embraced.</p><p> </p><p>Romance seemed so nice…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>You need to understand how sex feels. Sex is beautiful! You'll see a difference not only in yourself but in your writing. New experiences give you the passion and fuel to write..." </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ohno-sama’s words fluttered in her head. Y/n was never a girl who could casually discuss such passionate subjects.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t completely clueless, she had some loud-mouthed friends while growing up, often telling her about what they were up to with their boyfriends and then laughing at how flustered Y/n would get, when they had to explain to her what a blowjob was. Y/n was reserved, maybe if she grew up with a mother, it would’ve been a different story but Otosan still tried his best, he did his best. But obviously, there were certain topics that even he couldn't handle.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me!”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted back to the screen, the woman wrapping her arms around the man’s neck, as he dipped her and kissed her. She brought another bonbon to her mouth. True love seemed so lovely. Y/n wanted nothing more than to hold someone’s hand, she wanted someone to wrap her in their warm embrace, she wanted to tell someone she loved him. But with relationships, came sex… She wasn’t scared of sex, it made her nervous but overall, she was scared of men.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered how bad her final year in college had been, it first started out with love letters appearing in her books or her bag, then came gifts to her front door. Either flowers, her favourite snacks or trinkets and even jewellery… Both her father and her never spotted anyone drop them off. Otosan would immediately dispose of them, feeling uneasy over Y/n’s safety.</p><p> </p><p>Then, came the text messages, photos of her in different locations, the sender making it clear that he was watching her. This made Y/n stay home, cancelling out on plans with her college friends... She became slightly reclusive and very paranoid. Often begging her father not to leave her alone at home. Otosan went to the police but they didn’t do much, giving up after a week saying there was nothing suspicious, it must have been a prank.</p><p> </p><p>And then, the very last night which changed her life and instilled that fear of men…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry Otosan, my group project went overtime! I had to stay late; I’ve just gotten off the train!” She spoke into her phone as her dad sighed,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n, come straight home, okay.” He told her and she agreed, rushing out of the station and down the dark streets. Y/n clutched her bag, feeling a little paranoid again. She hadn’t received any messages or presents recently. Maybe the stalker had gotten bored. As she turned the street, Y/n was walking under the streetlights, eyes straight ahead. She eyed the alleyway nearing her, feeling uneasy, she decided to quickly cross the street, waiting for a car to pass, she was just about to cross when someone behind her muttered,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I finally got you”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hands grabbed her and pulled her into the alley, thrusting her against the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No! Let me go!” She shrieked, staring into those dark menacing eyes…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thud!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s eyes burst open; her heart was racing before she realised, she dropped the box of chocolates.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man… the chocolates…” She muttered, sniffing, before bending down to pick them up, not realising her tears were streaming down her face… She wiped her face, feeling upset about remembering that memory. The movie in the background was nothing but white noise to her now.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to her, Tendou had been sitting in the other side, drinking coffee on the balcony every evening was his routine, he usually had a manga in his lap. Enjoying his little escapade before bed. He had been distracted when he heard her balcony door open, he was a little more alert. He was stiff as he heard the sounds of her laptop playing. He was concentrating hard, trying to figure if it was a movie or series, until her delighted tone, alerted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm! These bonbons are delicious! I'm so happy”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou raised his brows, a little blush on his face. She liked the bonbons. His chocolates made her happy? He was glad that he convinced her to take them back. It was a little surprise for him when he realised that she was a big fan of his creations. He thought of the ruined cake. One of his new recipes, it took him a while to perfect it. They were selling well for it’s trial day today. Who knew, out of all the people, she’d be the one who bought one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou wasn’t new to his feelings, he knew he had developed a little crush on his neighbour. It had been a while since his last fling. Hell, his last serious relationship ended when he moved back to Japan from Paris, two years ago. From then on, he was busy with his new position as a head baker in this patisserie, to be honest, he was more so the chocolatier there as well. He took the job offer mainly because he had been offered the chance to sell his own creations if he wanted and that’s what caught his attention. However, that didn’t stop him from his causal fling. He picked up a few moves when in Paris, he liked bringing them into his hook ups. It was a thrill for him to see the women’s reactions in the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thud!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He heard her gasp,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man… the chocolates…” she muttered</p><p> </p><p>He guessed that she must’ve dropped the box. She sounded really sad; he felt his heart drop slightly. He didn’t like hearing her voice like that… Tendou thought for a second before his eyes widened, he thought of a plan to see her again. He quietly stood up and walked into his room, carefully closing his balcony door</p><p> </p><p>“This might cheer her up” He grinned to himself, humming as he skipped to his kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Im not sure which direction this story will take, there might or might not be smut in the next chapter. I'm still undecided, as this is supposed to be written like a Josei manga style, I might have to blue ball everyone and bring the smut in maybe later chapters. </p><p>Unlike Bokuto and Matsukawa, I have to research more on Tendou's character, I'm scared he's turning out too OOC for my liking but obviously a 26 year old Tendou will be different and more mature than high school Tendou, keep that factor in mind as well</p><p>Lets see :p</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 1</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was trying not to get flustered as she read different smut novels recommended by Ohno-sama. It was a Saturday evening, and she was still feeling low about the lecture she received from Ohno-sama yesterday. Maro was scuttling around his cage, energetic as the sun began setting. He was a nocturnal animal after all. He usually was most active in the evenings. She glanced at him before she gave up on the smut novels, leaving them on her desk. She stood up and opened the balcony, letting in the lovely cool breeze</p><p> </p><p>“Much better” She smiled to herself, she took a deep breath of air only to feel her mouth salivating, the air smelled so sweet? Was it coming from Tendou-san’s flat? She could hear light panging of metal clinking.  She remembered their brief encounter yesterday, the more she thought about his face, the less scary he seemed. In fact, she found herself a little curious about him. He was quite polite to her and he didn’t overstep any boundaries but then again, they spoke for like maybe 5 minutes top…. She sighed, turning towards Maro’s cage, he was eagerly waiting by the door</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright, I'm coming” She muttered, opening the door as he crawled into her palms. She kissed his little nose quickly before he could nip her and then she set him on the floor</p><p> </p><p>“Be good now!” She said, watching him scurry around. Her phone buzzed and she quickly checked it. A message from Ohno-sama?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ohno-sama: It’s a Saturday night, you better be out exploring! Let me know if you want me to set you up for a mixer?”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n frowned, it was another weekend, she chose to stay indoors. Was she really making herself miss out on having fun? All because she couldn't face her fears properly. She didn’t have a stalker anymore; she didn’t have anything to worry about. But… there was still a possibility… She felt herself shudder slightly; before tiny squeaks caught her attention. She turned towards the balcony and gasped as she saw Maro’s little butt go under the partition of the balcony</p><p> </p><p>“Maro, no!” She gasped, running to the balcony, getting on her hands and knees, peering underneath only to panic when she saw him scuttle through Tendou’s balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…” She muttered, feeling dread that she would have to disturb her neighbour… again. Y/n quickly pulled her sweater on top, rushing out of her apartment. She frantically knocked on his door and after a few moments, a confused Tendou opened the door. She felt herself blush lightly, he was wearing a loose black tank top, his muscular arms on display to her</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan? How may I help you?” He asked, raising his brow as he smiled at her. Her face went red,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I…” She trailed</p><p> </p><p>Tendou, was starting to feel a little awkward. She seemed uneasy, was it because of his face?</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what to say, she was feeling too nervous.</p><p> </p><p>She thought of Maro, and exhaled</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so sorry but Maro snuck into your flat! Would you mind if I come get him?” She asked and he was confused… Her boyfriend was hiding in his flat…?</p><p> </p><p>Or was she maybe just insane?</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry but there’s no one in my flat…” he said sceptically but she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“He is in there! I promise, I’ll run in and out. Please!” She asked him a little desperate</p><p> </p><p>Tendou felt a little shy, he had no idea what the hell she was going on about, but she was starting to get upset so he opened his door further and stood on the side to let her in</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much! I'm sorry for barging in like this!” She said, as she hastily slipped her shoes off. Rushing towards his balcony, he watched her amusement as she looked around</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… do you need help finding… Maro?” He asked</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him for a second before getting on her hands and knees. Tendou’s face went red, maybe she didn’t realise she was wearing tight shorts because she ass was perfectly displayed towards him as she peeked under his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… he likes to hide in dark places…” she muttered, her face was red. Tendou still didn’t know who or what she was looking for, but he also got on his hands and knees and searched under various places in his flat. What a bizarre turn of events…</p><p> </p><p>They both froze when they heard tiny sniffs.</p><p> </p><p>“What on earth…” Tendou muttered as they both crawled towards his sofa, looking under it. Tendou almost freaked out but Y/n let out a</p><p> </p><p>“Maro!” In glee as she reached her arm under the sofa to grab Maro, pulling him out. The tiny hedgehog rolled into a ball in her palm, his nose sniffing her fingers. She smiled warmly</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god, you’re okay! It’s not nice to sneak into other people’s homes” She scolded the animal gently. Tendou sat there, staring at the little spike ball.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s Maro?” He asked, dumbfounded. Y/n looked at him, cocking her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… yes, this is Maro. I’m sorry but he snuck under the partition before I could catch him. I promise not to let it happen again.” She bowed, Tendou eyed the neck of her loose sweater as it clung down, he gulped when she flashed him her bra cladded bust.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Damn…. Pink lace…’ </em>Fluttered in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, someone as sweet and innocent as this chick would have lingerie to match her persona. He was curious if she was wearing matching panties. Before he could pop a boner in front of his innocent neighbour, Tendou shook his head</p><p> </p><p>“P-please don't bow…  thats Maro? ...he’s pretty cute… Didn’t know you could keep pets…? Can I hold him?” He asked and she became flustered,</p><p> </p><p>“You can try but he might bit you… he’s not a fan of men…”</p><p> </p><p>She reluctantly passed Maro to him, Tendou was a little unsure but he extended his large hands, long fingers extended as they brushed her hands when she passed the little spike ball to him. She bit her lip when she felt him caress her lightly, only for a split second. So, she wasn’t so sure if she imagined it</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa… I didn’t expect this” Tendou said as he lifted Maro to his eye level. His beady eyes staring into Tendou’s scarlet ones. Y/n was intrigued by her neighbour.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Maro likes him?’ </em>She thought surprised, he was not a fan of anyone but her…</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly froze, realising she was alone with a man… in his apartment… Her heart was beating a little faster, she wasn’t sure how to excuse herself without seeming rude.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou eyed Y/n, she looked very… uncomfortable. Maybe it was because she looks so delicate and he was intimidating her…</p><p> </p><p>He always creeped people out…</p><p> </p><p>He quietly set Maro down, watching the hedgehog make his way to his owner. He stood up and walked to her, she cowered a little when he towered over her. She refused to look him in the eye… Tendou was unsure but he extended his hand out</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Y/n-chan, c’mon it’s late…” He said softly, she looked at his hand. She was nervous but this was a chance to slowly confront one fear and a time. She shakily grasped his hand and he smiled helping her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…” She mumbled, feeling embarrassed by her behaviour. Tendou grinned, bending and scooping Maro up, before he passed him to her. Tendou walked her to his door, being cautious to give her some space. Just as she was about to step outside,</p><p> </p><p>“Wait...” He said and she froze, turning to him. He left his door for a second, shuffling inside before he came back with a box in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“This is for you… It’s kind of my ‘I’m sorry for dropping your cake’ cake?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, pushing the box in her hand. She looked at him bewildered, her heart was racing, and she blushed</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, t-thank you so much!” She uttered and he felt himself blush. He felt like he was a virgin schoolboy trying to court a cheerleader again…</p><p> </p><p>Damn.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing… Have a nice night… Um y’know, Maro’s… welcome to sneak in here… anytime” He said, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, why was he being so nice to her? Was he flirting with her?</p><p> </p><p>She felt a little excited before she felt confused.</p><p> </p><p>Why was she not scared of him?</p><p> </p><p>Y/n startled Tendou when she burst out laughing</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a funny one, Tendou-san! Thank you once again. I hope you have a nice night” She smiled to him before turning to unlock her door.</p><p> </p><p>“You too…” Tendou muttered, closing his door. He rested his forehead against it</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously… my heart can’t take this shit…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n hummed as she put Maro in his cage. She was baffled with her emotions. Right now, she felt really happy. Was it because he got her a gift or was it because he was the first man after Otosan that didn’t scare her?</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I shouldn’t let my guard down…’ </em>She thought to herself, clenching her firsts.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n walked back to her kitchen, the homemade box laying in front of her. She was curious, did he make something for her? She lifted the lid and gasped,</p><p> </p><p>“No way…”</p><p> </p><p>The limited-edition cake that she bought yesterday was presented to her in top condition. Its chocolate was gleaming under her lights. She noticed a tiny heart chocolate on the side of the cake…</p><p> </p><p>(That wasn’t on the cake yesterday… )</p><p> </p><p>“How could he get this cake today when it was sold out yesterday… I dropped the last piece” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ve… had these before so you keep ‘em.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She remembered him saying. But there was still no way he could have gotten this cake; something didn’t add up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n didn’t know what took over her, but she grabbed the box and rushed out of her flat.</p><p> </p><p>Knocking on his door.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was alarmed, when he opened the door and she was clutching the cake box.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know this was the cake I bought?” She asked,</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was a little taken back, he didn’t know how to respond</p><p> </p><p>“I know the menu so…” he muttered, and she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“This cake was sold out yesterday, I bought the last piece… How did you...” Her eyes widened when she remembered smelling the sweet scent coming from his apartment early this evening. She looked at Tendou, bewildered</p><p> </p><p>“Did you… make this?” She asked,</p><p> </p><p>Tendou sighed, scratching his temple</p><p> </p><p>“Busted…” He muttered, his cheeks were red</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I made it, it’s my creation” He grinned, and she felt her jaw drop</p><p> </p><p>“You work at the patisserie…?” She asked and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yep… I’m the Head Baker and Chocolatier there… I felt bad because you looked so upset when you dropped my cake. I just wanted to do something nice… so you wouldn't think I was like… a monster or something…” he trailed off, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s own heart was racing, she realised how rude she had been earlier. She was still in too much shock over his revelation. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry to keep intruding on you like this! I promise you I won’t bother you again!”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to open her door.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn't budge, she left her keys inside!</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt like she could die there and then and Tendou hummed in amusement</p><p> </p><p>“Locked out…?” He asked behind her and she sweat dropped</p><p> </p><p>“…yes…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou thought for a second before he opened his door</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to come back inside? You can call the landlord from my phone” He said, but she was reluctant. She didn’t have Maro with her. He was nestled safely in his cage. Thank god, she refilled his food.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n had no choice in the matter, she had to use his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tendou-san,” She said quietly, avoiding his eyes as she walked into his flat, standing in his living room. Tendou came shortly after, handing her some water and his cell phone. She thanked him again before she dialled the landlord’s number. After a few rings, she finally picked up and Y/n explained her situation</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Miss Y/n, there are no trains running at this time. I can come to you in the morning with the spare key! Goodnight”</p><p> </p><p>Landlord disconnected the call and Y/n was at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou eyed his television. Not really knowing what to say</p><p> </p><p>“…she can’t come till tomorrow morning…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou froze, he was really being tested tonight. He felt like he was in one of those hentai dating sim games he used to play as a teen…</p><p> </p><p>The sexy, innocent girl next door is locked out and has nowhere to sleep….</p><p> </p><p>What does he do:</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Offer her to sleep on the couch so that she could spend the night at his place?</li>
<li>Offer to sleep on the balcony tonight so she sleeps comfortably at his place?</li>
<li>Offer to go to a hotel while she sleeps at him place?</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Regardless, all the (useless) options lead to her sleeping at his place. He looked at her</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay here if you’d like? I can’t just kick you out like that… It’s not very neighbourly” He said, and she froze,</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t impose myself on you like that! I’ll just go to a hotel!” She suggested and he raised a brow, looking at her for signs of a purse but obviously, there was none.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have money on you?”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched; her wallet was in her flat. She rubbed her arm</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just sleep outside!” She insisted and he stood up</p><p> </p><p>“That’s dangerous… You can sleep in my room; my door has a lock if that makes you feel better? I have a bathroom in my room too” He tried to convince her. She was still uncertain but what choice did she have. He was being very polite to her and she knew she had to take up his offer.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s alright with you…” She muttered and he felt a little awkward now.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou eyed the box of cake he made, then he remembered the wine in his kitchen. He stood up, clearing his throat</p><p> </p><p>“Here, sit down. Do you want to try the cake? It tastes pretty splendid with red wine. Unless you don't drink? I’ve got juice?” He asked and she shook her head, coming to sit down on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Wine sounds nice… It’s been a long day” She said, looking at her hands nervously. Tendou held in a sigh, he didn’t know how relieve this tension, he was hoping that maybe dessert and wine would help break the ice. He stalked to his kitchen, quickly grabbing two glasses and some plates, before he set them on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, can I help you?” She asked him, walking into his kitchen, Tendou turned from the counter, the cake now displayed nicely on a stand. His wide eyes staring at her, he grinned</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s alright. I’m done now!”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed happily, walking to the living room. She was about to follow him, but she spotted his sink. It was full of baking utensils, covered in chocolate…</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Did he go through all of that to make me a cake?’ </em>She thought to herself before she heard the television playing. She walked towards the lounge and stopped, Tendou was smiling at her, patting the sofa next to him</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry but I usually don't have much company over, you can sit here. I’ll sit on the floor” he said, sliding off and sitting on his carpet. Y/n blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! Please, I’ll sit on the floor!” She insisted but he chuckled, waving his hand</p><p> </p><p>“Don't sweat it, I usually lounge on the floor. Prefer the carpet” He said</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll sit on the floor as well, I prefer it… too” She said, a pink hue on her cheeks as she sat on the floor, a bit away from him. Tendou had sort of relaxed by now, he figured she was in general a nervous and shy woman. He could read her expressions like a book.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan, look at this” He said, his eyes glinting, she was curious as she got a bit closer, peering at the cake.</p><p> </p><p>He calmly, grabbed the knife, cutting through the centre of the cook gently separating the sponge</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa” She said under her breath, the liquid chocolate glided beautifully out of the cake. She couldn't help but feel her mouth salivate. Tendou grinned, putting half the cake on a plate and passing it to her</p><p> </p><p>“Taste it”</p><p> </p><p>She held the plate, looking the decadent dessert, she felt a bit shy that she was watching her so intensely, but she couldn't resist the cake she had been dreaming about last night. She thought about the unwashed dishes in his sink, he did all of that for her. She shouldn’t insult his hard work like that.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n raised the spoon to her lips, tasting a bite out of his dessert. Her eyes widened, she looked at him, spoon still in her mouth. Tendou watched her amused, when she pulled it out of her mouth</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san, this is incredible” She uttered, and he felt himself blush, rubbing the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, shaking her head</p><p> </p><p>“Like it? I love it! This chocolate is incredible, the way you’ve incorporated the dark chocolate into the sponge, and I didn’t except the chocolate in the centre to have a salted caramel taste! This cake it’s so… so…” She tried figuring out the word for it, her hands waving back and forth. Tendou was amused by her antics, her thinking face was adorable</p><p> </p><p>“…so overwhelming…” She ended, looking at him astonished</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was confused</p><p> </p><p>“Overwhelming?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“No, the cake itself is perfect… It’s the emotions coming from it. You baked this with a lot of love…” She smiled at him and he felt his heart stop, he swore his face would burn off. He was speechless, no one had ever commented on such a passionate level. He eyed his glass of wine, lifting it up, sipping it</p><p> </p><p>“This is a special wine; it’s actually supposed to compliment the cake. Care for some?” He asked raising the bottle and she pushed her glass towards him</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”</p><p> </p><p>She realised that she let loose earlier, she was alone with a man. She still had to be on guard.</p><p> </p><p>She would only have one glass and then call it a night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">1.5 Hours (and One Bottle of Wine) Later</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n and Tendou laughed, their faces flushed from the wine.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!?” She laughed after Tendou told her the story of when he joined the chocolate industry. He apparently used to have long thick hair but alas, it had accidently gotten ruined when his toque caught on fire. He had to shave it all off and eventually he enjoyed his current look, it felt fresh for him. <strong>(AN: I have made this up, not part of the official manga, but I was curious about his new look, used my imagination) </strong></p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned, scratching his head</p><p>“I look pretty nerdy now, don't I?” He said sheepishly and she giggled, before she sighed, circling the rim of her glass. Tendou eyed her,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice you’re following your passions… I wish I was like that with my writing, I used to be so passionate about it…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou swirled the last remnants of wine in his glass, before he turned to her</p><p> </p><p>“Used to? But aren’t you working with that publisher now?” He asked and she stared at her feet, shuffling her toes.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess… I lost that passion along the way. Ohno-sama’s given me a new project, my first project in fact but… its way out of my league. I can’t find inspiration to write this novel….”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“Nah… I think you’re being too hard on yourself. Writing isn’t easy but the way you talked about my chocolates tonight, you definitely have a way with your words…” He watched her face, he wasn’t sure if she was red from the alcohol or if she was blushing, she was smiling lightly, playing with her fingers. He placed his glass down, turning himself to face her. When did they sit so close? He knew he couldn't push his luck, but he really wanted to stroke her locks. Her skin, it looked so soft… but her lips?</p><p> </p><p>Now those looked sweet enough to kiss...</p><p> </p><p>He snapped from his perverse thoughts, when she cleared her throat. She was a little breezy after so much wine, she was being more open than she ever intended</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an erotic novel… I don't know how to write smut; how can one even conjure up inspiration for it!?” She slurred in despair, Tendou felt a bit awkward now. He didn’t know how to go about her problem. She was drunk and this was probably a topic for her closer friends…</p><p> </p><p>“Um… why don't you think about some of your past dating experiences? Maybe they’ll help with your writer’s block”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, what past experiences? She was a loser… She eyed Tendou, he probably had lots of experience. He lived in Paris before this. Did he ever fool around with French women? She found herself feeling a little unsettled about his love life but who was she to pry? Tendou was like the others, he probably experienced everything from first loves, kisses….</p><p> </p><p>sex…</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened,</p><p> </p><p>She just met the guy and here she was, drunk in his lounge, thinking about his sex life. She never thought of things like that…</p><p> </p><p>Ohno-sama would probably jump with joy if she found out.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what possessed her, but she turned to him, eyeing his face carefully. He was a little awkward, she was staring so intensely at him and then she laughed</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got a very kind face” She stated, hiccupping a little.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou blushed, she thought he had a kind face? He was famous for looking like a creep… ever since he was young. He always thought of himself as a monster on the inside, sometimes those childhood bullies’ words would still linger in his mind, he’d even remember some of the trash talk rival volleyball teams would spit at him during tournaments… This breath-taking woman was telling him, he looked kind? All the previous lovers, would call him all sorts of lusty names but he never got such a sweet compliment like this</p><p> </p><p>“T-thanks…?” He said and she laughed, stretching her arms and he couldn't help but eye her jiggling bust again. He really needed to stop doing that before he got caught and actually labelled as a pervert. He looked at her face, she was smiling happily, her eyes lidded in a drunken haze as she eyed the now mute television. Tendou couldn't control himself,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I hope your boyfriend doesn’t mind you staying over….”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Shit. Real smooth Tendou…’ </em>He thought to himself before she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“I don't have a boyfriend… you’ve mentioned this yesterday too…” she brought up and he sweat dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Damn, he was not as slick as he hoped…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only been Maro and me! I think you must have confused a delivery boy or someone as my boyfriend, but I’ve never had a guy over!” She said so causally and Tendou mentally began cheering and dancing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… to be honest, sometimes I could hear you talk to someone when I'm on the balcony, so I just assumed….” He said, again trying not to slap himself because now he made her aware that he could hear her on his side of the partition. But she was clueless as ever, humming before exclaiming</p><p> </p><p>“You must have heard me talking to Maro! Sorry, I can be loud sometimes!” She apologised and he told her not to worry, just relieved that his suspicions were cofirmed</p><p> </p><p>“Actually… I can hear you too, from my balcony. I have a question… What tune are you always humming?”</p><p> </p><p>She began humming the same tune he did, it was that song he used to sing to irritate his opponents during their volleyball matches. He felt a bit shy that she caught on to it.</p><p> </p><p>But he was a little excited, it meant that she too, was aware of his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… it’s a song I made up in high school. Nothing special… Were you in any clubs?” He asked, trying to avoid the topic of his song. She nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I did crochet!”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a chuckle, of course she did… somehow that suited her personality</p><p> </p><p>“D-don't laugh… it’s not lame…” She mumbled, embarrassed and he stopped</p><p> </p><p>“Aye... I didn’t say it was lame, I just think it suits you, it’s cute” He grinned, and she blushed, he found her cute? She felt her heart beating again, she realised how much she liked his company. She had never been close to a man like this before. She felt comfortable, she felt safe. Y/n turned to him,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird… I’m not scared of you…” She revealed and he raised his brow. Was she supposed to be scared?</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked her. She set her own glass down, clearing her throat</p><p> </p><p>“Men make me… uncomfortable… I don't have to dive into details because we just met but I had a bad experience, that’s all….” She trailed off and Tendou sat up straight, he was thinking of a million and one scenarios and they all made him feel angry on the inside, because these scenarios all ended up with her being hurt</p><p> </p><p>“…I'm sorry… whatever happened, you didn’t deserve it. I'm sure…” he said, and she hummed</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the first man, that hasn’t terrified me in a long time… I'm confused.... I’ve only just met you, but I feel like I can trust you… I just don’t know if I can…” She stood up, making him look up at her. She looked away,</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve drunk a bit too much… Can I go to sleep? It’s quite late” She asked, avoiding his face and he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking her words over,</p><p> </p><p>She said she could trust him… He felt pretty happy but at the same time, her moods changed a lot. Sometimes she was open and friendly but it seemed like she realised she was letting loose so she would throw her guard up. Then again, men scare her and here, she has no choice was to spend the night at a man’s place. A man she just met…</p><p> </p><p>“Here, follow me…” He said quietly as she trailed behind him, Tendou opened a door and made space for her to walk into the room. She turned around; he didn’t walk into the room. He smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“The bed’s all yours, bathrooms over there…” he pointed to the left as she nodded, still cautiously eyeing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good night Y/n-chan”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight…”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her,</p><p> </p><p>“You can lock this door”</p><p> </p><p>He turned around, walking away, leaving her in his room. Feeling a little too nervous to jump into a stranger’s bed right away. She wandered around his neat room. Her eyes sparked when she spotted 3 little anime figurines, recognising one of the characters. She found it sweet that a grown man like him kept stuff like this.</p><p>It suited his personality.</p><p> </p><p>His desk had different books scattered, a few mangas, some dessert books and baking magazines.</p><p> </p><p>“Still can’t believe he works there…” She muttered, stroking the glossy magazine covers as she thought of his chocolates. Does that mean he made those bonbons she ate last night…? She remembered how happy they made her in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n looked up, spotting some photos on a pinboard above his desk. She curiously eyed various photos, sure enough, there were photos of him at different events from high school to what she guessed were his days in Paris. He had such bright scarlet hair; it complimented his eyes… Tendou looked a little mischievous but he seemed kind... He looked really happy in all of his photos, his tall friend though… He was pretty serious in most of them.</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty cute as a teenager</p><p> </p><p>She blushed at her thoughts, shaking her head before she spotted another photo</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” She leaned closer before a knock startled her, Tendou curiously eyeing her and she got embarrassed</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t snooping around, I swear. I was just looking at your photos!” She blabbered and he just grinned, extending a glass of water</p><p> </p><p>“It’s chill, I’ve got some weird photos… Anyways, sorry for disturbing you but I forgot to get you some water, in case you got thirsty at night…”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at his photo, pointing at it</p><p> </p><p>“Is that… you?” She asked and he hesitantly walked into his room, towards the desk. She didn’t seem to freak out by their closeness because she was busy staring at his childhood photo… When he had that dreaded bowl cut, that made me look like the boy from the Omen…</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yeah, it is” he said awkwardly, placing the glass down, staring at his young self. Her giggling broke his dark thoughts before they could start. He looked at her, pouting slightly</p><p> </p><p>“You were a really cute kid. Kawaii, you look so sweet!” She said, grinning and he looked at her</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Kids used to tell me I looked like a creep… a monster…” He muttered softly, staring at his cherubic face. She looked up at him, he looked a bit lost in thought, staring at his photo, he looked a little sad…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “…I just wanted to do something nice… so you wouldn't think I was like… a monster or something…”</em>
</p><p>Echoed in her head</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t think twice before she spoke,</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think you’re a monster…” She muttered, her eyes widening and so did his.</p><p> </p><p>She revealed to herself in that moment that Tendou in fact, really was nothing like a monster. She knew what a monster was, and this man wasn’t it. Tendou looked down at her, his heart was racing…</p><p> </p><p>“W-what did you say…?” He said, not breaking eye contact. She couldn't stop staring back into his eyes, the room was silent. She swore she could hear her heart beating</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re not a monster…” She whispered</p><p> </p><p>Both of them didn’t realise how close their faces were getting, Tendou’s hand went to steady himself against the desk but alas,</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” He yelled and she got startled when he accidently knocked the glass of water on her, splashing her front. Tendou stared at her wet sweater, wanting to smack himself</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I’m so sorry!” He rushed to his closet, rummaging through it before he found one of his old sweatshirts, he sniffed it quickly. Thank god, it smelt good. He walked to her, handing her the jumper</p><p> </p><p>“Here, you can wear this! I’ll throw these in the dryer for you!” He ushered to her wet clothes and she nodded, a bit in shock at how close she got to him.</p><p> </p><p>Were they about to kiss?</p><p> </p><p>She felt a little disappointed…</p><p> </p><p>She walked to his bathroom, quickly stripping her wet clothes as she pulled his sweatshirt on.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bit big”</p><p> </p><p>She extended her arms, looking at how loosely it hung on her frame, at least it almost reached her knees. She looked at her reflection, her face was still pink</p><p> </p><p>‘I wanted to kiss him…” She thought to herself, before she quickly splashed her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was busy wiping the water, drying his magazines. They had gotten a little wrinkly and he sighed,</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit… I nearly lost control there…’ He thought, this chick was going to be the death of him.</p><p>“I'm sorry about your desk…” She said and he turned around, his breath hitching. She looked really really adorable in his sweatshirt… He turned around, before she realised, he was staring too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s my fault! Thank god it was water and not the wine” He joked</p><p> </p><p>She stepped closer, a blush on her face,</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” She started but he turned around and asked for her clothes</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put em in the dryer, they’ll be done in the morning” He said, and she stopped,</p><p> </p><p>Oh, maybe she misunderstood?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tendou-san…” She muttered and he smiled, bidding her goodnight as he left his room, shutting his door behind him, walking to his laundry room.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed as she finally lay down in his bed, staring at his ceiling. She thought about him again, he wasn’t leaving her mind. She turned,</p><p> </p><p>‘He was going to kiss me, I know it…’ She thought, turning again, bringing his duvet closer to her face, his bed smelt really nice, masculine, comforting… She sat up, her back against his headboard, she hugged her knees… Ohno-sama’s words drifting into her head</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You need to stop being so shy. Honestly, when I read your essays from college, they were bright and full of passion. I saw my young self in you, I still do… But you need bring that creative passion into this erotica. I know you can do it. You’ve just moved to Tokyo, have you explored? Get out of your comfort zone, Y/n!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘She’s right, I need to get out of my comfort zone… I need to find inspiration for my work!’ Y/n thought, she began thinking about how he abruptly left his room to dry her clothes. He was trustworthy right? She eyed his door and then she realised,</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t lock the door…” She muttered; she must have been laying in his bed for an hour. Previously, all evening she was stressed about spending the night at his and now, she didn’t even think twice about remembering to lock the door… It was a big deal for her.</p><p> </p><p>That settled it…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stood up and opened the door, walking towards his lounge, peering at the couch. He wasn’t there. She heard rustling from his kitchen and her heart was pounding as she walked in. His back was facing her as he put away the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou nearly jumped from his skin when he spotted her, almost dropping his glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god! uh Y/n-chan, is everything okay?” He asked her as she fiddled with her fingers. She looked at him with a blush,</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you kiss me?” She asked and he froze.</p><p> </p><p>Did he hear her correctly?</p><p> </p><p>She felt embarrassed all of a sudden,</p><p> </p><p>“Um... forget what I said!”</p><p> </p><p>She cursed at herself before she quickly turned and rushed back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait” Tendou called behind her, entering his room. He grabbed her wrist and she turned to him, her face was scarlet</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t kiss you because you said men scare you…” He revealed, quickly letting go of her wrist and she felt relieved but silly</p><p> </p><p>“…you don't scare me” She said looking at him, Tendou swallowed</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to kiss you?” He asked, uncertain as she thought for a few moments</p><p> </p><p>“I… I do” She said, and he looked away,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… I don't know, I don't think I’d be able to control myself if I do…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n knew what she was getting herself into, but she wasn’t afraid of him. She stepped closer, clutching an arm of his</p><p> </p><p>“Then don't Tendou-san…” She whispered and he felt the last thread of self-control snapped, he gripped her chin, making her look up at him, he slowly creeped towards her face, giving her the chance to break away as his lips lingered near hers. She bit her lip for a second before Tendou finally pressed his lips against hers.  </p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt like an electric shock buzzed through her body, she wasn’t sure if she was kissing him right, but it certainly felt so right. It was as if she couldn't control her body anymore, her arms wrapping around his neck. Tendou licked her bottom lip and she didn’t know what to do… He parted from her, watching her flushed face pant slightly</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, open your mouth…” He muttered and she was confused when he kissed her again, but she followed his instructions before she gasped when he slipped his tongue in, Tendou’s hands gripped her hips gently as he rubbed her tongue slowly, tasting her sweet flavour. Y/n tried to move but her foot slipped causing them both to tumble on his bed, Tendou was feeling hot, she looked so lewd under him, arms above her head, his sweatshirt had rolled up on one side, exposing her hip and part of sweet pink panties.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned to himself,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘She’s totally gonna be the death of me…’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t know what possessed him, but he held her wrists above her head with one hand, gently, not being rough before he twirled a lock of her hair with his other hand</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need some inspiration?" He asked her, twirling a lock of her hair, gazing into her flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her lip quiver,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes..." She whispered.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Talk To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed; it had been a week since that incident. She quickly rushed into her flat, scared she would bump into her neighbour again. She had been avoiding him all week, that unexpected sleepover at his didn’t end the way either of them had hoped. In fact, it was a bit awkward. He was on her mind constantly…. that night was on her mind constantly. However, she had begun drafting out her first story for the novel, reworking the romance scenes. Ohno-sama had given it a once over</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hmm… I like the gist of this story. The romance seems to be getting better as well, compared to the last draft, you’ve written the details about the kiss much better, still needs work of course.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She felt relieved as she bowed,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you Ohno-sama!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ohno eyed the young woman, she raised a brow, grinning</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n, how was your weekend? Met someone? You never replied to my text” She asked hopefully, wiggling a brow and Y/n blushed, she did meet someone but that probably ended before it could even begin…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Um well…” She began, unclear with what she should say and Ohno lit a cigar</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sit down Y/n. I want details.” She said, ushering to the empty chair in front of her. Y/n awkwardly sat down, staring at her lap, fiddling with her thumbs</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So, who is he?” She asked bluntly and Y/n’s face went red. Ohno-sama sighed, this girl was sure easy to read… Y/n slowly began telling Ohno-sama a bit of happened on Saturday night and sure enough, the older woman clutched her temple.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You ran away after you made out with him….” Ohno-sama looked at Y/n in disbelief, puffing her cigar</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n stood up and bowed,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Um... I couldn't run away… He left the room…” she mumbled, feeling embarrassed </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n, I can’t force you or encourage you to have a relationship or sex. I understand your inexperienced and you probably want to have a meaningful first time. From your story, he doesn’t sound like an indecent man. I think you should try talking to him again.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n was flustered, she was too embarrassed to face Tendou after what she did.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh ma’am… I'm not sure I can face him again…” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ohno-sama felt a little bad for Y/n, she knew how uneasy she was around men. She wasn’t sure of the reason; she just knew Y/n was raised in a single parent household. She had no maternal figure. When Y/n had first joined Ohno’s agency, young Y/n cowered behind Ohno during her welcome party, getting very flustered when a male employee would try talking to her. Ohno-sama realised her phobia and took it upon herself to mentor this young woman. She wanted to make her rise up and conquer the world of literature. Y/n reminded her of herself. This girl had potential, but she didn’t know how to unleash it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n, when the opportunity arises, avail it. If you can speak to him, try talking it out. You need to learn how to overcome your boundaries, one step at a time. Think about your stories, think about that passion that drives you to write. You’re still facing writer’s block and I don't want you to have anxiety, remember, I haven’t given you a deadline for your own novel. In the meantime, why don't you assist another author with editing until you’ve thought of a concrete solid novel idea?” She suggested and Y/n just nodded,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah sure…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Maro…” She mumbled, opening his cage, scooping him up. Y/n placed him on the floor, making sure the balcony was closed so he couldn't do his daredevil escape again. She watched him scuttle around before she sighed and sat down on the floor, head resting on the table as she groaned, remembering that night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…He held her wrists above her head with one hand, gently, not being rough before he twirled a lock of her hair with his other hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you need some inspiration?" He asked her, twirling a lock of her hair, gazing into her flushed face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt her lip quiver,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes..." She whispered</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tendou leaned down to kiss her again, she lifted her head to deepen the kiss. He tightened his grip on her wrists slightly and she opened her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His dark figure was over her and she felt her heart stop. She remembered that night in the alley, her stalker had held her like this against the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, please stop!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushed Tendou off her, pulling his duvet up her body as she began panting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tendou quickly stood up, turning his lamp on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry!” He stammered, watching her teary eyes. He didn’t know what to do, this night had escalated in more ways than he had expected. He went to touch her shoulder, but she flinched, and he pulled away. Right, she was scared of men and look at what he did…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll leave…” He muttered, turning away and leaving her there a little bewildered, he glanced at her one last time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lock the door…” He mumbled, before he closed it. </em>
</p><p>That morning when she woke up, she felt awful. She barely slept after that, poor Tendou. He didn’t really do anything bad to her and she probably made him feel like he was. He didn’t even initiate the kiss; it was all her and then she fizzled out in the end.  She had quietly crept out of his room, peeking into the living room. It was empty… Confused, she cautiously checked the kitchen, there was nothing but a paper bag. She approached the table, a key was laying there, a note underneath.</p><p>
  <strong>Gone out, you were still asleep when the landlord came. Here’s the spare key. Your clothes are in the bag </strong>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Feeling her heart sink a little, she grabbed her things and scurried into her flat.</p><p>It had almost been a week since then, she hadn’t opened her balcony door since… She was too nervous to know that he was on the other side. She wanted to talk to him, but she was too scared.</p><p>“What do I do….?” She muttered, looking at her balcony.</p><p>Y/n slowly slid her balcony door open, listening. She couldn't hear anything.</p><p>Sighing, she slid the door open fully, letting the breeze in.</p><p>The evening sun had set, the sky was the perfect shade of ink.</p><p>Maro scuttled by her feet, she smiled and bent down, lifting him up gently.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get some air.”</p><p>She grabbed her notebook in her other hand.</p><p>Y/n settled herself down on her floor cushion, back against the partition. Maro was scuttling around her feet, eventually settling his tummy on her toes and she smiled. She stared at her notebook; she had no idea what to brainstorm. She wrote down random words,</p><p>Love.</p><p>Romance.</p><p>Touch</p><p>Feel</p><p>Kiss…</p><p>Tendou’s face flashed in her mind, she felt her cheeks get warm.</p><p>She felt her shoulders slump, it was too late to make peace with him now.</p><p>“Tendou-san…” She muttered, suddenly she heard the balcony door open, her breath hitched, and she covered her mouth. She heard his humming before he settled himself down.</p><p><em>‘He’s on the other side…’ </em>She thought, this was her chance…</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n, when the opportunity arises, avail it. If you can speak to him, try talking it out. You need to learn how to overcome your boundaries, one step at a time...” </em>
</p><p>But how could she start a conversation like that? She felt Maro move, he was cautiously sniffing the air. She looked down at her notebook and then back at him… A little idea clicked in her head; she wasn’t sure if this would work</p><p>She quickly jolted down,</p><p>
  <strong>Can we talk? </strong>
</p><p>And ripped the paper, folding it in half before she pricked the paper on one of his spines.</p><p>‘I hope this works…’ She thought as she let Maro pass under the partition</p><p>“…please please, don't step on Maro” she silently prayed for the like spike ball’s safety, as she waited for a response.</p><p>A few seconds and she heard nothing; her heart stopped…</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She just let her pet wander into his apartment again with a note strapped to his back, Tendou was going to think she was insane. She was about to panic before she heard a hum and then a startled cry</p><p>“Woah!”</p><p>Tendou was just busy scrolling on his phone, while sipping his coffee. He had his headphones on, watching a random anime. He failed to identify the ticklish sensation against his feet. After a few seconds, he began realising something was touching his foot...</p><p>“Hmm?” He said, pulling his headphones off before he peered at his foot</p><p>“Woah!”</p><p>He scrambled back, a little started, thinking he was playing footsie with a rat.</p><p>Settling his panic heart, he realised it was Maro… Tendou bent down to scoop him up,</p><p>“Maro? You snuck back in here?” <br/><br/>He raised a brow, when he curled into a ball, the paper stuck on his back, the note now the object of his attention</p><p>“What the…”</p><p>Confused, he plucked the note off, unfolding it.</p><p>Reading her message and his heart raced, he didn’t expect her to contact him ever again. He still held Maro close to him, feeling his little spikes. He looked at the partition and cautiously called out</p><p>“Uh… Y/n-chan?”</p><p>Y/n’s breath hitched when she heard his voice call from the other side</p><p>“H-hello Tendou-san!” She squeaked</p><p>He raised a brow, slightly amused</p><p>“You wanted to talk?”</p><p>He leaned back against the partition, sliding down. Carefully holding Maro in his palms as he sniffed his fingers, Tendou stroked his head softly, retracting his fingers before Maro could nip him</p><p>Y/n bit her lip</p><p>“I did…”</p><p>There was silence, neither of them knowing how to further their conversation, even with the partition, there was awkwardness in the air. Tendou exhaled, he needed to get the guilt off his shoulders</p><p>“Y/n… I’m sorry for what I did that night. You told me your fears and yet, I… lost control… I’d understand if you’re uncomfortable around me” His heart sunk, but he didn’t want to bring her any further disdain. He waited for her response, Maro was settled in his lap now, laying there peacefully.</p><p>Y/n looked up, her own heart dropping.</p><p>He was blaming himself….</p><p>“Tendou-san, please don't apologise. I’m not uncomfortable around you… I told you my fears and I still asked you to do that… It’s just, it became very real to me when we… progressed… I’ve never done something like that before” She trailed off and he blushed. His suspicions were correct, she was inexperienced. He was a little uncertain, she may be scared of men but that didn’t mean that she couldn't have dated women? He was uncertain there, but he wasn’t really bothered, she wanted him that night, it had to mean something, right?</p><p>“Y/n, have you ever been with anyone?” He asked quietly, and she hugged her knees, feeling a little embarrassed</p><p>“No… I haven’t… I’m too scared…” She whispered but he heard her.</p><p>Tendou frowned,</p><p>“Y/n… why are you scared of men?” He asked hesitantly, waiting for her response but he heard none. Maybe he had pushed his luck, they barely knew each other and he’s asking her personal questions, right off the bat.</p><p>Y/n controlled her breathing, she hated talking about this incident with others, be it her father or her therapist back in her hometown. She hated remembering… but if she had to move on in life, she had to confront her demons. She held her breathe before she exhaled</p><p>“Before I moved to Tokyo, when my final year of college had begun… I had accidently gotten lost on campus… couldn’t find this new department. There was this guy…” She swallowed, feeling nauseous</p><p>“…I made the mistake of asking him for help… He was nice so I didn’t think much of it. I didn’t realise he began taking a liking to me… He started appearing randomly around me during my free periods… He asked me out once, but I declined…” She kept quiet for a second.</p><p>Tendou was listening intently,</p><p>“…then, I began getting letters, they started out nice, but as time went on, they became a little rude… I tried ignoring it… then, he got my number… so he began sending pictures of me to it, even when I wasn’t at campus… I think, that’s when I became really terrified, he knew where I lived, he kept leaving gifts for me… My father would keep getting rid of them… When the police got involved, he stopped, and I thought it was over…”</p><p>Tendou felt his heart stop, he knew the worst had yet to come. Her voice sounded shaky,</p><p>“I was late coming home from a group project, I barely made the last train… When I was walking home, I saw an alleyway and I knew I shouldn’t pass it, so I decided to cross the street as soon as this car had passed. But… before I could walk, he found me, and he dragged into that alley…” Y/n’s head hung in shame as she remembered him ripping the front of her dress. His little switch blade, glinting before her</p><p>
  <em>“I’m only doing this because I love you… You need to know that you belong to me” </em>
</p><p>“…um he tried to take advantage but the alley he pulled me into was the back of a restaurant, a man had come out to throw trash and he spotted us, gave that stalker a good beating while the police came… After that, I couldn't stand being near men, only my father… I had to go to therapy, took me a while to get used to being near men…” She said quietly and he looked at Maro. Tendou looked at the gap under the partition, her fingers were peeking through as she sat there, unaware… He’s heart had officially dropped, he felt so angry</p><p>“Y/n, I don't know what to say…” He was speechless and she nodded,</p><p>“It’s okay… I just wanted you to know because that night, when I pushed you away. It wasn’t because I was scared of you… I just remembered that incident at that time and that scared me… I don't want you to hate me because you’re the first man, I trust after a long time… I’m just confused…”</p><p>She flinched when she felt something brush against her fingers, she looked down and realised his fingers were softly intertwined with hers under the partition. She could pull away if she wanted but she didn’t want to.</p><p>“Y/n… you can’t see my face so maybe this might be okay as a starting point… I don't hate you and I don't think I ever could. You’re real interesting to hang with and I like Maro too…”</p><p>Her eyes widened, she forgot about Maro</p><p>“Oh, Maro!?” She panicked and he chuckled…</p><p>“Relax Y/n-chan… He’s asleep on my lap, think he’s cosy…”</p><p>She settled down, thinking about how she just revealed the main reason behind her constant anxiety to him. She felt safe, his tips of his fingers were still linked with hers…</p><p>“Tendou… that night, I didn’t lock the door…”</p><p>Tendou was a bit confused</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She shook her head, trying to formulate her words</p><p>“I-I didn’t lock the door… I mean, I forgot to lock your door… For me, that was a huge step… It made me realise that I trusted you without even being aware of it… M-Maro, he likes you too! He doesn’t even like Otosan… He’s only nice to me but he likes you. If Maro trusts you, then so can I… You didn’t kiss me until I asked you too… I asked you to kiss me because I’ve never experienced it and it felt right at that moment, I think…”</p><p>She kept quiet, anxiously waiting for Tendou’s response. Her heart was pounding. Tendou was on the other side, this revelation was highly unexpected. Was it possible to fall in love so fast? He wasn’t sure… What was he feeling?</p><p>What was she feeling?</p><p>“Y/n-chan… we drank a lot that night… I’m honoured that you trusted me enough to kiss you, but I feel guilty. Someone like you deserved a special first kiss… I stole that from you…”</p><p>His shoulders slumped, Y/n’s hand pulled away from him, she turned around her hands against the partition, her face was red, but she needed to get her message across.</p><p>“Tendou-san… can we be friends?” She asked and he looked up, facing the partition. She wanted to be friends? He felt a little joyous inside, she wasn’t put off by him. Someone as sensitive as her needed time to let loose. Tendou was uncertain about his feelings, whether he was just infatuated or actually in love. Maybe starting out as friends could be a steppingstone to a potential relationship?</p><p>Tendou couldn't stop the grin from his face,</p><p>“I’d love that, Y/n-chan!” He said and she smiled</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>He smiled and so did she, blushes on their faces but they’d never know. Y/n looked at the time,</p><p>“Um Tendou-san, thanks for talking to me. I’ll be going inside now. Good night” She said softly and he smiled</p><p>“Sweet dream Y/n-chan”</p><p>She looked at the partition smiling before she headed inside, sliding the door closed. Tendou sighed in content, he had an ugly grin on his face. He was pretty ecstatic to get closer to her, however he knew they had a long way to go.</p><p>“That was a nice conversation, he said to Maro who was now wake in his lap. Tendou smiled at the hedgehog for a second before he jumped up, his eyes widening</p><p>“Shit… Maro!”</p><p>Y/n was giddy in her flat, skipping around happily. She made friends with a man for the first time! Tendou was really nice, she was super lucky to be living next to a gentleman. Y/n froze when she heard knocking at her door, a little confused, she cautiously opened the door, a little shocked</p><p>“T-Tendou-san!?” She said, he stood there awkwardly for a second</p><p>“Hey… I forgot to give you this…” He said and she was confused before he ushered to the blob inside his hoodie pocket, a second later, Maro’s nose poked out and Y/n gasped,</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about Maro! He must be so mad at me! Thank you, Tendou-san!” She said when he plopped Maro into her hands, the hedgehog did look a little angry. Maybe it was because there was a piece of paper stuck to him. She pulled it off, there was a number written on it.</p><p>Tendou rubbed the back of his head,</p><p>“Um… since we’re friends now… thought you should have my number, if you’re ever walking home late or need help, you can call me” He ushered to himself smiling and she blushed,</p><p>“Thank you, Tendou-san… I’ll text you later…” She said with a blush and he smiled</p><p>“um… before I forget, here” He handed her a small box and she eyed him suspiciously</p><p>“These are my ‘I'm sorry for the other night’ chocolates… Made them this morning…” His face was pink, he shoved his hands into his pocket before he turned around and walked to his door. She looked at the small box, her heart was beating</p><p>“Tendou…” She whispered</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: What Are These Feelings?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So after reading the comments on my last post, Ive decided not to scrap this story. I'm going to keep going, Im starting to get ideas and I will try my best to make you guys enjoy this &lt;3 I, in general, do not like angst or distressing situations so will try keeping that at a low in this story, Y/n will obviously be getting major character development as the story goes. Thanks for your comments, it really helps motivate me to write more, so keep em coming! Makes me happy to realise my readers like my work &lt;3</p><p>Also I need some ideas for a name for Tendou's patisserie: it should be in French but I only speak two languages... French isn't one of them :$ </p><p>So plz help me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Tendou… Tendou… Tendou… Tendou…’</p><p> </p><p>Kept flashing in her mind. She fiddled with her pen, staring at the blank page, she still couldn't find any inspiration. All she could think about was the man, next door.</p><p> </p><p>Her new friend…</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her phone out, staring at his number. She literally had 4 contacts on her phone, her father, a cousin, her old therapist and now Tendou Satori… She never messaged him, and it’s been a few days, what if he thought she didn’t want to be friends? Oh god, what does she do? Y/n sighed; he had been on her mind constantly since they met. Every time she thought of him, she never felt repulsed but every time, she was near another man, she would automatically crawl back into her shell.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s attention was thwarted when a folder was placed in front of her, she looked up, only to look immediately down. Her co-worker smiled at her. He had taken a little liking to the girl since she joined the office but whenever he tried to get close, she would always distance herself. He could be a little too much at times.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening L/n-san, sorry for disturbing you but these are the rough drafts that Ohno-sama requested for you to edit.”<br/><br/></p><p>Y/n kept her eyes glued to the yellow folder, she felt uncomfortable. He was standing right behind her, trying to peer over her shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“Um… thank you… I’ll finish them by the end of the week…” She muttered and he crouched down near her, making her squeak as she gripped her desk, trying to control her heart. Her co-worker just chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“L/n-san, it’s been months now and you’re still so shy around me… Kawaii…” He mused, misinterpreting her actions, laughing before he patted her back, making her go pale. As soon as he walked away, she let out a sigh in relief. She was about to open the folder, but she stopped,</p><p> </p><p>‘He touched me… and I didn’t run away…’  </p><p> </p><p>After the incident, when her phobia had arised, every time she had accidently, touched or brushed against a man, she would immediately get nauseated, always running to the nearest toilet to puke her stomach’s content.</p><p> </p><p>For her, it was a life changer that she initiated a kiss with Tendou that night, hell, she let him climb over her in his bed… she let him get that close and she didn’t feel sick at all. Not until she remembered, that is…</p><p> </p><p>After months of therapy, Y/n could finally go out in public, without her father accompanying her. Choosing to move to Tokyo was a big life change for her. At first, her father was not comfortable, but the moment Y/n realised she needed to chase her dreams, she held her stance. She realised that he couldn't shelter her, her entire life, she needed to overcome this. Even during therapy, a full in-depth discussion with her therapist had made Y/n realise that it was all mind over matter.</p><p> </p><p>So, for a few months, she began following exercises given to her. Her father would accompany her to a park, sit on a bench while she walked around by herself until she could no longer endure it. At first, the walks at the park would only last 5 minutes or less but as time went on, they extended, and she felt okay. Then they began getting the groceries, forcing herself to check out at a till managed by a man. Her conversations were shaky, abrupt, however now, she had learnt to keep her cool. She still felt uncomfortable talking to men but if it was something serious or work related, she could handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, when Maro came into her life, she felt better. Like she had someone to take care off, instead of being taken care off.</p><p> </p><p>She faced her biggest challenge when her father had to work away for two nights. They both were tense, and he offered to cancel on his boss, but she refused. He had a life; he needed a break.</p><p> </p><p>When he left, it was awful, the silence was a bit too much. Insomnia hit her hard. In the end, she turned on every single light in the house, left all their televisions on and let Maro wander on her bed as she tried to sleep. She began thinking of her dad. He stayed single his entire life to look after her and then finally as she was beginning to blossom, she had been attacked. Y/n realised how much he aged, in a short amount of time. She wanted him to find a partner and live happily.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't protect her forever…</p><p> </p><p>In the end, she sat up that night. Her notebook lay on the desk and she began drafting out one of her first fictional short story. She incorporated all the happy moments with her dad, from the beginning to the present. He was her hero and she brought that into that story. It was the one of the best pieces of fiction, she had written. When she completed it, she realised that during all those hours of writing, she hadn’t once felt stressed or anxious. She never showed the story to anyone, but that night made her realise that she was losing out on that spark and love she had for writing. Y/n told herself, if she had to pursue her dreams, then she would begin living life the way she should be.</p><p> </p><p>However, what sealed the deal for Y/n was the next day. It was early evening and she was chilling in her room, reading a novel. She began enjoying the silence at times but sometimes if she felt anxious, she would play music. Her father called her a few times as well to make sure she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>But then, she experienced one of the worst moments.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y/n glanced at Maro’s cage, was he still sleeping? He was usually awake and scratching against his cage door. Getting up, she made her way to him</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Maro, feeling lazy today?” She asked, eyeing Maro who lay stagnant. She froze,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Maro?” She called and he didn’t move.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Panicking, she scrambled to open the cage, worriedly picking him up. He wasn’t looking well at all. He was panting. She felt the tears run down her face,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“M-Maro, oh god… What do I do?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n tried controlling her sobs, she had to take him to the vet. She had to venture out there alone. Looking down at Maro, nothing else mattered to her. She grabbed her things and his cage, running as fast as she could to the station. Y/n jumped on a cart, not caring that she was surrounded by people as she weepily looked at Maro’s cage. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, she reached the vets and she ran in to the receptionist</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Please help Maro, somethings wrong!” she sobbed, and he stood up, gripping her cage and observing Maro</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh dear, let’s get him checked up, shall we?” He said calmly and she nodded, trying to wipe her face as she followed anxiously behind him. Y/n was brought to the Vet, where he placed Maro on the table, observing his belly and poking it. He looked at Y/n</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Is he going to be okay?” Her voice trembled and the vet smiled,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Miss Y-n, don't worry, he’s just constipated. I think you need to be a bit stricter with his diet” He told her, and Y/n let out a sob of relief. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you so much, poor Maro…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The vet smiled, writing down a diet for Maro before he handed it to her</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't worry about it, he will be fine after he clears his stomach. You’re doing a job in taking care of him” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She thanked him and left the clinic, happily eyeing a grumpy constipated Maro until she reached home. She soon as she settled his cage, she sat there thinking of Maro. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so glad, you’re okay…” She whispered before her phone rang</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Otosan” She said happily, and he greeted her</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello darling! Just checking on you. Are you feeling alright?” he asked, and she sighed</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I'm fine but Maro scared me. I thought he was dying, and I took him to the vet! He said Maro is just constipated, thank god!” She laughed and Y/n’s father froze,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n… you went out? By yourself?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was her turn to freeze, as realisation hit her</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my gosh, Otosan! When I saw Maro, I panicked, I-I didn’t even realise… I went out! I sat on a train! The vet was a man and I spoke to him normally! And the receptionist!” She made herself realise and he gasped,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n, that’s amazing! You did it! I’m so proud of you” he said gently, she could feel his voice shaking</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Otosan, thank you…” she said softly</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh Y/n, you should smile some more! You look so pretty!” Her female colleague gushed, and she snapped from her thoughts, blushing. Her female co-workers were nice, they were loud and chatty, and she liked talking to them. She felt normal, they made her realise that she was normal. Y/n packed her stuff and decided to make her way home.</p><p> </p><p>As she walked towards her house, the familiar sign of the patisserie came into her view. She held her breath, Tendou might be in there. She hadn’t seen his face in a while, but she could picture it perfectly. What was wrong with her? Why did she want to see him so badly?</p><p> </p><p>She decided to let her curiosity get the best of her as she tried walking into the shop as casually as ever. She let her eyes wander over to the glass display, as usual everything looked tantalising. The same cashier stood there, smiling at her</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…um hello” Y/n said shyly, and the cashier grinned</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you again Miss! Been a while! What can I get for you today? There’s this lovely vanilla cream cake with strawberry jam?” She asked with the nicest smile ever. Y/n felt a little giddy, what a kind lady. She felt a bit shy, shaking her head, she asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… is there anything that’s been made by… Tendou-san?” She muttered, shyly and the cashier raised a brow, her grin widening</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my… you know Tendou-san? His chocolates are to die for, in fact… today he baked those chocolate eclairs. Hold on a second…”</p><p> </p><p>The cashier left Y/n to observe the decadent looking eclairs, as she went inside the kitchen. Y/n heard a bang and a clang, leaving her a bit anxious but a few minutes later, the cashier came out, still grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to pack these?” She asked and Y/n nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she paid and the cashier handed her the bag, she turned to leave</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n turned a little startled as the cashier held out a pink box for her</p><p> </p><p>“These are for you, on the house.” She said and Y/n was confused,</p><p> </p><p>“For me? Really? Is that okay?” She asked unsure and the cashier handed her the box, leaning over the counter</p><p> </p><p>“These are Tendou-san’s newest creations, let him know what you think” She winked and Y/n blushed, quickly leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Now isn’t she just a doll? So cute! Tendou-san’s reaction makes so much sense now!” The cashier squealed to herself, remembering Tendou’s scarlet face when she went into the kitchen and described Y/n. His cool demeanour crumbled as he began stuttering,</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… someone’s asked for my desserts, specifically?” He asked, wiping his hands clean before he began picking up a pot of melted chocolate</p><p> </p><p>The cashier grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a real cutie too. Very, very shy, do you know her? Kinda short, long wavy hair, her face is very innocent?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s face immediately flashed into his mind as he dropped the metal container, getting chocolate all over his apron before he tried stabilising himself, however his elbow hit a pan, dropping it. His co-workers looked at him in amusement, he seemed so cool but sometimes he was such a dork, like right now. The cashier giggled,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you <em>do</em> know who I’m talking about!? Well, you can’t go out there looking like that… That’ll be a bitch to clean… Don't worry Tendou-san, I’ve got your back!”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a thumbs up, walking out as Tendou tried calling out to her,</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! My back!? Shit…”</p><p> </p><p>What was that crazy woman up to…?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Tendou groaned, he got home later than usual. After cleaning that mess in the kitchen, he had to start the next batch of chocolates all over again. Sighing, he stretched his arms, removing his day clothes and slipping on his loungewear. He opened his balcony, anxiously awaiting the sounds from the other side but alas, there was nothing. It was a bit late; she must’ve been asleep.</p><p> </p><p>His heart thumped when he remembered that she came to the patisserie, she asked specifically for his desserts… Did this mean she was interested?</p><p> </p><p>Preparing his mug of coffee, he grabbed the latest Shonen Jump, sitting on his balcony, as he began reading.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n currently lay on her floor, Maro walking on her back as she clutched her phone. She ate his desserts today and they were phenomenal. Tendou’s chocolates must have been her favourite, no other chocolate could compare. She glanced at his chat window, thumbs idling around the screen as she began thinking of what she could say.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be a baby, Y/n… you’re friends, right? You can text a friend” She convinced herself</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tendou skipped through his Shonen Jump, he was thinking about her. How could he capture her interest further? So far, he realised they had a mutual connection through his chocolate, but he wanted more. This was not enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bzz</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tendou’s phone buzzed and he pulled his phone from his pocket, reading the screen</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown: I went to the patisserie today; I really liked the eclairs! Delicious! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bzz</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown: I forgot to write my name! Silly me, this is Y/n, from next door. (: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n squealed, scaring Maro as she hid her face in her folded arms, her feet gently tapping the floor. Why was she feeling so giddy and shy? She actually texted him, what if he found that weird? She began thinking of why texting him was a bad idea, but her phone buzzed, and she snatched it up, her heart beating</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tendou-san: Been waiting for you to text me, thought we were going back to being strangers… I’m glad you liked them! They were fresh and made with love :3 </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She blushed, was he implying something by that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Y/n: Sorry, I had been a bit busy with work. They indeed tasted like they were </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She sent back and waited, minutes passed, and she felt her heart drop, maybe he got bored?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bzz</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She sat up straight, grabbing her phone, reading his message. Her heart raced</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tendou-san: I know its late but I’m on the balcony, would you like to join me for a chat?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She would get to talk to him again, it’s weird how much she really wanted that, she wanted to feel hesitant, but her body moved on its own. She slowly slid open her balcony door</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Tendou-san?” She called out, seating herself on the floor cushion</p><p> </p><p>“Hey stranger, nice hearing from you” he said form the other side, a tiny smile on his face, while she blushed</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, it’s been a busy week… How are you?” She asked,</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, just got home. How’s Maro?” He asked and she glanced inside, Maro was busy sniffing around her floor</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the same, scampering around the house, every chance her gets….” She kept quiet, thinking for a second, she had to keep this conversation going, “So I... uh… I came by the patisserie today; those eclairs were delicious. Um, I got a box of your chocolates… on the house. The almond one was my favourite” She began rambling, wanting to slap herself for sounded so weird</p><p> </p><p>Tendou raised a brow… Chocolates on the house? Damn, Ryo was smooth. That’s what she meant when she said she had his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know you came by! Glad Ryo gave you the chocolates, I was worried she might have gotten the wrong customer…” he lied, feeling a little guilty but hey, he was slightly desperate to get closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to come out and greet you, but I got into a slight mess…” he ended</p><p> </p><p>Y/n hugged her knees, those chocolates were from him? For her, especially?</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to Tendou-san but I’m glad, they were absolutely scrumptious, I’m fascinated with the fact that you hand make them, I’d love to see the process” She said, wondering how artisanal chocolates were created by hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou thought for a second, maybe he was going to be forward but at the same time, he didn’t just want to talk to her with a partition between them. But he decided to take her curiosity into his hands</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be making a new batch of chocolates tomorrow evening. Would you like to come by after work maybe? I’ll let you into the back kitchen, you can watch me make chocolates. I’ll even let you make your own little batch. I’ll ask Ryo to stay behind, she’s the cashier from today. So we won’t be alone and you might feel more comfortable?” He offered, holding his breath waiting for her response.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was flustered, he wanted to hang out with her tomorrow, and he was going to ask his female colleague to stay for her sake. This man was sweeter than his own chocolate. She felt her heart warm; she remembered the time she ventured out of her house for the first time without Otosan. She could do this</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you don't have to ask Ryo-san to stay… I’ll be alright, if it’s you…” She said and Tendou felt the arrow struck his heart. Fuck, he wanted to stomp his feet in joy. She had to be the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes on, he cleared his throat, trying to sound a little sexier and gruffer</p><p> </p><p>“Great, I’ll be waiting, text me when you finish with work.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, hugging her legs, smiling</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Tendou-san, I’ll be heading inside now… By the way, you should try drinking some green tea with ginger, your voice sounds a little strained! It’s good for sore throats!” She hummed happily and he sweat dropped feeling embarrassed</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great… Goodnight Y/n-chan” He said, scratching his temple</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight” She said back, sliding her door closed.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou dramatically clutched his chest,</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… my heart”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Budding Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AN: So don't expect immediate smut yet. There isn’t going to be ‘penetrative’ (iykwim?) smut in this story yet…  but because I want this to remain an NSFW book, I am going to slowly start introducing sexual moments in the story now. Y/n is meant to be writing an erotica novel and for that, she needs to start gaining dat 'experience' ;D  I haven’t decided exactly how the next chapter will go, maybe it will be very mild mild smut (no sex) but I’m still not sure, so stay tuned &lt;3</p><p>(Keep in mind, Y/n is not scared of sex, she’s afraid of being triggered of that incident when she encounters with men. Like her first night with Tendou. He didn’t scare her, he accidentally triggered the memory which prevented them from actually going further)  </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey Y/n, did you get my delivery? It said it was delivered over the weekend?” Ohno asked and Y/n blushed remembering the parcel she received on the weekend</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y/n thanked the delivery boy when he handed her parcel. Quickly locking the door, she placed the box on her kitchen table. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did I order something…?” she muttered, slicing open the tape. She opened the parcel and her face went red. These were the sex toys Ohno-sama had delivered to her house. A note fell out with the items. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Everyone should experience an orgasm once &lt;3 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>(Ps: These are designed specifically for virgins ;) </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Enjoy!)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n shoved the parcel to a side counter, avoiding it completely. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Forgetting about it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Um… yes I did… You didn’t really have to do that…” She muttered</p><p> </p><p>“Have you used them yet?” Ohno asked nonchalantly and Y/n gasped,</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not!”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno rolled her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, it’s going to be a life changing experience, I promise you. You need to experience an orgas-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama! Please!” Y/n whined in embarrassment and Ohno chuckled, finally noticing her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, don't you look lovely today, what’s the occasion?” Ohno-sama grinned as Y/n blushed, sitting down in front of her. Everyone in the office had made her feel extra shy due to her change in clothing today. She was usually one who opted to wear pants and dress shirts to work, however today she was adorned in a lovely dress. Her female colleagues gushed about her, squealing at her bashfulness. The male colleagues kept their comments between themselves. They already deemed her as too modest to approach.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n eyes focused on Ohno-sama’s laptop logo; she tapped her shoes against the floor jitterily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to see Tendou-san today…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno-sama dropped her cigarette in the ashtray, her eyes glued to Y/n as her grinned widened, she leaned forward</p><p> </p><p>“Your neighbour? You’re going on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n blushed and shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! He’s just going to show me how he makes chocolates at Angelina… That’s all…” Y/n tried explaining and Ohno raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>“I forget you mentioned he was a chocolatier at Angelina… You’re meeting him after work?”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(AN: I couldn't really think of any French names but then I remembered when I made a trip to Paris, I went to this patisserie called Angelina. So, I'm just gonna use this name. It’s easy for me to remember too :D) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded, fiddling with her thumbs. Ohno grabbed a fresh cigarette from her pack, lighting it and taking a puff</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, do you feel attracted to this man?” She asked and Y/n stopped moving her thumbs, looking at the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, truthfully… I don't understand what I’m feeling. From the moment we met, I’ve been comfortable around him…” His face flashed in her mind; she could still feel his lips on hers. Her heart fluttered</p><p> </p><p>“…he’s kind…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno raised a brow when she caught the warm smile Y/n crept up, it was a rare sight. She looked so pure. It made her smile,</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me his name” She asked, and Y/n looked at her suspiciously</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Tendou Satori” She muttered but Ohno still heard her and immediately typed it into her laptop. Y/n felt anxious as Ohno-san’s eyes were glued to the screen while she smoked,</p><p> </p><p>“Well, would you look at that? He’s been in a few interviews… I must say for an almost baldie, he’s pretty damn cute. He looks a little cheeky, I like it” Ohno grinned turning her screen towards Y/n, a portrait picture of a crossed armed Tendou in his chef’s uniform, in front of her. He looked so smug and happy, gripping a whisk in one hand, her face went red and Ohno chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Woah kid, I think you really like him. Your cheeks are the same shade as my lipstick” She grinned, her pearly whites flashing from between her scarlet lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not sure…” She looked at her lap</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I don't know how to get closer to him…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno looked at the dejected girl, feeling a bit sorry for her. Y/n was truly a good kid in her eyes, jittery, but she was still a little treasure. She stubbed her cigarette</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n don’t second guess your feelings. Go with your instinct, don't try thinking of just negative outcomes. You might rob yourself from a door to a new journey. You’ve been in high spirits today; I want to see more of it. If you want to get close to Tendou-san, try inviting him out sometime?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n thought over her words, it’s true, she always overthought situations. She wasn’t a teenager anymore; she overcame a lot of obstacles so far.</p><p> </p><p>Ohno cleared her throat,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n take a second to think, does he scare or make you feel uncomfortable at all?” She asked and Y/n recalled her thoughts. His sweet face forming in her mind. Since the moment she met him, he had been respectful and downright sweet. How could she be afraid?</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t… not one bit” She shook her head and Ohno smirked,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re neighbours, right?” She said and Y/n nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“This means you’ll be going home together after the café… Why don't you invite him inside for coffee?” She suggested and Y/n’s heart thumped. She knew what a ‘cup of coffee’ meant from those smut mangas and novels she had to read.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Ohno-sama! Isn’t that a little too suggestive!?”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno sighed,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, I need to be a bit serious here. Speaking from a professional perspective, it’s been a few weeks since I’ve asked you to draft a new novel and you still haven’t showed me anything promising. I’ve told you this before, but you need to experience the beauty of romance. I saw just a little bit of spark in the earlier draft you wrote after you kissed him. Don't you want to feel that? Don't you think you’re neglecting a golden opportunity?”</p><p> </p><p>She ashed her cigarette</p><p> </p><p>“Look kid, I don’t offer these types of things to just anyone, but your college essays were fantastic. You have a talent and it’s a shame you aren’t putting it to use. If you run away from every chance you get… I'm sorry Y/n but you’ll stay stagnant in life and we both know that’s not what you want.” She said sternly and Y/n’s shoulders slumped. Ohno-sama was right, she had been so distracted with her feelings toward Tendou that she had been neglecting her own goals.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gazed at her boss, determination in her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right Ohno-sama… I don’t want to run away anymore… I want to feel that spark again, I want to be a writer… I also want to fall in love and be with someone...” Her voice shook as she tried not to let her tears spill</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just frustrating because when his face is too close, I remember he’s a man and I just…” She said, her voice whimpering. Ohno stood up, making her way, hugging Y/n. Y/n never confided in Ohno about her trauma but the older woman had experienced her own fair share of a ruthless dog eat dog world when she was younger. She knew the girl had inner demons. It was kind of obvious with the way she behaved around men that she had gone through something traumatic.</p><p> </p><p>Ohno was an experienced writer, herself. She was sharp and observant of details. She wouldn’t have encouraged Y/n to go for Tendou, if she knew it would harm her. The way this girl described this man didn’t make him sound suspicious at all. Even online, she couldn't find much about him, except a few articles and interviews, and they were all positive.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, you don’t have to tell me right now. Whenever you’re ready, we can talk about it.” Ohno squeezed her shoulder gently, smiling softly at the girl</p><p> </p><p>“Just know, you aren’t alone, Y/n… When I was young, I went through something horrible… so horrible that, I wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy... It really broke me, I lost myself along the way… but I didn’t give up Y/n, I fought and fought those demons. They’re nothing but faint memories now. When I met my husband, he really helped me through my fears, he stuck with me through thick and thin because I was honest with my feelings around him. He made me love sex again, now I can’t get enough!” She smiled warmly, chuckling, and Y/n had stopped trembling, looking at Ohno-sama in shock</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(So Ohno does have a backstory to her character but it’s depressing AF, not sure when it will arise in this story but I think it will be important for Y/n’s development (: ) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-Ohno-sama, I'm so sorry… I didn’t know”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno shook her head, holding Y/n’s hand</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry Y/n, no one really knows. I’m telling you this because you’re young and I truly do see so much of my younger self in you. You are much stronger than you think. If you choose to cower, not only will people will walk all over you, you will lose out on the things you should be experiencing. Now wipe those tears and promise me that you will maybe try inviting him in for a drink”<br/><br/>Y/n wiped her face, a sheepish smile as she felt better</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll try”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno patted her back before standing up and going to her seat, Y/n excused herself, making her way towards the door</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned, Ohno gazing at her,</p><p> </p><p>“If he tries to kiss you tonight, do not be afraid. If you don't want it, just tell him but if you do, do not run away. Remember that spark… Chase it!” She advised and Y/n blushed</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ohno-sama…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“And maybe try using one of those toys before you sleep. I promise you; you’ll wake up feeling like brand new. You’re a woman, explore your body Y/n” She winked, and Y/n flushed, excusing herself and scurrying to her desk.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went by fast, Y/n kept thinking about her ‘date’ with Tendou after work. She was almost done for the day, she hummed as she scanned the drafts she had to edit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bzzz</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n checked her phone and she felt giddy. It was Tendou</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tendou-san: Hey neighbour :3 My shift is over, but I’ll be waiting for you. There’s a new chocolate I wanna make you try</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Msg me when you’re on your way (: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She tried to supress her grin, not only does she get to spend time with Tendou, but she would get to try a new chocolate he made, how exciting! Putting her phone away as she continued humming and working, trying to make time fly by faster.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the clock struck 6, Y/n grabbed her things, dashing out of the office. She messaged Tendou that she was on her way, her heart was beating fast throughout her journey. It was almost 7pm when she reached. Angelina closed at 6 but the dimmed lights in the shop were still on. She shyly walked in, the bell ringing loudly. It was empty and she wasn’t sure what to do now. Should she wait outside or text him? Y/n heard the kitchen door opening and the cashier stepped out, noticing Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi there! You’re just in time, Tendou-san is just cleaning up. In the meantime, sit down, I’ll get you some hot chocolate!” She said, as Y/n thanked her and sat on the high stool by the counter. She quietly watched the waitress… She felt a little disappointed, she thought they were going to be alone. The woman set the hot chocolate down in front of Y/n</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the cute regular around Angelina y’know. It’s nice to meet you, Call me Ryo” She shook Y/n’s hand</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Y/n”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Tendou-san talks about you alot ” Ryo grinned and Y/n blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. he does?” She asked, a little more interested and a little more excited.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo smirked, leaning over the counter, she ushered Y/n closer, whispering</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san’s been really excited about today, never seen him so giddy before… but he asked me to stay behind for you in case, but I thought I’d ask you first, if that’s what you really want?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n blushed, Tendou was considerate enough to ask a female worker to stay behind for her comfort. That was incredibly thoughtful, but she did want to be alone with him. She couldn't expect to be sheltered all the time, she needed to get out of her comfort zone. She wanted to know more about him. He was the only man who didn’t scare her, maybe he was the key to helping her find a way to conquer her own fears.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n smiled softly looking at Ryo</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ryo-san, but it’s not fair on you to work overtime. I’ll be okay with Tendou-san”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo grinned, wiping her hands on her apron</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s great, I promised my girlfriend we’d go out tonight. I appreciate it Y/n. Tendou-san may look like a weirdo but he’s actually a pretty great guy” She grinned, and Y/n’s eyes widened. Ryo was dating another woman? Y/n felt relieved, that meant she wasn’t close to Tendou (in that way). She sipped the hot chocolate, her eyes widening</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Ryo-san! This is delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo chuckled, wiping the counter and making idle talk with Y/n, after a few moments Tendou’s face popped out from the kitchen, he still had his uniform on. Y/n blushed when he smiled at her</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there, glad you made it! I hope Ryo didn’t bother you” he teased, making Ryo swat his arm. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Y/n. She gripped her skirt, feeling a little envious at how casual they were with each other. She wished she could be like that with him…</p><p> </p><p>Ryo glanced at Y/n,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Y/n, you done?” She asked looking at the mug and Y/n nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh y-yes! Thank you so much, I really enjoyed it, please let me pay…” She insisted but Tendou refused</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I'm not letting you pay! It’s my treat” he grinned, and Ryo scoffed,</p><p> </p><p>“Actually… it’s <em>my </em>treat. Anyways Tendou-san, I’ll just finish washing this up and the shop’s all yours” She smiled at Y/n before she winked at Tendou making him blush and rub the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah… Thanks Ryo” He looked at Y/n who had a small smile on her face, fiddling with her thumbs. Tendou grinned at the younger woman,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, would you like to follow me to the kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him and nodded eagerly, standing up and Tendou’s breath hitched, she looked extra cute today. He secretly hoped that she dressed up for him… Her dress matched her cute demeanour, it was a lovely light pink, a few little ruffles here and there, she had a little make up on but it just made her look even more beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, of course!” She squeaked and Ryo chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun you guys! Not too much fun though”</p><p> </p><p>She winked making them both blush and walk into the kitchen. Tendou let Y/n in first, glancing back at Ryo who mouthed,</p><p> </p><p>“She’s cute, nice rack!” She gestured to her own chest, giving a thumbs up, making Tendou blush and glare at his cheeky co-worker who gave a dirty grin. He ignored her, shutting the door behind him. Ryo honestly was too much sometimes but he liked her. She livened up the place and customers loved her.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n had never been inside a café’s kitchen before. Angelina was one of the posher bakeries/patisseries she went to, therefore it made sense when the kitchen seemed to be state of the art. Tendou began showing her around as she curiously followed, eyeing the multiple whisks, machineries, bowls, fruits and whatnot around her. Tendou ushered her to a corner where a large black marble slab lay on the counter, around were different pots of chocolates, moulds, piping bags, nuts, fruits.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah…” She muttered and he grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“This is my workstation; I’ve set it up for us today!” He gestured to his station countertop and she was fascinated</p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing, I still can’t believe you work with chocolates! So… What are you making today?” She initiated conversation; she wasn’t feeling so nervous anymore, maybe just a little but Tendou was making sure to give her space. Tendou grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“Actually I already finished the batch I was meant to make, I was actually thinking we could collaborate”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was confused, she raised a brow looking at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Co-collaborate? I don't know the anything about making chocolate except eating it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou laughed and she blushed, looking at him. He had such a nice smile, it really suited his personality</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry Y/n, I’ll be making the chocolate, but I want you to choose the flavours and how I’ll decorate them for you!”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart thump, he was really going to do all of that just for her?</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She said under her breath making him grin</p><p> </p><p>“Really. It’ll be fun as well; we can finally talk properly face to face without a partition. I want to get to know you more” He smiled gently, and she blushed, twirling her hair. He wanted to get to know her too. She felt really happy on the inside, but she began feeling doubt. Ryo was going to leave; it would just be them...</p><p> </p><p><em>“Y/n don’t second guess your feelings. Go with your instinct, don't try thinking of just negative outcomes. You might rob yourself from a door to a new journey...” </em>Ohno’s words rang through her head.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n clenched her fists, Ohno-sama was right, this was the doorway to a new experience, not only with just learning new things but finally, a man that she wasn’t so afraid off. She looked at Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“This sounds pretty exciting! How shall we begin?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou clapped his hands,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit! But, before we start, we gotta gear you up. I don't want you to ruin that cute dress” He said, and she wanted to pass out. He noticed her dress! It made her feel delighted. Tendou reached under his station, trying to blindly find something and Y/n was curious</p><p> </p><p>“There it is!” he cheered, pulling out a folded white pristine apron. He handed it to her</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Y/n but I can’t give you a uniform, that’s limited to employees but this aprons for you” He blushed, and she clutches the soft material, her thumb rubbing against the light pink embroided <em>‘Angelina’</em> logo</p><p> </p><p>“Are- Are you sure I can have this?” She asked in shock, and he laughed</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, neighbour-chan, you look pretty today… and making chocolate for the first time can get messy… trust me, you don't want to get that dress ruined”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, smiling warmly making his heart fluctuate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m honoured, thank you Tendou-san!”</p><p> </p><p>She draped it over herself, hands fiddling to tie the ribbon. Tendou noticed her struggling, she looked so adorable, her cheeks puffed slightly as she blindly tried tying the belt.</p><p>He cleared his throat,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… if you don’t mind… shall I tie it for you?” He asked a little unsure and she stopped, the apron hanging loose on her form. If he tied the apron for her, it would mean he would be right behind her, super close.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to be honest,</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I don't know how I’ll react when you’re so close to me… but I’m willing to try?” She said and he smiled</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for trusting me, if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to back off!” He insisted, walking cautiously behind her. She held her breath when she felt the apron tighten behind her. Y/n’s heart was beating, she was excited. She knew it was Tendou behind her, but it excited her. She couldn't see his face, but she was feeling super comfortable. He tied it within a few seconds and moved away immediately</p><p> </p><p>“There you go! What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the soft apron, hands dusting it gently. She grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“I love it! Thank you, Tendou-san!”</p><p> </p><p>He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. She looked like a housewife right now and it made him want to scoop her up and cuddle her hard. Tendou had an attraction towards cute things. Hell… at one point he watched The Ring, over and over again, despite it scaring him because he found the ghost Sadako, cute…<strong>(AN: So on Tendou’s wiki, this was a fun fact about him… Idk if he’s watched the movie over and over again but he did find the ghost cute lol) </strong>It was no secret that Y/n must have been maybe one of the cutest people he has ever seen. Hell, even Ryo would bring it up. Maybe it was her innocent demanour, linked with her ridiculously sexy body and what topped it off, was her added shyness in general. In his eyes, she must have been like an angel.</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san?” She asked, realising he was staring past her, he shook his head snapping from his thoughts</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry! I thought one of the cooking pots were still on!” He lied, clearing his throat as she looked behind her to the closed stove</p><p> </p><p>“A-anyways, let’s get started!” He brought her back to the counter, showing her multiple moulds</p><p> </p><p>“First, I’m going to let you choose a mould. Take your pick” He ushered to them. She eyed them with great concentration. She had a rare chance to get a professional chocolatier (from her favourite patisserie) to make the chocolates of her choice. She was going to see the true beauty behind the desserts, she admired oh so much. One thing she always felt from his desserts, were the feelings. She was an empath for his chocolates. Her fingers danced around the cold steel counter, rimming the moulds. Tendou glanced at her hands, she was wearing nude nail polish… Her fingers were so dainty and feminine. He felt like he was going into a dream like state, as he secretly observed her features. Her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes were shining under her thick long eyelashes, her cheeks were stained with the loveliest hue of pink and those lips… Oh god… they looked so plump and succulent. He didn’t realise he licked his own lips.</p><p> </p><p>She was driving him slightly crazy in that apron. He was letting his boyish fantasies get to him. Something about her made him feel like a teenager again.</p><p> </p><p>“How about this one!?” She said eagerly, pushing a mould towards him. Tendou eyed it,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is a truffle mould! I like making truffles, they’re a lot of fun!” He grinned and she felt cheery</p><p> </p><p>“I do love truffles! How do we begin?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou smirked, proudly ushering to the pots of chocolate on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s choose a flavour for the coating, would you like dark, milk or white chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n struggled; this was a little difficult. She was a fan of all three flavours. Tendou had a cheeky idea, he opened a drawer taking three spoons out</p><p> </p><p>“If you can’t decide, let’s do a taste test” He offered, dipping the first spoon into the milk chocolate, bringing it towards her lips. Y/n didn’t hesitate, opening her lips letting him bring the spoon to her mouth as she tasted. Tendou blushed when her eyes closed as she made a hum of appreciation, tasting the chocolate. He eyed the chocolate that coated her lips, picturing himself diving down kissing her and licking them off her lips. He shook his head, putting the spoon down and grabbing the next one</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s try the white one?”</p><p> </p><p>He asked and she nodded</p><p> </p><p>They repeated it with the remaining pots and she finally decided on the milk chocolate. As Tendou began preparing the moulds, Y/n realised what just happened, she let him feed her and she wasn’t scared. In fact, her excitement was raging. She began watching Tendou as he carefully tampered the chocolate on the black marble slab. He rolled his sleeves up, she took note of his muscular arms.</p><p> </p><p>She began daydreaming…</p><p>
  <em>Tendou’s eyes looking at her, a hint of cheekiness swirling in his scarlet eyes. He put him tempering tool down, his long finger dipping in the middle of the chocolate. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n…” He purred, extending his finger towards her</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Taste this” He cooed, and she leaned forward, opening her mouth, letting him slide his finger in, the sweet sweet sinful chocolate rubbing and melting against her tongue. Tantalising her tastebuds. Tendou’s gaze was sharp, he smirked at her, his fingers playing with her tongue </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Doesn’t this taste so good…? Do you want more Y/n…”? He purred, his face coming close to hers</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n…” he breathed, lips almost touching hers…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Y/n?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n shook her head, alarmed from that fantasy. She felt a light throbbing between her legs. She was thankful she was over the other side. Tendou might have seen her squirming. Was this the feeling of arousal that she would often read in those erotic novels? She had never ever daydreamed about anyone lewdly and here she just fantasied about her neighbour, shamelessly in front of him. She felt the tiniest wet spot forming between her legs. She was shaking, she wanted to feel that again…  </p><p> </p><p>Tendou eyed her curiously, she seemed quite zoned out for a second, but he chose not to ask… Her face had looked a little lewd earlier, he hadn’t seen that reaction before, but it made his heart stir. She went from her cute persona to looking like super womanly. It stirred his feelings, he realised that if she knew how seductive she could be, she would’ve been a man-eater… He was glad he had an apron on, he wasn’t sure how long he could control Mini-Tendou. Y/n was ridiculously his type, it was wild. He felt like he was being tested, everything about her was too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p>She was heavenly</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry! I was so mesmerized with the way you temper chocolate! You looked so passionate while doing it, it took my breath away!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked at her, he felt sheepish. She seemed more open and friendlier towards him now. He was happy, courting her may take a while but he felt like it would be worth the wait. He laughed, his cheeks were pink</p><p> </p><p>“Now yer making me blush. C’mon Y/n-chan, lets finish making your special truffles!”</p><p> </p><p>She cheered, coming a bit closer to him to observe the moulds, he looked down smiling at her as they continued the process. After much thought and decisions, the evening went on and both of them chatted happily about life.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou placed the truffle tray in the freezer, wiping his hands</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Now we gotta wait at least 30 minutes…” he glanced at the clock; it was almost 8pm. Hopefully Ryo had done what he has requested…</p><p> </p><p>“Say Y/n, since we need to wait, let’s go into the café. I actually prepared dinner too. I had a feeling we might be here a little late.”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, dinner with Tendou? Maybe this really was a date… she was starting to hope it was. Y/n was secretly proud of herself for going another step further, she was genuinely having a great time. Tendou hadn’t made her feel uncomfortable once. She smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really thoughtful Tendou-san!”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, rubbing the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you wash up over there? Then meet me in the shop” He said, and she agreed, going to the sink as he left the kitchen humming, a little grin on his face. After a few minutes, she walked into the shop and she stopped, Tendou stood by a table, a few candles lit in the middle. He smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I hope this is alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, a little shy</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s really nice… Thank you” She muttered as he pulled a chair for her, letting her sit down</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, lifting the covers off the dishes and she eyed the Italian food?</p><p> </p><p>“Italian?” She asked confused and Tendou blushed</p><p> </p><p>“Right… I may know how to bake but I suck at cooking savoury dishes… Ryo actually ordered this… Sorry it’s not homemade but we don't have savoury ingredients here and I didn’t wanna fill you up on desserts and pastries. If you eat too much sugar, you’ll never be able to sleep tonight”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled at his honesty, her cheeks were flushed, and he also felt relieved, she was comfortable with him. Tendou sat in front of her, they faced each other. The candles glowing and radiating against their faces. They both had light blushes, she shyly eyed the food</p><p> </p><p>“I… really like Italian food…” she muttered, a little smile on her face making him grin</p><p> </p><p><em>‘</em>I really like you…’ Tendou thought before he grabbed the breadbasket, offering it to her. Ryo really set the table well, he might have to give her a little extra from the tip jar.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad, it’s one of my favourites too. Though I’m not much of an eater, I prefer watching people eat my food” He grinned as she giggled, plating up. They began discussing their little collaboration, Tendou was impressed by her choice of flavours. He was pretty excited to taste them too.</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation died out as the food was almost finished. Y/n glanced down; she wasn’t sure what else they could talk about. She learnt so much about him tonight. She wanted to talk to him more. This night felt romantic, but she didn’t want to misunderstand the situation. She had never done this before. Tendou gazed at her, she seemed deep in thought. He felt like he could ask her a bit more,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan? Can I ask you something? If you don't mind, you don’t have to answer it”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart race, she looked at him</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” She mumbled, biting her lip in uncertainty</p><p> </p><p>“How did you muster up the courage to move to Tokyo by yourself… after your fear arised?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s eyes widened, she would be delving deep into her past, one she was trying to forget… but Ohno-sama made her realise she wasn’t alone. Y/n knew she had to be honest and open her heart out. She had the opportunity to spend time with a man who didn’t make her phobia or anxiety arise. Y/n felt like she could be honest with him.</p><p> </p><p>She looked out the shop window, eyes lidding as she began telling him about having to attend her college classes online for months while she went to therapy. How bad her paranoia had gotten to her... She brought up the exercises given to her, how her father supported her throughout her recovery.</p><p> </p><p>“My mother died when I was around 2… After that, Otosan took care of me my entire life. He raised me the best he could and always supported me. You could say he’s my best friend…” Tendou smiled softly, making her blush, looking down, fiddling with her thumbs</p><p> </p><p>“… um… I realised I didn’t want him to be alone anymore. He has his own life; he gave up his best years taking care of me. I didn’t want to burden him anymore… One day, he had no choice but to go on a two-day trip outside our town… It was very difficult for us but I couldn't hold him back so I assured him I could manage, but the first night was awful…”</p><p> </p><p>She told Tendou about her insomnia and how scared she was, that she had to leave all the lights and television on for white noise. Then she talked about her dad and how she began writing a short story about him…</p><p> </p><p>“I felt that passion that had fizzled out of me, come back. I didn’t realise that it was morning by the time I finished…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n then discussed what happened with Maro, how she didn’t even realise she ran out of the house and spoke to the male doctor and receptionist. Tendou laughed when she told his Maro was just constipated but he quieted down letting her continue</p><p> </p><p>“That day, I realised that if I put my mind to it, I can face my fears. Maro and Otosan have helped me through the worst times. I decided I needed a fresh start, by sheer luck Ohno-sama hired me and she’s been a wonderful mentor. In fact, she encouraged me to talk to you more…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n twirled her hair shyly and Tendou blushed. Y/n would talk about him to her boss? This meant that he definitely had a chance with her. This had to mean something.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, you really are a remarkable woman. You’re much stronger than you think…”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened, Ohno-sama said the same thing</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for having to talk to me about something difficult. I really wish I could’ve turned back time for you… I know I can’t but maybe… I could pave a better path for you…?” He murmured, and she looked at him confused.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, that was too straight forward. He needed to approach her carefully</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, be honest but did you feel scared of me at all tonight…?”</p><p> </p><p>She held her breath, even Ohno-sama asked her this earlier. If he made her uncomfortable…</p><p> </p><p>She folded her napkin, putting it to the side</p><p> </p><p>“No… I didn’t… I’m not scared of you Tendou-san” She whispered, and he eyed her expression. She was feeling shy. He decided to be a little more honest, he was a grown man after all. This wasn’t high school or college. He needed to make his intentions clear, but he also knew with Y/n, he had to approach this very slowly. He couldn’t just rush this. It had been a long time since he felt enamoured like this. He wasn’t sure of her experience with men before the incident, in fact he guessed she was a virgin but then again, he could have also been wrong. She did attract him, physically but he wanted to delve deeper with her on an emotional level. He did not want this to be a fling.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… if I thought of this as a date… would you be okay with that?” He asked, looking away a little smile on his face, as he blushed.</p><p> </p><p> She felt her own cheeks redden. All these positive emotions swirled inside of her. She felt like she was in a classic romantic movie right now. It all seemed too perfect… She could feel a tiny spark in her heart. Y/n gazed at him, she tried to reach into herself and see if she could feel any hint of discomfort but no matter how hard she tried, there was none. Was this love? She wasn’t sure… but did she want more?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… I would be okay with that”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how she thought her face would melt, she shyly gazed at her lap. Tendou’s heart was struck by cupid’s arrow. He was one step closer to her heart. He didn’t want to make this moment go awkward. He stood up, smiling,</p><p> </p><p>“I think our truffles are ready now. Let me clean up and I’m going show you some magic” He insisted, and she stood up, shyly smiling at him</p><p> </p><p>“Let me wash up please! You’ve done so much for me since we met, it’s the least I could do!” She insisted and he shook his head</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wash up, our industrial sink is a little crazy… Tell you what, you can dry the dishes?” He offered and she grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“Deal!”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed as Tendou goofed around putting the dishes away. He excitedly turned to the fridge, opening the steel door and pulling the tray out. Y/n’s eyes shined as she stared at the round truffles. They looked gorgeous. Tendou smirked, lifting a piping bag.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking with your butterscotch walnut truffles, a little salted caramel piping would give an added touch to the flavour”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a woah under her breath as he decorated them in a quick pace. She looked at him baffled and he chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Experience” He winked, and she blushed. Tendou placed the truffles in one of Angelina’s chocolate boxes, tying the ribbon securely. One piece was left on the tray</p><p> </p><p>“Taste your creation, Y/n-chan” He grinned, and she looked at the tray,</p><p> </p><p>“But there’s only one, what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, don't worry about me”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n frowned, eyeing the truffle. She lifted it up, biting into half of it. Her eyes widened, and Tendou grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“Is it good?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, her heart was beating but she held the chocolate close to his face</p><p> </p><p>“You have to try it, Tendou-san!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was taken back, she was going to feed him. Damn, his heart was gonna explode. He shyly leaned forward and she swore he could hear her heart beating. His lips opened as they tried eating the other half. She clenched her thighs when his lips softly brushed against the tips of her fingers as he ate the other half. He stood up, eyeing the ceiling as he tried to taste the flavours of this collaboration. His eyes widened, he looked at her</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan… I think I just discovered my favourite flavour…” He whispered and she nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Me too…”</p><p> </p><p>He eyed the melted chocolate on her fingers, without thinking twice, he gently grabbed her hand, bringing them to his lips as he licked them clean. Her face was burning as she shook, the throbbing between her legs was intense. She didn’t know how to control it. Tendou’s eyes widened, as he pushed himself away from her</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m so so sorry! Agh!”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned when his hip slammed into the metal counter and she gasped,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He closed one eye, biting his lip, trying not to hiss</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm… I’m fine” He said but she wasn’t convinced. He rubbed his side a few times, this was so uncool of him…. He was mortified by his actions. He grabbed a clean steel pan, trying to hand it to her</p><p> </p><p>“Hit me!”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… what?”</p><p> </p><p>He ushered the panic towards her,</p><p> </p><p>“I did something so absurd! I-I wasn’t thinking! Please hit me! I deserve it” He reasoned, and she stared at him baffled. After a few seconds of silence, she burst out laughing and he looked at her, he felt awkward for a few seconds but then her joyous face became infectious, his own laughter arising as he joined her. When it died down, their faces were red but they were grinning</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you wanted me to hit you with a heavy pan… I could never” She giggled, and he blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but I was worried that would’ve freaked you out”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“I… uh didn’t really mind…”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, quickly changing the topic</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways… This truffle is delicious! I honestly was scared they were going to be a flop! Thank you so much for letting me have this opportunity Tendou-san. I'm really happy right now” She smiled, and he felt his heart melt</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got an exceptional palette Y/n-chan! C’mon, lets close up the shop and head home?” He asked and she nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let’s go home”</p><p> </p><p>They had a great time tonight as they walked towards their doors. Y/n was still giggling about Tendou’s little accident and he was flustered but he was really happy in this moment. He definitely wanted to see her more. Y/n felt a little disappointed when they stood in front of their doors. Tendou’s hands in his pocket as he stared down at her. They didn’t know what to say,</p><p> </p><p>“So… I had a really nice night with you. Thank you for coming to Angelina after work, you must be really tired…” He said, and she looked at her door and then at him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why don't you invite him inside for coffee?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She remembered Ohno-sama saying. Y/n held her breath, she remembered the first night she met Tendou… She knew if she invited him inside, it could result in something more than just coffee. She remembered how good it felt kissing him. Tendou had sparked something inside her today. She didn’t know what awaited her, but she wanted to spend a bit more time with him.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san… would you like to come inside… for some coffee?” She asked shyly, fiddling with her fingers….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Cup of Coffee (Mild NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So im starting to add smut in this story now :3 lets see how it goes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s hands trembled as she began stirring the coffee</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh my god… he’s actually inside my house. Shit, shit, shit.’ Kept repeating in her head. She hadn’t expected herself to be so forward but after such a lovely night, she wanted to be with him longer. She couldn't help herself. She was an adult; she knew what she was in for.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was super kind, he entered and went straight to play with Maro in his cage, as Y/n made the coffee, but he felt a little awkward. He was inside her apartment, finally after being curious for weeks. He had the opportunity to get to know her better. He could hear the clinking of cutlerly coming from the kitchen, he decided to be a good guest. Getting up he made his way to the kitchen, eyeing her form from behind. Even in this dress, her ass looked so tantilzing.</p><p> </p><p>He shook the nasty thoughts from his head… Now was not the time to get a boner….</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, need some help?” He asked her</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped, dropping the mug of coffee in her startlement. She hissed when the hot beverage poured down the front of her dress. Tendou cursed, quickly grabbing a kitchen towel, trying to dab her clean.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I did it again! I’m so sorry for scaring you”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, a blush on her face</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! I-it’s okay…” She said, her face was burning, Tendou kept dabbing her body, not realising he was dabbing her wet chest</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Tendou-san….” She said awkwardly and he stopped realising what he was doing. He dropped the towel, backing away. A blush on his face,</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry! I just didn’t want your dress to stain. Are you okay? I hope you; it didn’t burn you” He asked worried and she gave a tiny smile</p><p> </p><p>“No, the dress saved me, but I’ll have to make the coffee again… Sorry about that” She said, and he shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you shower and change? If you’d like privacy… We can do this again, some other time” He smiled sweetly, offering to leave but without thinking twice, she grabbed his sleeve</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, N-no! Um… please stay?” She asked lowly, a little bewildered by her sudden outburst and so was Tendou, he felt his heart pump. Oh man, how he wanted to pull her into a suffocating hug. He tried to push his luck, slowly putting a hand on her head, ruffling the top of it making her blush, he grinned because she didn’t draw back,</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll stay but you gotta change otherwise you’ll get sick. I’ll make us fresh cups of coffee, alright?” He winked, and she looked like a cherry tomato, making him laugh as she hurried to the bathroom in embarrassment about the whole ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed as he began washing the spilt cups of coffee and wiped her counter. Laying the fresh clean cups back on the counter, he reached for the kettle. Waiting for the water to re-boil. In her small apartment, he could hear the shower running and his thoughts got the best of him. He realised that he was alone, in her apartment for the first time… When he first met Y/n, she couldn't even look at his face and now, here he was standing in her kitchen making them coffee like it was a normal circumstance between them.</p><p> </p><p>He had a smile on his face</p><p> </p><p>‘She trusts me enough to be inside her house…’</p><p> </p><p>As the kettle boiled, his thoughts went further, his tapped his fingers against the counter, observing her kitchen. Everything was pretty feminine and cute, just like her. Even her mugs, their light pink and white polka dots coming into his view making him smirk as he observed a mug,</p><p> </p><p>“Kawaii…” He whispered</p><p> </p><p>Tendou began thinking her actions tonight. She invited him inside… Does that mean she was giving him permission to get closer? When those cups of coffee were finished, did that mean the night was finished too? He wasn’t sure… All evening, all he could think about was kissing. The first time they kissed, it nearly sent him into overdrive. He was addicted to her lips, he craved feeling the plumpness of them against him. Tendou hummed as he poured the boiled water into their cups, watching the clear water turn black, the smell of coffee wafting through his nose, into his lungs, instantly calming him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where does she keep the sugar?” he muttered, opening various cabinets. Finally, he eyed the last cabinet in the corner, opening it and cheering when he found the sugar packets. He picked up and few and cursed when two dropped into the slightly open parcel underneath the cabinet on the side counter. Without thinking much of it, he opened the lid of the parcel to take the packets out, eyes widened and his face bursting red, when he realised the parcel was full of sex toys, different vibrantly coloured wands, vibrators and rotors… He saw the note on top of the items…</p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>Everyone should experience an orgasm once &lt;3</strong> </em> <strong>  </strong></p><p><em> <strong>(Ps: These are designed specifically for virgins ;)</strong> </em> <strong>  </strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Enjoy!)</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the sugar packets, slamming the lid of the parcel close as he shoved the box back into its place. His heart was racing…</p><p> </p><p>His suspicions were confirmed… She was a virgin. But… who sent her this box? Maybe it was a prank…</p><p>Tendou hands were shaky as he poured the sugar in, his hands trembling slightly while stirring the drinks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>‘Everyone should experience an orgasm once’</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Rang in his head… Y/n had no sexual experience at all, and he had her caged under him weeks ago…</p><p> </p><p>‘She’s never orgasmed…’ He realised, face still red. For some (obvious) reason, Tendou was feeling a little excited. If they had gone all the way that night, he would’ve granted Y/n, her first climax. He was the first to kiss her, her first date and now the first man in her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to let him go all the way had she not been triggered that night… He began feeling a little bit pressured, he did not want to take away her first time. Someone like Y/n, deserved the best first time. After what she had been through, he couldn't take advantage of her feelings like that. She trusted him more than any other man at the moment, it was evident to him. If she wasn’t, she would have never made such an effort with him. He knew there was something building between them. There was sexual tension between them, but the purer aspect of their ‘budding’ relationship drew him in more.</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san?” Y/n’s voice startled him, he turned to look at her with a pink face. He awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, I got lost in the smell of the coffee. Here” He grabbed the mug turning towards her, freezing when he eyed her in her oversized sweater, it hung loosely around her form, the hem of it reaching just above her knees. His face was pink as she looked at him confused before thanking him for the coffee. A smile on her face,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much! I’m sorry I took so long, let’s go into the lounge” She blushed, leading him out. He stared at the short woman walking in front of him, her dress riding up giving him a view of her creamy thighs. Tendou inwardly groaned, he was really being tested by the Gods… He tried looking at Maro, who was nestled in his cage to distract him. Y/n began feeling shy when they sat down next to each other. Her heart was racing, she could feel his body heat. They awkwardly sipped their coffee…</p><p> </p><p>“So…?” Both of them started, only to stop and blush, chuckling. Y/n didn’t want to revert into her shell. She felt a spark earlier, she began thinking about a draft for a short story in the shower. Y/n needed Tendou to be her muse. He was the only man, she trusted to this level. It was strange, to others he seemed intimidating but to her, he was more than a breath of fresh air. When she was with him, she didn’t feel triggered. It just felt right. She cleared her throat, standing up, catching his attention as she slid the balcony door open. She shyly looked at him,</p><p> </p><p>“D-do you want to sit outside?” She asked and he smiled, standing up walking to the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”  </p><p> </p><p>They stepped onto the small balcony; Y/n sheepishly laughed</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, it’s a bit cramped. Here’s a spare cushion” She offered, and he thanked her placing it on the floor, sitting opposite her, their legs almost entangled. He eyed her balcony, the railings decorated with plants and glowing fairy lights. He fingered the tiny bulbs gently and she flushed, gazing at his calm warm-hearted face.</p><p> </p><p>“Your apartment… it really reflects your personality” He muttered, and she looked at him confused</p><p> </p><p>“My personality?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned at her sipping his coffee. He felt comfortable enough to flirt with her. If she felt uncomfortable, he would stop immediately but judging from today’s events, he was sure it would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Everything about it, is super adorable!” He chuckled and she went bright red, huddling her knees to her chest and Tendou’s eyes almost popped out when she flashed him, her panties without realising. He cleared his throat, looking at his coffee</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san… you’re exaggerating… I’m just a little shy that’s all…” She dropped her knees and he was thankful but now, he began thinking of those sex toys. He began imaging her, using them… His dick was beginning to stir</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit, I gotta drink this coffee and get out of here before I ruin this’ He thought, shaking his head. Y/n glanced at his flustered face, what was he thinking? He seemed lost in thought…</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Tendou-san?” She said quietly and he looked at her</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He asked, shaking the dirty thoughts from his mind. She looked at him, a tiny smile on her face</p><p> </p><p>“I really enjoyed myself today… Actually… it was my first date…” She mumbled shyly looking away from him, into her almost empty coffee mug. She wanted to make him understand discreetly that she wanted to see him more.</p><p> </p><p>Was she falling in love with him?</p><p> </p><p>Tendou put his mug down, he smiled warmly at her. He already knew this was her first date, but she was still kind enough to hint it to him. She hinted that she trusted him… a lot… Y/n was refreshing compared to the flirtatious women he dabbled with in Paris and his school/college days. He gently pulled the mug from her hands, putting it down next to his. He cautiously grasped her delicate hands, his fingers intertwining with hers. Y/n blushed, her heart was pumping incredibly, she could feel that spark rising inside her. She gripped them harder,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan?” He whispered, she shyly avoided his gaze</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes?” She asked, he swallowed, a hand leaving hers as he gently gripped her chin, making her look at him but she avoided eye contact</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He asked, his tone was gentle but serious. She thought she was going to faint, she wasn’t going to admit it, but she had been craving his lips… This was her chance, to bring herself further from the past and onto a new walk of life. She no longer wanted to stop herself from second guessing or overthinking. Her face was glowing under the fairy lights as Tendou waited patiently, his thumb gently stroking her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah… please…” She said under her breath making him chuckle at her politeness. His own heart was racing, this was like a dream come true. He never expected to get this far. Her face was addictive</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked and she shyly nodded, biting her lip, indirectly turning him on more…</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… look at me” He said, as she tried stilling her heart, her demure eyes made contact with his cardinal ones. Tendou leaned forward, bringing his lips closer to hers. She felt her eyes closing and her breath slip away when he kissed her softly. Unlike the other night, she was completely sober. She remembered each sensation a hundred times better than before. The immediate spark she felt channelling through her lips, rushing down her body, making her shiver in delight. Tendou softly parted from her, they were breathing lightly. Y/n fisted his shirt, looking at him, her face was burning but her eyes sang another tune</p><p> </p><p>“A-again…” She whispered and he didn’t hesitate, swooping down to kiss her a little bit harder as she kept her eyes closed, moaning slightly when he licked her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure what to do and Tendou parted from her again, his forehead resting against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… open your mouth” he asked, and she blushed when he kissed her again, swiping her bottom lip with his tongue. She hesitantly parted her lips and her eyes widened when he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, the taste of his coffee still lingering. Tendou still held her jaw in his gentle grip, not allowing her to move (unless she really wanted to). Y/n could feel the same throbbing she felt earlier between her legs. She was feeling her arousal build, she clenched her thighs, her hands wrapping around his neck as she tried to rub her tongue against his. He groaned when he felt her plump breasts press against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, this was escalating way too fast. She was a virgin; he couldn't do this to her right now. He wanted her to truly enjoy the experience, but he wanted her to fall in love with him first. He wanted to hear those three words slip from her mouth. Y/n was startled when she felt something hard press against her stomach, pulling away from him. Her face cherry red when she realised, he had an erection.</p><p> </p><p>Oh gosh… Reality hit her. She had really gotten into it. Tendou flushed, covering himself with the floor cushion, apologising. He wanted to die in shame. She was totally going to label him as a pervert now</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-shit! Sorry Y/n! I got really into that kiss that my body reacted! I-I’ll leave” He quickly got up, rushing into her lounge, leaving her there a little confused. She stood up, quickly catching his flushed form as he tried putting his shoes on. She grabbed the back of his sweatshirt</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san! It’s okay… I was just surprised that’s all…. You don't have to leave...” She muttered, blushing but she kept her firm gaze on him. Her cherubic face was an open book, she clearly wasn’t uncomfortable like he expected. His hand brushed over his fuzzy head, as he groaned</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… I think its best I leave… I won’t be able to control myself. I-I don’t want to repeat the other night. I don't want you to think of me as a monster…” He said, looking at her front door. Feeling hesitant to leave but he knew it was the right thing. He apologised, turning to the door, stopping when Y/n hugged him from behind. His face burning, feeling her body heat and those sinful breasts he fantasied about pressing against him. Y/n herself was stunned by her behaviour but she wasn’t a high school girl anymore. She was an adult; she knew what she wanted, and it was him</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san, I’ve told you before… and I’ll tell you again but you’re not a monster… I-I can’t explain what I’m feeling but you are the only man I want to be near… You’re the key to my novel... You’re my muse, so please… don’t go… I can’t lose that spark” She trailed off shyly, letting go off him, staring at her feet as they shuffled into the carpet. He glanced at the door once more, opening it, feeling guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Wasn’t she writing an erotic novel?</p><p> </p><p>She wanted him to be her muse…</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t scare me… I promise. I got scared that night because I remembered my stalker’s face… that’s all but I know you’ll never hurt me... I trust you so… you don’t need to treat me like glass” She whispered, feeling her heart drop. Tendou took a deep breath, he closed the door, turning towards her. His eyes were serious, her breath hitched as he walked up to her. He came closer, hands on her shoulder, he looked into her eyes. She wanted to look away but if she did, then he wouldn't continue, she had to battle her shyness. She bit her lip as his eyes went a little darker with passion, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip gently, making her legs tremble slightly</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… would you like some inspiration for your novel?” He asked gently and she nodded, feeling herself going into a trance, his scarlet gaze capturing her attention. He smiled at her,</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we move somewhere a little more private…?” He asked and she flushed, her heart was in her throat, her pussy was throbbing. She couldn't control this new feeling of arousal. She felt a little bit feral. Y/n hadn’t even done anything sexual with the guy yet but here she was, leading him to her cosy bedroom. Tendou immediately took in the scent of her, the moment he stepped into her bedroom. He held her hand, stopping her</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… it’s not too late. I can still leave; I won’t be offended.” He reasoned but she held his hand, turning around, smiling at him warmly, taking him aback. She began recalling moments from her the smut novella she had read before. She was a little embarrassed, but she was going to try it. Y/n pulled him closer to her bed, falling on top of it. Her dress sliding up, exposing her thighs but covering her crotch, her cheeks were bursting cherry red. Tendou’s heart stirred, she was so sexy, it was unreal. Her wavy brown locks scattered across the bed. He leaned over her, his hand gently rubbing her side of her face</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Y/n… you’re beautiful. Y’know that? I feel like I’m dreaming. Is this really okay?” He muttered and she blushed, her heart had not stopped racing all night. Ohno-sama would have been rejoicing by now. She nodded, grabbing his other hand, letting it rest on her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You can touch me… if you’d like?” She said quietly and he was absolutely sure, his dick was screaming to be released from their confines. His hands slowly began caressing the sides of her thighs, making her gasp lightly, clenching her thighs from the ticklish sensation. Tendou was enamoured, her skin was smoother than he remembered. His hands cautiously dancing up her hips, lifting her dress above her hips, exposing her panties. He bit his lip,</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck… she’s soaked them…’ He thought eyeing the almost translucent panties, slick with her arousal. Shit, he felt proud for turning her on this much. He crawled over her, his dark form crouching over hers.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n suddenly began trembling… Again, she felt the feelings of doubt arise. She began realising she had a man on top of her...  She kept reminding herself it was Tendou and not the stalker… Tendou’s hands stopped, feeling her trembling, he realised she was beginning to get uneasy. He backed away, ignoring his throbbing cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, I’m stopping… It’s okay” he said gently but she shook her head, biting her lip, her eyes glossing over</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san… I’m so sorry, i-its really not you. I really want to keep going… but when your face is above mine… I suddenly get triggered… I’ll understand if you want to leave. This is going to annoy you sooner or later” She bit her lip, hiding her tearing up face behind her hands as she turned her body away, in guilt. Tendou felt his heart drop. How could he leave her? She clearly was into him but whenever he was too close or above her in bed. She would get scared… How could he resolve this…? He eyed her from behind, inhaling</p><p> </p><p>He decided to take the plunge, he hugged her from behind, startling her and making her heart race.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t get annoyed… I promise… Maybe it’s too early to say this but I think it’s pretty obvious that I really like you. I know we can work on this together, I want to be here for you…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s eyes widened, he just confessed to her. Tendou could feel her heart racing under his arms, his own racing against her back. She was ecstatic, she felt that spark rise inside her even brighter.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san…” She whispered and he tightened his hug,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, are you feeling triggered right now? Be honest?” He asked and she shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“N-no… I’m not?” She realised; her anxiety had melted away. Tendou smiled, before he hummed in thought</p><p> </p><p>“I… realised that you didn’t flinch away from me when I tied your apron for you. Perhaps, if you don't see my face, you won’t get triggered?” He reasoned and her mouth opened. She hadn’t thought of that, but it was true, he wasn’t triggering her at all in this position. She bit her lip, realising his erection was pressing against her ass. He felt endowed but how would she know… What could she compare it to? She was secretly glad that she couldn't see his penis, she wasn’t sure she was ready for that yet. Even in smut mangas, the censored penises would make her embarrassed, how would she react to seeing a real dick…? However, feeling his hard-on against her panties made her feel a little curious and bold, she softly rubbed her ass against his hips, flushing immediately when he groaned,</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck… Y-n-chan… don’t tease me” He groaned, hand covering his face. She bit her lips, looking at the bed sheets below her</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san, I think you’re right… I’m not feeling scared at all… in fact… I want to keep going” She muttered shyly, and he groaned, feeling that little bit of self-control snap. She yelped when he pushed her on her hands and knees on the mattress, his clothed erection pressing against her slick panties</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only going to touch you tonight; I’m not going to go any further… I want to take things slow with you… If at any point, you don't like something, tell me. I will stop. Okay?” He asked, and she quivered under him, feeling the heat from their lower bodies, radiate between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes…” She said, biting her lip as Tendou, lifted her dress above her ass, she felt her arms go weak, her face falling into the pillow she clutched onto it dearly as her ass was pushed higher up. Tendou grunted, watching her loose sweater dress slip up her body, exposing her silky back and the back of her lacy bra. He couldn't see her breasts; it was a tease for him. As much as he wanted to flip her around and see her face, if there were any traces of lewdness like he had witnessed in his kitchen earlier. He knew he had to be patient for her sake. His hands danced along the skin of her back; he was tempted to unclasp her bra, but he kept reminding himself to go slow. Tendou unbuttoned his pants, leaving his briefs on. His hands going back to caressing her body, making her shudder from the ticklish sensation as she tried not to flinch. His fingers were such a tease.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, can I touch them?” He asked softly, a little shy when she stilled. She refused to look behind her, scared of losing the momentum. He was so polite, she loved it. She clutched the pillow under her, snuggling her face into it as she nodded shyly, she shuddered when his hands slid under her to cup her chest. She mewled lightly, gasping at the sound she made. Her face flushing, Tendou experimentally began squeezing her breasts lightly, and she began squirming.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Y/n… I can feel your nipples through your bra… They’re hard” He teased, and she squealed when he began pinching them through the material. Her pussy would not stop clamping as she bit her lip, trying to contain her moans. She was super embarrassed but Tendou decided he needed to help her let loose. He couldn't walk on eggshells every time they did lewd stuff. He needed her to realise just how great sex could be. He wanted her to unleash her sexual side but only with him. He began grinding his clothed erection against her panties again, feeling the dampness seep through, coating his briefs.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san… Don't say such embarrassing things…” She whined, lightly panting into her pillow. Tendou bit his lip. His hands sliding under her bra to grab her soft flesh. He groaned, feeling her warm skin, her hard nipples pressing against his hot palms. Y/n felt the throbbing inside her stomach intensify. What was this feeling? She needed to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” She gasped, her eyes widening when his dick rubbed against her hard clit. She had never felt that sensation before, but she needed more. She was too shy to ask…Tendou grinned, his fingers now tweaked her nipples, making her squeal again. He was sure that if he slid her panties off, her juices would’ve been pooling down her legs. He wasn’t so used to vanilla… not to this extent but he was enjoying it. His own dick was throbbing and twitching against her. His hands left her tits, instead pulling her back against his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed. Thrusting his hips harder against her clothed pussy, keeping her in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Y/n… you make the cutest sounds ever. Let me here you more… Are you close?” He purred and she threw her head back, his lips attaching themselves to her neck. This was too much stimulation for her. She felt something bubbling in the pit of her stomach, their heavy pants filled the room</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san… I-I feel weird! I think somethings coming out… Stop!” She gasped, unsure of how to control her pulsating pussy. He held her knees still, lifting them up and she kept moaning, unable to control herself, her hands going behind to grab the back of his head. Tendou was on edge, his own precum leaking through his briefs, over the fabric of her panties.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't hide from it, embrace this feeling Y/n… It’s means you’re gonna cum…” He purred into her ear, licking it gently making her bite her lip as his cock kept rubbing against her… hard.</p><p> </p><p>She found herself, grinding back on him, trying to chase whatever that feeling was. Listening to her instinct. Her pants were short and coming in bursts, Tendou cursed, stilling his hips. Rubbing against her hard one more time, she clutched his head a little harder, her neck bending backwards, and she let out a long (very loud moan), her pussy gushing for the first time and</p><p> </p><p>Tendou groaned, feeling his dick spurt in his briefs. He fell backwards, her lying on top of him, breathing heavily. Tendou’s hands rubbed her sides, calming the trembling woman as she tried coming to terms with what just happened. Gently, laying her on her side next to him, he began caressing the top of her head</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked her, turning his face to the side, eyeing her flushed form. Y/n was still looking at the ceiling, trying to control herself but her body was slipping into a post-orgasmic haze. She had never felt something so intense like that before. She understood what Ohno-sama meant now. Orgasms were the best. She lowkey wanted to try this again but right now, she just wanted to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n?” He asked</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s gentle caresses snapped her out of her thoughts, she began blushing very hard. Suddenly, embarrassed about what just happened…</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m okay…. J-just a bit over-whelmed” She muttered, almost steadying her breathing. Tendou sat up, looking down at her. He cringed a little, feeling the mess in his briefs, but he couldn't just leave her there… Not that he wanted to. He lived right next door anyways so he could change whenever.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled at her gently,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“How was it?” He asked and she flushed, titling her head away</p><p> </p><p>“It felt really good…” She said and he grinned, sitting up to turn her lamp on. Now that he got a proper look at her features. From her glistening glowing skin, puffy pink cheeks and slightly teary eyes. She looked gorgeous to him, Tendou gently leaned over her, she blushed at his closeness but the shining light on his face made her feel calm. Her heart was racing, he leaned in closer</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… I’m going to kiss you again, okay?” He said and she bit her lip, looking away, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’d like that…”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, pulling her up. Wrapping her arms around his neck as one handheld her side. Tendou used his free hand to gently hold her chin, pushing his lips against hers. Y/n inhaled feeling that tingling travel from her lips. He tasted really sweet. Tendou pulled away, patting the top of her head before he cleared his throat, standing up</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… I’m gonna get you some water, then I’m going to tuck you in and go back to my place…” He really needed a shower. As much as he wanted to climb into bed with her and cuddle her until they slept. He knew that it would be too much for the girl. He may have told her the likes her, but she hadn’t said it back to him. He didn’t want to dictate her feelings for her. He knew that she did like him back but obviously he was painfully aware that these feelings were all too new for her. He walked to her kitchen, quickly filling a glass, checking on Maro, who was asleep now before he walked back into her room. She looked tired; her eyes were straining to keep open. He smiled, figuring that her first ever orgasm had probably knocked her out and she was trying to keep awake for his sake. Tendou sat her up, holding the glass to her lips as she sipped slowly</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl…” He muttered, feeling his heart flutter before he set the glass down, letting her fall back into bed. He pulled the duvet on top of her, smoothing out the top of her head, before he leaned forward to kiss her temple. Y/n’s eyes closed and the last thing she remembered hearing was,</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well…”</p><p> </p><p>That night, she dreamt. She couldn't really remember what she dreamt about but they seemed to be happy dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: Breakfast (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just some more shameless smut that I thought of while I was dying in bed this week</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The chirping of birds stirred Y/n awake, she blinked in a haze, grumbling as the streams of sunlight. She sat up slowly, her back leaning against the headboard. Strangely, her body felt really good. It was no wonder that she had woken up extremely early this morning, feeling refreshed. She turned towards her bedside table, half a glass of water in her vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange… I usually bring my bottle to bed….” She muttered before her eyes widened and she remembered all the events from the previous night… Oh gosh, her cheeks ran a flame and she covered her face, shaking her head in shame. She orgasmed for the first time and it was indeed amazing. All because of Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>‘Tendou…’</p><p> </p><p>His face popped into her mind and she tried not to squeal in delight as she fell back into bed, staring at the ceiling. She went way beyond what she had ever expected herself to go. She felt tears of happiness prick her eyes, who knew she would’ve come this far. She smiled to herself, she came undone by the hands of a chocolatier. A sweet, inexperienced girl like Y/n was slowly being introduced to the more mature world gently by her neighbour, the man who she secretly began desiring over the culmination of weeks. It was almost like a dream come true. Her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Realisation hit Y/n and she quickly sat up, a light bulb forming in her head, she threw the duvet off her and quickly scampered off the bed and into her bathroom, washing her face and changing her panties. She made her way to the lounge where her laptop and notebook were awaiting, whipping it open, she began typing away a proper draft for her novel. She felt that spark of passion inside her and she kept thinking of her feelings from last night and how the events unfolded as she began drafting out the first short story.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes became hours but she continued writing, absorbed in her own world of fantasies. Normally, she would have been embarrassed to use her own sexual experience in a story however, for the first time in months she felt that drive to write. She began thinking of how considerate Tendou was towards her. Even going the extra mile to help her sleep but respecting her enough to not overstay his welcome and take advantage of her vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>She thought of his movements and the feeling of his cock against her. He knew what he was doing. But of course, he was experienced compared to her, but she appreciated that he was patient with her. As she began writing the smut part of her story, her heart raced, and she felt herself clench her thighs. She was envisioning herself and Tendou in place of her fictional characters as she replayed last night’s memories. Her pussy throbbed calmly but she felt the need to touch herself. A hand shakily making its way into her panties, embarrassed because she had never dared to do this before. Almost touching her wet core, however she accidently spotted an awake Maro looking at her and that sent her hand shooting out of her panties in embarrassment</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s not what it looks like Maro!” She said in embarrassment as the little hedgehog’s nose just twitched before he ignored her and turned, snuggling into his newspaper shavings going back to his siesta. Feeling awkward, she decided to take a break. She checked the time, it was 10am. She had been awake for around four hours now. She wondered if Tendou was awake, should she text him? Grabbing her cell phone, she opened their chat window, however before she could type, she stopped herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What if he thinks that’s too forward of me…?” She muttered, all her self-doubt arising</p><p> </p><p>She began second guessing last night, Tendou was a guy after all, maybe he finally got his fun out of her and now he was done playing around.… She felt her shoulders slump.</p><p> </p><p>Sudden knocking on her front door, broke her train of thoughts. A little confused, she walked to the door, peering through the peephole, only to panic with her back against the door, her face flushed. Speak of the devil and he appears. She looked at her reflection in the hallway mirror, quickly fixed her bed hair in a haste, straightening her sweater dress before she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Go-good morning, Tendou-san!” She said, quickly bowing, making him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Y/n-chan… Um… I thought we could have breakfast together… That is, if you don't mind?” He said, a grin on his face as he held up a plastic bag full of groceries. Y/n smiled, a blush still gracing her face as she opened her door for him.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure, please come in!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned, thanking her before he slipped his shoes off and walked to her kitchen, with her following behind him. They peered at the groceries he unpacked on her table. He had gotten a variety of things, from eggs, sausages, vegetables, pancake mix, bread, jam, butter, scones…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s eyes widened, turning to him</p><p> </p><p>“Um… T-Tendou-san, don't you think this is maybe a bit too much?” She asked, sweat dropping and he rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed, he chuckled awkwardly</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure what you’d like for breakfast, so I just got everything…” He said shyly and she felt her heart throb, a sudden burst of warmness filling her up. She giggled,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too cordial. Um, let me make us breakfast since you’ve done a lot of me… so far… This will be my thank you for our date” She insisted shyly, and he grinned, patting the top of her head, making her face flush. Tendou agreed, taking a step back as she gathered the eggs and veggies, making her way to the counter. He eyed her as she leaned on her tippy toes, opening a cabinet to pull out a pan. Her creamy thighs on display, her panties were just shy of being exposed to his vision. He bit his lip… It was too early in the morning to get aroused. Her fingers just barely touched the handle of the frying pan and she cursed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me…” Tendou said, coming behind her and her breath hitched when he pushed his front against her back, his tall frame leaning over her to grab the pan. She took note of his crotch pressing into her ass, she bit her lip, remembering last night’s events. Suddenly feeling very shy, Tendou moved back, handing her the pan, she took it, avoiding his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Th-thanks…” She muttered and he smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Don't mention it” He chuckled, watching her as she began cooking. Tendou found his love interest as the centre of his affection. She was this cutie that he wished he could cuddle all day long. He couldn't forget last night, not that he wanted to. However, he was still a bit hesitant towards how she was feeling today. He did barge into her flat uninvited this morning too. Clearing his throat, he faced her back, as she cut the mushrooms</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… Do you regret last night? I… don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you” He trailed off, his words making her stop her actions. She didn’t turn around, but she thought of his words. She knew for a fact; he wasn’t taking advantage.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t taking advantage because I asked you to stay and do… those things… with me…” Her cheeks flushed; she kept her eyes on the chopped mushrooms</p><p> </p><p>“…I don’t regret it… not one bit” She muttered but he heard her, instant happiness filling his heart. Tendou walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her, making her gasp when he hugged her tightly</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… that makes me really happy to hear Y/n. I was worried that you didn’t wanna see me again after you’d wake up… Breakfast was just an excuse for me to see if you were really okay, after last night”</p><p> </p><p>His arms wrapped against her waist tighter and she gripped the counter, knuckles going white, her heart racing. She could feel her pussy pulsate lightly</p><p> </p><p>‘Not now…’ she thought as she inwardly cursed herself for getting turned on by his simple actions. She could smell the scent of his shower gel wafting through her nose. Tendou’s eyes snapped open when he realised her ass was grinding very minutely against his crotch. Feeling a little cheeky, he grinned, blowing lightly against her ear making her quiver and bit her lip</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… don’t tell me you’re getting turned on from a simple hug?” He teased her and she hid her face in her hands. Before she could react, she felt the heat behind her disappear leaving her confused, looking behind her Tendou had moved away, to the door of her kitchen</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Y/n, I’ll let you cook in peace, so I’ll go sit in the lounge” he said, smirking at her confused face. Tendou felt a bit guilty for teasing her like that but he knew she didn’t mind. He wanted her to step out of her comfort zone and get flustered by his behaviour. She needed material for her novel, he was just simply providing it to her?</p><p> </p><p>‘Lame excuse…’ He thought to himself, shaking his head as he sat on the lounge table, eyeing a sleeping Maro. In reality, he just loved being near her as much as possible. Tendou had always been slightly clingy with his girlfriends in the past. He usually enjoyed the presence of a partner and showering them with affection. Y/n was no exception, he wanted her to let loose and be herself around him. He confessed to her last night and he wanted her to realise her feelings too. Tendou could hear the rustle of pots and pans in the kitchen before he heard the sizzle of the frying pan.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s laptop had dinged which caught his attention as he eyed the screen.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hmm… is that her novel?’ He thought as he crept closer to the table, sitting on the floor. Doing a double take to see if she was still cooking before his attention went to the screen and he began reading her draft.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n had finally plated up their breakfasts, she felt a little shy.</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s like I’m a housewife…’ She thought giddily after she set her table. She remembered Tendou hugging her from behind and her face flushed, how she wished he continued. Another bulb flashed in her head; she was beginning to draft out more ideas for her novel. Feeling excited, she finished setting the table and went to find Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san?” Her head popped out of the kitchen, only to gasp when she realised, he was intently reading her laptop screen. Feeling her cheeks burst red, she quickly rushed to him, snatching her laptop away</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san!? Don't read that please!” She squealed when he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Y/n-chan, but I was curious to see how you wrote. I shouldn’t have snooped, but curiosity got the better of me!” He reasoned and she pouted, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance, making his heart skip, she was so cute</p><p> </p><p>“Snooping isn’t very nice, Tendou-san” She muttered, and he felt bad, standing up and bowing</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I won’t read your rough drafts without your permission but at least let me be the first to read your novel when it’s done. I am your muse after all” He teased, making her blush and hide her face in her hands</p><p> </p><p>“C-come on! Let’s go eat” She tried changing the topic and he laughed, traipsing behind her in the kitchen. Tendou’s eyes widened, she made use of most of the groceries, a very lavish and heavy breakfast awaited them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, this look fantastic! I usually eat some toast and get on with my day” He chuckled, pulling a chair for her, as she sat down. He sat in front of her, a grin on his face. Thanking her for the meal before they both began eating. His eyes widened when he tasted her cooking,</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you learn how to cook so well? This is delicious” He muttered, another forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth and she smiled</p><p> </p><p>“Otosan’s cooking sucked…. So, I taught myself when I was a kid… I think I would have been in danger if I continued eating anymore burnt or undercooked things… Plus I enjoy it” She smiled and he smiled back, as they idly chatted. Y/n should’ve felt odd about this entire situation, Tendou was opening a lot of firsts for her. She never thought she would ever be able to eat breakfast so causally with a man, but again, she was once again proven wrong. The longer she hung out with him, the less shy she was beginning to feel.</p><p> </p><p>He was a cheeky one, but she enjoyed his company. They laughed as he helped her wash her dishes and clean up the kitchen. It was almost the afternoon and they were chilling in her lounge, still chatting. She opened the balcony, letting the fresh air ventilate the apartment. Tendou lounged against her couch, eyeing her television as random adverts played. She sat down next to him, leaving a little bit of space. She still felt just a tad bit shy around him, but he didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt a little guilty for scolding him off for reading her draft, he must’ve read the smut scene too… He was the reason why she could even draft out the story in the first place. She was embarrassed because she used their situation in her story, so it was pretty obvious her characters were based on them. She wanted to use more of their situations for her material. In total honesty, she just wanted to feel Tendou up close again. She liked feeling his body against hers, she felt so safe last night, and she couldn't get over the feeling of that orgasm either. She wanted to cum again. Her panties were already sightly damp from writing earlier, clenched her thighs, fiddling with her thumbs. Her cheeks were red,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Tendo-san…?” She asked and he looked away from the television, eyeing her</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He asked, his breath hitching when he realised, she was showing signs of her lewd face again. She had a slightly innocent yet naughty aura wafting around her, he could feel his cock stir, watching her feet tap lightly against the floor, he noticed her thighs slightly clenching.</p><p> </p><p>Was she getting… turned on?</p><p> </p><p>Y/n bit her bottom lip, eyes still glancing at the television</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think of the rough draft…? Um… the smut part?” She asked quietly, feeling embarrassed. Tendou cleared his throat, carefully assessing the situation and how he should respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it in total honest… The romance part is excellent, I really vibe with your characters but the smut… all you’ve done is describe the actions of their sex but there’s still no feelings or emotions in them…” he trailed off and she felt her shoulders slump slightly</p><p> </p><p>“I see…”</p><p>She leaned forward and grabbed her notebook and pen, taking down pointers from Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“So… I basically need to describe their feelings?” She asked and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I didn’t offend you but I’m giving my honest experience! Last night was your first sexual experience…” he began, and she blushed, scribbling in her notebook harder and he continued</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you incorporated it into the story but what was the female character feeling? Her thoughts, her actions, it’s so much more than just kissing or moaning”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stopped taking notes, thinking of his words over. He was right, she neglected her characters emotions. Tendou scooted closer to her, gently taking her notebook from her hands and placing it on the table. He cautiously grabbed her hands, making her quiver slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… look at me” He muttered, his voice was low, and she felt compelled to look into his scarlet eyes. Her own doe like eyes, shining slightly. Her heart was increasing, as Tendou’s thumbs caressed her hands</p><p> </p><p>“What are you feeling right now?” He asked and she swallowed, thinking about his question.</p><p> </p><p>“…excitement…?” She said, slightly unsure, her thighs clenching a little more. Tendou leaned closer,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to touch you more and you have to describe how I’m making you feel, okay?” he asked her, waiting for her response. Her ears were burning but this was Tendou’s sneaky way of perhaps making her aware of her feelings towards him. Y/n shyly looked away, nodding. Tendou smiled, sliding to the floor. Y/n was taken back, when he smiled gently and extended his hand towards her</p><p> </p><p>“Can you sit here?” He asked, patting the space between her legs. Y/n was trembling lightly, her lower regions were throbbing again, she could feel the excitement building. This felt really naughty, but she wanted it. Quietly, sliding of the couch and crawling between his legs. She turned around, hiding her face behind her hands. Tendou wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. She held her breath,</p><p> </p><p>“If you want me to stop, just say so” He reminded her and she nodded. Tendou took in her scent, biting his lip. She smelt so addictive, man, was he in love. His arms unwrapped themselves from her frame, one gently grabbing her hip and the other trailing light circles on her smooth thigh, making her gasp lightly as goosebumps began forming on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you feeling?” He whispered, his hand caressing her side and the other now rubbing her thigh back and forth. Y/n was trying to control her breathing, he barely did anything and now her panties were feeling embarrassingly wet.</p><p> </p><p>“G-good…” She muttered and he hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the emotion I want, how is your body reacting to my touch?” He asked, she was dying on the inside from his teasing. She wanted him to move his hands more. Tendou, being the Guess Monster, knew what she wanted but she was too shy to say it. So his hands went under her sweater, feeling her the soft expanse of her sides. She gasped a little louder, when his fingers danced on her stomach before his hands went towards her bra, she waited for him to grab her breasts, but his hands held her side again, fingers resting under breasts. She could feel the heat radiating from his hands,</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou…” She whimpered, moving her hips lightly. Tendou could feel his cock straining but he resisted…</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, what’s happening to your body?” He asked again and she swallowed,</p><p> </p><p>“M-my body fe-feels hot…” She muttered and he grinned</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a good sign?” He asked and she nodded, his fingers danced to the end of her sweater, slowly pulling it up. Giving her time to stop him, if she didn’t want that. Y/n didn’t stop him as he lifted her sweater to rest above her breasts. Her heart was in overdrive, she was sitting in front of him with nothing but her mismatched lingerie on, in broad daylight. Tendou eyed her body from behind. Seeing her breasts in the daylight, almost made him cum himself. Her body was absolutely sinful. He kept his hands on her hips, thumbs circling the skin. Y/n felt slightly disappointed, but she knew he was teasing hero on purpose. She turned her face to look at him, her eyes were lidded with lust</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san… touch me… more…” She whispered and his face flushed, he groaned burying his face into the nook of her neck, making her squeal lightly. Fuck, she was so polite, it drove him wild. His hands groped her plump breasts, making her gasp, leaning back into him. His lips began kissing her neck, before he parted, and his lips lingered by her ear</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to continue…” He said, his hands sneaking under the cups of her bra, pushing it above her chest, freeing her breasts. Y/n whimpered when his fingers began rubbing her nipples slowly, her hips moving a little more</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… You’re feeling aroused, right?” He asked, his erection pressing against her plump ass</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don't know…” She lied, Tendou pinched her nipples, shocking her and making her moan his name</p><p> </p><p>“Your nipples are rock hard, it means you incredibly turned on” He purred, before his feet gently pushed her feet part, making her spread her legs. Tendou could practically smell her arousal oozing from her, his own primal instincts taking over” His fingers now flicking them, making her moan and pant more</p><p> </p><p>“Is all this touching making you wet?” He asked and she bit her lip, embarrassed, avoiding his question. He smirked, leaving one nipple as his hand trailed to her drenched core. She inhaled, uttering his name, head titling back and she tried not to squirm when one long finger teasingly slid up and down her slick clothed pussy, teasingly dipping into the slit, pushing her panties in before he went back to caressing her mound. Tendou couldn't control his dirty talk, slipping from his self-control slightly</p><p> </p><p>“Your pussy is dripping; I think we should take them off? Hmm?” He suggested, his hand resting on her inner thigh, knuckles barely grazing her lips. She felt like she was under his spell. This was so erotic to her; she knew it was him behind her and his scent kept her calm. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would experience this. She needed more. She wanted more. Tendou was taken by surprise when she lifted her hips and pulled her panties off shyly scrunching them up and hiding them from his view, under her lounge table. He wanted to chuckle and how she was being reserved with the wrong things.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to touch you more?” He cooed and she flushed,</p><p> </p><p>“Please stop teasing me…” She mumbled and he chuckled, nuzzling into her back, making her gasp</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, you’re just too cute” He muttered, and she blushed, her pussy was aching. She really wanted him to touch her. Tendou grinned, nibbling her ear lobe</p><p> </p><p>“Answer my question” he sang lightly in her ear and she almost closed her legs, but he hooked his hands under her knees, spreading her legs over each of his, preventing her from unhooking them. She yelped when his hands now were gripping her inner thighs, fingers dangerously close to her slick entrance. She could feel her pussy throbbing hard, she couldn't stop her juices from dripping.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes…” She muttered and he grinned, feeling like teasing her more</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” His hand dancing above her pussy, caressing her abdomen, making her shiver</p><p> </p><p>“Here?” He asked and she shook her head, he kissed her neck</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t tell me where, I might misunderstand… You need to know that with me, you can ask for anything and I’ll never judge you. I just want to give you what you want” He said, and she blushed, he was being adamant about making her less shy. She felt like she could pass out, but she wanted to climax again.</p><p> </p><p>“D-down there…” She whispered, embarrassed and he decided he teased her enough. Licking his lips, his hand went to caress her nether lips and she gasped loud from the sudden feeling. Tendou groaned, his fingers were soaked, and he hadn’t even started. Two fingers, caressed her lips up and down before he spread them slightly and she mewled at the sensation</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever done this before?” He asked, hinting at masturbation and she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“N-no…”</p><p>He felt himself burst with pride, he was going to give her the best orgasm possible. Tendou leaned forward, pushing her forward slightly as one hand spread her folds and his other fingers began rubbing her soaked core. She moaned loudly when his fingers found her clit</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” She gasped, her eyes widening and Tendou grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“I found your clit, Y/n-chan. Do you know, this is little button is the place which makes you feel the most pleasure? It feels so cute and small!” He cooed and she bit her lip, when his fingers began flicking her clit. Tendou decided to test the waters further, by dipping a finger in. She was really tight, and he heard her mewl in discomfort. Pulling his fingers out, he went back to rubbing her core with the palm of his hand</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to put them inside, it’ll hurt. For now, I’m going to make you feel so good, just from this little button, right here” He pressed her clit and she squirmed in his arms, but he kept his front, his fingers furiously rubbing, and flicking her bud. She was a mess in his arms, her moans were loud, and she could stop moving her hips</p><p> </p><p>“Say my name, babe” He breathed, being lost in euphoria she clutched his arms</p><p> </p><p>“S-Satori! Agh!” She moaned, hips wildly rubbing against his fingers. Tendou moaned, feeling her ass rub against his super hard cock. She was dripping all over his fingers and he could feel her hole throbbing for me. Oh, how hearing her pant his actual name made him want to shove her on the lounge table and pound her into oblivion but even in this situation, he knew this was still not the appropriate time</p><p> </p><p>“Are you cumming, angel?” He purred and she nodded her head vigorously</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, o-oh I think I’m, cum-AH” She gasped when he pinched her clit, her hips shaking as she threw her head back, letting out a loud moan, her pussy clasping hard before she gushed on his fingers. Tendou secretly cheered himself, this was so fucking sexy. Y/n may have not realised this, but she was fan of sex. Her bedroom nature was less shy than her outside nature and he was the only one who witnessed this. His dick was throbbing, and he cursed himself because he was going to blue ball himself. He pulled her bra and sweater down before he hugged her panting form gently, rocking her, kissing the top of her head</p><p> </p><p>“You did great Y/n-chan. How do you feel? Tell me, before you lose the momentum” He asked as she panted, looking up at his face, in a haze</p><p> </p><p>“Euphoric… I feel euphoric” She said in a daze and he grinned, caressing her shoulder and rubbing her leg.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re not mad at how forward I just was…” He said, feeling realisation of the situation hit him, but she shook her head, still panting</p><p> </p><p>“I-m not mad… I’m feeling really happy” She said, a small smile grazing her face and Tendou bit her lip, quickly flipping her around and hugged her hard. She was taken a back, she hadn’t faced him before but his red fuzzy head coming into her view and his prominent scent of bodywash made her reciprocate as she hugged him back</p><p> </p><p>“You make me feel safe…” She whispered and he pulled away, looking at her flushed post orgasmic face. His heart was racing, she was absolutely perfect. Both of them stared into each other’s eyes, Tendou knew there was no need to ask for her permission because she leaned forward, pushing her lips against his. He held her close, kissing her back softly. They slowly parted and she shyly looked away,</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry, I… just wanted to…” She said and he shook his head</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever apologise for kissing me… I love it” he grinned and she flushed, hiding her face into his chest and he let out a hearty laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Y/n-chan. How about we go get ready and maybe go on another date? It’s the weekend afterall” He suggested (also because he really needed to jerk off because his erection was begging for sweet sweet release) and she pulled away from him, feeling very shy but she couldn't contain her bright smile</p><p> </p><p>“I’d really like that” She said and he grinned standing her up with him, straightened her sweater dress</p><p> </p><p>“Text me, when you’re ready” He said before she walked him to the door, he looked at her and she shyly waved at him before he smiled going into his apartment. She walked to the lounge, collapsing on the couch, hands on her face as she squealed lightly. Sitting up, with a smile on her face, she eyed Maro who was looking at her unamused</p><p> </p><p>“M-maro! You were awake? Oh my gosh, I-I’m so sorry!” She stood up, running to her bathroom ashamed</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me!” She squealed, shutting the door</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: Für Elise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No smut in this chapter, just me tryna make a plot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ohno-sama glanced at the draft and then up at Y/n, before she glanced back down. Y/n was feeling very nervous, she had whipped out three stories for her novel so far. Each chapter was based on an experience with Tendou. </p><p>“I’ll… uh… let you read that in private, if you’ll excuse me…” She said, turning to leave</p><p>“Y/n…. Sit down” Ohno’s voice halted her actions as she swallowed and sat down in the chair opposite Ohno-sama. Y/n fiddled with her thumbs, Ohno’s mouth was slightly agape as she looked at Y/n again, raising a brow before she went back to reading. Y/n blushed, she was starting to feel a little hot in Ohno’s office, despite the air conditioner rolling out cool air. Ohno put the draft down, cracking her fingers before she quietly slipped a cigarette out and light it, taking a deep inhale before she blew it out</p><p>“What the fuck happened this weekend!? You little sex demon!” She gushed and Y/n felt her cheeks explode.</p><p>“O-Ohno-sa-sama! I just did research that’s all!” She lied and Ohno puffed her cigarette, grinning,</p><p>“Bullshit, your characters are based on your neighbour and you. A shy girl and a baker? That literally screams Y/n and Tendou, the ‘chocolatier’. Your characters have very steamy foreplay, I read your drafts before this one… They sucked but these drafts… they have my heart racing; there’s no penetration and it is keeping me on the edge for more stories! You still have to work on the smut scenes, they’ve got potential but they will need redrafting, I’ll pass these to one of the editors, they can intensify the scenes for you” Ohno grinned and Y/n let out a sigh of relief, feeling accomplished. She really had to thank Tendou. Ohno cleared her throat, leaning forward,</p><p>“So… you’re dating this guy now?” Ohno asked and Y/n’s face flushed as she shook her head,</p><p>“Oh… n-no! He-He’s just helping me with inspiration for the novel!” Y/n blurted and Ohno dropped her unlit cigarette… </p><p>“You mean… you and him are doing lewd stuff but you’re not dating? Who are you and what have you done to Y/n?” She asked and Y/n kept her gaze down, biting her lip</p><p>“He told me he likes me…” Ohno raised a brow</p><p>“Do you like him too?” She asked and Y/n stopped fidgeting, her face was bursting a pink hue. She played with the ends of her shirt; she hadn’t admitted it out loud. However, Tendou was in her mind 99% of them time. They had gone out twice so far, their second date consisted of Tendou and her visiting some markets, he stuck by her side, making her feel safe as they enjoyed their time and yes, the date ended in a kiss but they retreated to their own apartments. </p><p>Y/n nodded her head,</p><p>“Y-yes… I do like him” She said, a tiny smile gracing her face and Ohno felt her own heart soften</p><p>“Why don’t you ask him to be your boyfriend then? He’s told you his feelings, so what’s stopping you now!?” Ohno said and Y/n thought her words over… A boyfriend would change a lot for her, it was a huge step but then again, she was already romping with said man, she couldn't imagine letting any other man touch her. Ohno dismissed Y/n, who still thought her words over. Why couldn't she be the one to ask him out? She knew he would agree to it immediately but then again, how would Otosan react? She hadn’t mentioned anything of Tendou to him during their recent phone conversations and she felt guilty that she had been doing erotic things with her neighbour… But, she needed to progress in her own life. She would tell him how she felt tonight.</p><p>“Thank you Ohno-sama, you’re right! I will tell him I like him too!” She said determined and Ohno grinned,</p><p>“That’s my girl!”</p><p>The rest of the day went by in a breeze and the darker it was getting; she was starting to feel nervous. In the mangas, they made confessions look so simple, the heroine didn’t even think twice before she would blurt out her feelings… so why was this so difficult for her? Tendou had already seen the most private sides of her and she felt less nervous then, however her legs were already shaking as she made her way home. She was feeling like jelly. </p><p>As her apartment complex drew near, Y/n stopped. She felt really uneasy at this moment, the streets around her were empty but she felt that familiar sensation of being watched. Feeling her breath quicken, she quickly turned, looking at the empty street behind her. Her eyes darted to the side of a building, the dark alleyway daunting her and its aura making her want to get away as fast as she could. A sudden clatter of a glass bottle, sent chills up her spine and she quickly turned, dashing towards her complex as fast as her legs carried her.</p><p>‘It’s in my head, it’s my head, it’s in my head…’ She kept repeating in her head, her legs dashing up the stairs as she rushed to get her keys. Right as she passed Tendou’s door, it opened and she collied into him, sending them both on the floor. </p><p>“Whoa! Y/n!? Are you okay?” He asked alarmed at her pale face, as she began panting on top of him. She fisted his shirt,</p><p>“S-sorry! I thought someone was following me and I got scared” She rambled, and he frowned, looking behind her at the empty hall. He began patting her back, helping her calm down before he got her to stand up</p><p>“C’mon, do you want some tea?” He asked and she shook her head,</p><p>“Weren’t you just leaving? I-it’s okay!” She said, but he eyed her trembling hands<br/>
“I was just going to throw my trash out, but I can do it in the morning. Come inside” He said, opening his door for her and she blushed, feeling thankful that he wasn’t leaving</p><p>“O-okay, thank you…” She muttered, entering his flat as she slipped her shoes off. Tendou left his garbage by the door before he went to pour the already brewing tea in his pot for her. He smiled and handed her a warm cup and she thanked him again, sipping on the beverage as it began calming her.</p><p>“Y/n, next time you gotta call me if this happens. I gave you my number for a reason” he said, sitting down by her and she looked into her cup, still feeling shaken.</p><p>“Sorry Tendou-san… I was too panicked at that moment and I forgot…”</p><p>He hummed, thinking for a second before he turned to her,</p><p>“You walk past Angelina, don’t you? From now on, come straight there when you’re done with work. We can walk home together!” He suggested and she blushed,</p><p>“Oh no, I couldn’t bother you like that. Besides, I, sometimes work late… It’ll be a hindrance” she reasoned, and he shook his head,</p><p>“Then… If I get done before you, I’ll just come pick you up from work!” He argued back and she gave up at his persistence, feeling happy on the inside</p><p>“Then… I’ll take you up on that offer…” She mumbled and he grinned, </p><p>“Good girl”</p><p>Y/n blushed, sipping her tea and he chuckled, standing up and going to his kitchen. He came back with a small box, opening it to show her golden flaked chocolates… </p><p>“Wow, you can eat the gold stuff?” She asked and he nodded,</p><p>“Mhmm, they’re edible. Try em, it’s going to be part of the ‘Regal’ collection, I’m coming up with” He picked up a chocolate, holding it in front of her lips</p><p>“Try…” He muttered and she shyly opened her mouth as he feed her a piece, the creamy centre melting in her mouth, she couldn't taste the gold, but the exquisite taste made up for it. She looked at Tendou, eyes wide as she swallowed, licking her lips</p><p>“Delicious!”</p><p>He chuckled, resting the side of his face in his hand</p><p>“I’m glad. You feeling better now?” He asked and she nodded, realising that Tendou made her forget about her earlier ordeal. </p><p>“Much better, thank you Tendou-san!” She smiled and he felt his cheeks get red. Y/n eyed the clock and she stood up,</p><p>“Um… I gotta feed Maro now, thank you for calming me down Tendou-san. You really make me feel safe” She said, and he rubbed the back of his head, walking her to his door. He grabbed his trash, stepping outside with her. Before Y/n opened her own door, she turned to him. Her heart was beating fast, but she wanted to tell him, how he made her feel</p><p>“Um… Tendou-san?” She started and he turned to her,</p><p>“Yeah Y/n-chan?” He asked and she blushed,</p><p>“I showed Ohno-sama, my drafts today and she really liked them… Thank you” She said, both of them now turning scarlet and he sheepishly laughed,</p><p>“No need to thank me… I like being your muse…” He muttered and she swallowed,</p><p>“Listen, I lik-”</p><p>“Satori?” A feminine voice cut through, making Tendou and Y/n’s attention divert as they looked to the side. Tendou’s eyes widened,</p><p>“E-Elise?” He said in disbelief</p><p>Y/n’s breath hitched; a tall foreign woman stood a few feet away from them. Her golden hair, shining under the hallway lights and Y/n couldn’t stare away from her sapphire eyes. This woman was gorgeous. Y/n bit her lip as she watched ‘Elise’ dash towards Tendou, quickly wrapping her arms around him</p><p>“I missed you!” She wailed in Japanese and Y/n was taken back… Tendou had a girlfriend? Y/n felt her heart break in two as Tendou stood there confused, looking between both women. Y/n didn’t look pleased and he began panicking, pushing the blonde away</p><p>“What are you doing here!? It’s been two years…” He muttered and the French woman pouted,</p><p>“I wanted to see you… So here I am” She said, clutching her suitcase which Y/n, now realised she was lugging along… </p><p>‘Is she staying?’ Y/n thought, and Elise began eyeing her, up and down, making Y/n hold her breath</p><p>“Who’s she? She’s super cute!” Elise gushed, making Y/n blush as Tendou sighed,</p><p>“She’s my neighbour.”</p><p>Y/n felt her heart pang… That’s all she was to him. Tendou felt guilty when he realised Y/n’s bottom lip was trembling. Y/n quickly bowed to Elise,</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, now if you would excuse me!” She quickly stammered, opening her door, and quickly shutting it behind her. Elise and Tendou stared at the door, Tendou wanted to barge in after Y/n and tell her this was all a misunderstanding. He was annoyed as he turned to Elise</p><p>“You can’t just show up here uninvited… We aren’t together anymore Elise. It’s been two years…” he hissed, and Elise huffed, crossing her arms</p><p>“I came here to see you because I missed you Satori, I know you miss me too…” She muttered and he shook his head, opening his door and she followed in behind him</p><p>“You’re not staying here. Find a hotel in the morning… I’m sleeping on the couch” he muttered in irritation and she rolled her eyes</p><p>“You can sleep with me, let me show you how much I missed you” She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck but he frowned and separated himself from her.</p><p>“I like someone else Elise… and now she’s misunderstood… thanks to you” He said, sighing and Elise frowned,</p><p>“You like that girl? Seriously…” She said in disbelief and Tendou rolled his eyes,</p><p>“Why are you here? Really?” He asked her, crossing his arms. Elise sat on his couch, twirling her hair</p><p>“I want you to come back to Paris, I’m here to offer you a place in my patisserie”</p><p>Tendou’s eyes widened, a chance to move back to Paris… A place which he loved…</p><p>Love…</p><p>Y/n’s sweet face popped into his mind, and he shook his head</p><p>“I like my current job, so no thank you” </p><p>Elise frowned, standing up</p><p>“I will find a hotel tomorrow but mark my words, you will be coming back with me. I’ll change your mind by the end of my trip. I’m not letting a little girl stand in the way of your success” She huffed, and he felt uneasy, watching her traipse around his flat. His eyes lingered to the wall connecting his apartment to Y/n’s. He sighed, wondering how she must have been feeling right now…</p><p>“Fuck my life…” He muttered.<br/>
Y/n quietly fed Maro, Elise’s face kept flashing in her mind. She was the epitome of gorgeous. Y/n had never seen a foreigner before, and she kept imaging Elise and Tendou together… They looked so perfect together. She hugged her knees… Tendou and Elise must have had a lot of sex… Tendou and her didn’t even go all the way because he was being considerate towards Y/n… All men have their limits!</p><p>“Fuck my life…” She groaned, falling onto the couch as Maro began crawling on her front. She let her tears slide down her cheeks as she sniffled, she really liked Tendou… Now he was probably over the moon because his hot girlfriend has come to stay… She wanted to tell him off for using her but at the same time, how could she scold him when she was the one who gave him the invitation to ‘inspire’ her.</p><p>“I’m so stupid…” She muttered, sniffing. She thought he was so sweet and considerate; they had such nice dates as well… He was doing this all behind Elise’s back? She felt so hurt and she felt dirty now… She let herself easily get played with. There was sudden knocking on the door and Y/n was startled… She knew it was him.. She wanted to ignore the knocks but she was feeling angry at the unfolded events. Squeezing her fists, she marched to the door, putting her best angry face on as she whipped the door open. Tendou stood there startled as Y/n glared at him, her cheeks puffing out as she tried to control her pouting. </p><p>“What?” Y/n asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Tendou rubbed the back of his head, he was not used to this (cute) angry side of hers. She looked like a little angry chick. He tried to contain his grin</p><p>“Listen… it’s not what you think. She’s my ex but I broke up with her two years ago! I swear I don’t like her in that way! You gotta believe me!” He said and she looked away, feeling slightly happy but she didn’t want to give into him, just yet. </p><p>“Is she staying with you….?” Y/n asked quietly and Tendou bit his lip</p><p>“Only for tonight…. But….! But I told her she has to go to a hotel tomorrow… I’m sleeping on my couch so don’t worry…” He began and she eyed him… His ex-girlfriend was bound to try something on him tonight… Y/n wasn’t stupid, she could tell the other woman’s intentions just by her earlier actions. Feeling a little bold and possessive, Y/n pouted as her face flushed,</p><p>“You… you can stay with me tonight… if you want…” She said and Tendou’s mouth opened. Y/n wanted him to sleep at hers… He tried to contain his grin</p><p>‘She’s jealous… Kawaii…’ He thought to himself before he nodded, he knew 100% that if he woke up on his couch tomorrow, Elise would definitely be on top of him. He didn’t want to destroy his budding relationship with Y/n. Tendou welcomed himself inside as Y/n made space for him. Her own face was flushed as she realised just how bold she had been. But she was less shy than before, she was used to being around him now. She wanted to tell him, her feelings but the moment felt destroyed thanks to his guest…</p><p>Tendou made himself comfortable on her couch as she sat on the floor, her back against the sofa, Tendou idly began playing with the top of her head, watching the tips of her ears turn red. Y/n pouted, hugging her knees</p><p>“So… were you guys serious?” She asked and he stopped, thinking of her question. At his silence, she bit her lip</p><p>“S-sorry… that was intrusive of me…” She said and he shook his head</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s not fair to leave you out in the blue. Elise and I met at cooking school in Paris when I was an apprentice chocolatier… I was taught by her father… To be fair, we only dated for less than a year before I decided to move back to Japan. She got the position I was hoping for at her father’s restaurant… figures… Anyways, we broke up and I came back. I don't have feelings for her anymore… I promise. It was a long time ago…” He said softly, a hand on her shoulder and she kept quiet.</p><p>Tendou sighed as he slid down from the couch, next to her. He cautiously put an arm around her, pulling her into his side. </p><p>“Please believe me… I meant it when I said I like you” he said softly and she fisted his shirt, hiding her blushing face in his chest. She could feel his heart thumping in his chest, and she felt her tension melt away. She lost the momentum to tell him, her feelings. It didn’t feel right at this point. She would feel more at ease when Elise was gone. </p><p>“I believe you Tendou-san...” She said softly and Tendou gazed at her face, a warm smile lingering. She blushed at the closeness of their bodies, but she was used to him being near her now. Tendou leaned forward slowly and cautiously, when she made no attempt to flinch away. He quickly kissed her, and she tightened her grip on his shirt, kissing him back. Tendou pulled away, resting his forehead against hers</p><p>“Thank you…” He whispered and she nodded</p><p>“How long will she be staying?” Y/n asked and Tendou shrugged,</p><p>“I’m not sure… She’s only in my apartment tonight but tomorrow she will be gone. I don't know what’s she’s going to do in Tokyo but that’s her problem now. I’ll wait for you at Angelina tomorrow, then we can go home together. Alright?” He asked and she nodded, a small smile on her face</p><p>“Sure, I’d like that” She said before getting up for bed, Tendou lay back down on the couch</p><p>“Hey Y/n-chan, could I get a blanket?” He asked and she looked at him for a second, her cheeks dusting pink as she awkwardly shuffled on her feet</p><p>“Um doesn’t the couch seem a bit small for you…?” She hinted at his legs which dangled off one side before she eyed him</p><p>“I was thinking you could share the bed with me?” She suggested and was suddenly taken back when Tendou jumped up and stood alert</p><p>“A-are you serious?” He asked, before his attention went to Maro who was busy scuttling around his feet. Y/n nodded,</p><p>“Y-yeah… It’s big enough for us both…” She said, watching him as he leaned down to pick up Maro, his fingers rubbing Maro’s snout before he quickly pulled away, avoiding being nipped. Y/n smiled; her heart was thumping but she held Maro in her hands. Fingers brushing against Tendou’s as he stared at her, while she put Mari back in his cage</p><p>“I’m going to get ready for bed, you can make yourself at home” She said quietly before she made her way to the bathroom. Tendou fell back on the couch, his heart was thumping erratically. How was he going to control himself if he was sleeping right next to her? He couldn't handle another night of being blue balled, but he was receiving a once in a lifetime opportunity to sleep next to Y/n. The object of his desire. He could use this as an excuse to finally cuddle her all night long. He silently thanked his cursed ex for dropping by unannounced. It made Y/n jealous and he secretly loved it. </p><p>He heard her leave the bathroom before she made her way into the bedroom, Tendou’s heart was racing but he slowly walked to her bedroom, where the lights were dim. Y/n had already shuffled into bed and he awkwardly cleared his throat</p><p>“Y/n… is it okay if I come in?” He asked and she nodded,</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>He cautiously walked towards the bed, as she pulled the covers away for him to slide in. She quickly faced her back towards him, as she faced the wall. Her heart was speeding, and she swore that he could hear it. She felt the heat radiating from his body as Tendou scooted closer to her. She held her breath when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer to his body. Her hands gripped his arm as she felt the heat between their bodies. Tendou could faintly smell the minty toothpaste lingering from her. His head rested on top of her head and she stilled, thinking for a second. It was dark now and maybe it would be less embarrassing to face him now. </p><p>Tendou loosened his grip, feeling her squirm and she finally turned around, facing him. He smiled at her and she felt shy, quickly snuggling into his chest as she hugged him. He welcomed her in his embrace as he began rubbing circles on her back</p><p>“I got you, pretty girl. You can rest easy tonight” He said softly, and she hummed,</p><p>“Thank you, Tendou-san, I hope you dream well too” She said softly, and he grinned, kissing her temple making her close her eyes. Tendou held her close but he couldn't sleep. He felt uneasy with Elise being next door, in his apartment. She was a stubborn one and he knew that she wasn’t going to back down without a fight. He eyed an almost asleep Y/n, her chocolate curls were slightly messy, but he couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face. Y/n was just perfect, he didn’t want anything else but her. He would have to put his foot down firmly with Elise and tell her that he was not going back to Paris. He was content in his life. Y/n shuffled again, her back pressing against his chest. He stilled for a second before he grinned, wrapping an arm back around her waist</p><p>“Hey Y/n…?” He asked but got no response, sighing he leaned forward, smelling her hair</p><p>“I think I’m falling for you” He muttered before he closed his eyes.</p><p>Y/n’s eyes widened as she bit her lip…</p><p>‘Shit… he’s falling in love with me?’ She asked herself, feeling her heart pound. She didn’t know how to respond, she wanted to leap in joy, but she knew that she could not be clear with her feelings until Elise was gone. Y/n was prepared for a lot of bumps in the road ahead, Elise didn’t seem like an easy person and Y/n had to prepare herself for the worst. </p><p>She had a gut feeling that in the end, she was going to be left heart broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: Burn Baby Burn (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had only been two hours, yet Tendou was wide awake. Y/n’s warm backside had not left its place against his crotch. He had to keep mentally reminding himself that now was not the time to get aroused, not while she was innocently sleeping beside him. The scent of her hair drifted to his nose, he leaned in, inhaling it, feeling the warmth radiate within him. He stilled when she suddenly turned, snuggling into his front. Her breasts pressed against his chest; he bit his bottom lip feeling her nipples press against him through the thin material of her shirt. His cock was beginning to stir.</p><p> </p><p>‘She’s gonna be the death of me…’ he inwardly groaned when her leg wrapped around his waist, pushing her lower body against his. She was still in a deep slumber, unaware of her seductive actions. Tendou could feel his temple forming light beads of sweat, his neck was starting to heat up too. Carefully and slowly, he laid his hand on her bare thigh, his fingers lightly feeling up the curve of it, fingers barely peaking under her shorts, lighting gripping her bottom.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m going to hell’ he muttered in his head, his erection was pressing against her clothed core. He felt guilty but he couldn’t stop moving his hips slowly, trying to get whatever friction he could. He carefully watched her face, being cautious to make out any signs of her stirring. Her face slowly began heating, her mouth opening lightly as she began panting. Tendou’s heart was pounding and he stilled himself, his breath hitched when she opened her eyes slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tendou-san?” She muttered, rubbing her eye</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was trembling slightly, her body was burning. Her eyes locked with Tendou’s scarlet ones. He looked like a deer in headlights. As she began gaining more conscious, she realised the position they were in. She was aware of her leg around his waist, how her face was tucked into his chest. She became even more aware of her pussy throbbing lightly against his erection and his fingers gripping her ass. Tendou bit his lips, slowly retracting his hand</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… Um… you’re a hugger and my body couldn't control itself…” he admitted, and she blushed, not knowing what to say. Tendou quickly tried sliding off the bed but she thought of him going back next door… Where Elise was staying. Feeling herself panic, she quickly gripped his arm, stopping him from leaving her side.</p><p> </p><p>“…It’s okay… You don’t have to leave… Please?” She whispered, and he looked at her, she was still laying on her side. Eyes locked into his, her wavy hair scattered over her shoulder… Tendou’s heartbeat picked up, he felt like her was under her spell. She was so mesmerising that he slid back into her bed, facing her. Y/n was wide awake now, she thought of his erection against her. Tendou was facing her, yet she didn’t automatically freak out with his body being so close. In fact, she relished in it. It felt so natural to her now. He felt really hard earlier and she began feeling guilty. He had only been pleasuring her and she greedily succumbed to it, not offering to ease his own frustrations. From her smut knowledge, she knew it was unfair on him. He was really controlling himself for her sake. She wasn’t feeling afraid right now. Maybe because it was dark so she couldn’t make out his features properly, she felt like she was lucid but the smell of him, kept her very aware that she was safe.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to get closer to him. She didn’t want him to think of Elise again.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt herself scoot closer to him, he kept still as she slowly went back to the earlier position, they were in. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her grind herself into him slowly</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y/n… what are you doing?” He groaned; his dick was throbbing lightly. She gently grabbed his hand, bringing it back to her thigh. Tendou gripped it tighter, his own hips now rocking against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to feel good too… so please…” She moaned lightly, and he groaned. His hand slid up her bottom, under her shirt, feeling her smooth back. She shuddered when his fingers slid down her the middle of her back slowly. His hands gripped the end of her shirt and she pushed herself up slowly, Tendou following her actions as she lifted her arms and he pulled it off her. Y/n suddenly began feeling shy, her hair now covering her breasts, teasing Tendou who could now see her from the streams of the streetlight peeking through her curtains. Tendou smiled at her, slowly pulling his shirt off. She inhaled, it was the first time, he bared himself for her. Her hands shakily began rubbing his front and he bit his lip, letting her take her time and explore him. He moaned lightly, when her fingers brushed against his nipples, making her feel shy as she pulled back, biting her lip. Tendou crept closer to her, feeling a little more confident. His fingers gripped her jaw as he brought her closer to his lips. She felt her eyes slowly close when he pressed their lips together. Tendou pulled her body against him, she moaned when her breasts rubbed against his smooth chest, both her knees braced themselves on either side of his hip. His hardened shaft, pressing against her once again.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Y/n?” He asked gently, when they parted. He was panting lightly as she kept grinding her hips against him</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm” She moaned, nodding her head, her hair slowly moving out of the way, revealing her round breasts, his eyes were locked in. He finally got to see them, and they were even better than his dreams. He couldn't help himself as he cupped them, weighing them in his hands making her blush</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Y/n, these are absolutely amazing” He muttered, looking like a kid in a candy store.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped when his head dipped and he began kissing her breasts, her hands gripped the back of his head, her shorts were soaking and she was sure, she had ruined his sweats. Her pussy was pulsating like crazy and she could feel him twitching too.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped when his lips wrapped around her nipple, licking and sucking it slowly. Her hands gripped his shoulders, this was an utterly new indescribable sensation to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! T-Tendou-san!” She moaned, her hips jutting, when his hand pinched her other nipple/ He left her nipple, resting his temple between her breasts, his other hand stimulating her wet nipple. Tendou lifted himself, cradling the back of her head bringing her in closer to him</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… Say it…” He groaned into her ear, she felt her cheeks redden, the throbbing she was feeling was intense, she was feeling elated.</p><p>“Satori… am I making you feel good?” She asked as his hands gripped her ass, controlling the movement of their hips. He kissed her softly,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making me feel incredible” he purred, her fingers shakily grasped the hem of his sweats, she avoided his gaze as she tried to pull his pants down. He grinned at her cheekily. She liked praises and he was going to make use of it. He calmly moved her hands away, his fingers taking their place as he lifted his hip and pulled his sweats down, her heartbeat picked up and she felt shy, looking anywhere but down there. Tendou groaned, feeling his erection free. He gripped her chin, making her look into his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… can I try getting on top off you?” He asked, with a hint of desperation in his tone. She flushed, it was making her slightly nervous to be under him but the thoughts of Tendou and Elise began flashing in her mind. She swallowed down her nervousness, letting herself fall back on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She called to him and he wasted no time, slowly crawling over her form. He stayed stationary; his face close to hers</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay Y/n?” He asked, slightly concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was thrown off by her warm smile, her hands cupping his face, fingers grazing his fuzzy head. His own hands began massaging her scalp</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a good girl, I’m gonna move now, okay?” He said and she nodded, Tendou gripped the headboard above her, his erection now rubbing against her shorts and she mewled, fisting the sheets under her. Her panting was increasing, and she whimpered his name. Tendou groaned,</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… your shorts are soaked” He muttered, and she flushed, turning her head</p><p> </p><p>“Please take them off, Satori…”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped, looking down at her, a little shocked at her boldness</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… Are you sure?” He asked and she nodded, her hands feeling his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” She begged and he bit his lip, his fingers slowly creeping to the waist band of her shorts, slowly pulling them down when she lifted her hips. The sight of her glistening pussy made him groan, he really wanted to slam into her but instead his fingers slowly caressed her lower lips making her shudder under his touch</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-satori… put it inside” She whispered, looking away but he shook his head</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry Y/n but I can’t… Now’s not the right moment. Please understand…” He cursed himself, as much as he wanted to push his way in, he held his ground. He was not going to take her virginity until she was clear with her feelings. He wanted to give her that special moment and this wasn’t it. She stared at him, in shock, not expecting his refusal. Before she could react, his cock rested on top of her wet entrance, he began gliding his shaft against her folds and she let out a moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me do this instead” he cooed and she bit her lip</p><p> </p><p>Tendou groaned feeling his shaft get coated in her juices, he eyed her clit, grabbing his shaft and letting the tip of it rub her nub making her squirm under him</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well baby… Just looking at you quiver underneath me is turning me on so much. You’re so beautiful, I could look at you forever” he groaned, increasing his pace and she kept moaning and panting, her pussy pulsating intensely as she twisted and rocked her hips against his. He bent down, locking his lips with hers. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue inside and they panted and moaned during their heated make out. She pulled away, letting out a mewl</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! Faster please” Her fingers gripping his back, making him hiss as he increased his pace. She could feel her juices leaking down on to her bedsheets below. Tendou couldn't control his leaking tip as he kept furiously rubbing his shaft against her. Tendou groaned, gripping her hips tightly as he felt himself spurt on her stomach and chest, making her gasp, eyes widening. He rested against her headboard, before he could crush her. His eyes dropping to her soiled form</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-shit, I’m so sorry Y/n… It felt so good that I couldn’t control it…” He hinted at his climax, blushing as how sexy she looked, being marked by him. His cum coating her like icing, she looked so sexy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay… I’m just happy that you felt good” She said shyly, still panting.</p><p> </p><p>He realised she was quivering lightly, an eyebrow lifting. His hand danced to her pussy, feeling it pulsate around his fingers</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t cum, right?” He asked and she blushed, keeping quiet. Tendou grinned, crawling between her legs. His fingers gripping under her knees,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Satori?” She asked, a little confused only to squeal when he lifted her knees to rest over his shoulders. Her pussy dangerously close to his face. Her hands immediately going to cover her mound from his view.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please stop! This is embarrassing” She squealed, and he grinned, shaking his head</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, gorgeous. It’s my turn to make you feel good. It’s not fair that I came all by myself so c’mon, move your hands. This will make amazing material for your novel” He purred, his hands gently grabbing her wrists, pulling them away. She gasped when he held her wrists in place, he licked his lips, looking into her mortified eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what cunnilingus is?” He asked and she flushed, nodding and he grinned when she squirmed, he let go of her wrists, his thumbs going to her folds, gently pulling them apart, revealing herself to him. She gasped, feeling more juices spill when his warm breath wafted against her slick. He groaned at her the sight of her tightness; her pussy looked so tantalising. She felt embarrassed, but she couldn't look away. She held her breath when she eyed his mouth opening, as his tongue slipped out. Tendou made sure to lock into her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look away Y/n” He said before he began licking her pussy making her gasp</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh my god…” she moaned, hands fisting her pillow by her head as her hips thrashed wildly against him. He gripped her hips, keeping her in place before he pushed his tongue through her hole and she moaned loud, her pants were erratic as he kept speeding his pace, feeling her walls twitch around him. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, his thumb diving to swipe her clit and she mewled. Pulling from her pussy, he kept playing with her clit,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you close babe?” He asked and she nodded frantically,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, please, I want to cum. Please, I’m so close!” She whined and he began flicking her clit with her tongue, before his lips wrapping around it, sucking it hard making her shriek. Tendou’s thumb went back to its place as he dove between her slippery folds, tasting her sweet juices as he ate her out hard. Had he not been holding her hips in place, she would’ve thrashed his lips by now. She threw her head back, eyes dotted with tears as she began fisting her pillow harder and she clenched her muscles, feeling the string of self-control within her burst as she screamed in ecstasy</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou inwardly smirked when she gushed around his tongue, he licked up as much as he could before he dropped her shaking hips onto the mattress. She couldn't stop panting, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her sides back and forth to calm her trembling form, his lips kissing the back of her neck as he gently hushed her</p><p> </p><p>“You did so well, how are you feeling? You okay? Tell me you’re feeling okay?” He asked her, turning her gently towards him. He gently swiped her tears, rubbing her back, letting her calm against him. As her pants slowed and her euphoria washed over, she snuggled into him, breathing in his scent, feeling herself calm even more</p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling great Satori” She muttered, and he grinned, feeling his cheekiness arise</p><p> </p><p>“Did you enjoy me eating you out? You tasted delicious. You’ve got the cutest pussy I’ve ever seen” He muttered, and she blushed, hiding further into his form</p><p>“Please don't say such perverted things…” She mumbled and he chuckled, a hand lightly smacking her bottom making her squeal</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori!” She whined, looking at him alarmed and he grinned, quickly diving down to peck her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry but you look so cute when you’re flustered, couldn’t help myself…”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed, before she realised her front was sticky, pulling away she cringed slightly and he realised, shuffling to stand up from the bed, pulling his sweats on. She looked at him confused,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Are you leaving…?” She asked, a little shocked but he shook his head, making her feel relieved</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m just gonna clean you up. I’ll be back” he said, heading to her bathroom as she sat up, looking at her front. His juices still lingering on her chest, biting her lip. She swiped just a little bit of his cum on her finger. He had just eaten her out, she was curious of his taste. Licking her finger, she didn’t find it unpleasant, it was different form what she expected, certainly not sweet like his desserts but still, she didn’t mind it.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes drifted to her door, where Tendou stood with a blush on his face. Her own face burst a flame and she felt like she was caught red handed</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I just… I… Uh… Oh god” She hid her face in her hands feeling mortified. Tendou must have found her disgusting. Tendou cleared his throat, quickly walking to her, pulling her hands away. He grinned at her embarrassed face</p><p> </p><p>“Don't apologise… that was a pretty sexy surprise. Now face me, lemme clean you up” he said, smiling as he brought the damp towel on her front, gently wiping the rest of his essence off her. She watched him quietly, her heart was beating hard. He took really good care of her. He looked up at her, smiling</p><p> </p><p>“All clean” he sung lightly, and she smiled, leaning forward to kiss his temple</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really kind Satori… I’m glad I met you” She said, and he blushed, caressing her cheek</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I got to meet you too… Now tell me, where do you keep your clothes. You’ll get sick if you sleep like that” He asked and she flushed, pointed to a drawer behind him. He quietly opened it, pulling out a random top and clean underwear, passing them to her to change into.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…” She muttered before making space for him to slide in next to her, he spooned her again, feeling way more satisfied than before. His arms pulling her close,</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams Y/n” He muttered, feeling drowsiness fill his eyes. She hummed, her own eyes slowly drifting closed</p><p>“Goodnight Satori” She found herself mumbling before she let sleep wash over her...</p><p> </p><p>As the hours passed, she found herself waking up in a haze during the early hours of the morning. As her eyes adjusted, she was met face to face with a sleeping Tendou,</p><p>last night’s events replayed in her head and she felt herself burn, quickly shuffling out of bed and rushing to the toilet. She splashed her face, before she looked in the mirror. Her skin was admittedly looking nice, a fresh glow however her eyes drifted the purple marks surround her chest and her blushed. Last night was definitely not a dream. She quietly crept back to her bedroom, where he lay in a deep slumber. He looked so innocent, compared to his hentai side last night.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n quietly snuck out of the room, towards her lounge where Maro was sleeping soundly. She eyed his quills,</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you need a bath today Maro” She muttered before she went to her kitchen, boiling water on her kettle. As she waited for the water as it bubbled, she began thinking about maybe confessing to Tendou now. It would be better now than later. Elise had just arrived, she didn’t know what the days would bring her.</p><p> </p><p>Sudden rapping on her front door caught her attention. A little confused, she slowly made her way to the door. Opening it and peeking outside, her eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh E-Elise-san… good morning…” She muttered, suddenly feeling guilty for no reason. Elise stood there with a frown, her suitcase in tow. She eyed Y/n’s chest, raising a brow before she glowered at the younger girl</p><p> </p><p>“Is Satori with you?” She asked and Y/n froze, feeling like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to say. Elise’s finger traced Y/n’s hickeys; her frown more evident as Y/n stepped back. Elise put her hand in her pocket, before she pulled out a lanyard.</p><p> </p><p>“Give Satori his keys… I’ve locked the door. Tell him, I found a hotel…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n quietly took the keys, avoiding Elise’s gaze. The blonde woman turned away but she looked at Y/n one last time</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t given up on him. A little girl like you is only in the way…” She said before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Y/n felt her heart drop but she could also feel the anger bubbling inside her. She was not going to let another person walk all over her as a door matt. Y/n inhaled before she left her door and made her way to Elise as she walked away</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a ‘little girl’. My name is L/n Y/n and I Iike Satori, so don’t think you can intimidate me.”</p><p> </p><p>Elise stopped, turning around, a little bewildered at Y/n’s stern gaze. She inwardly choked, because Y/n even in an angry state looked very adorable and that made the older woman seethe. She glared and Y/n glared back, holding her stance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not as weak as I may seem. I will not be your door mat” She said, and Elise smirked,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re messing with the wrong wom-...” Elise began but Y/n cut her off,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re </em>messing with the wrong woman”</p><p><br/>She turned away, walking back to her flat, not even turning around as she shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the door shut; Y/n leaned against it. Her heart was pounding. Elise had almost made her crumble but she thought of a sleeping Tendou. A gentle Tendou who spoke to her and had been helping her all this time. She was not about to let an old flame, burn her budding relationship to ashes. She had to dowse the fire, she couldn't depend on anyone but herself. Y/n had never been rude or feisty with anyone, but this was the first time in her life that she stood up for herself. All for a man.</p><p> </p><p>A man that she was in love with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Stay still Maro! I gotta clean you up” She groaned as Maro scuttled around his plastic container, where the warm water began splashing. Y/n had woken him up to his displeasure and he was not in the mood to be friendly. She groaned, grabbing the soft bristle toothbrush, gently brushing his dirty quills, letting the dirt wash off. Maro seemed to finally calm down, staying in a corner on the plastic box, enjoying the warmness of the water, when he realised that he wasn’t being harmed. She held her breath, fingers going under his belly to rub it before he could nip her. She let Maro walk under the stream of the kitchen tap, lounging around as the warm water fell on him.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped, when arms wrapped around her waist, Tendou’s chin resting on her shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“Good morn-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou groaned, crouching over, wheezing lightly, when she elbowed his stomach and Y/n quickly turned around,</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori! Oh my gosh! I’m so so sorry!!! I got scared and hit you without realising!” She rushed to him, gripping his arms as she kept gushing out apologises. He chuckled, trying to control his pained expression, shaking his head</p><p> </p><p>“No… It’s okay, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that…” He muttered, blushing from how his gentle morning hug took an unexpected turn. She began rubbing his taunt stomach, trying to ease him forgotten pain as he stood there, trying not to groan from her smooth hands caressing his skin. She flushed, stepped back, whispering another apology and he laughed</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay! I’m fine, see!?” He reassured her, slapping his stomach, inwardly regretting it as he held back from flinching. She blushed, now realising that his torso was bare. In the morning light, he looked unreal, she didn’t realise that he was well built.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” She asked, immediately regretting it as she remembered last night. Tendou eyed the hickeys on her bust, smirking proudly, a cheeky smile on his face</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t slept that well since I was kid! What about you? How was your night?” He teased, winking at her and she blushed again, turning back to Maro, lifting him from the tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop teasing me…” She muttered and he chuckled before he glanced at the time. He had to get ready for work. Remembering Elise’s sudden arrival, made him feel a bit awkward to excuse himself. He was not looking forward to her reaction, Elise was a stubborn woman… She would ask a million questions. Y/n eyed his expression, but she didn’t think much of it. She let Maro down on the floor, turning to him</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee?” She asked and he looked at her, his grin reappearing as he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee sounds great, thanks” He said, slipping onto the barstool by her island. She smiled, pouring two mugs, quietly stirring before she opened her mouth</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Elise-san has gone to a hotel; she gave me your keys…” She said quietly, placing a mug in front of him, before she sat in front of him. She offered breakfast but he refused,</p><p> </p><p>“Elise came to your place?” He asked and she nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just by the door to give your keys… That’s all… I didn’t want to wake you up” She lied, she didn’t want to tell Tendou about their little heated moment, opting to keep that information to himself. He nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… Don’t forget to come to Angelina after work, okay? I’m walking you home” He reminded her, and she smiled, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Satori! I won’t forget”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou gazed at her fondly, a happy smile on his face, making her blush and look away</p><p> </p><p>“What…?” She asked shyly and he grinned, leaning forward</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I just like the way you say my name… its really cute” He said, resting his face between his palms and she felt her breath hitch. He was the one who was being really cute. She sipped her coffee and Tendou stood up, stretching, she eyed his abs as the stood out more from his stretch. Tendou smirked, he really liked teasing her. He was glad that he kept to his fitness in his free time. Early morning jogs had been a habit since high school. He petted her head before washing her mug</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta get ready for work now… Thanks for letting me… sleep over?” He ended, making his way to her room to grab his shirt. She picked Maro up, to put him back on his cage to continue his slumber. Before Tendou walked out, dress. He made his way to her, stopping in front of her. She gave him a small smile and he ushered his arms out to her</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon pretty girl, don’t leave me hanging”</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks felt warm as she shyly walked into his open arms as he wrapped them around her and she followed suit, being encompassed by him. Tendou grinned, bringing her close</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner at mine, tonight?” He asked, and she felt her heart pound, squeezing the back of his shirt, she nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds nice…” She said, he wanted to kiss her so badly but after nearly vomiting from being elbowed in the stomach, he decided not to press his luck. He excused himself, leaving for his own flat. She suddenly felt really lonely… His chirpy loud presence resonated with her now. She wasn’t on edge anymore.</p><p> </p><p>All day, Elise’s face flashed in her mind. Y/n didn’t forget their encounter at all, even in the office, she couldn’t find herself to work. Only thinking of the blonde woman, who was important to Tendou before they met. Foreign women seemed more open and easier going with romance… Y/n was neither of those things… In fact, she found herself quite boring, whereas Tendou was a bubble of joy. Tendou looked like an outgoing man, she knew he was still restraining his true self around her, only letting it slip sometimes during their more ‘intimate’ moments. She knew that he definitely had beast like energy in bed but to make her comfortable, he held himself back by invisible chains. She really wished he would ease out but then again, she (accidently) assaulted him this morning because he scared her. She was super glad; she didn’t punch him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>She was looking forward to walking home with him tonight. Y/n flushed but she clenched her fist, she was going to make the first move today. She was going to hold his hand before he could do it. Somehow, this embarrassed more than the fact that she was laid out bare under him last night. His body crouched over her lingered in her mind. She found herself in a daze, thinking about his scent, the way he rubbed it against her…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know what cunnilingus is?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She bit her lip, resting her head on the desk, remembering how his tongue felt against her most intimate parts. She clenched her legs, remembering his soft cheeks pressed against her thighs, how he held her in place. Her eyes widened and she sat up straight, the moment she felt herself starting to get wet. As she sat up, her co-worker looked at her worried,</p><p> </p><p>“L/n? You don’t look well? Why don’t you lie down in the nap room?” She suggested and Y/n felt embarrassed,</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea… My stomach’s hurting a little… Please excuse me…” She said, as her co-worker just nodded, feeling sympathetic, as she watched Y/n scuttle down the hall. It was times like these where Y/n was grateful that employees were allowed to rest in the office. She slipped into one of the empty private rooms, locking the door behind her. She kept thinking of Tendou and his body. Last night was repeating harder in her mind. She was ashamed to admit it, but she had become so bold because she felt threatened by his ex-girlfriend. Y/n didn’t want to lose him, he already meant so much to her. Why couldn’t she just admit her feelings to him? Why was being nude easier than confessing for her? She flushed, hiding her face further into the blanket. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tendou groaned feeling his shaft get coated in her juices, he eyed her clit, grabbing his shaft and letting the tip of it rub her nub making her squirm under him</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re doing so well baby… Just looking at you quiver underneath me is turning me on so much. You’re so beautiful, I could look at you forever” he groaned, increasing his pace and she kept moaning and panting, her pussy pulsating intensely as she twisted and rocked her hips against his. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n groaned, feeling her lower regions throb. She was flustered, remembering her moaning. She didn’t realise she could make noises like that… Tendou’s member felt big but she had nothing to compare it to… Was she being biased because she liked him? SO many thoughts raced in her head but what. Stayed stagnant was the feeling of his fingers against her mound. Even she had never had the guts to touch herself, but he played her like an instrument, she came undone so quickly. He literally left her breathless</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip, her fingers slowly sliding to touch her panties, she flushed at how wet she had become. She pushed her skirt up further, trying not to feel perverse as she began touching herself a bit more, thinking back at Tendou’s actions. He did it perfectly, she didn’t know where to touch, she was just stroking her clothed lips, but it didn’t feel the same at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Why isn’t it working….?” She groaned quietly</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t feel good, in fact, it made her need the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling ashamed of trying to do something lewd at work, she rushed to the toilet, relieving herself before she decided to get a grip and focus on her novel. Hours passed, she managed to do a bit of her own work before she eventually shifted onto editing other author’s works. Evening came, and she had never looked forward to clocking out of the office. She hummed, as she walked through the streets, making her way to Angelina. Y/n was excited to see Tendou, his grin flashing in her mind, making her feel warm inside. As Angelina’s sign approached, she stood straighter, keeping composed as she walked towards the shop. She looked through the window display only to freeze.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was standing inside the empty shop but he wasn’t alone. Elise was there and her arms were wrapped around him. Y/n didn’t know what to make of the scene, Tendou was frozen before his arms slowly wrapped around the blonde woman. Y/n felt her breath hitch, all her excitement earlier had washed away. She felt a sting in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie-chan? You okay?” Her eyes snapped behind her, where Ryo was placing a sign. Y/n just nodded, feeling tears prick her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I was just leaving… Sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>She rushed past Ryo,</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey! Wait!” Ryo called after her but Y/n ignored her, rushing towards her flat. Ryo was puzzled, turning to look inside the shop, just in time for Tendou to break their embrace. She curiously walked into the shop, the couple not notcing her when she heard him mutter,</p><p> </p><p>“Elise… I don’t hate you for getting the chocolatier position. You are incredibly talented and I’m glad to see you’re doing successful…”</p><p> </p><p>Elise sniffled, looking down</p><p> </p><p>“I maybe successful but I’m not happy Satori… I was at my happiest when we were together… Please come back to Paris with me? We can be together, I’ll even give you half of the patisserie. We can do it together, 50/50…” She said, her pleading eyes watering and Tendou sighed, a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him</p><p> </p><p>“Elise… Thank you so much for this opportunity but I’m sorry… I can’t…” He said and she felt her tears slip</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why…?” She whispered, her voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo quietly sipped her drink, eavesdropping on every single word ushered between Tendou and Elise.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuuuuuck…. This is some top-level K-drama shit, right there’ She thought to herself, leaning forward, trying to hear more. Tendou sighed, shoulders dropping as he retracted his hand</p><p> </p><p> “Elise… it’s been two years… A lot has happened since then, my life has moved on. I, have moved on… I can’t go to Paris, not when I’m in love with someone…” He admitted and Ryo’s eyed widened, as she sipped her drink harder. Elise looked taken aback</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… you’re making a mistake” She started but he shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not Elise, Y/n needs me here… I feel needed, she’s given me more purpose. Please understand, you can’t expect me to leave a life I’ve just started building behind for you… I’m not sorry…” He said and Elise face twisted into a frown, she turned, simply walking out of the shop, down the street. Tendou sighed, turning around only to be face to face with Ryo, who now felt sheepish for being caught eavesdropping…</p><p> </p><p>“That was some heavy shit dude…” She said and Tendou rolled his eyes, before he groaned sitting on the stool in front of her, head resting on the cool marble counter</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is happening….?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo sipped her drink, knocking softly on Tendou’s fuzzy head, he peeked from his arms</p><p> </p><p>“So…. who’s the blondie?” She asked, even though she figured it out… Tendou just frowned</p><p> </p><p>“My ex… We broke up two years ago and she suddenly showed up outta nowhere, wanting to rekindle… She even offered me to be partner in her father’s patisserie…” He said and Ryo hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“…But you declined because you’re in love with the cutie?” She asked and Tendou blushed, feeling his ears burn, he began pouting</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not nice to eavesdrop Ryo…” He scolded her and she laughed before ushering him to tell her. He sighed,</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s only been like two months but she’s perfect y’know? It’s like an angel just walked into my life… I mean, she feels my emotions through my chocolates…” He chuckled, shaking his head</p><p> </p><p>“How pure is that? She’s a good person, inside and out… I just… want to protect her. She’s been through stuff… She confided in me and I know deep down inside that shell, there’s a fun-loving girl in there. I want to be the one who makes her shine brighter than she already dos…”<br/><br/></p><p>Ryo stared at Tendou; her mouth open. She had never seen him so cheesy or mushy before. He looked so enamoured right now,</p><p> </p><p>“What makes her so special?” She asked, urging him for more details. Tendou was lost in a daze about Y/n, her cute face and sexy body flashing in his mind. He rested his face in his palm, sighing in happiness</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t find me scary… Remember when we first met? Everyone here thought I was some kinda delinquent or something… You were creeped out to talk to me too!” he reminded Ryo, who just laughed</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry man… I’ve learnt never to judge a book by it’s cover…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou chuckled before he glanced at the clock, it was getting late. He checked his cellphone, no messages. He frowned, hoping she was okay. Ryo raised a brow,</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up? You keep checkin your phone?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou hummed, putting it away</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting for Y/n… promised to walk her home after work, since she passes Angelina…”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo’s eyes widened, as her mouth formed an ‘o’…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god… now it makes sense…” She muttered and Tendou gave her a weird look, Ryo rubbed the back of her head</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie-chan came earlier but you were kinda hugging blondie and she saw you guys…. So she… left?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s jaw dropped as he panicked and stood up from his stool</p><p> </p><p>“R-Ryo!? What the fuck? When did she come in?” He panicked and Ryo began panicking too</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! it was like an hour ago, I think…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou let out a loud groan in anguish, clutching his head</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so fucked… Why didn’t you tell me this information, first!?” He shook the woman’s shoulders and she whined</p><p> </p><p>“I was gunna but, then your conversation with blondie peaked my interest and I forgot!”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, throwing his apron at Ryo, quickly rushing to the back kitchen</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cleaning and locking up tonight, it’s your punishment for ruining my love life!” He yelled from the kitchen and Ryo groaned,</p><p> </p><p>“Don't take your anger out on me, idiot! I, was not the one who was hugging my ex” She yelled back and Tendou ignored her, glaring and pointing at her as he made his way to the exit</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to open up the shop in the morning too. Bright and early.” He said, leaving the shop. Ryo let out a hmph, sticking her middle finger towards his back. She grumbled as she began wiping the countertop,</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t my fuckin fault…” She muttered, before the bell of the shop rung</p><p> </p><p>“Satori” A voice called out. Ryo looked up and spotted blondie, who had returned, looking at her. Ryo stood straight, damn this lady was beautiful</p><p> </p><p>“Um… good evening… Tendou-san has left… He’s gone to his girlfriend…” Ryo felt bad for lying but after his earlier revelations, it seemed pretty evident that he had no desire for his ex. Ryo felt a bit sly, but then again... one man’s ex is another woman’s pleasure….</p><p> </p><p>Elise’s shoulder’s slumped, as she just nodded, turning to leave</p><p> </p><p>“Wait blondie… How about a coffee? On the house!” Ryo suggested, ushering to the bar stool in front of her. Elise looked reluctant before she quietly sat in front of Ryo</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you” She muttered; Ryo grinned to herself. She was currently single again. She never had a foreign woman before. She placed a mug and a heart shaped chocolate in front of Elise</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Ryo” She purred, leaning forward to greet Elise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…’ Kept repeating in Tendou’s head as he came closer to the apartment. His legs carried him up the stairs in lightning speed as he lunged up them. He began knocking on her front door</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n?” He called out as he kept knocking but there was no response. He cursed himself, unlocking his door, rushing inside towards his balcony. Sliding the door open, he held his breath trying to listen and see if her balcony was open but alas, there was no sounds except from the streets below. Tendou sighed and tried to text her, telling her that he wanted to talk. He anxiously waited for a response, only to groan when she didn’t reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… what do I do?” He muttered, walking back into his flat.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was in fact, aware of his attempts to talk to her however, she wasn’t in the mood right now. It hurt her to see how casual he hugged Elise back. It made her envision scenarios of Tendou and Elise in Paris together, intimate moments under the Eiffel Tower… and more intimate nights in each other’s embrace. Both of them shared similar professions, they seemed perfect for each other.</p><p> </p><p>She saw his text message, he wanted to talk… She hugged her knees anxiously, he was probably going to tell her that he still had feelings for Elise, Y/n didn’t have the heart for rejection at the moment. She couldn’t bare it. She read about heartbreaks, but she didn’t expect it to hurt this much. She was embarrassed from her behaviour this morning, where she confidently stood her ground against Elise. Now she probably looked like an idiot. Tendou stirred so many feelings inside her but she didn’t know what to do. She felt lost…</p><p> </p><p>More knocking on her front door, startled her. She got up and reluctantly made her way to the door. Not opening it.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n?” She heard him call out again. She sighed, feeling her heart pang</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san, I’m busy right now.” She said through the door and he felt his heart race, coming closer. She reverted back to his last name…</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, c’mon let’s have dinner together? We need to talk…” He muttered and she bit her lip, eyes casting to her feet as she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Tendou-san but I’m not hungry.” She said through the door and he groaned, leaning his temple against the cool wood</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… I know you saw what happened at Angelina, I swear it wasn’t what it seemed like! You’ve got to believe me!” He urged and she sighed, shaking her head</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san, please give me space right now… I… really don't want to see you at the moment” She felt her eyes well up in tears as Tendou backed away, his shoulder’s drooping</p><p> </p><p>“Fine…”</p><p> </p><p>She held her breath, until she heard his door close. Before she began quietly weeping, sliding onto the floor, feeling awful for how she shunned him away.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s heart had officially broken in two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10: Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the lovely comments on my book. &lt;3 </p><p>Im so glad I didn't drop it. Im still unsure what direction the future chapters will take since I make up the plot as I write each chapter, but I'll be honest, I don't think Im gonna make Y/n lose her V-card yet. I still want to explore the sexual dynamics between these two through 'other ways'. So do expect some kinky future chapters :3 Is there any particular kink/sexual situation you think I should explore with this couple? Would love some ideas to incorporate in this book?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Days went by, Tendou kept anxiously waiting to hear from Y/n, but alas he received no inclination from the woman. He sighed, stirring his tempered chocolate. How could he bring himself back into her life? This was an entire misunderstanding and she wouldn’t hear him out. He didn’t know when he would receive the chance to face her again and hold her in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>His brows furrowed as he sighed, his chocolates weren’t tasting their best. He just wasn’t in the mood to be passionate with his work, not when she wasn’t there to try out his creations and give her feedback. He missed feeling her lips, the softness and sweetness of them when pressed against his.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n…” He muttered to himself</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Y/n… what’s the matter with you? You haven’t made an effort with your drafts. They’ve gone back to crap…” Ohno sighed in exasperation, looking at the quiet girl. Y/n rubbed her arm, not knowing what to say. Quite frankly, she didn’t really care at the moment. What was the whole point in writing romance stories when romance sucked. Ohno raised a brow, noticing Y/n’s blank expression</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down.” She said and Y/n complied, placing herself on the leather chair, avoiding Ohno’s gaze</p><p> </p><p>“Trouble in paradise?” She asked and Y/n flinched, looking at her lap</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… so I’ve hit the nail on the head, haven’t I?” Ohno said, lighting a cigarette, inhaling it.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n look at me. Did something happen with your neighbour?” She asked and Y/n bit her lip, feeling her eyes water. Ohno frowned,</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to me…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n looked at Ohno, feeling despair…</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to tell him how I felt… but his ex came all the way from Paris to rekindle their relationship… Um, I saw them together… They were hugging…” Y/n admitted and Ohno just stared at her in disbelief, Y/n blushed</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Ohno-sama?”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno sighed, stubbing her cigarette</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… was he kissing her?” She asked and Y/n shook her head, Ohno put her hand to her temple</p><p>“Did you at least confront him?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n again shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“N-no… he wanted to talk to me, but I asked for some space…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno groaned,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, you can’t run away from situations. It doesn’t solve anything. You should listen to what he has to say… It’s not fair to assume things just from seeing them hug... Anything could’ve happened between those two. What you need to hear is the truth, even if it hurts… just don’t run away. You’re neglecting your work… Solve your issues before it hinders your life.” Ohno said and Y/n nodded, thinking her words over. Ohno quietly opened her drawer, bringing out an old thick stack of papers bound together, handing it to Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>“Read this whenever you have the chance… It’s a novel I wrote when I began my journey as a writer… It might help you Y/n. I’ve never published this, don’t think I will but I’ve kept it as a reminder to show me how much I’ve accomplished in my life. Take your time, reading it.” She smiled softly, dismissing Y/n as she thanked her and left the office.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, sitting at her desk, looking at Ohno’s unpublished novel before slipping it into her bag. She was still feeling like crap, thinking about how things turned out with Tendou. She hadn’t run into him this past week, nor did she have guts to go on to her balcony. Y/n bit her thumb, feeling tense. She didn’t even give him the chance to explain but what could she have done? She witnessed something; she wasn’t expecting.</p><p> </p><p>‘I should talk to him…’ She thought to herself</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fair on Tendou to leave things like that. She nodded to herself, deciding to go to Angelina after work.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Y/n held her breath, finding herself outside of Angelina. She was perspiring lightly under her collar, suddenly feeling too chicken to go inside. Tendou’s face flashed in her mind. She couldn’t run away right now. Exhaling, she walked into the shop. The ring of the bell, caught Ryo’s attention as she straightened herself</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie-chan! Good evening, it’s good to see you again!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo ushered Y/n towards her, making her sit down. Y/n gave a small smile</p><p> </p><p>“Um good evening…”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo grinned, quickly making a warm drink before she placed it in front of Y/n, a chocolate gleaming at her from the plate. Y/n looked at Ryo,</p><p> </p><p>“Ryo-san, I couldn’t possibly take another free drink… Please let me pay this time”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo shook her head at Y/n’s insistence, and Y/n felt sheepish, quietly sipping the delicious drink</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very sorry for the other day… It was rude of me to walk away like that.” She began but Ryo shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“Nah… it’s okay. Wrong place, wrong time, am I right?” She said knowingly and Y/n looked into her drink, before she eyed the chocolate, lifting it up. She took a bite, only to frown slightly and Ryo raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie-chan? What’s wrong?” She asked and Y/n put the chocolate down</p><p> </p><p>“This chocolate… it is making me feel… sad?” She said unsure and Ryo stroked her chin</p><p> </p><p>“So, it’s true… you really can sense his emotions through his chocolates!” Ryo blurted and Y/n looked at her confused,</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked and Ryo rubbed the back of her head</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san told me that you’re the only person who can tell his feelings from his work. In fact, he really sung praises about you last week!” Ryo admitted and Y/n blushed, before she remembered Elise and him hugging and her shoulders slumped</p><p> </p><p>“I see… Um, when will Tendou-san be done with work?” She asked and Ryo checked her watch, before smiling</p><p> </p><p>“In around 15 minutes… You know Y/n-chan, he has been pretty depressed this week… I think if he sees you, it’ll cheer him up… You really don’t have to worry about blondie… I can vouch for that” Ryo winked, and Y/n was confused, blushing as she nodded sipping her drink</p><p> </p><p>“You know about Elise?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm, Tendou-san told me about her… She wanted him to move back to Paris with her, but he refused, saying he has a reason to stay in Tokyo… Besides, I think Elise has changed her mind too. She left day before yesterday…”<br/><br/>Her eyes widened as she looked at the waitress who gave her a small smile</p><p> </p><p>“She left? And he didn’t go back to Paris either?” She said in disbelief but before Ryo could respond, the kitchen door opened</p><p> </p><p>“Ryo, I’ve cleaned up… I’m gunna head ho- Y/n?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou asked, a little shocked that the woman on his mind was sitting right in front of him. She sported a blush, quickly standing up and bowing to him.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello Tendou-san… I’m sorry for coming unannounced like this…” She began but he shook his head quickly</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, it’s okay! Um, would you like me to get you something to drink?” He asked, unsure what to do. Ryo just laughed and patted his back</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Tendou-san, I got that covered already. I’ll be locking up so why don’t you guys get a head start home?” She grinned and both of the blushed, not knowing what to do. He lifted her work bag, placing it on his shoulder before turning to Y/n</p><p> </p><p>“Um… shall we?” He asked, opening the door for her. She nodded, avoiding his gaze, walking out of the shop, him following behind her. Ryo smirked to herself, crossing her arms</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the best goddamn wingman out there” She muttered, proud with herself</p><p> </p><p>Tendou and Y/n quietly walked by each other, side by side. Not a word uttered between them, she bit her lip. She glanced at him, his face was neutral, he was quietly humming to himself</p><p> </p><p>“So… How was your day?” She began and he stopped humming, looking at her</p><p> </p><p>“It was pretty slow…. How was yours?” He asked</p><p> </p><p>“Slow.” Was all she said before they went silent again. She felt so awkward, the silence was killing her. Tendou was feeling the same. He sighed, stopping and she stopped to, looking at him. Tendou frowned, before he sat on a nearby bench, and she sat beside him</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, can we please talk?” He asked and she nodded, fiddling with her thumbs</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah… I want to apologise Tendou-san. I didn’t give you a chance to explain what happened and that wasn’t fair on you… It’s just, when I saw you guys hugging, I was confused because the night before… we… you know…” She muttered embarrassed and he nodded, turning towards her</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, it’s okay. I understand how one could misunderstand that. Elise came by that day and she asked me to come back to her, to go back to Paris and work in her patisserie as a partner…” <br/><br/>She looked at him, a little shocked, Ryo told her about Paris but she never mentioned him being offered a partnership too</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you go Tendou-san? Isn’t that an amazing opportunity? How could you dismiss something like that!?” She argued, feeling hurt at herself for encouraging him to leave Japan but Tendou shook his head, quickly grabbing her hands and her heart raced</p><p>“I don't want to go Y/n… I want to stay here… You’ve got to understand, I don’t have feelings for Elise anymore. My life is here now, and I like the direction it’s going in. Truth be told, I don’t have to move to Paris… not when you live right next to me. Imagine how much it’ll hurt if I’m so far away from you. This week has been like torture for me and we live next door to each other!” He revealed and she flushed, gripping his hands tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san… I had a chocolate from Angelina today… It was the first chocolate that I couldn't finish… It tasted so sad. I feel horrible for how I dismissed you that night, I should’ve listened to you. I don’t understand how you’re giving up a lifetime opportunity for someone like me…” Her shoulders drooped and he listened quietly to her</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared of almost everything… I’m not out going nor am I fun… How could someone as wonderful as you, sacrifice so much for someone like me?” She asked, feeling her eyes water but he leaned forward, his thumb swiping a stray tear</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… don’t put yourself down like that. I’ve liked everything about you, ever since we met. You don’t have to be an outgoing or social person for my sake. I like you for who you are. You’re the only person who’s valued my work to a personal extent. In Paris and before we met, I felt like a robot, making chocolate after chocolate with the intention to sell. But… the moment you tasted my cake and gushed about how it made you feel, I felt that passion I once had when I was younger. I found myself wanting to make more and more chocolates so that you could be the first one to taste them… I love watching your face fill with delight and it stirs something in my heart because it was my chocolates that did that.” He said, stroking her cheek and she blushed, her heart hadn’t stopped racing. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san, you always make me feel safe and comfortable. Never in my life did I think I would be able to face a man properly. You’ve done everything with consideration for me and honestly, when Elise came into the picture suddenly, I felt jealous… She’s beautiful, looks experiences and everything I wish I could be… but I didn’t want to lose you to her either. I honestly got scared that night, when you said you wanted to talk because I thought you were going to reject me and tell me that you were getting back together with her. So, I ran away when I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry” She muttered, looking down at her lap. Tendou grinned at her honesty. She was so damn cute. His hand gently lifted her chin, making her look into his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, even though you’ve probably figured this out but I’m in love with you… I don’t want anyone else but you…” He admitted and she bit her lip, she felt like she was going to faint. She felt so happy, he was startled when she embraced him, bringing him closer</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, I love you too!” She admitted, hiding her face in the crook of his neck and he blushed, grinning. She had finally admitted her feelings too. He pulled her away gently, cupping her face</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me, pretty lady”</p><p> </p><p>She flushed as he closed his eyes, waiting for her to make the first move. She giggled at his eager face, feeling all of the week’s tension wash away. She cupped his face and he opened his eyes, a little taken a back when she actually pressed her lips against his. Tendou closed his eyes, quickly gripping the back of her head to deepen it. Y/n fisted his shirt, moaning lightly before he pulled away. A victorious look on his face</p><p> </p><p>“Now that tasted better than chocolate I’ve ever made” He said and she blushed making him laugh, as he stood up</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Y/n, let’s have dinner at mine?” He suggested, as she stood up, nodding her head</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please” She said, as they made their way home. She glanced at his hand, feeling shy when she slowly grabbing his hand. He looked at her, curiously as she looked ahead, her face was scarlet. He grinned, intertwining his fingers with hers. He felt like he had won the lottery</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Y/n?” He said and she hummed in response</p><p> </p><p>“We’re walking home together after work from now on. You can’t run away now” He cooed, and she flushed</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes…” She muttered, a little smile on her face as they headed home. She quickly excused herself to freshen up and feed Maro, promising to return back to his place after she was done. He pouted,</p><p> </p><p>“But… I’ll miss you” He whined, and she blushed, rolling her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll be quick, don't be so dramatic!” She scolded him and he laughed, rubbing the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>“Mmkay, I’ll order us something in the meantime, I’ll be waiting for ya” He winked, and she blushed again, rushing into her apartment. She greeted Maro, who was waiting by his cage, his nose twitching in anticipation to be free. She greeted him again, opening the cage letting him wander and sniff around. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, stripping and jumping into the shower, taking time and consideration to lather herself up with her nicest bodywash. She let out a tiny squeal, clasping her hands to her mouth to silence herself</p><p> </p><p>‘I actually confessed to him! He’s my boyfriend…’ She gasped, as the hot eater washed the suds down her body</p><p> </p><p>“I have a boyfriend now….” She muttered in disbelief. She hadn’t even mentioned Tendou once to her father. How was he going to react? She wasn’t so sure. She suddenly remembered when she had turned thirteen and she was celebrating her birthday with her father. He decided to impart some wisdom on the new teenager.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Remember Y/n, boys are like wolves! They’ll eat you up, so you better be cautious around them” Otosan advised her, hands on his hips and the little girl innocently nodded before tears welled up in her eyes and Otosan panicked</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wh-whats wrong!?” He asked her and she sniffled </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Does that mean you’re a wolf too? Are you going to eat me, Otosan?” She began wailing and he panicked shaking his head</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no! Papa is here to keep you safe, I’m not a wolf. Promise!” He reassured her making her stop crying before she hugged him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Y/n, open your presents!” He ushered her and she began grinning, making a beeline towards her gifts as she laughed in happiness at the variety of boxes in front of her. He really did spoil her, so. Otosan stood there happily watching Y/n twirl a brand-new dress he bought her. He felt sad on the inside, he missed his wife on occasions like this. Y/n needed a maternal figure in her life, he didn’t know how to handle certain topics and her turning 13 made him realise that there was a lot more in life that she needed to learn about but he had no idea how to talk to her about those things. She was such an innocent girl and he didn’t want her to get hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Otosan’s thoughts were broken when Y/n went to hug him again</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you Otosan, this is the best birthday ever! I promise not to let the wolves get me!” She said determined and he stood still for a second, before he cuddled her hard, crying in happiness</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You are such an angel!” He cried out</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“O-Otosan! You’re crushing me!” She whined.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n snapped out of her daze,</p><p> </p><p>“Strange… I hadn’t thought of that memory in a long time…” She muttered to herself, turning the shower off before she walked out. She began thinking of her childhood, how reserved she had been. Any boy who tried talking to her, she would only see him as a threat and would avoid them. She had a childhood friend, she couldn’t remember him well, but he was nice to her and Otosan liked him too. She tried thinking of his name, but nothing came to mind</p><p> </p><p>“Who was he…?” She asked herself before she walked into her bedroom. She sat at the end of her bed, realising that she had dinner with Tendou soon. But what would happen after dinner? Would she be sleeping over? Was it okay to assume that? She suddenly began feeling shy. She liked getting intimate with Tendou, she felt like he opened a lot of door for her however they still haven’t had sex… Last time they slept together, she was completely ready for him to slide into her, but he refused, saying the time wasn’t right.</p><p>Today they finally confessed to each other properly, did that mean that she would finally be bed by him? Her heart was pounding, and she made her way to her dresser, opening it and eyeing her lingerie. She was not the type to buy super sexy underwear, but she enjoyed cute frilly bras and panties, it was part of her personality, however she was a woman and she enjoyed wearing lingerie that made her feel somewhat confident on the inside. She settled on her cutest set; one she rarely wore. As she put it on, her face burned. There was no way he would see her like this… She felt a bit too vulgar… despite the fact that he had already seen her without clothes, being dressed in just this made her feel a bit embarrassed. Her breasts were pushed up nicely… they looked a bit too inviting… She was just about to take them off when her phone rang, quickly checking the ID, it was Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… the food’s here, come over already before it gets cold!” He whined and she didn’t realise how much time went by</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh, I’m coming!” She said, quickly grabbing a dress and slipping it on before she rushed to her lounge, picking Maro up and placing him back in his cage, much to his dismay.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Maro… I’ll let you wander around all you want tomorrow, promise” She said as he ignored her, turning away to scuttle into his newspaper and shavings. She pouted, before she turned to leave, making her way to Tendou’s.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou opened the door, grinning down at her as she blushed</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I took longer than expected…” She mumbled and he could smell the body wash lingering off her. It smelled so inciting. He cleared his throat, stepping aside to let her walk in</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry cutie, I’ve set the table for us. Let’s eat!” He said happily and she giggled, following behind him. Now that they were in a proper relationship, she was feeling shy during dinner as he began chatting happily.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the food?” He asked and she smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really good! It’s from the street below?” She asked and he nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, sometimes I get home late from work too and this guy’s udon is the best, I swear. Even though, I’m so such a big eater, I do enjoy a good meal” He hummed, and she grinned, taking another bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not like cooking?” She asked and he shrugged</p><p> </p><p>“I suck at savoury foods to be honest… I prefer take-out if I’m really hungry… I can make pretty basic stuff” He answered, and she frowned</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s no good… Home cooked meals are better… I’ll cook for you from now on… um, that is if you’d like?” She suggested, blushing and he grinned</p><p> </p><p>“Now I’ll take you up on that offer… You looked so adorable in that apron on our first date, I wanna see you wear it again” He cooed, and she flushed, at his bubbly face, finishing her meal. Tendou and her kept chatting, as they cleaned up before they moved to his lounge, the conversation had died out as they sat side by side together. He casually turned the television on, draping an arm over her shoulders pulling her close. She tried to control her facial reaction, but she couldn’t contain the smile breaking out on her face. She felt so content at the moment</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>She kept her eyes on the television, but she just wanted to confirm their relationship, for her closure</p><p> </p><p>“We’re… dating now? Right?” She asked and he looked at her, his Cheshire grin adorning his face. As he hummed, holding his chin, pretending to think</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think? Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked, looking at her. He obviously knew the answer but then again, he loved teasing her, watching her sweet face turn red and more importantly the tips of her ears heating up too. He twirled a lock of her hair, waiting for her response. He was so straight forward; it threw her off sometimes. She decided to give him a taste of his own medicine</p><p> </p><p>“No… not really” She said, and his jaw dropped, and he pulled away from her stuttering</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what!? B-but I thought…? You... You said you loved me!?” He said shocked, eyes wide as he looked at her serious face. His panicked lessened when she broke out in a smile, laughing</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you get for teasing me!” <br/><br/>Tendou sighed in relief, looking at her, a cheeky look on his face. She stopped laughing when she found herself pinned down on the couch under him</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori!?” She squealed, he really looked wolfish right now, but she wasn’t scared, she was getting excited. Excited feeling like his prey. Being something, he could devour whenever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach as he gazed down at her</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be punished for teasing me like that. You almost broke my heart” He purred, stroking her cheek. She bit her lip, looking away shyly</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry… Please don’t punish me” She said but she really didn’t seem like she meant it. From smut, she knew what a ‘punishment’ meant. She was curious. What was Tendou like in bed, truly? Was he rough? Could he be dominant? Would she be able to handle it? So many questions, she wasn’t sure about but she knew with time, all of them would be answered, but right now, she wanted to cherish this current moment between them.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, his fingers tracing down her neck and she tried to hold in a moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, answer my question cutie… Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked again, his tone more serious and her breath hitched. Her eyes were locked into his, he waited for her response. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer. Her heart was racing, she could feel the heat radiate between their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do. I want to be your girlfriend, Satori” She whispered, and he grinned, licking his lip slowly</p><p> </p><p>“Good… because I really wanna be your boyfriend…” He leaned down, his lips ghosting over hers</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine now…” He whispered before he locked his lips against hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11: Take Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So for the loooong delay in posting! Things in really life are kind of a drag lately... Quit my job, having severe artistic block AND writer's block (ToT) My love life is a complete shit show too :3 So I've was just having one of those self-loathing weeks... y'know? The shitty week where one just doesn't want to do anything but crawl into a hole and stay there forever...</p><p>Anyways, Im back readers! I've crawled back out of that hole and I will try being consistent with my posts now :* &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, I understand that you’ve gained ‘some’ experience but… in the previous stories you’ve drafted and these new ones… I realised that only the female characters seem to be on the receiving end! You don’t describe the male characters penises at all! There still isn’t any penetration, no mentions of oral sex… It’s always cunnilingus and fingering! It’s too repetitive!” She said, pointing to all the red pen marks she drew on Y/n’s rough drafts.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gulped, there were a lot of red comments scattered on the pages. She was flushing at how casual and loud Ohno was in discussing sex. But then again, she was a renowned erotica novelist…</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, you’ve been with Tendou for two months nearly? How’s your sex life been so far?” She asked and Y/n flushed, eyes widening at how direct her was.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I… we… um…” She stuttered, avoiding looking into Ohno’s eyes</p><p> </p><p>“…W-We haven’t… gone…. all the way…” She said reluctantly, making Ohno’s mouth open a little, at a loss for words. She had assumed with how infatuated Y/n was with her boyfriend, that they would’ve had sex by now, but she was not one to make Y/n feel bad about that. She simply nodded</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright, so what do you guys do then?” She asked, genuinely interested. Y/n began playing with her fingers, a light hue on her face</p><p> </p><p>“We walk home together after work and when we are free, we go on dates… Satori knows I’m uncomfortable in public settings alone, so he’s been trying to help me experience Tokyo, with him. It’s been really nice; I’ve seen so many things and places that I didn’t know existed here!” She revealed and Ohno smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty cute, where’d he recently take you?” She asked. Y/n smiled, laughing lightly</p><p> </p><p>“We went to an arcade last night!”</p><p> </p><p>“An arcade?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded happily,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Satori decided that since he’s my first boyfriend… he wanted us to have fun like we were teenagers. You know, trying to give me a high school experience? He’s showing me what I missed out on… So, we’ve been doing some pretty fun things!”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno grinned, thinking for a second</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so sweet of him… Ah, to be young again…” Ohno sighed dreamily, a nostalgic look in her eyes as she lit, yet another cigarette. Her eyes were glued to her cigarette as she twirled it between her fingers. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but she went back to being professional</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, your need to be more descriptive with describing your male characters. Remember, your readers look forward to the smut. Every single detail counts. Every sound, movement, emotion and body part. Look at all the red markers I’ve made on the draft.” She pointed to the draft, making Y/n concentrate on all the red marks</p><p> </p><p>“The smut in your drafts are quite repetitive. You’ve stuck to just finger play and oral for the female character. If the readers wanted to visualise that, they might as well go watch a porno… Readers need the details to visualise. Erotic literature has a large fan base too. People like to read the intimate details they can catch through the power of words. You can’t pick up feelings from porn, that’s all acting! Literature has the power to make people really feel a connection, which is why I think you need to start writing about the female protagonist taking charge too!” She said, leaning back in her chair as her gaze was locked on Y/n’s. Watching the younger woman get flustered. She laughed, dismissing Y/n to her desk. Y/n was deep in thought as she sat on her chair, staring at the pen marks on the drafts…</p><p> </p><p>Despite Tendou and her dating for almost two months, they never went all the way... On the night they confessed, she thought she was going to spend the night with him, but she ended up chickening out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After they parted from the couch, Y/n closed her eyes waiting for him to ravish her. An eye popped open and she was confused when he sat back, looking a bit sheepish. She sat up, blushing as she straightened her dress.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Um… Satori… what’s wrong?” She asked and he rubbed the back of his head, letting out a light laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s nothing Y/n, I’m just happy that we finally get to be together. I almost can’t believe it. Are you really sure you want to be with a guy like me?” He asked and she was a bit baffled, looking at him</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“A guy like you? What do you mean?” She asked and he looked away. He had long gotten over his insecurity over his unique looks. Now everyone’s reactions or comments go through one ear and out the other. However, the reality of having a such an innocent yet stunning woman as his partner hit him, when he had eyed her under him earlier. She was so radiant, it left him breathless. But, what would people say about them together, side by side? What if she began feeling the same? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not really the ideal man in the look’s department. Everyone gets taken back by my face or the colour of my hair… I look like a creep or I’m misunderstood as a delinquent…” He turned to twirl a lock of her hair between his fingers</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“… and yet, someone as beautiful and pure as you, wants to be with me… Take a good look at me, are you really sure you want this?” He asked, eyes locking into hers. She was really taken back; his appearance had never bothered her. Only in the beginning, when she had accidently walked into him, but she liked Tendou because of his face and how courteous he had been with her…  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She found herself standing in front of him, before he could mutter her name, she held his face between her hands. Tendou was astounded at her face, she looked upset, cheeks puffing slightly</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve got the kindest face I’ve ever seen Satori…” She muttered, her thumbs caressing his cheeks slowly as they turned pink</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re the only man, I can be myself with. In my eyes, you’re perfect… these weeks we had been apart, the only thing I could think about was your face. I missed you so much. I know I always say this, but you make me feel so safe… That means the most to me because I had not been feeling secure living alone in Tokyo, but I was too afraid to admit it. Satori, I never ever expected to fall in love with someone, but you made it so easy for me… I don’t need to think twice about it, I want to be with you…” She ended up trailing off her last sentence, her familiar shy face suddenly coming back as her cheeks glowed pink.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tendou’s hands went on top of hers, he couldn't get rid of the mesmerised face he wore as he stared deep into her round eyes. He was at a loss of words, his body taking charge of his emotions. Standing up slowly, her fingers slipped from his, the taller he stood until she was gazing up at him. Tendou came closer to her lips, his fingers holding up her chin</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Damn… you’ve got my heart racing Y/n…” He muttered, his thumb gently caressing her bottom lip. She gripped the sides of his shirt as he leaned down to kiss her. She trembled slightly, not feeling afraid but from the excitement she felt growing inside her. Tendou’s fingers played with the hem of her dress, slowly lifting it up. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n’s eyes popped open; she suddenly remembered the lewd lingerie she was wearing underneath. Feel embarrassed about being seen in them, she found herself pushing him away. Leaving him confused,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was blushing like mad, avoiding looking into his eyes</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I… um…. Period!?” She blurted, quickly regretting the lie she spat out. Tendou was left baffled, not knowing how to respond. He looked like he didn’t believe her, but he rubbed the back of his head, going along with it</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“S-sorry… I guess I was being too eager…” He flushed, a sheepish smile on his face and she felt guilty for lying but she wasn’t so sure if she was really ready to go all the way… There was still a tiny bit of fear lingering in that department… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That night, she didn’t stay over at his. They ended it with a gentle kiss goodnight and after that, they went on dates and spent their free time together. However, Tendou never tried going all the way with her. The few times they did get more intimate, it was mainly Tendou making her feel good with his fingers or tongue. Getting her used to his presence and less scared of sex. She wasn’t going to lie and say she never noticed the erection he tried hiding from her… She felt bad, it must have been painful to him. Maybe she could try exploring his body more…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed, pulling out a smut manga to read for inspiration…</p><p> <strong>(AN: The lies I tell myself when I’m scrolling thru smut mangas… I keep telling myself it’s just ReSeArCh for my fanfics :3)</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she skipped through the manga, she stopped at a page when the female lead was jerking off her boyfriend… Flushing, Y/n flipped the page and it ended with the female lead, now sucking his cock. Y/n was about to close the book, but she eyed the look on the character’s face… She looked like she was enjoying it? The expression in her eyes… It was so lewd… Y/n’s eyes trailed to the male character, who looked like he was in euphoria, eyes closed as he gripped the couch. It was embarrassing to think about, but she realised she had never seen or touched Tendou’s dick… She had only felt it against her crotch…</p><p> </p><p>Ohno-sama was right, in all her current drafts, she barely described the male character’s body… All the sex scenes were getting more repetitive. Eyes glancing once again at the open manga book, concentration hard on the censored penis. She began thinking about what Tendou’s would look like? What if it was big? It felt big but what did she have to compare it with? Maybe she was just being biased… She tried to imagine his dick, feeling her thighs clench</p><p> </p><p>“L/n-san? Do you have a fever!? You’re bright red!” Her desk buddy blurted, causing Y/n to snap out of her daydream, not realising that she had been blushing the entire time. Feeling embarrassed she shook her head, but her co-worker handed her a bottle of water</p><p> </p><p>“…Thank you…” She muttered, taking a sip to cool off from her dirty thoughts… However, as they day progressed, her dirty thoughts became over thought… She began thinking of Elise, her sapphire eyes flashing into her mind. Did Elise and he do lewd things like that? Did Elise ever pleasure him in that way?  She gripped her desk, suddenly imagining Elise’s lips wrapped around his co-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bzzzt Bzzzt!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her phone began vibrating, breaking her thoughts as she grabbed it. Tendou’s name flashed on the screen and she felt a little happy. He was just checking up on her, like he usually does when they were at work. She replied before looking at her wallpaper, it was a selfie Tendou took of them on one of their dates, he sported a cheeky grin while she just looked shy and flummoxed next to him… however, she loved this photo because it was the first one they had taken together. She cherished it. Slipping her phone into her bag, she stretched looking at the clock, only an hour left... She was looking forward to seeing him after work.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was happily humming as he tempered the next batch of chocolates. He was feeling giddy ever since he began dating Y/n. His co-workers were laughing at how he was shaking his butt as he hummed, his lips curled into a cheeky smile as he focused on his chocolates. Ryo grinned, sipping her coffee as she watched him prance around</p><p> </p><p>“Geez Tendou-san, you look like a love-struck puppy, it’s kinda creeping me out” She grinned, and he stopped humming, adjusting his toque</p><p> </p><p>“Rude… I’m just having a good day, that’s all” He justified himself and she giggled, swirling her coffee</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s Cutie-chan like as a girlfriend?” She asked, wiggling her brows and he grinned, as he filled his piping bag with chocolate ganache</p><p> </p><p>“Man… Ryo, she’s so frickin’ adorable, my heart seriously can’t take it!” He said clutching his chest dramatically as she rolled her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame you Tendou-san, she’s really cute. Sometimes when she’s ordering chocolates, I’m blinded by the sweet innocent aura that’s enveloping her. She’s so friggin pure!!!!” Ryo exclaimed, hands on her face as she sighed dreamily</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” She flinched when Tendou flicked her forehead,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even think about stealing my girlfriend… Otherwise I’m gonna take your share of the tips…” He warned her, pointing his piping bag at her in accusation as Ryo rolled her eyes again,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be dramatic. It’s thanks to me that you guys confessed anyways. If anything…. <em>I </em>deserve your share of the tips!” She revealed, a hand on her chest, as she puffed it out in pride. Tendou shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever… Matter of the fact is, that I’m the first guy Y/n’s ever gone out with… I’m tryna show her how fun dating is, without her getting scared of going out in public. So far, it’s been pretty awesome! She sticks by my side because she gets nervous and I feel guilty admitting this but I fucking love it! Man, cuddling her is awesome too. She’s so soft” He purred, his face resembling a cat’s as he daydreamed about hugging her form as he napped. Ryo snapped him from his dazed</p><p> </p><p>“So… does that mean you’re her <em>first</em>…?” She trailed off, making Tendou’s eyes snap open as he glared at the woman, who was innocently checking out her nails</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Ryo… I’m not her first… well not yet… so…” He trailed off and Ryo burst out laughing, making him flustered</p><p> </p><p>“S-stop laughing and stop asking such indecent questions!” He muttered and she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t act all reserved now, Tendou-san… Let’s not forget the bar game we used to play before either of us got into a relationship...”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou thought back to when Ryo and him were single, after work they used to go drinking at a club or bar but they had a competition between them. Who could get more numbers from other women or even a hook up? Ryo or Tendou? (Usually it was Ryo…) Either one would gloat to the other, the next day, not sparing any details… Hence why Ryo was very casual in asking about his sex life. Tendou was not embarrassed but he was more so avoiding Ryo’s comments when she would find out…</p><p> </p><p>He began filling the chocolate shells with ganache again</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not her <em>first</em>…. yet…. Okay? I’m taking things slow with Y/n, I don’t wanna force her into anything. She’s never dated before and I don’t want her to think it’s all about sex. She’s precious to me and I don’t wanna lose her. It’ll happen when it happens…” He said quietly as Ryo watched him in sheer curiosity, she leaned forward on the counter</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. have you at least done anything?” She asked and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… she trusts me enough to do some stuff, but I feel like she’s not ready to go all the way. I don’t mind though” He revealed, and Ryo feel her jaw drop slightly</p><p>“That’s kinda shocking, coming from a horn-dog like yourself… So, doesn’t that mean you’ve been cockblocking yourself this whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou sweat dropped from being called out like that but he knew there was no lie in Ryo’s question.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sa-satori… put it inside” She whispered, looking away but he shook his head</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I’m sorry Y/n but I can’t… Now’s not the right moment. Please understand…” He cursed himself, as much as he wanted to push his way in, he held his ground. He was not going to take her virginity until she was clear with her feelings. He wanted to give her that special moment and this wasn’t it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was this very moment where Tendou wanted to slam his head onto the marble counter</p><p> </p><p>‘I fucking cock blocked myself….’</p><p> </p><p>On the night, they confessed. He was ready to take it further, but she was trembling under him. He was worried that she was about to be triggered and it made him back off automatically. He had been holding himself back. He was worried that he would see the scared trembling Y/n underneath him again, and he couldn’t face that, knowing that he made her get uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>She used the excuse she was on her period, but he could guess that she was lying. She was too shy to be casual over mentioning that so quickly.  She said it so unsure as well. He could sense that nervousness built inside of her. Therefore, he kindly let her excuse herself to her place.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever…. but I’m enjoying all the time we spend together. She’s not shy with me anymore, maybe sometimes…” He trailed off, shaking the chocolate moulds to get rid of the excess chocolate. He continued speaking,</p><p>  </p><p>“Y/n’s a lot of fun to be around. You should see her at the arcade! She got so caught up in the 2-person shooter game against me. It was so kawaii, the way her cheeks would puff up when she lost. She looked like an angry baby chick” Tendou said imagining her as a sweet angry baby chick, Ryo took note of his flushed cheeks and tiny grin. He looked like he had just won a prize.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know Tendou-san, I respect your decision and patience for Cutie-chan. It shows just how serious you are about her... Never expected you to be such a gentleman!” She beamed and he rubbed the back of his head, feeling sheepish</p><p> </p><p>“It’s worth the wait, I just like being by her side y’know…” He trailed off eyes to the clock before he felt annoyed, looking at Ryo</p><p> </p><p>“Oye! Your break ended ages ago! You’ve been making me ramble as an excuse to waste time” He accused her, and she closed an eye and stuck a tongue out</p><p> </p><p>“Busted!” She said, jumping off the stool as she put her apron back on</p><p> </p><p>“Stop using my love life as your pastime gossip, Ryo!” He sneered at her and she gave him a peace sign, walking back to the shop as the other co-workers stared at him, giving him curious looks towards his sudden outburst. Feeling embarrassed he turned back to his chocolates…</p><p> </p><p>“Brat…” He muttered…</p><p> </p><p>Tendou sighed, stretching as he made his way to his apartment. Y/n messaged him earlier to tell him that she wanted to cook tonight and that she would go home without him. Tendou had given Y/n a key to his place after a month into their relationship, his way of showing her how much he trusted her already. He didn’t ask for her key in return. That was her decision to make, he didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>The walk tonight was pretty lonely for him, but it gave him time to think about their relationship. He truly was enamoured by her… but he couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Ryo. Tendou had been in a few relationships but sex was so easy to initiate.</p><p> </p><p>Only his first ever relationship had he taken it slow because both he and his first girlfriend were virgins. He waited half a year before either he or she were ready to go further than just making out… After that, sex became more frequent, more fun to indulge in. With each passing relationship, he got better and better at it. When he moved to Paris, it was a game-changer for him. He learnt techniques from foreign women, became more confident, more dominant…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n and him had known each other for almost 5 months, they had been going out for 2. The way they started their relationship was unique, no doubt. Not many people are brought together by a hedgehog or dry humping… but there Tendou was. Defeating all the odds against him.</p><p> </p><p>He manged to control his self for two months, but he wondered how long he could keep hold of his self-control. He felt a little bit like a pervert for jerking off in his shower each time she or he went back to their own apartments after messing around. He felt guilty that she had no idea what he was doing after she left. It was kind of pathetic, but he’d lean against the cool wall, moving his fist back and forth as he pictured her riding his cock, visualising her lewd face as she moved those hips wildly. He had seen her nude body before and my god, it was sensational in his eyes. He had never been with a woman like her, he wasn’t even sure if her flaws were even flaws (not that he thought she had any…)</p><p> </p><p>Knowing about her past. It made him feel very protective about her. Y/n was quite docile and meek, topping it with her beauty and delicious figure. It was anything a man could want and that’s what scared him. If another sick twisted asshole tried to hurt, her again… She would be broken completely. Tendou definitely didn’t want that for her. He worked so hard to bring her out of her shell with him, he wanted to see her bloom into truly what she was. Even if it meant that they wouldn’t have sex. If Y/n wanted to be celibate it, then so be it. He would abstain for her as well</p><p> </p><p>He straightened his shoulders as he unlocked his front door,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home” he called out, immediately being greeted with the smell of spice and the sounds of the stove in his kitchen. Feeling happy, he slipped his shoes off and shook off his coat. He skipped into the kitchen where Y/n was standing over the stove, deep in thought. He eyed the knife in her hand</p><p> </p><p>‘Definitely not going to hug her from behind this time…’ He learnt his lesson from sneaking up on her because it always ended up with him bending over in pain from where she would hit him in her panic. He wasn’t going to risk it while she was holding a knife…</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie-chan, I’m home” He sang, and she jumped slightly before she turned to him, smiling</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! Welcome back!” She beamed, put the utensils down as he skipped to her, hugging her tightly</p><p> </p><p>“Walking home alone was super lonely, y’know?” He pouted and she giggled, hiding her face in his chest as he swelled in in happiness</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… but I really wanted to cook curry tonight… wanted it ready for when you got back from work” She muttered, shyly peeking up at him. Tendou could feel her plump breasts pressing against him but he tried to ignore it. Instead his fingers played with the back of her head, treading through her locks before he pecked her forehead</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute! The curry smells really good” He said, smelling the pot over the stove and she smiled</p><p> </p><p>“It needs a little more time so why don’t you go shower? It’ll be ready by the time you’re out” She said, and he grinned, rubbing her head</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too good to me, you know that?” He asked her and she blushed, feeling shy, playing with the hem of her dress</p><p> </p><p>“G-go take a shower” She muttered, and he laughed at her shyness, leaving her in the kitchen as she shook her head, cooking. He was too good to her, really… She could hear the sounds of the shower running and she stopped stirring the curry. In her smut novels and manga, sometimes the female protagonist would sneak into the bathroom and surprise the male character. What if she did something so bold like that? Y/n found herself looking in the direction of his room. She imagined herself opening his bathroom door, he would be startled when he would feel her arms wrap around his waist, from behind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*Day Dream*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wh-what are you doing?” Tendou said, startled but Y/n let her hand linger down his abdomen, reaching down to grab his shaft…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to make you feel good too…” She moaned lightly</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n’s eyes snapped open from her lewd daydream… There was no way in hell she could sneak into the shower like that… She wasn’t confident at all… but she wanted him to feel good… Shaking her thoughts, she quickly turned the stove off when she heard the shower water stop running. Y/n set the table, trying to keep a straight face, when Tendou walked in with a grin, the smell of his body wash wafted through the air as she inhaled it. He grabbed the plates from her, setting them before he pulled a chair out for her</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, this looks incredible! I’ve been looking forward to your food since your text message. Awesome!” He complimented her as he began plating the curry on to her plater and his.</p><p> </p><p>“Itadakimasu!” They both chanted before they dug in. He couldn't help but savour the flavours and make it a note to tell her how much he was enjoying it. She blushed, thanking him as they ate. They talked about their day,</p><p> </p><p>“So, what does Ohno-sama think about your drafts? Any progress?” He asked and she shook her head, sighing</p><p> </p><p>“Not really… According to her, the stories are getting repetitive and stagnant. She wants something new… something different…” She muttered and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I see…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n remembered her conversation with Ohno, trying not to frown. She cleared her throat</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day then? Anything interesting?” She asked, changing the topic and he hummed, grinning as he stood up from the table</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you’ve reminded me… One second!” He called to her before going to his work bag. She eyed him curiously as he skipped back, and happily placed a small box in front of her. She got excited</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolates! Is it a new flavour?” She asked eagerly and he grinned, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“A new tester flavour, made them with you in mind… today…” He blushed and she looked into his scarlet eyes, he was flushing and looking away. She giggled lightly, feeling the pink box</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to try them!”</p><p>The rest of the evening went smoothly for them, quite a lot of banter between them and Tendou being his goofy self. He loved to make her laugh; it was like music to his ears. How her cheeks flushed, and eyes shined in delight when she was around him. Ugh, he loved her so…</p><p> </p><p>Tendou found himself laying on his couch, with Y/n snuggled happily on top of him as they watched a movie. He was trying his best to ignore her breasts again, as they were pushed comfortably on top of his chest. His hands stayed on her back, he didn’t dare to move them down to grope her ass, no matter how badly he was itching to... She smelt really good too… He was going slightly insane trying to prevent the blood from rushing to his dick</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was thinking back to when they first met and sat in his lounge, she was too scared to be near him and now she loved being wrapped in his arms as they watched a random anime or movie. A particularly racy scene began showing on the screen. As the couple was getting more intimate, Y/n felt herself flush. Even the actress was taking the lead in the scene. She could feel Tendou reaching for the remote, probably to change the channel for her sake and she stopped him. She remembered the smut manga she read earlier; she took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>‘Take charge, take charge, take charge…’ She kept repeating in her head</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t… I’ve heard good things about this movie. I want to finish it…” She muttered/lied as he nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay… sure…” He tried to casually watch the scene in front of him, ignoring his adorable girlfriend as she sat up, knees on either side of his waist. Tendou lifted his head, cocking a brow</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Cutie-chan? What are you…?” He trailed off when her fingers hooked themselves in the waist band of his sweats. He flushed, looking at her shy face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori… I realised that you’re always the one making me…. feel good… C-can I… try making you… feel good… tonight?” She said slowly and quietly, her cheeks were bursting aflame.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou froze, he wasn’t sure if at this very moment he had died. He legit felt his soul leave his body. As he looked to the ceiling, he silently prayed to the Gods above him. Thanking them for rewarding his patience but also for giving him the cutest girlfriend ever. He felt her move slightly, capturing his attention and his breath hitched as she hovered over his sweats, her face was still flushed, and she was trying not to look awkward since he had gone lost in thought earlier… She almost wasn’t sure if she imagined him whisper</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Kami-sama…”</p><p> </p><p>Or if he had actually said it…</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y/n…” he stuttered making her look at him</p><p> </p><p>“S-so… can I?” She said under her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12: New Territory (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is mainly just smut and fluff between Tendou and Y/n. I had a sudden idea and wanted to incorporate it. Thank you all for your lovely comments on the previous chapter. Life's still going pretty shitty but I'm taking it a day at a time :3 Next chapter, I have an idea. It's going to be a bit funny, at least to me it is... So I cant wait to start writing it! </p><p>Hopefully Ill upload it tomorrow night :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Y-Y/n, as nice as that is, you don’t need to force yourself!” Tendou said blushing, sitting up and grabbing her shoulders. She bit her lip, shaking her head</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not forcing myself Satori… I-I want to do it… please?” She asked, looking straight into his. Before he could say anything, she shuffled off the sofa and sat between his legs and he tried to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” She blurted, making him freeze. She looked very determined and he didn’t want to demotivate her… However, he felt awkward on the inside, he felt like he was taking advantage. She noticed his reluctant face, he seemed deep in thought. She sat back, rubbing the back of her neck before she rested her hands gently on his knees, peering up at him, making him bite his own lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… you’re not forcing me to do anything… I’ve been thinking about it a lot… but you’re always making me feel good… I want to try taking charge too… or at least try becoming familiar with your body… Um…” She flushed and she looked away, her grip on his knees tightened</p><p> </p><p>“I realised when I read my drafts… only my female characters seem to be on the receiving end… It seems to be unfair for the male characters…It made me realise that you’ve been holding back this entire time… I want to make you feel good, so please? I’m your girlfriend…. So… I should start getting used to seeing and… touching… it… I’m not made of glass…” She was blushed hard; she was still too shy to refer to his penis… He leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, hiding his blush from her under his hand. Tendou’s epiphany regarding cute things had skyrocketed. It was official, he was dating the cutest woman in the world. Hands down.</p><p> </p><p>And right now, she was offering to jerk him off….</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was right… How else could they progress physically if she kept shying away from his body… Tendou had picked up on Y/n’s behaviour patterns in the passing months. He realised she was shy and reserved in general, especially in public but ever since they started dating and exploring more sexual boundaries. He learnt two things. 1: She wasn’t as shy as he thought she would be around him… In fact, she was always enthusiastic, he wasn’t sure if it was because she was dedicated to her current novel but it was a factor which helped them in the bedroom. 2: She loved being praised, it turned her on even further. Every little coo of encouragement he gave her, fuelled her confidence in the bedroom. He loved to praise her because he genuinely meant every single comment he made and she knew it too.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he realised that he’d cock-blocked himself far too many times now….</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… do you promise you’re comfortable?” She nodded quickly and he raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>“Like, 100%?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded again, and he sighed</p><p> </p><p>“Kami-sama, give me strength…” He muttered under his breath before he nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but if you want to stop, I won’t be mad.” He said and she beamed,</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you Satori!” She said and he sweat dropped…</p><p> </p><p>‘She’s saying thank you because I’m letting her give me a handjob…. I should be the one thanking her….’</p><p> </p><p>Tendou broke from his thoughts when he felt a small tug on his shirt, he looked at Y/n, who was pouting slightly, looking at him shyly</p><p> </p><p>“C-can we do this in your room?” She asked and one look at that kawaii face and he felt that last string of self-control snap</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa!” She yelped when he suddenly stood up, bent down and swooped her in his arms, making a beeline to his room</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you seem much more eager than a minute ago…” She mumbled and he flushed dropped her on the end of his bed. He sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck before a grin adorned his face</p><p> </p><p>“You looked really cute… I couldn’t help myself…” He admitted and she blushed, fiddling with her fingers. Tendou stopped moving when he felt her fingers holding the edge of his pants. He stood still, as she stared hard at his covered crotch</p><p> </p><p>‘I can do this… I can do this…… I can do this…’ She chanted in her head; her heart was pounding. She was so close, but she was really nervous… Penises seemed weird looking to her… she had never seen a real one. All the smut manga she read, were blurred out. She could only visualise her idea of a penis through the descriptive erotica she had read. Her fingers were trembling as they hooked under his waist band, Tendou stifled a groan, feeling her soft cold fingers pressing against the skin of his hips. He closed his eyes, chanting a prayer of gratitude to the Gods.</p><p> </p><p>His fantasies were slowly coming to life…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s eyes were wide, she was sure her face looked like a cherry tomato, as she began sweating slightly. She noticed his erection was starting to show and she felt embarrassed</p><p> </p><p>“I… I can’t do this!” She wailed, ducking her head in shame and Tendou’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Y/n’s crouching form. As much as he wanted to sob… He knew how much pressure it must have been for his girlfriend. He wasn’t going to make her feel guilty about it…</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll just jerk off later…’ He reasoned with himself before he rubbed her back, laughing</p><p> </p><p>“Aww cutie, it’s okay! The fact that you tried to take charge tonight, was a massive step for us! I really appreciate that you tried” He bent down, to pat her head, as he smiled looking into her teary eyes. Y/n bit her lip, she felt so embarrassed and she felt so guilty for doing this to him again. She wanted to make him feel good, but she was too shy to look at his penis. She shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“N-no… I still want to do it… but I... um… I’m too shy to look at it… so close…” She muttered quietly and he laughed. Of course, she was. He was kind of relieved that she didn’t chicken out entirely… She just was too shy to look at his cock… He stood up, thinking for a second, but he wasn’t so sure what a good solution would be. Y/n cleared her throat, eyeing his crotch for a second before she looked at him</p><p> </p><p>“What if… you cover my eyes?” She suggested and Tendou almost dropped dead</p><p> </p><p>“C-cover your eyes!? You want me to blind fold you?” He said a little louder than intended and she flushed, covering her face with her hands</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Remember the first time we did stuff…. You did it from behind and I didn’t freak out! What if I cover my eyes? Maybe then, I can atleast touch it!” She blurted. Tendou froze again, for the millionth time that night. At this point, he could retire as a chocolatier and be a skilled robotic street performer.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he decided that he refused to cock block himself tonight. He didn’t want to walk on any eggshells. His dick was throbbing for attention.</p><p> </p><p>She settled down when he walked to his dresser, pulling a tie out. Y/n clenched her thighs, staring at the black satiny material between his fingers. Tendou’s eyes were serious, as he turned his face to look at her. She felt like a tiny animal who was about to be devoured in his eyes. However, Y/n was right, they had to explore new territory to progress further. He had to start showing his true bedroom nature to her, slowly… With each territory they would explore, he would add a piece of his true sexual self in there. He wasn’t a sadist, no…</p><p> </p><p>But there was a reason why he was attracted to adorable things.  </p><p> </p><p>Tendo walked back to her slowly, dangling the tie in front of her face as she fisted the sheets under her</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ask you one last time, Y/n. Are you absolutely sure?” He asked, his voice was low, more serious. She almost didn’t hear him from how loud her heart was beating. He seemed slightly different, but she would be lying if she said that didn’t excite her. Was he starting to be himself around her now?</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to let him down, her own curiosity got the better of her. She nodded, too shy to verbally admit it. Tendou grinned, patting her head, crouching down</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a good girl” He purred, smiling at her flushed face before grabbed her chin, making her look at him</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She whispered, as they both stared at each other’s lips</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me.” He said before he pushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in deeper. She finally got used to kissing him, learning how to move her lips, what to do with her tongue. Tendou parted from her, grinning. He taught her well, he felt really proud of her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve become so good at kissing; your lips always taste so sweet!” He said, licking his top lip, teasing her as she felt her own pussy throb lightly. He ushered to the blindfold, looking at her</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” He asked softly and she gave him a shy smile</p><p> </p><p>“I am”</p><p> </p><p>He pecked her warm cheek before he wrapped the tie around her head. She held her breath when her vision was skewed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too tight, right?” He asked and she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s fine!” She said louder than intended, feeling embarrassed. Because she couldn’t see, her senses felt heighted. He could smell him more intensely, feel his body heat radiate close to her. He was standing in front of her, not knowing whether he should pull his sweats down or wait for her to do it… Now that she was blindfolded, he was clueless in which direction to go. It wasn’t his first-time blindfolding or being blindfolded by a girlfriend. But she was the first girlfriend, who was inexperienced with these things. Now he felt pressure, what if she got scared if he pulled his pants down? Thinking he was too eager… Or what if she thought he was an asshole, ordering her to take them off for him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.’ Kept repeating in Tendou’s mind. Here he was standing in front of the end of his bed. He didn’t know whether he felt like a virgin or a criminal at this very moment. His sweet delightful <em>innocent</em> girlfriend was quietly sitting in front of him right now. Her own face flushed as she waited in anticipation. He began second guessing himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Y/n, you really don’t have to do this…” He muttered but she shook her head, she couldn’t see him not with the blindfold on, but her heart was pounding… but this is what she insisted on… She had to take charge. Y/n took a deep breath, ignoring him as she found his legs, hands blindly searching for his waistband. Tendou held his breath when her fingers hooked into them and she pulled them down to his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck…’ He thought, looking at the view below him. His throbbing shaft was just mere inches away from her blindfolded face. His eyes darted to her slightly open mouth, it looked so inviting that he held in a groan</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s hands were shaking, she was aware of it being very close to her. She wasn’t turned off by the manlier scent that lingered in her nostrils. She was more curious. She wanted to touch it. Tendou was amused by her flushed face, as her hands shakily reached out to find his cock. She gasped when his hands grabbed hers</p><p> </p><p>“Here…” He muttered quietly, bringing them to his shaft. She flushed when she realised, she was holding his shaft in her hand, accidently gripping it too tight, making him hiss</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry babe, but be a bit gentler…” He said, a blush on his face when she quickly apologised. She felt really at ease because she couldn’t see his cock. She took her time, stroking it in her hand lightly. Tendou groaned from feeling her soft hand stroke him lightly, he felt himself get harder and she stopped</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gotten bigger?” She asked unsure and he bit his lip</p><p> </p><p>“It has… because you’re making me feel really good right now” He admitted, she blushed</p><p> </p><p>“R-really?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah”</p><p> </p><p>She felt a little happy on the inside, she was making him feel good for a change. She felt his length, before she reached his tip. He groaned, when a finger rubbed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… Y/n..”</p><p> </p><p>She could feel a wetness</p><p> </p><p>‘Is this his…? I’ve gotta make note of this for my stories’ She thought for a second, before she remembered the night he accidently came on her front, he had caught her when she tasted it. She remembered she didn’t mind it…</p><p> </p><p>‘The girl in that manga licked his dick…’ She thought, picturing that scene. Tendou almost gasped in surprise, eyes shooting open when he felt a minute sensation on his penis. Did she give him a kitten lick or did he imagine that? His vision darted down to see how close her mouth was to his cock. Her breath was dancing around his shaft, he didn’t know whether he should stop her or let her continue…</p><p> </p><p>(Of course, Tendou chose the latter…)</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was surprised that she didn’t find the taste of his penis unpleasant, his precum was definitely not the best flavour out there but she could handle it. She felt a bit shy, but she was on a mission to make him feel good</p><p> </p><p>“T-tell me if I do something wrong… okay?” She asked him blindly, thinking of the smut mangas she had read, deciding to copy what the girl did. Before he could react, her lips wrapped around his tip</p><p> </p><p>‘Okay, she sucked on it, am I doing this right?’ She thought as she sucked harder, making Tendou groan. He felt big in her mouth, but she wasn’t sure if she was being biased with her boyfriend. She slowing began sliding her mouth further down his shaft, it seemed never ending that she pulled back in hesitation, Tendou moaned her name, preventing her from pulling off his cock completely. Her pussy was starting to get wet. Before his tip could leave her mouth, she began slowly bobbing her mouth back and forth on his cock and he couldn’t hold in his moans</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck Y/n, you’re doing so well. Keep going” He groaned, noticing how her lower body was squirming against the mattress. He realised she was getting horny from this. He felt a surge of excitement when locks of her hair fell in front of her face. She slipped of his cock, panting lightly</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing fine, right?” She asked, shyly and he grinned, his fingers pushing her locks back, weaving into her head, gripping it slightly, not adding too much pressure. She whimpered feeling his fingers tease the shell of her ears gently</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing just perfect…”</p><p> </p><p>She beamed under her blindfold and he felt his heart clench. She more confidently grabbed his cock, making him choke back a groan</p><p> </p><p>“C-can I continue?” She asked and his grip tightened</p><p> </p><p>“Please do, but can I take a teeny bit of control?” He asked and she stopped, feeling his fingers massage her scalp. Her body was boiling, her clothes were feeling tight. She was excited. Not being able to see anything made her confident. She leaned back and Tendou felt a little worried, but his anxiety melted when she made her way to her dress</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry… I’m feeling really hot… Help me please?” She asked and he smirked,</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, baby, raise your arms”</p><p> </p><p>She listened obediently and he grinned, humming happily as his hands unbuttoned her top, sliding it off her shoulders, lading on the bed. She felt better, the cool air hitting her chest, easing the suffocating feeling she felt earlier. Tendou’s hands rubbed her bare shoulders, before he dropped between her knees, his hands went to her skirt. He unhooked it, before his fingers slid her zip open, revealing the lace covering her hip. He licked his lips,</p><p> </p><p>‘Pink…’ he took note of how they matched her bra. Because she was blindfolded, she didn’t realise the lights in his bedroom were on. He could see her as clear as day in front of him. She raised her hips, letting him slide the skirt off her legs, dropping on to the floor. Tendou eyed how damp her panties were, he was itching to sink his face between her soft thighs, but he was more eager to feel her lips around his cock again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so sexy, Y/n…” He muttered, before he stood up, dropping his pants completely off his legs. She blushed, looking up at him. He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew she was looking at him. His hand grabbed the side of her face, thumb rubbing her cheek gently. She shyly turned her face to kiss it, making him grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Kawaii” He cooed, embarrassing her further. She nuzzled his hand</p><p> </p><p>“Can I….” She asked slowly and he gripped the back of her head</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth” He said, and she opened it slightly, making him chuckle</p><p> </p><p>“A little more, babe” He teased making her blush, as she followed his instructions. He wanted to capture and embed this image in his head forever. It was too erotic; she was so innocent but the sexual power she had over him was insane. He threw his head back, letting out a moan as he felt his cock slip between her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“T-try licking it” He asked, and she hummed slightly. When he pulled her mouth of his dick, letting her lick his wet shaft experimentally. He kept slipping moans of encouragement, his dick was throbbing as her tongue glided up and down his length. His hands gripped her head a little harder, but it made her wetter. She couldn’t stop her juices from dripping between her folds. She didn’t care anymore. She was insistent on making him feel good</p><p> </p><p>She went back to engulfing his shaft, bobbing her head on his cock. She increased her pace with each groan and moan he made.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck… how is she so good at this?’ He thought before he let out a long groan, when she focused on tip, sucking harder, making him twitch and throb</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh god! Y/n, I’m gonna… you’ve got to stop” He tried to push her off, but she grabbed his hips, going faster. She could feel his tip, pulsating against her tongue. Tendou moaned, hands gripping her head tight as he announced his climax, spurting into her mouth, making her eyes widened when she felt him pool into her mouth. His cum was thick and warm on her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou controlled his breathing as he looked at Y/n. He snapped out of his euphoric daze when he eyed a bit of his cum dribbling from the corner of her mouth</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-shit! Wait let me get a tissue!” He tried to reach over to his bedside, but he froze when he heard her swallow. He looked at her in shock, her face was bursting a flame</p><p> </p><p>“It… doesn’t taste so bad…” She admitted and he was at a loss of words. Sitting beside her before he collapsed on the bed, in shock</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori!?” She asked, turning to face him, her hands slipping off the blindfold. She crawled towards him, shyly hugging his side</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked, quietly and he just hummed, still stunned at the fact that she swallowed his sperm. He definitely did not ever expect he would live to see the day she did that. Tendou shook his head, before he turned to look at her, he was still trying to control his breathing</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Y/n… that was really good… You didn’t seem like you needed my help…” He said, raising a brow and she blushed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck</p><p> </p><p>“I have to do research for my stories… I’ve… read a few mangas and books…” She admitted shyly and he laughed, before he turned to hug her and kiss her forehead</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, babe, I feel fucking great!” He beamed and she stilled, feeling his cock press against her. She realised how bright it was in the room and she was hesitant but curious. She had to see his dick after blowing him. She pushed herself up with her arms, Tendou looked at her in curiosity. Y/n was blushing, her eyes quickly darted to his crotch for a split second, she gasped, and hid under his bedding, in embarrassment</p><p> </p><p>“I saw it!” She squealed and Tendou sweat dropped, before he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her cocooned form</p><p> </p><p>“Kawaii!!!!” He laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13: Overprotective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not my best work but I just went with the flow....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was early Sunday evening, as Tendou and Y/n walked hand in hand towards their home. Tendou was laughing at how Y/n got scared by a jump scare in the horror movie they watched in the cinema, dropping all her popcorn on the floor and on the row in front of them</p><p> </p><p>“C-come on! I was scared, okay!” She whined and he chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“But the way you threw your popcorn was hilarious! That poor guy in front of you had an afro, he’s probably still pulling out pieces of popcorn from his hair, as we speak!” He laughed remembering the guy who sat in the row in front of them… She shyly pushed Tendou to the side and he grinned, stopping</p><p> </p><p>“Are you getting mad at my teasing?” He asked and she pouted, turning away and crossing her arms</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou chuckled, before he gripped her chin, turning her chin towards him as his cheeky eyes locked with hers</p><p> </p><p>“If I kiss you, will you forgive me?” He purred, and she blushed, looking away shyly before she nodded. Everyone around them was busy in their own lives, they didn’t seem to notice the couple who stood stagnant. Y/n looked at Tendou’s eager face, she closed her eyes and shyly pursed her lips. Tendou closed his own eyes, leaning forward to kiss her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh!?” Y/n gasped feeling herself being pulled behind someone as Tendou leaned forward to kiss her. Her strong perfume hit his nose, as sniffed, eyes still closed</p><p> </p><p>‘Hmm? Did she change her perfume…?’ His lips pressed against something… prickly? And he heard someone clear his throat?</p><p> </p><p>When Tendou’s eyes shot open as he came face to face with a man. A man that he was currently smooching on his stubbled cheek… Tendou as he went pale, almost screamed jumping back, as an angry looking older man stood in what was meant to be Y/n’s place, with his arms crossed…</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what the…!?” He stammered until he saw Y/n’s horrified face, peeking behind the older man’s back</p><p> </p><p>“O-Otosan!?” She squealed</p><p> </p><p> And it was in that moment Tendou had died. <strong>(AN: RIP baby) </strong></p><p> </p><p>The older man sheltered Y/n, pointing at Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing to my angel!? Pervert!” He accused Tendou, who was still frozen in shock from kissing Y/n’s father…</p><p> </p><p>“I… I…” He stammered before Y/n’s father put an arm around her shoulder, trying to tug her away</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I got here in time! Let’s go Y/n!” He started but she pulled away from him, moving to Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! Otosan, it’s okay! He’s my boyfriend!” She blurted loudly, grabbing Tendou’s arm, stunning the older man who was now as frozen as his jaw dropped. For the first time in Riichii’s life, he was at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was anxious, he was sure he had actually witnessed the older man’s soul leave his body when Y/n introduced him as her boyfriend. From her stories of him, he figured that he would definitely be an overprotective man Riichi’s jaw hadn’t closed and he was sure more than a minute had passed. Y/n cleared her throat as she nervously stepped towards her father, shaking his arms lightly</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Otosan?” She asked, unsure, making the older man shake his head, looking at her and then Tendou… He raised a brow as Tendou held his breath, quickly bowing</p><p> </p><p>“Hello s-sir! I’m Tendou Satori, it’s very nice meeting you! i’msorryikissedyou” He whispered quickly under his breath, making Riichi sweat drop and his eye twitch. He grabbed Tendou’s extended hand, the grip didn’t go unnoticed by the chocolatier, who tried his best not to look amused. Y/n’s father actually wasn’t scary looking as he thought… In fact, he also seemed like a meek person.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Tendou. How long have you been seeing my daughter? Are you part of a gang? Hahaha” He fake laughed, gripping Tendou’s hand harder. Tendou fake laughed too, as he shook his hand back</p><p> </p><p>“Almost three months now… no, I’m not…. hahaha?”</p><p> </p><p>He tried not to hiss when Riichi gripped his hand, in almost a death grip before he turned to Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-three months!?”</p><p> </p><p>She flushed, rubbing the back of her head</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to tell you…”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi eyes widened,</p><p> </p><p>“WHEN!?”</p><p> </p><p>She pouted, crossing her arms</p><p> </p><p>“Otosan, you’re being dramatic… I told you a few weeks ago that I was seeing someone!”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi thought back to their phone conversation when Y/n excused herself, saying she was seeing someone and going out for dinner. Riichi wanted to punch himself, he never in a million years expected Y/n to befriend a man… let alone find a boyfriend. There had to be something suspicious about this man. He looked like a delinquent standing next to his precious daughter. She was so small compared to Tendou… In fact, Tendou stood taller than Riichi too… Three months was a long time in Riichi’s eyes… Three months was enough for the man to defile his daughter. Riichi felt anger burst in him, Y/n didn’t notice but Tendou froze when Riichi glared at him for a split second.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, you were so vague! I thought you were seeing a <em>female </em>friend for dinner! You should have been clearer!” He whined and Tendou definitely realised that Y/n and him were the same natured now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Otosan, but I want you to get along with Satori, please! He’s really nice! Why are you in Tokyo anyways! You never called me!”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi looked at Y/n’s face, he was taken back at how defensive she was with another man. She definitely seemed much healthier than the last time he visited her, she looked happy too. He felt his heart melt looking at Y/n. She resembled her mother slightly right now. For everything she went through, to being able to have a boyfriend. He was slightly relieved on the inside. Some of his fears had been washed away.</p><p> </p><p>But he still didn’t trust Tendou, completely. There was something off about his face. He was sure, there was a darker intention from this man. Y/n was a sweet little angel in his eyes, and Tendou was a wolf…</p><p> </p><p>Her father suddenly did a 360, his face melted into a smile as he laughed and hugged Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s wonderful darling! I only just found out this morning I had to do some work in Tokyo tomorrow, so I thought I’d surprise you but it turns out that I’m the one who was surprised” He turned and bowed to Tendou,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about my rudeness earlier… How about we all grab some dinner, as my treat? Let me get to know you <em>better</em>” He said, a little forced which Tendou picked on as he laughed awkwardly</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner sounds nice, thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n just smiled as they walked towards a restaurant, as her father read a menu that was on display, she leaned into Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“I think he likes you!” She beamed and he tried not to show his distress</p><p> </p><p>“Really…? I’m glad…” He said, as Riichi turned to glance at him</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like pork buns, Tendou?” He asked, as Y/n took his place to scan the menu and Tendou shrugged,</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, sir…” He replied and Riichi smiled</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a shame because I do. So, we’re gonna eat here. Hope that’s not a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s eye twitched, the old man was trying to test him. He wasn’t stupid. The game was on, he looked at the menu quickly and grinned</p><p> </p><p>“Aww man, they have tempura too! I love those, great pick sir! Y/n, you love tempura! Your dad has great taste!” He said, as Y/n laughed and he grinned at Riichi, who turned around eye twitching</p><p> </p><p>“Table for three…” He muttered to the waitress.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to sit in the family room, sir?” She asked</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>The waitress was taken back at how blunt the older man was, it felt like a dark aura surrounded him as they were escorted to a table. Tendou slid into a seat as Riichi sat opposite to him. Both men turned to look at Y/n and she froze… It really felt like they were both expecting her to sit next to them…  She slid next to Tendou and Riichi held in his tears, feeling irked when Tendou gave him a victory smirk. He cleared his throat,</p><p> </p><p>“So Tendou… what do you do for a living?” He asked and Tendou grinned, resting his face his hand</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a chocolatier by profession. I’m currently the head baker at a patisserie called Angelina. I’m in charge of the desserts menu and new recipes for chocolate desserts.” He grinned, looking at Y/n, squeezing her hand</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how I met Y/n…”</p><p> </p><p>She flushed and looked at Riichi,</p><p> </p><p>“His chocolates are incredible Otosan! You need to try them!” She gushed and Riichi raised a brow at how delighted her face was as she laughed happily</p><p> </p><p>“While you’re here sir, why don’t Y/n and you drop by sometime for tea? I’d love to host you” He said, and Riichi just nodded, feigning a smile</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds nice…” Riichi said uninterested as he turned to Y/n</p><p>“So, Y/n, how is work for you? Are you still working on that… ‘mature’ book...” He asked, a little displeased and she nodded, blushing</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi just nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I hope it goes well dear…”</p><p> </p><p>He was about to ask Tendou another question when a waiter came to their table. Y/n suddenly went quiet as she scooted near Tendou, trying to distance herself from the waiter, Riichi was about to distract her but he heard Tendou whisper</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll order for you… Talk to your Otosan alright?” He said gently as she thanked him and focused her attention to her father, who smiled warmly at her, while Tendou spoke to the waiter for them.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe Tendou might be decent after all… but then again, it could all be for show</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Maro? Hope you’ve been taking good care of him?” He asked and she smiled, taking her phone out to show him pictures of the hedgehog.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gotten so big now! Still grumpy as ever…” She laughed as Riichi swiped, he stopped when he stumbled across a picture of Y/n and Tendou. Both of them looked happy as they stood in front of a weird mascot… He wasn’t sure what that was but nevertheless, he zoomed in on Y/n’s smile. His eyes softening, when was the last time she looked like that? Was this man the reason behind her newfound happiness?</p><p> </p><p>She smiled like this before that horrid incident happened to her… The one he couldn’t protect her from… He closed her phone, quietly handing it back to her. Tendou raised a brow, he noticed the sad look the older man had in his eyes… but he didn’t call him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Riichi-san, do you want half of my meat bun?” He asked trying to distract Riichi, splitting the hot bun, making the older man look at him.  </p><p> </p><p>Riichi was stunned for a second but he smiled, splitting his own pork bun offering it to Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… I know you don’t like pork buns but it’s only fair” He said and Tendou smiled, thanking him. The rest of dinner went by smoothly and Tendou felt relieved, Riichi had seemed to ease up on him now but he was still being guarded</p><p> </p><p>“Are you staying at a hotel sir?” Tendou asked and Riichi glanced at him,</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll be staying with Y/n… I’m only here for tonight. Is that okay, dear?” he asked, and she nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! It’s no issue!” She said laughing, Riichi turned to Tendou, bowing to him</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was nice meeting you Tendou. I’ll drop by Angelina before my train back home. Get home safe!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou stood awkwardly,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… yeah, sure…”</p><p> </p><p>As Riichi and a confused Y/n turned. The couple glanced at each other, they weren’t sure how to tell Riichi that they were also neighbours… Riichi’s smile was frozen as he tried not to let the confusion get to him as Tendou was still walking towards Y/n’s apartment with them</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha are we going the same direction…?” He asked and Tendou sheepishly laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so…”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi’s fake smile was still stuck in place as he got even more confused and irritated when Tendou was walking behind him and Y/n up the stairs to her apartment. She awkwardly unlocked her front door as Riichi turned to Tendou, to tell him to go home</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou, as kind of you that is, you didn’t need to walk us ho-…” He stopped, when he realised Tendou was unlocking the door next to Y/n’s, as he awkwardly grinned at the older man, rubbing the back of his neck….</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Satori is also my neighbour….” Y/n said quietly, and it was like time turned back. Riichi froze as his jaw dropped, every fear of his popped back up. This man was definitely a wolf… If they lived right next door to each other… That meant Tendou and Y/n would go into each other’s flats… He clenched his fist <strong>(AN: like da Arthur meme… :p I do picture Riichi to have Arthur’s round glasses lol, he probably wears sweater vests too :3) </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“This night is full of surprises for… you… sir…” Tendou said awkwardly as Y/n laughed, trying to ease the tension. Riichi frowned before he turned to Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, go inside. I would like to talk to Tendou in private, okay?” He said and she hesitated</p><p> </p><p>“I… don’t know…” She said unsure, looking at Tendou who crossed his arms</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Y/n, I would like to talk to your father too” He said, giving her, a reassuring smile and she just nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Tendou found himself seated on a bench as Riichi leaned against the banister in front of him, puffing his cigarette as he stared at the canal down below</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell her that I’m smoking, she will get upset” He said and Tendou nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Sure…”       </p><p> </p><p>“Want one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t smoke, sir…”</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence before Riichi cleared his throat, grabbing Tendou’s attention</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get to the point. Are you a delinquent? Any trouble with the law? Any enemies that could cause potential harm to Y/n?” He asked sternly, making Tendou freeze before he pretended to think</p><p> </p><p>“Well… there is this one guy…” He stared and Riichi began sweating but Tendou burst out laughing</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding sir, my record is clean! I have no connections to any gangs, nor do I have enemies… Don’t let my looks deceive you. I’m completely harmless….”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi eyed him suspiciously, Tendou had an innocent grin on his face as he blinked at Riichi</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me honestly, what are your intentions with my daughter? Do you really love her?” He asked and Tendou froze, looking at Riichi, who wasn’t angry, he genuinely was concerned. Tendou sighed</p><p> </p><p>“Sir… I promise you; I have no ill intentions towards Y/n. I genuinely have feelings for your daughter. She makes me happy” He said, smiling making Riichi raise a brow when Tendou looked at the starry sky, grinning</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never felt like this with another woman, if I’m being honest. I am in love with her and I don’t intend on backing down” He said, looking at Riichi with a determined look. Riichi inhaled, holding his breath for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed before sitting next to Tendou on the bench, staring at the canal below them</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for being hard on you kid… It’s just hard seeing Y/n rely on another man that’s not me… I didn’t think I’d see the day; she could look at another man’s face without quivering in fear. Do you know what happened with her before she moved to Tokyo?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou nodded, as leaned forward, his fingers fiddling with each other</p><p> </p><p>“She told me…” His brows furrowed as he frowned,</p><p> </p><p>“It makes me really angry that some asshole would try doing that to someone as precious as Y/n… Truth be told, I don’t like her going out without me, I have this fear that another sicko might try to take advantage of her… and I won’t be there to protect her…” Tendou said quietly and Riichi’s eyes widened as he puffed his cigarette</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how I feel every waking minute of my life… I keep constantly wondering if she really is okay living alone in Tokyo… I can’t sleep at night because I’m busy praying that she’s safe… She’s the only thing I have left in this world…” Riichi said quietly and Tendou nodded, he understood exactly how Riichi felt. He stood up, this time leaning against the rail as the older man looked at him</p><p> </p><p> “Y/n isn’t alone in Tokyo. I promise you that I will keep her safe. Sh-she means a lot to me and I know its early right now but when the time is right, I plan to marry her! I know she’s the one for me… So please let me continue dating her! She values your decisions and opinions, the most. I want us to get along well because you’re the most important person in her life” Tendou admitted, as he kept bowing leaving Riichi gobsmacked. He was certainly not expecting such a large confession. He stood up, a hand on Tendou’s shoulders, making the taller man stand up</p><p> </p><p>“You know… I realised recently that I’m getting quite old now… Y/n’s mother and I had a significant age gap… Ten years…” He laughed quietly, remembering his wife</p><p> </p><p>“She was my student, but we never got into a relationship while I was her teacher. She confessed to me at the beginning of her second year, but I told her I couldn’t date her… It was inappropriate and she was young… I didn’t want to take her youth away from her… However, she insisted that I was the one for her. She never gave up… Eventually I fell in love with her, but I promised her, that if she focused on her studies and graduated then we could get into a relationship. She found me on the day of her graduation, and I don’t know why but I proposed to her because I truly was in love…. Her family disowned her, and I lost my job as people began suspecting me of indecency… but it didn’t matter. We lived together and then got married when I turned 29, she was 19… We had Y/n a year later and then my wife became sick… She was gone within a year, leaving us behind…”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi lit another cigarette, Tendou bit his lip</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry sir…” He said and Riichi shook his head</p><p> </p><p>“It was unavoidable… But what I’m getting at is, all my life was dedicated to making sure my daughter was safe and happy. Recently, I’ve realised just how old I’ve gotten. I realised that I won’t be here forever, and I guess that’s why I came to see her in Tokyo... I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I keep fearing she will be alone all her life, hiding from everyone in fear after I’m gone but I’m relieved… She found you…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was shocked,</p><p> </p><p>“Sir…” He said and Riichi smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve really helped Y/n… I’ve realised that now… Though I’m not comfortable that you live right next to each other… I have to keep reminding myself that she’s an adult… My wife was 20 when she had Y/n… So, it’s not my place to dictate what happens in your relationship. All I ask is that you don’t break her heart!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou nodded, placing a hand on his heart</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you, I will never break her heart! Thank you for trusting me!” He said but Riichi laughed</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t trust you fully but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you… C’mon, let’s go back home, I’ve got to pick up my luggage”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked at Riichi</p><p> </p><p>“Pick up?”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi smiled</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll stay in a hotel tonight, Y/n doesn’t need me, so it’s alright… Plus, I hate her sofa…” He admitted and Tendou laughed</p><p> </p><p>“Me too! It hurts my back!” He whined and Riichi raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>“So… you <em>have</em> been inside her apartment?” He said and Tendou’s breath hitched</p><p> </p><p>“I…I… uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi burst out laughing, slapping Tendou’s back</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing you, boy! Ease up”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou felt relieved, he laughed with Riichi as they walked home</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was a bit sad that Otosan decided to book a hotel instead, somewhere closer to the station. He promised to meet the couple for lunch at Angelina before departing back home</p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow, sweetheart” He smiled at Y/n who hugged him tight</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for trusting Satori, Otosan” She whispered quietly as Riichi just patted her head</p><p> </p><p>“If he ever makes you sad, tell me. I will come all the way to Tokyo and beat his ass…” The older man muttered and Tendou sweat dropped behind him</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear you sir….”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi looked at him</p><p> </p><p>“And I know where you live.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed,</p><p> </p><p>“Otosan… be nice”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi just laughed and patted Tendou’s back</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing him Y/n. You’re a funny guy Tendou. Y/n and you should come visit me sometime” He said, grabbing his luggage as he turned to the door. He looked back at Y/n, who was currently smiling at Tendou. He had an arm around her shoulder as he beamed at her. Riichi smiled to himself, a sudden vision of Y/n in a wedding dress. He felt content, he finally felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you kids tomorrow then… Take care”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n hugged him one last time for the night,</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Otosan, see you tomorrow!” She said and he smiled</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi and Tendou looked at each other once again, this time both men smiled at each other and they meant it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14: Sexify! (Mild Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Miss! You’ve won a prize for being our shop’s 10,000<sup>th</sup> customer!” The cashier beamed as she handed Y/n a brochure and a coupon. Y/n puckered her lips in slight astonishment, eyes wide as she read the contents of the brochure.</p><p> </p><p>“A hotel…?” She asked and the cashier nodded, excitedly</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm! It’s a free night’s stay at this new hotel! You get to bring a guest along…” The woman winked as she bagged Y/n’s groceries, making Y/n blush as Tendou immediately popped into her mind. She shyly thanked the woman as she handed her the bags</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your prize!” She called after Y/n, who squeaked and walked out of the store.</p><p> </p><p>‘A free stay at a hotel… with Satori…?’ She thought, her cheeks warming against the cold air, she huddled her chin further into her thick scarf, gripping the handles of the grocery bags harder. It shouldn’t be too much of a big deal, right? They practically lived in each other’s homes, to the point that Tendou now knew how to give Maro a bath… which granted had taken some time as Maro was quite feisty with Tendou. When he poked Maro in the wrong place one time by accidently… Now that Otosan knew about their relationship and the fact that they were dating for almost 5 months now, it was quite rare for her to be shy with him, the shyness usually came out when they were in public but in private, she was most as ease with him.</p><p> </p><p>But was the thought of inviting him to stay at a hotel too suggestive? They had taken their relationship slow, only exploring each other’s bodies, letting her get comfortable with him, enough so now he could hug her from behind without her almost knocking the wind out of him, as a reflex.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly weaved through the crowd, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. Sighing because Tendou wasn’t in the city since yesterday. He was asked to hold a chocolate making workshop at a sister branch of Angelina’s further out of the city. He wasn’t going to be back till tomorrow afternoon. Y/n assured him that she would be fine staying by herself, she did it before they met, and she could handle it now. Though truthfully, she was nervous. The first night sleeping by herself in her bed, left her sleepless. She had gotten so used to his warmth against her, that her mattress felt cold last night.</p><p> </p><p>It amazed her how a year ago, she couldn’t handle having a full conversation with a man without having a panic attack to now craving her boyfriend’s presence constantly. Tendou probably meant near and dear to her because so far, she was experiencing all her firsts with him. He was trying his best to make her enjoy the romantic side of a relationship. She felt bad because they still hadn’t gone all the way… He told her not to feel pressurised, he could wait till she was ready… but the problem was….</p><p> </p><p>She had been ready for a while…</p><p> </p><p>But she was too shy to tell him.</p><p>Often when their ‘body explorations’ would get heated, Tendou always mistook her excited trembling and closed eyes as nervousness, making him back off her sweetly. Telling her, it’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n wanted to slap herself for her being so shy…</p><p> </p><p>Since the beginning, Tendou often mistook her as being super fragile like glass, like she would crack under his fingers…  It was granted after how she freaked out when they first met but now…</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t the case, in total honesty, she was too shy to be vocal about what she wanted. It took him and her ages to get used to her taking the lead in their sexual escapades, sometimes. In the beginning, Tendou would feel really guilty when she would blow him. She looked too cute while she did it, that it felt too sinful for him. However, after a few times, she had gotten better and he finally let loose, being a little friskier with her.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t going to lie, she started understanding what her female friends from high school meant when they said they liked guys who took charge. She realised how sexy it was, when Tendou gripped her hair, leading her mouth against his cock. She finally understood what Ohno-sama meant when she would continuously announce the beauty of orgasms.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou had her addicted… She learnt just how skilled his hands were, they way his long fingers caressed her in all the right places, he knew what to whisper in her ears while he brought her to the edge. In the beginning, she always shied away, even now, sometimes she felt shy, but she always welcomed his touches. He had her heart racing, toes curling under him. Tendou gave her amazing inspiration for her novel, she was pretty happy with it. It was almost halfway to completion.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed as she reached her front door. Thinking of Tendou as she walked by herself had made her forget her anxieties as her attention was diverted to the dampness between her legs. Of course, thinking of all the times they messed around got her horny. She was embarrassed, walking into her house in shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Maro!” She beamed, letting him out of his cage before she unpacked her groceries. She put them in their places, but her mind kept drifting off to Tendou. Well… truthfully Tendou’s dick. She was still shy when seeing it, but she stopped covering her eyes finally. It wasn’t as scary as she expected as penis to be. She liked seeing his reactions when she touched it, the way his face would get red or how he would stutter her name in pleasure. It often left her flushing just as much as him, her pussy would be dripping but Tendou would reciprocate with his own tongue or fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” She squealed when she felt something brush against her foot. Hand on her chest, feeling her beating heart as she looked down as Maro, sniffing her heel</p><p> </p><p>“Maro, you scared me!” She bent down to pick him up, stroking his nose softly. Her eyes landed on the brochure that lay on the kitchen counter. Maybe, if she invited Tendou to join her, he would finally get the hint that she was ready to go all the way. She knew in her heart that she was ready. There was no one else that she trusted more than him.</p><p> </p><p>“That settles it… I’ll ask him tomorrow!” She said to Maro but then she sighed,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh… but then who will take care of you…?” She said… looking into his beady eyes as they stared at each other…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“H-hello Ohno-sama?” She asked quietly as Ohno hummed on the other end of the line</p><p> </p><p>“Why hello Y/n, everything alright?” Ohno asked, Y/n could hear her inhaling a cigarette from the other end of the line, shaking her head at Ohno’s excessive habit. She cleared her throat as she explained the prize, she won at the grocery store earlier, making Ohno sigh in delight</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you!!! I’ve had dinner there on its opening, it’s a pretty swanky hotel! Are you going to stay by yourself or….?” She teased and Y/n felt herself blush</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking of inviting Satori to go… with me…” She said. Ohno dropped her cigarette, as she sat up straight, her husband looking at her confused when she broke out in an excited grin</p><p> </p><p>“You’re shitting me, kid!? You mean you’re going to do it? Like ‘do it’ ‘do it’?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n covered her face in embarrassment</p><p> </p><p>“O-Ohno-sama! Please!...” She fell silent for a few seconds before she ashamedly admitted</p><p> </p><p>“…. yes…”</p><p> </p><p>By now, Ohno’s husband was startled when the older woman jumped off her sofa in joy, knocking his glasses of his face accidently</p><p> </p><p>“D-dear!?” He asked but she waved him to keep silent</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very happy for you Y/n! I’m so happy that you came to me for advice! If you need a pep talk or anything, just come to me! In fact, I’ll send some steamy hotel smut stories for you to read! It’ll put you in the mood” She grinned, winking at her husband who blushed as he adjusted his glasses</p><p> </p><p>“P-please don’t! Actually… I do have a favour to ask of you…” Y/n said, looking at Maro. Ohno was still smiling, expecting the inexperienced woman to ask for words of wisdom</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Y/n, how can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you… be able to take care of Maro for me…?” She asked with hesitation as Ohno’s smiled dropped</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Who’s Maro?” She asked confused and Y/n awkwardly laughed</p><p> </p><p>“My… hedgehog?” She said unsure and Ohno looked at her phone, with a frown</p><p> </p><p>“Your hedgehog….” She paled and Y/n felt bad</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! It’s just… I can’t leave him unattended for the night… He sleeps in his cage! So, you wouldn’t need to touch him or anything! I’ll feed him beforehand too! I promise, Maro is well behaved!”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno scowled… She was a clean and pristine woman… who was not fond of animals or messes… But Y/n’s sweet face popped in her mind, she sighed in defeat</p><p> </p><p>“Fine….”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n let out a breath of relief</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much Ohno-sama! I owe you!”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno just laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no dear… You and I are going shopping before this night stay of yours. I’m going to sexify you!” She revealed and Y/n froze,</p><p> </p><p>“S-sexify!?” She squeaked</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Y/n, I got you covered. Make yourself free after work one of these days next week. No buts, you owe me.” Ohno reminded her and Y/n didn’t know how to counter this argument</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine… Thank you Ohno-sama” She said and Ohno smiled</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl! Now go get some rest, I’ll see you on Monday” She grinned, ending the call</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to really like this girl, dear” Her husband said softly when Ohno settled next to him, she smiled</p><p> </p><p>“She’s truly a good kid…. Sometimes when I see her, it makes me think if I had a daughter, I wonder if this is how I would interact with her…? You know, give motherly advice and shit…” She said quietly, as the older man looked at her. Sure, his wife was strong, but she had her weak points too. They were too old to have children but then again, it was impossible for them… Given Ohno’s past.  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled softly looking at him</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay darling, I’m still happy because I have you”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled leaning in to kiss her</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl…” He whispered</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, by the way… you’re gonna have to take care of a hedgehog for a night cause I’m not going near it for shit…” She muttered and he looked at her confused</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back to Y/n</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n clutched her phone, feeling nervous about what her mentor meant by ‘sexify’… Ohno-sama was unpredictable at times, Y/n had to brace herself. She walked with Maro to his cage, plopping him back inside while he shuffled to his corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Sexify…” She mumbled, going into her room. She pouted as she stared at her reflection, patting her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m cute…?” She admitted. She was grown accustomed to people’s remarks on her adorable cherubic features since she was a child, but she never thought of herself as breath takingly beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Elise’s face flashed in her mind, from her beautiful features and elegant posture. Y/n could imagine her turning heads, anywhere she went.</p><p> </p><p>‘She’s the definition of ‘sexify’…’ Y/n thought glumly before she inhaled and looked at herself determined.</p><p> </p><p>“I can be sexy too!” She muttered, slipping off her clothes as she stood in her undergarments. Hands on her hips, she tried to pose more seductively…</p><p> </p><p>“I look so stupid…!” She whined, feeling embarrassed. She sighed, looking at her desk, where some of her fashion magazines lay. Grabbing the nearest one, she flipped through the pages until she found a lingerie advert. Y/n stared at the foreign model and how she posed, noticing how she jutted her chest out, one hand on her hip… but it wasn’t her body which Y/n focused on… It was the model’s face. The woman’s eyes screamed confidence, it was almost like Y/n could tell, she was implying ‘you know, you want me’ just from her expression. That’s what she wanted to look like under Tendou, not like the little mouse she would turn into.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing the magazine on the floor, she radiated her focus to the mirror, trying to mauver her facial expressions like the model’s. She ruffled her locks, a hand on her hip as she straightened her back, sticking her chest out as she titled her head slightly</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you want me…” She tried purring… after a few seconds, she slapped her forehead before she groaned in embarrassment</p><p> </p><p>“I could never…. Oh god, I’m going to die a virgin…” She whined <strong>(AN: The amount of times, I’ve say this to myself…. It’s unreal…. Ya gurl, Author-chan needs some real dick :3 Anyhoo…).  </strong>Dropping onto her bed, as she stared at her ceiling. She wasn’t even confident enough to find herself sexy, how could she possibly convince Tendou that she was more mature than she seemed.</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head, her bottom lip jutting out slightly as she stared at the empty space next to her. She really missed him right now. Sure, they spoke on the phone before his workshop in the morning, but she wanted to see him. She didn’t tell him that, she didn’t want to seem so clingy but of course, this was part of being in love for the first time. You’d want to be by your partner’s side as much as you could. She was lucky he was super affectionate and always welcome her with love and compassion. Her legs kicked happily, thinking of his cheeky grin. How his lips curled up in mischief before he would tease her.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s lips….</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n closed her eyes, remembering the feel of his lips when he would kiss her neck gently. How they would glide over her skin so smoothly before he reached her lips. Tendou’s hands caressing her body against him while he continued kissing her. She clenched her thighs, shuffling her hips slightly. Oh… how she missed the way he touched her. Her fingers slowly danced to her covered crotch, feeling shy as she touched herself lightly. Tendou always knew just how to move his fingers in perfect sync to her body’s need. Biting her lip, she softly stroked herself, imagining it was him.</p><p> </p><p>A finger glided to the middle of her covered slit, pushing the fabric of the material against her to add friction. She was shy when she felt the dampness start to seep through, but she stopped. She needed to satiate her desires, but this wasn’t working for her… It never did…</p><p> </p><p>Sighing she sat up, trying to ignore the dull throbbing in her nether regions. Feeling that brink of frustration because she had tried to masturbate a few times before, but she could never seem to get it right… Only he knew what to do to bring over the edge and he did it immaculately.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n fiddled with her thumbs, nervously looking at her closet</p><p> </p><p>‘Should I…?’ She thought reluctantly… Biting her lip, she opened her closet, standing on her tip toes to lift the parcel above her. Feeling embarrassed as she dunked the contents onto her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? How’d this get in here…?” She mumbled, finding a sugar packet inside… Shrugging, she threw it on her bedside stand</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama went overboard with her expenditures…” She gasped when she spotted DVDs under a box of rotors… The covers were so steamy, it was obvious they were porn, given the titles of these movies… She hastily shoved most of the toys and all the DVDs back into the parcel, throwing it under her bed. All that was left on her bed was something labelled as a ‘magic wand’ and</p><p> </p><p>“…bullet vibrators…?”</p><p> </p><p>Confused as her lifted the wires, the two bullets dangling at the end of it. Its shiny purple surface glinting. This toy didn’t seem as weird as the ‘magic wand’. What was all the hype about these?</p><p> </p><p>“How do I use this?” She muttered, slipping on to her floor sitting in front of the mirror… She was too shy to take her panties off, but she was fascinated to try these bullets out. Y/n awkwardly spread her legs; she noticed the wet spot forming on her panties. Eyes darting to the remote, seeing a dial. Her thumb switched the dial and the loud violent buzzing from the bullets startled her</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” She squealed, dropping the wires, making the bullets drop on her legs as she squirmed from the tickling sensation. Grabbing the remote, she turned off the rotors. Heart racing, she took a deep breath and recollected herself.</p><p> </p><p>She had to try again, despite being clueless. She should explore her body more and become comfortable with herself. Not only would that be good for her own self-confidence, but it would help her connect to her own fiction characters in her stories.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I have a sex-toy themed smut manga somewhere… Where did I keep it…?” She thought, quickly standing up as she rummaged her bookshelves. Finally spotting the familiar cover, she took her spot back in front of the mirror. She flipped the pages until she found the page</p><p> </p><p>“So, she’s put in inside herself… maybe I can…” She was hesitant to push a foreign object into her, but she opted to slip it under her panties and nestle it between her folds. So far it didn’t hurt but she was afraid to push it in any further. Some part of her had this terrifying rendition that she would do something wrong. The wire rested on her leg, softly tickling it but she ignored it as she reluctantly held the remote. She turned the manga page with her other hand and raised a brow as she flushed at how the character’s face was twisted in pure lust and euphoria compared to the previous page… Could she make a face just like that too?</p><p> </p><p>It was a strange sensation to feel something between her lips, she hadn’t even turned the damned thing on and yet, she could feel her juices sliding out slowly. She needed a boost of courage to turn the toy on. Closing her eyes as her thumb rested nervously on the dial, she tried to control her heart beating. Without a second thought, she flicked the dial and gasped,</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh!” She covered her mouth to hold in her moans, as the sudden vibrations built up in her pussy. This felt so weird, but she tried to embrace it. Her mind darted to Tendou, what would he have thought if he knew what she was up to… Would he finally gaze at her with his lustful eyes? Would he find her sexy or find this dirty? This was so lewd for her to be doing but she was enjoying it. She held a finger against her panties, adding pressure to the bullet between her slit. Y/n could feel her pussy pulsate, but she still couldn’t get the build up to her orgasm. The vibrations were nice, but she still didn’t feel that level of euphoria that manga character did. She tried to move her fingers to move the bullets around,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She panted, leaning back as she felt her face flush. Her panties were soaking, it almost feel excruciating that she wasn’t orgasming. Feeling frustrated, she reached for the remote and turned it off. About to pull the bullet from her panties when her door flung open</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise Cutie-chan!!! I’m ba-” Tendou’s sing song voice was put to a halt when she screamed in shock and fear at his arrival. Tendou was at a loss for words… His eyes landed on Y/n’s almost nude form, she looked like a deer in headlights, but his eyes immediately landed to the delicate wire coming out from her panties and the wand on her bed. He almost wasn’t sure if this was a dream…</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori!” She yelled and he snapped out of his daze, his cheeks burning. She scrambled to her bed, covering herself with the sheets as her cheeks burst with flaming colour. Oh god, she wanted to die at this moment. As much as she wanted to see him, it wasn’t supposed to be like this!</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was still frozen in his spot, he never expected her to ever dabble with masturbation, nor did he think she would ever actually use the sex toys in the parcel he found once. He honestly, never assumed her to be <em>that</em> adventurous. But fuck, was he pleased. Was she thinking of him while doing it? He was thankful she gave him a spare key to her flat after he received her father’s approval. Riichi’s surprise visit was a blessing in disguise.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his cock stir… There was no way he was going to let her go that easily</p><p> </p><p>Initially, he had the intention of giving her a sweet surprise, but he ended up receiving the best surprise of his life. Tendou let out as grin, as Y/n flushed reverted further against her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you missed me…?” He cooed, as his dropped his jacket on the floor, making her blush.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was just doing r-research for my novel, okay!” She squeaked when he sat on the edge of her bed, beside her humming. His fingers gripped her chin</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie-chan, look at me” He said sweetly, tilting her face towards him. She avoided looking into his eyes, still feeling shame from being caught earlier</p><p> </p><p>“…what…?” She mumbled and he grinned, his thumb caressing her cheek</p><p> </p><p>“Were you really doing research… or…” He pushed his thumb into her mouth, making her quiver, when he rubbed her tongue softly, his eyes glinting darkly into hers</p><p> </p><p>“…were you thinking about me?” He purred, lips dangerously close to hers but he waited for her response, his gaze didn’t waver from hers. She was beginning to feel that earlier embarrassment wash away, she felt like she was sucked into a scene from one of her erotic novels <strong>(AN: You’re welcome, Y/n 💁🏽‍♀️</strong><strong>) </strong>She didn’t want to lose this momentum</p><p> </p><p>“I was…” She mumbled but he heard her clearly, his smirk widening</p><p> </p><p>“Honest girls get rewarded” He purred, pushing his lips against hers, making her moan when he leaned forward, pushing her against the headboard, she panted when they parted for a few seconds</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-satori…” She mewled but he held the back of her head. God, she looked so lewd right now, it was driving him insane.</p><p> </p><p>“Stick your tongue out, Y/n…” He said lowly and she listened, opening her mouth slightly to push her tongue out. Tendou’s hands pushed her sheets down, before he rubbed his tongue against hers. His hands weaved into the back of her hair, she could hear every sound of their lewd kiss but each sound, caused her pussy to stir. She was feeling so hot, her body was burning.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was about to lean forward, when his foot was poked slightly, breaking the kiss, leaving her gasping lightly. He turned and eyed the ‘magic wand’ lying at the end of her bed. Biting his lip, to contain his cheekiness, he grabbed it and waved it in front of her face, causing her to flush</p><p> </p><p>“Put that down!” She squealed,</p><p> </p><p> As she tried reached for it to hide it but his arms were longer than hers and he held it out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>“First answer some questions and maybe I’ll give it back to you” He said, and she crossed her arms in defeat, covering her bra-clad chest. Tendou grinned, leaning closer to her, face annoying close as he smiled sweetly</p><p> </p><p>“Was it your first time using these?”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched and she was definitely sure that the blood vessels in her cheeks had burst by now. He was really teasing her but now she was curious to see where this night led. Would she finally be able to convince him to go all the way? She bit her lip, looking back at him, uncrossing her arms, sticking her chest out subtly but he noticed…</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was…”</p><p> </p><p>He was slightly surprised at how honest she responded but it further excited him, his dick was throbbing, but he was still entranced by her face. She was adorable and he wanted to tease her further.  </p><p> </p><p>“How did it feel? You like it?” He asked her so casually, almost as if they were having friendly banter, hands idly waving the wand in front of her as he looked at it bored, waiting for her response. She swallowed; she did like the bullets, but she never actually came… Her pussy was aching to cum and she didn’t miss the tent forming in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I liked it… but I don’t think I’m using it right… I couldn’t go all the way…” She admitted under her breath and he stopped playing with the wand in his hands, his eyes piercing into hers. The wolf was coming out of him. Oh, how he wanted to play with his mate… He crawled over her, knees on either side of her form as he raised the wand in front of her face, pressing the button making it vibrate. She blushed at the buzzing sound, feeling embarrassed but Tendou’s smirk didn’t waver as he came closer</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to show you how to use this?” He whispered as his lips nipped her ear lobe before they lingered against her ear</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take you <em>all</em> the way, baby…”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15: Cute (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 15</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sa-Satori…this is embarrassing… Why do we have to do it… here?” She muttered, turning her flushed face away from the mirror. Tendou was sitting right behind her, his chest pressed against her back. He held an innocent look, but it was impossible to miss the mischievousness dancing in his scarlet irises. She felt his chest rumbling against her when he chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m showing<em> you</em> how to use <em>these</em>, the right way”</p><p> </p><p>He dangled the rotors in front of her face, making her eyes widen as she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ca-can you stop waving them in my face!?” She said, covering her eyes in awkwardness.</p><p> </p><p> He grinned before he kissed her shoulder, his teeth biting her bra strap, as he pulled the strap up a little before letting it go. She squeaked when it snapped back into place</p><p> </p><p>“Oops… Did that hurt?” He asked and she nodded</p><p> </p><p>“J-Just a little……”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly pecked her shoulder, muttering an apology.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers danced up her arm as he tried to slip her strap off, but she quickly stopped him</p><p> </p><p>“P-please don’t take them off! Not in front of the mirror” She squeaked and he just grinned, cuddling her, nuzzling his cheek against hers</p><p> </p><p>“Kawaii! When you say it so cutely, I got no choice but to listen”</p><p> </p><p>She held in her giggles, but her breath hitched when his hands began caressing her stomach, one large hand, outstretched as it rubbed its way up her body, the other rubbing her side. Her skin was forming goosebumps under his gentle touch. Tendou’s eyes focused on their reflections in the mirror, she still wasn’t looking but he didn’t mind, at this point. He was too preoccupied, checking her out.</p><p> </p><p>‘Stripes… Kwaii’ He thought, pleased at the simple pink and white striped cotton panties she was wearing. They were mismatched with her plain bra, but it made her all the more, sexier for him. His fingers danced down the sides of her legs, gripping her knees, making her shiver slightly when he began kissing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n leaned back, his chest pressed against her back as she relied in his warmth, light moans arising from her mouth. She kept her eyes closed this entire time, too shy to see her own face. Too shy to lock eyes with him. Tendou spread his own legs wider, before his hands slowly pushing her knees apart, spreading her legs against his.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww Cutie-chan, you’ve made a little mess here”</p><p><br/>He teased causing her ears to heat up, while he was busy looking at the damp spot growing on her panties. She gasped, holding a fist to her mouth to supress her moans when he fingers slowly traced her clothed slit</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She whined lightly and he grinned</p><p> </p><p>“My poor baby… you haven’t orgasmed yet…”</p><p> </p><p>She squeaked when his finger found her clothed clit, pressing and rubbing the nub harder as she squirmed against him. His other fingers continued tracing her slit, continuing their ministrations as she began panting.</p><p> </p><p>“You love it when I tease you like this right? This is what you were fantasising about earlier. Me, touching this pretty pussy…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n could feel the familiar heat beginning to form in her pussy, she began mewling against Tendou who seemed to move his fingers faster, which resulted in her breathing getting heavier.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou leaned forward, causing her to crouch over when one hand slipped under her panties, she moaned when his fingers began tracing her slit, coating them in her slick. She mewled, when his other hand began teasing her clit above her underwear. She couldn’t hold in her pants</p><p> </p><p>“Are you close Y/n?” He cooed and she grabbed the back of his fuzzy head with one hand</p><p> </p><p>“I-I am...” Y/n panted and Tendou looked at her lewd reflection. Fuck, she looked so hot right now, but he had other ideas in mind…</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad” Tendou sang, before he licked his fingers</p><p> </p><p>She was starting to feel really good but Tendou halted his actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori… w-why…” She panted, feeling awfully pent up, she couldn't ignore the throbbing between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a hand gripped her chin, his lips ghosted to her ear</p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes Y/n”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes opened slowly, locking into his playful eyes. He kept holding her face, making sure she was looking in the mirror. He began kissing up and down her neck again,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry cutie, but tonight I’m teaching you how to use your toys…” He cooed, locking his eyes into hers once more, his cheeky smirk growing at her blushing face. His quickly bent forward to grab the bullets,</p><p> </p><p>“Pick up the remote baby, let’s do this together” Tendou purred, as she shakily held the remote in her palm. The pink plastic seemed daunting to her now. Tendou hummed gently,</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, turn it on slowly now”</p><p> </p><p>Watching her thumb slowly and reluctantly turn the dial. She shied when the light noise of buzzing seemed to fill the room. Tendou grinned, feeling the bullets vibrate between his fingers</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl, now lean back… That’s it…” He encouraged her when she leaned into him. Bracing her palms, flat against the floor on either side of their bodies. Tendou cheekily hooked his feet under her ankles, spreading their legs wider, before his fingers began teasing her body with the rotors. She squeaked when he rubbed them against her stomach, twisting her body from the tickling sensations as Tendou teased her</p><p> </p><p>“You put one in your panties earlier, right?” He asked her but she was too distracted from the bullets tickling her body. He chuckled, listening to her tiny whimpers and squeaks before he retracted his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“There are two bullets for a reason, baby” He purred and before she could question him, he pushed the bullets into the cups of her bra, making her moan in surprise when he pressed them against her nipples. Her hips moved unintentionally as her back arched but those only cause Tendou to push them harder against her nipples. His fingers left the bullets in her bra before he reached out to grab the remote. Y/n was shaking, legs trembling and Tendou could almost see her dripping pussy from the almost transparent material of her panties.</p><p>“Satori… w-wait...” She panted but he smirked, turning the dial and her eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>“Agh!”</p><p> </p><p>The vibrations were turned up higher, she squealed his name when he dropped the remote and cupped her breasts, purposely squeezing them and pushing the rotors against her nipples firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Your nipples are really sensitive, cutie; I can make you cum just from this” He purred, while she began mewling, she peaked at her reflection in front of her</p><p> </p><p>‘I look so naughty….’ She thought, looking at her flushed face, she seemed so tiny, squirming in Tendou’s arms. Even while sitting against him, he seemed to tower over her. She saw just how wet her panties were now, it was almost alarming. A hand came to cover from face from embarrassment but Tendou was quick to catch it</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so Y/n, you need to learn” He cooed, bringing her hand down to the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori, please! I-I” She couldn’t find the words; she was too distracted from the intense sensations the vibrations were shooting towards her pussy. She wasn’t sure if she had a tiny orgasm already. Tendou’s grin remained intact, as he kept the vibrators in place, turning the intensity down. She was almost relieved but that was cut short when he grabbed the wand behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He winked at her, his feet locked with hers, preventing her from closing her legs. He turned the wand on, letting it buzz fast. Y/n bit her lip, she was nervous, but she wanted it... She wanted to try it out so bad. She couldn’t stop staring at the toy as it buzzed in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in for a treat.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed the wand lightly against her nub and she gasped, eyes snapping open</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” She moaned loudly; her legs were trembling as the vibrations pressed hard against her clit. Tendou licked his lips, nibbling on her neck</p><p> </p><p>“It feels good, right?” He groaned, pulling her further onto his lap, pressing his crotch against her ass. She could feel his erection press against her but before she could move her hips to give it some friction, Tendou increased the vibrations on her rotors making her squeal again</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! I-it feel’s weird” She mewled but he shushed her gently</p><p> </p><p>“Just enjoy how it feels. It must feel <em>really </em>awesome because you’re drenched. I’ve never seen you this wet before” He awed, and she flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t it feel good?” He asked, pressing it harder against her nub. Her pussy was pulsating achingly again. Tendou had edged her far too much tonight and she almost sobbed when he dropped the wand to the floor. The vibrators in her bra were set to it’s lowest setting. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. Tendou nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon lift your hips, babe”</p><p> </p><p>She flushed, feeling awkward but as if she was on autopilot, she raised her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl…” He purred, lifting her legs as he pulled them off her. Tendou eyed her naked pussy, his cock was rock hard… As much as he wanted to give it attention, he was preoccupied with rocking his girlfriend’s world at the moment. This moment was so erotic that he wanted to memorise each and every detail. His fingers stroked her lower lips, pressing on them lightly, making her bite her lip as she held in a moan</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got the cutest pussy Y/n… It’s so pretty…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop saying such embarrassing things…” She muttered</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head away, the cool air from the room against her heated lower body made her so aware about how erotic this situation was.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry cutie… but I’m being honest. You look so lewd, it’s making me wild… See?”</p><p> </p><p>He gripped her jaw lightly, making her look back into the mirror. Eyes locked into her naught flushed face. Beads of sweat already forming all over her body,</p><p> </p><p> She was taken back earlier by how seductive she looked. She didn’t know she could make such a sultry face. Tendou looked so mesmerized. She felt dirty from the way his eyes were still staring at her pussy. She felt like she was being analysed but it fucking excited her. Tendou smirked when he eyed a little trail of her juices spill from between her slick lips.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s eyes widened when she caught him looking at the wand, the mischief in his eyes glinted when he looked at her</p><p> </p><p>“Spread your legs now…” He muttered, although he didn’t wait, he hooked his fingers under her knees and pulled them wide making her gasp when she felt her pussy spread. She felt so exposed but Tendou held her legs in place with his. She had never seen her pussy like this before and it made her feel really dirty. Her heart was pounding, when he picked up the wand with one hand and his fingers from the other, spread the folds of her pussy apart.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! Agh!” She moaned, throwing her head back when he turned the wand on to a high setting, pushing it against her clit</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! Ooooh!” She panted, her gasping was loud and Tendou was absolutely turned on. Her body was burning against him, but he didn’t want to move. He wanted to see more of her lewd side. This was totally different from what they usually did, he wanted to see climax under his touch</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so naughty Y/n, look at how you’re moving your hips”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n caught sight of her reflection, eyes darting to her gyrating hips that she didn’t even realise she was moving until he pointed it out. She couldn’t stop, Tendou kept moving the wand against her pussy, occasionally bumping and pressing it harder against her clit making her toes curl. Her throat was starting to feel raw from all the gasps and moans she slipped out</p><p> </p><p>“My girlfriend’s so lewd…” He cooed,</p><p> </p><p>“Nooo!” She whined but she could feel her orgasm build, she was so close. Letting out a string of “Ah’s”. Tendou cursed under his breath, grabbing her hand, making her hold the wand against her. She almost let go, in embarrassment but he placed his hand on top of hers</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotta learn Y/n, come on baby. Make yourself feel good, show me…” He whispered, slowly retracting his hand. His fingers from his other hand, spread her lips further as she shyly stimulated herself. She moaned, when he sneakily pushed the cups of her bra above her chest, freeing her lovely breasts. He grabbed the bullets, the vibration settings now turned the highest as he began rubbing her nipples. She squealed and moaned, arching her back, accidently pushing her pussy against the wand harder. It bumped her clit and she moaned again</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well, baby. You’re almost there…”</p><p> </p><p>She pushed the button and that’s when she legs immediately trembled, she couldn’t stop her tears of pleasure dropping from her eyes. Tendou knew she was so close, he locked onto her lips, leaning his face closer to her</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me”</p><p> </p><p>She immediately turned, locking her lips with his, Tendou dropped one bullet, his hand grabbing hers again, as his thumb pressed the button of the wand to its highest setting. She broke away, as she let out a loud shaky moan, her eyes closed tightly, legs shakings and she threw her head back and let out a scream. Tendou’s eyes widened when she gushed hard on the wand and their hands. He quickly turned off the wand and rotors, as she slumped against him. He chuckled, kissing her sweaty temple before he hooked his arms under her legs</p><p> </p><p>“Up we go” He sang, lifting her exhausted form up and dropping her on to her bed. He slipped his clothes off, before he crawled next to her, pulling her against him, hands rubbing the back of her head and her lower back.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?” He asked grinning, watching her come back to realisation of how erotic they had been. She blushed, snuggling into his chest</p><p> </p><p>“It was really good…” She mumbled into his chest and he chuckled. Y/n took in his scent and relished in his warmth; she was almost lulled to sleep when she felt his erection against her. She shuffled back a bit,</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… you’re hard…” She muttered shyly, a blush on her face as Tendou became painfully aware of his hard cock straining in his boxer. He laughed sheepishly</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I need to take a shower anyways” He said, starting to get up but she stopped him, making him turn to look at her. She fiddled with her fingers</p><p> </p><p>“L-let me, take care of it…” She muttered shyly, before she looked up at him. Tendou smiled, patting her head</p><p> </p><p>“You must be exhausted Y/n, it’s okay…” He began but she slipped off the bed, dropping on to her knees in front of him</p><p> </p><p>“Please…?” She asked sweetly. Tendou wanted to scoop her up and squeeze her so tight. She was so fucking cute; his heart was hurting. She was perfect. He decided not to pass up an opportunity, his dick was painfully hard and if his adorable Y/n wanted to suck his cock, then so be it. He gave her a dark smile, hooking his thumbs into his boxers, lifting his hips. He pushed them down as his cock sprang up in front of her face. Her breath hitched, but she didn’t waver her vision. They were locked on to his cock. Tendou hooked a finger between her lips</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Y/n, you looked so mesmerised when I whipped my dick out. Did you miss my cock that much?” He teased, pressing his thumb against her tongue. Making her look up at him, even sitting on the edge of her head, she still felt like he loomed over her due to his tall stature.</p><p> </p><p>He was usually very shy whenever she gave him oral but today, he wanted to see her pretty lips wrapped around his cock. He knew she preferred it when he took control. Y/n lightly exhaled when he pulled his thumb out,</p><p> </p><p>“I did… I really did” She whispered, her warm breath huffing against his shaft. Y/n realised how thick he was, he seemed bigger than before. She wasn’t sure she could ever take him deep, but she really wanted to taste it. Tendou bit his lip when she parted her lips and wrapped her hands around his length, his head titled back, groaning when she shyly kissed his cockhead. Y/n pushed her hair behind her ear, before she circled her lips around his tip, sucking him</p><p> </p><p>‘He’s so hard…’ She thought, bobbing her head further down his length. Tendou looked down at her, his hands cupping the sides of her head. She was almost halfway there but her cheeks were already so stuffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, keep going baby. You’ve gotten so good at this” He hissed, when her tongue rubbed his length, fisting her hair harder making her moan against him. Her bra felt tight against her chest, she quickly unhooked it and threw it off. Her hand went to wrap itself around the neglected part of his cock, stroking it as she bobbed faster. Tendou moaned, as he began pushing her mouth further down. She began gagging making him pull her off his cock</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” He asked, rubbing her back while she tried catching her breath. She nodded, licking her lips,</p><p> </p><p>“M-more…” She mumbled, and he bent down lower</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, her eyes lidded with lust making him freeze. She looked so different; it almost took him back. Y/n didn’t know what came over her but when he fucked her mouth earlier, the way his hands gripped her and moved her head. She began getting turned on again. It amazed her how she didn’t get frightened anymore, at least not by him. She enjoyed pleasing him.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou groaned,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Y/n…” Closing his eyes when he felt her tongue licking along his cock, she kissed his tip when she reached it. Tendou shuddered, when she grabbed his hands, putting them back on her head. She gave him a lewd look, about to wrap her lips around his dick again but he was quick to notice her rub and squeeze her thighs together. His lip twitched into a smirk; she was getting aroused too.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was taken back by his dirty grin when he let go of her hair, leaning back on her bed. She was confused but Tendou’s chuckling diverted her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here Y/n”</p><p> </p><p>She climbed onto the bed, next to him. Before she could settle down next to him, she squeaked when he grabbed her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!” She squealed, her face flushing when she found his cock in front of her face but she was clearly aware of his face nestling between her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what are you doing!?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou spread her folds apart, eyeing her wet hole as it twitched. She moaned again when his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking on it. Her legs quivered, as she gripped his legs</p><p> </p><p>“Stop... ngh! Satori! O-ooh”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou could feel her panting against his cock, quickly releasing her clit, he rubbed her ass gently</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Y/n, don’t leave me hanging…”</p><p> </p><p>She flushed, staring at his cock. She grabbed it, slowly bringing it back between her lips, Tendou grinned before he held her hips and plunged his tongue inside her, making her moan around his dick. Y/n could feel her hips trembling, moving them around his face. She wanted to feel embarrassed but the feeling of his tongue pushing deep inside her wet canal drove her wild.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dripping all over my mouth, you close baby?” Tendou asked, as she hummed light, bobbing her head harder on his shaft, making him groan. She could feel his cock throbbing against her tongue but Tendou was not about to cum first. He flicked her clit, resulting in Y/n grinding her hips against his face. She wrapped a hand around his cock, twisting and jerking what couldn’t fit in her mouth. Tendou could feel her walls tighten around his tongue, his fingers kept rubbing and playing with her harden nub. The lewd sounds of their ministrations filled the room only edged them further.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grabbed her hips, holding her in place as he pushed his face further into her pussy, moving his tongue as deep as he could, tasting all those delightful juices running down his tongue. She moaned, seeing sparks flash behind her eyelids as her hips shook, Tendou groaned, feeling his cock pulsate hard as he shamelessly licked up all of her juices spilling into his mouth</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck… I’m cumming…’</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s eyes widened when he spurted ropes of cum into her mouth. Tendou’s head fell back onto the mattress as he kept groaning in pleasure, with each rope of cum shooting out of him, and into her warm mouth. Y/n swallowed when she pulled off his cock, panting hard as she rolled off him.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… did I do okay?” She asked him while he tried to catch his breath. Tendou looked at her, a hazy grin adorning his features. She squeaked when he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. She was pressed flush against him as one handheld her lower back.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…? You were incredible. You’ve gotten much better at oral!” He grinned and she blushed, hiding her face in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She whined but he rubbed her back soothingly</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Y/n, I’m really proud of you, you’ve come such a long way in such a short amount of time” He began, but she shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because of you, ‘Tori…” She whispered, kissing his neck, making Tendou beam as he pulled her closer</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not because of me, this was all you. You’ve been working really hard to overcome your fears and I’m honoured that I get to be by your side, each step of the way…”</p><p> </p><p>One hand intertwined with hers, as Tendou sweetly titled his head to kiss her. Y/n wrapped her arms around his neck, melding her lips against his too. She loved kissing Tendou the most, there was something about the way he kissed her. She could always feel all that love he held for her, being transferred through his kisses. She loved the way his lips tasted (They were just as good as his chocolates)</p><p> </p><p>When they parted, Y/n couldn’t help but stare at his face. His large eyes looking back at her in awe as they were gently nestled in her bed</p><p> </p><p>“I really did miss you…” She said quietly, feeling yet another blush form. Tendou grinned, caressing her cheek</p><p> </p><p>“I know… I really missed you too, that’s why I came back early… I didn’t want to be apart from you. I’m sorry for barging in like that…” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck when she became red</p><p> </p><p>“P-please knock, next time!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again, snuggling her before he realised something.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! Hold on, Cutie-chan”</p><p> </p><p>She watched him get up as he quickly got up, grabbing his underwear to pull on before he rummaged through his work bag by her door. He was muttering to himself before he let out an</p><p> </p><p>“Aha!”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, sitting up when he brought a new box of chocolates in front of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are these from your workshop!?” She asked in excitement and Tendou sat on the bed, opening the box</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! These were made fresh this morning! Here, try them” He picked up a chocolate, holding it in front of her mouth. Her cheeks were tinted pink when he pushed the sweet treat between her lips. As she chewed, her eyes widened, looking at Tendou and he laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty good, right?”</p><p> </p><p>When she swallowed, she grabbed his shoulders, almost scaring him</p><p> </p><p>“These are incredible! You’ve gotta sell them at Angelina or make a dessert with them. I can’t get over the flavours!” She beamed, making Tendou blush from her flattery.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Y/n remembered the prize she won earlier today. She quickly stood up from the bed, grabbing Tendou’s discarded shirt as she pulled it over her form before she hastily left the room, leaving him confused</p><p> </p><p>“What just happened…?” He muttered to himself, as he heard her shuffling in the lounge outside. A few seconds later, she appeared again. This time, her shy demeanour was back. Tendou noticed the paper she was clutching in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” He asked when she shyly sat down next to him. She pushed the brochure in his hands</p><p> </p><p>“I won a prize today… Free dinner and a night’s stay at this hotel” She started while Tendou read the contents of the brochure in awe</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! I’ve heard about this place; it’s supposed to be a very fancy hotel! I’m so jealous, this looks awesome!” He whined, eyeing the photos of the fancy establishment. Y/n bit her lip as she fiddled with a lock of her hair</p><p> </p><p>“I can bring someone with me…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked at her, tilting his head to the side as he observed her shy features</p><p> </p><p>“D-do you want to come with me!?” She asked, a tad bit louder than she hoped but Tendou just grinned, he felt quite excited to spend a night a hotel with her. It would be different from their usual routines and dates. They hadn’t done anything fancy before, so why not now? Y/n squeaked when he hugged her tightly,</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go! I’m so happy, you asked me!” He beamed, pecking her nose before making her snuggle into him.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt really happy, part of her was expecting Tendou to chicken out but she was pleased with his response.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute Y/n! I can’t wait for our date” He grinned, before he went to check his phone and her smiled dropped slightly</p><p> </p><p>‘Cute…’</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to be cute in his eyes, she wanted him to see her as more mature and sexier. Ohno’s words kept drifting in her mind. She was going to ‘sexify’ Y/n before this date and earlier the young girl was nervous but now, she wanted nothing more than to be sexified so that Tendou would realise that she could be seductive too. She definitely was not going to let her shyness get in the way. Tonight, she had done really well, she just needed a few tips.</p><p> </p><p>‘Maybe I can ask Ohno-sama next week… I’ll call Nee-chan too… It’s been a while…’ Y/n suddenly remembered her older cousin who lived in Miyagi. Despite being a new mum, she was always gushing about her sex life with her husband to Y/n whenever they spoke on the phone. Often leaving Y/n, flushing by the end of their phone calls but she realised that her cousin was actually perfect to receive advice from.</p><p> </p><p>‘That settles it, I’ll give her call her for sure!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 15.5: Words of Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AN: Oooooh, I did a crossover chapter. A phone call between Y/n and her cousin, Sayo. Its a short chapter and I had just come up with this idea so decided to jolt it down. </p><p>This is chapter 15.5 because I didn't want it to really play a big role in the book, it was just a fun idea I had thought of. Wanted to try a cross over. Chapter 16 will be up soon &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 15.5</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A Week Later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Y/n-chan! It’s been a while since our last call! How’ve you been?” Sayo beamed on the phone. Y/n smiled, feeling happy to hear Yuka’s voice after so long</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hello Sayo-Nee… I’ve been good! Busy with work and… other stuff… H-how are you? How’s Matsukawa-san and Souma? He’s looking very cute! Saw his photos on your social media! I loved your Halloween costumes!” She gushed thinking of Sayo’s son, who was splitting image of his father but super adorable nonetheless</p><p>
  <strong>(AN: If you haven’t read my Matsukawa x Reader fanfic… you’re missing out… and if you have…. Yes, I decided to make Y/n and Mattsun’s Y/n, cousins [Riichi, Y/n’s dad and Chiyoko, Sayo’s mum are siblings] Obvs Mattsun’s wife will be called 'Sayo' in this book, just to avoid confusion ;p ) </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sayo laughed before she gushed about her family, making Y/n feel warm. She knew how strict her aunt was when they were growing up, so it made her happy to see her cousin living her best life now.</p><p> </p><p>“…Anyways, what’s this ‘other stuff’ you mentioned? Is it to do with that boyfriend of yours?” Sayo blurted and Y/n gasped,</p><p> </p><p>“H-how did you know about Satori!?” She squeaked as Sayo casually just admitted,</p><p> </p><p>“Riichi Ojisan called Okasan up and told her. He began crying again… Okasan wasn’t sure what he was going on about… something about men and…. wolves…?” Sayo trailed off and Y/n sighed, making Sayo quickly interject</p><p> </p><p>“But! He said your boyfriend is a nice guy! At least this is what Okasan told me… Now, you tell me about him. The <em>real </em>him.” Y/n blushed, she could practically here her cousin’s smirking from the other end. Sayo-Nee was always ready to talk about lewd things… especially after getting married (again).</p><p> </p><p>“Well… His name is Tendou Satori, he’s a chocolatier and we’ve been going out for 5 months now… Satori is also my…neighbour. I met him by chance when Maro snuck onto his balcony…”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww!! That’s so cute! A chocolatier!? Wow, you’ve gotta send me some of his chocolates! And 5 months already? I still can’t believe it. Last time we spoke, you were having a panic attack about some guy at work, talking to you… I didn’t ever expect to find a boyfriend so soon after that… Does that mean your fear of men is over?” Sayo asked and Y/n bit her lip</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… not exactly… I can handle being out in public now but… I feel uncomfortable if I have to talk to a man that’s not Satori… It’s still tough at work with some of my male coworkers but I haven’t had a panic attack in a while… Not since I started dating him…” She admitted as Sayo hummed</p><p> </p><p>“I see… so have you guys… y’know…?” Sayo asked, a teasing tone in her voice making Y/n blush</p><p> </p><p>“Um… that’s what I wanted to talk to you about Nee-chan… We’ve done plenty of… <em>stuff” </em>She whispered the last word, and Sayo laughed</p><p> </p><p>“B-but! We haven’t gone all the way…”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo went quiet, she could hear Y/n’s anxiety building through her phone’s receiver</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan… Is he pressuring you?” She asked and Y/n gripped her phone</p><p> </p><p>“Actually… he hasn’t pressurised me, once. I-I’m the one that wants to do it… I even invited him to a hotel for a date soon… b-because I want him to realise that I’m ready…”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo raised a brow, this was very out of habit from Y/n. She had secretly always expected Y/n becoming a nun in the future, just from how shy and reserved she was when they grew up. So, to hear, Y/n inviting a man to a hotel, excited Sayo</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you!!!!” She squealed, scaring her infant son who looked at her shock, as Y/n pulled the phone away from her ear. Sayo just chuckled at Souma’s reaction caressing the top of his head, chaotically as she rambled on the phone</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the problem then? Are you feeling shy?” Sayo asked and Y/n hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little shy but that’s not it… Um, how I make myself sexy? Um… what do you do…?” She asked quietly, blushing, as she waited for Sayo’s response. There wasn’t a response for a few seconds…</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hello? Nee-chan?” Y/n called out. Sayo shook her head, bringing herself down to earth</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry… I started thinking about Issei’s…  A-anyways! Well, for starters, Issei likes sexy underwear. So it’s basically a treat for both of us. I get new lingerie for myself and he gets to see me in it!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sweat dropped at Sayo’s confidence, ever since they were kids. Sayo had never been insecure about herself, she was envious of her cousin’s self-confidence, but she also loved Sayo for it too.</p><p> </p><p>“But basically, I like to flaunt myself around him. Y’know, I’m basically giving him an invitation to rip my clothes off and fuck me!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s face was bursting a flame, whereas Sayo was casually breastfeeding Souma, thinking about getting a manicure as she discussed her sex life openly</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan, you have to be confident in yourself. You are beautiful… breath-taking in fact. I think you’ll have no problem seducing your boyfriend, but you need to start seeing yourself like he does. He may call you cute names and such, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t find you sexy…”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but, he never goes all the way with me!” She blurted and Sayo just hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming he knows about that stalker incident, right?” She asked and Y/n nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“He does, I told him before we began dating…”</p><p> </p><p>“I see… Maybe, he’s feeling under pressure slightly? He might feel like he’s taking advantage of you. Have you vocally asked him to go all the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once… but he said the time wasn’t right… but this was quite early into our relationship… I wasn’t actually ready then… but now I am… It’s just he thinks I’m too cute… that’s what he always says, that I’m adorable or kawaii… I-I met his ex-girlfriend… she’s French…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n said and Sayo let out an Ooo, before her attention turned to the front door unlocking as Matsukawa walked in, coming home from work. She blew him a kiss and he winked at her</p><p> </p><p>“French, you say?” Sayo said, making Matsukawa look at her, raising a brow.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“She was super elegant… Not a blemish in sight… Even I found her sexy…” Y/n admitted making Sayo groan</p><p> </p><p>“Stop comparing yourself to his ex! He’s with you now, not her! It sounds like he really loves you especially since he hasn’t pressurised you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I’d say, if you’re going to a hotel, maybe spruce up your style a bit. You do dress really sweetly and…conservatively… but there’s nothing wrong in that! What I mean is, get out of your comfort zone a little. Treat yourself to different outfit. Maybe since it’s a fancy hotel, a sexy sleek dress and some lewd lingerie underneath! If you’re too shy. I’ll order some real sexy stuff and get it shipped to your place!” Sayo gushed, as Matsukawa tried not to give her a questioning look as he let Souma crawl on their floor.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“Nee-chan! I-I can manage… um.. do you guys ever… go to hotels… or have you ever been to one?” She inquired and Sayo looked at Matsukawa, grinning cheekily</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we do! Issei and I used to go to love hotels all the time! Sometimes we go now, if we need a breather from our daily lives! I guess the only fancy hotel room we ever stayed at, was the one from our wedding! Definitely different vibes from a love hotel, its more sensual.”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo tried not to giggle as her husband began kissing her shoulder slowly, giving her a cheeky look, she tried to playfully swat him away</p><p> </p><p>“Sensual…?” Y/n blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“I see… Now that you’ve said it… A hotel is definitely more intense and serious than a love hotel…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm, Tendou-san will probably get the hint when you reach your room… Just don’t fret alright? It’s going to be very special, I promise” Sayo said gently, feeling affection for her younger cousin. It made her so happy to be the one Y/n confided to</p><p> </p><p>“Um… did it hurt… the first time?”</p><p> </p><p>This is where Sayo froze, eyes widening as she awkwardly hummed:</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Because her first time did indeed hurt but she still had a nice first time, nonetheless. She didn’t want to scare Y/n, especially after how far she had come now.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>Her husband was currently teasing her with kisses, and she didn’t want to talk about losing her virginity or first boyfriend in front of him (He’d get jealous and start pouting all night…)</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>“I-it didn’t hurt at all! Maybe just a pinch but it’ll be okay… Don’t hesitate to tell him if you’re feeling discomfort. Be honest with your partner, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded, Sayo was right. Honesty is key.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Nee-chan, this was really helpful. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” She said and Sayo hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“Call me after your date! I want all the details!” She beamed and Y/n flushed,</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay… P-please don’t tell Chiyoko-Oba…” She said shyly and Sayo began howling</p><p> </p><p>“Good one Y/n-chan! You really think I would discuss our sex lives with Okasan!? As far as I know, she thought I was a virgin until I met Issei” She laughed and Matsukawa stopped kissing her, now sitting up and pouting.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh dear… he’s getting jealous…’ Sayo thought, laughing as she excused herself and shut the phone</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re first time didn’t hurt?” Matsukawa asked and she sheepishly laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“It hurt like a bitch… but I couldn’t tell Y/n that… She’d get scared…”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, before looking at her</p><p> </p><p>“Was it good?” He asked and Sayo froze... She didn’t want to admit that it was good. He would definitely mope around later.   </p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh! Is that Souma crying? What’s wrong baby?” She called out to the clearly chillaxed baby, playing with his plastic blocks as she got off the couch and skipped to him, picking him up, humming a tune</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa sweat dropped,</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not crying… Don't ignore my question…” He said, and she pretended like she couldn’t hear him, rocking Souma</p><p> </p><p>“Poor baby, let’s change your nappy” She skipped to the nursery</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey! Sayo!?” Matsukawa whined,</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit woman! I’m going to give you an even better time tonight! Just you wait!” He called out after her. Sayo just rolled her eyes, biting back her smirk. As she cooed as the baby,</p><p> </p><p>“See Souma, if only I could tell Aunty Y/n that she doesn't need to be sexy to go all the way. You just need to know how to work a man’s gears. Your papa thinks he’s the one in control…. But really its mama…”</p><p> </p><p>She winked at the baby, who just giggled at the silly face she was making. Sayo smiled while changing Souma, thinking of her cousin and everything she had been through. She was finally so lively to talk to again. The last few years had been very daunting on the poor girl, she had become a recluse. This Tendou seemed like a nice guy, hopefully he would treat her well that night. Sayo had a good feeling about him. She felt Matsukawa’s arms wrap around her waist, as he nuzzled into her neck, kissing it.</p><p> </p><p>Sayo smiled, Y/n was going to be just fine.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 16: The Day Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 16</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What’s the matter with you Tendou-san? You’re unusually quiet today…” Ryo asked as she munched on her lunch, whereas Tendou was aimlessly stirring a post of chocolate, lost in his thoughts. Ryo wanted a few seconds before she got irritated, flicking a cherry tomato at him. Tendou shook his head, glaring at her before he picked up the tomato and threw it in the bin</p><p> </p><p>“Nice aim!” Ryo cheered and he sighed. Ryo huddled her high stool closer to the counter, leaning forward</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to me buddy”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked at her, shrugging</p><p> </p><p>“Our ‘date’ is tomorrow night…” He said quietly, avoiding eye contact as Ryo raised a brow ad thought for a second, before her eyes sparkled in excitement</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!!! Its finally ‘the date’! Why don’t you look excited about it?” She asked confused and he bit his lip</p><p> </p><p>“I am excited but… it’s a night at a hotel… what if I can’t control myself or something?” He asked, stopping his stirring motion as he looked at Ryo helplessly</p><p> </p><p>‘Honestly, I don’t know how I’ve controlled myself these last few months…’ He thought before he hissed when Ryo pinched him</p><p> </p><p>“Are you dumb!?” She yelled at him, grabbing his collar, almost pulling him over the counter. Tendou’s eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! R-Ryo!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot! She’s invited you to the hotel because she clearly wants to go all the way! Do you honestly think she would even suggest going with her, without even thinking about what happens after dinner? No!” She smacked her hand on the table, making him almost jump in startlement</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not stupid Ryo! Of course, I know what’s going to happen tomorrow! It’s just she doesn’t know what I’m <em>really</em> like in bed… If I get too rough, it might scare her for good… I don’t want her to be scared of me” He pouted, eyes dropping in shame and Ryo just rolled her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Look Tendou-sama, just because she’s uneasy around men, doesn’t mean she’s with you. I mean you guys have done a lot of kinky stuff so far. Don’t deny it… I’ve seen the hickeys on her neck… If she was uneasy with you, there would be no way, she would let you touch her… There’s a reason why she asked you out, Cutie-chan is indirectly showing you how much she trusts you”</p><p> </p><p>She let go of Tendou’s collar, huffing as she stuffed another forkful of her lunch into her mouth, shaking her head</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly… when we used to go drinking, you were super smooth with the ladies… Why are you acting like a boy who’s never seen a pair of tits before?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendo glared at her, straightening his uniform</p><p> </p><p>“Because those women aren’t anything like Y/n. I like waking up next to her, instead of having to grab my clothes and sneak out like the others… I genuinely love Y/n” He said, a blush on his face as Ryo gave a pleased smile, crossing her arms and nodding</p><p> </p><p>“And I know she loves you too, anyone can see it from a mile away! The way she looks at you, it makes me envious. I wished she looked at me that way too” Ryo sighed dreamily, making Tendou’s eye twitched, flicking her forehead in annoyance</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch! What’d you do that for, asshole!?” Ryo scowled and he pulled his phone out, pointing at the picture of Y/n as his wallpaper.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine!” </p><p> </p><p>Ryo rolled her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Geez… I’m talking about how much she loves you and you only picked up on my infatuation with Cutie-chan. Chill out, I’m not gonna steal <em>this</em> girlfriend of yours…” She sipped her drink as Tendou nodded in appreciation before she froze</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… what do you mean by ‘<em>this girlfriend</em>’ of mine?” He asked her, raising his brow.</p><p> </p><p>Ryo whistled, Tendou didn’t know she hooked up with Elise… Oops</p><p> </p><p>She quickly glanced at her watch,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, my break ended a while back… Gotta bounce!” She declared, jumping off her stool, leaving Tendou flabbergasted.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, Y/n is way stronger than you think. Don’t ruin this for her!” She called as she entered the café. Tendou was still confused by her sudden abruptness but he chose to leave it be, he had a feeling that it was something he shouldn’t pry about.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou thought about Y/n, he wasn’t stupid, he knew she had been anticipating the moment when they would finally have sex. Just from how active she started becoming during their intimate moments. Being together for almost half a year, he saw how much she changed in a little amount of time around him. From the way, she would talk enthusiastically about things, to initiating cuddles and sometimes kisses with him. When they first met, she was so deep inside her own shell, sheltered in the walls of her apartment to now happily going out in public with him. In the span of six months, Tendou watched Y/n become more and more lively, her eyes shone so much brighter now.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his heart skip a beat, thinking of her sweet face. It must have taken her so much courage to ask him about the hotel…. Ryo was right, Y/n was showing him how much she trusted him.</p><p> </p><p>If Y/n was truly ready, he wasn’t going to prolong it any further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed as she packed the final documents on her desk into her work bag. It had been two weeks since she had invited Tendou to spend a night at the hotel with her. They decided on this weekend. Tomorrow night, she was finally going to convince him to go all the way. Her cheeks were flushed</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come along Y/n, stop dragging your feet!” Ohno said as she marched past Y/n’s desk towards the elevator</p><p> </p><p>“C-coming!” She squeaked, rushing behind Ohno-sama. Ohno grinned before she told her assistant to take Y/n’s bag</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… um… it’s okay, I can hold it”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno’s assistant ignored her, taking her work bag and placing it on her shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” Y/n sweat dropped, Ohno gripped Y/n’s shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so your date’s, tomorrow right? What time?” She asked</p><p> </p><p> “Dinner is reserved at 9:00… so…” Before Y/n could continue, Ohno looked at her assistant</p><p> </p><p>“Book the salon tomorrow for 7:00pm, hair and makeup.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped, feeling herself go a little pale</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-salon!? Ohno-sama, isn’t that too much? Makeup?”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno glanced at Y/n, while her assistant ignored Y/n and was already on call with the salon as they walked to Ohno’s car</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense Y/n, once in a while, it’s nice to treat yourself. People should groom themselves from time to time…” She gripped Y/n’s chin, making the younger woman blush as Ohno moved her face around, staring intensely, humming</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, you’re beautiful as it is… You don’t need any heavy makeup, we’ll go light. Have you ever been to a salon before?” Ohno asked and Y/n bit her lip in awkwardness. She hadn’t gone to as salon since the stalker… She was too afraid. Her hair was very long and unkempt now, she didn’t have the courage to cut her own hair</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been to one in over a year…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno just nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, treat yourself tomorrow! I’ll be joining you anyways, need to trim my bob. Tell your boyfriend that you will meet him at the restaurant tomorrow. You will be fashionably late because you’re gonna walk into that hotel with a BANG! He’s gonna be shaking in his boots from how sexy you’re gonna look!” She laughed, swishing her hair, making Y/n giggle and blush before she looked out of the car window. Her eyes widened as they drove past Angelina</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s where Satori works!” She said excitedly and Ohno grinned looking at the shop</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like a fancy café! I’ll definitely drop by soon. Too bad, we can’t stop now to meet your boyfriend but it’s time to sexify you!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n blushed, looking at her lap</p><p> </p><p>Right… Sexify…</p><p> </p><p>After a small discussion about her date for tomorrow, Y/n found herself standing in a boutique with Ohno. A variety of fancy clothes displayed on mannequins around the shop. A store clerk recognised Ohno, quickly hugging her before she greeted Y/n, declaring they needed a dress.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s having dinner at a fancy hotel, so something that’s not too daring… and please no frills, pastels or pinks. Nothing girly, I want something mature” Ohno said, looking at Y/n’s clothes. She blushed, cursing herself for the pink ruffled blouse and beige trousers she wore today… Most of her wardrobe was super girly… but she liked it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(AN: Idgaf if you don't like the colour pink or girly shit. Y/n likes cute things, so keep in mind that her nature and the things she likes are always sweet and cute… So plz don't crib about my MC’s nature, her sweet nature is a highlight behind this story. Besides… I like girly things too, which people find weird now because I used to be a tomboy when I was younger lmaooo :3) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The store clerk didn’t miss a beat, she led the women to the dressing room. Ohno sat on the velvet sofa, across Y/n’s changing room, waiting as the clerk went on a hunt for dresses. Y/n shyly sat next to her, fiddling with her thumbs, a blush on her face</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama, do you think I can be sultry? I.. don’t know how to flirt or um… do much when we are alone… He thinks I’m cute, he always says it… like maybe every two minutes when we’re together… he sometimes calls me sexy but… I don’t know if he just says it because of the heat of the moment…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed, thinking of all the times Tendou referred to her as cute. Ohno just grinned, looking at Y/n, before she smacked her back lightly, making Y/n sit up straight</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, don’t pressure yourself… Our intention today is not to make you change yourself completely. We are just going out of your comfort zone because I want you to see yourself in another light. We are doing this for you. Every woman has the power within her to be sexy, it’s all about confidence. Being cute is a wonderful thing, but being sexy… you’ll know what I mean..” Ohno muttered as the clerk walked with a few dresses on hand. Y/n’s eyes widened at the dark colours. She didn’t own anything super dark, seeing the contrasting colours of deep wines, blacks, burgundies, reds made her a little shy.</p><p> </p><p>Ohno grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“Nice picks! Alright Y/n, get in the changing room and show me your sexiness!” She declared making Y/n flush as Ohno pushed her into the changing room, closing the door behind her. Y/n frowned looking at the dresses, she reluctantly tried on a plain black dress, it felt a bit too long for her stature…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you dressed?” Ohno called from the other side</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes!” She squeaked, opening the door as Ohno hummed for a second, looking deep in thought</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird seeing you in black… I like it but no. Next!” She declared, as Y/n defeatedly walked into the changing room. She tried on all the clothes, but some dresses were too suggestive, some were unflattering, none of them felt right…</p><p> </p><p>Feeling her shoulders slump, she was about to give up</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama, I think I should try a jumpsuit or something… I don’t look nice in any of these…” She said quietly opening the changing room door, only to see Ohno was gone. Confused, until she heard the clacking of Ohno’s heels. She had a triumphant look on her face</p><p> </p><p>“I know I said no pinks… but I decided that we could meet in the middle. I think I found the perfect dress. Now, before you panic about the spaghetti straps. I want you to try it first. No buts…”</p><p> </p><p>The clerk hung the plain champagne pink satin dress on the rack as Y/n stared at it. The colour was perfect, but the dress looked figure hugging and it looked short too. Ohno observed Y/n’s hesitation, after knowing the girl for a year, she had hardly seen Y/n show any skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… Try it, if you don’t like it, we can go somewhere else! Don’t worry” She consoled Y/n, who looked at Ohno. She felt bad, her mentor had gone out of her way to help her and she didn’t want to dismiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno put a hand on her shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, you want to look different for Tendou tomorrow night. It’s special for both of you. There’s nothing wrong in being a bit daring, just think about his reaction when he sees you” Ohno said gently and Y/n nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Don’t forget to try these heels with them when you come out” The clerk said, handing Y/n shoes.<br/><br/>Ohno and the clerk, cheered leaving the changing room. Y/n untied her changing gown yet again, she felt the soft material of the dress. It was pulling her in, she unzipped it and slowly pulled it on. Her face was bursting red when she zipped it up.</p><p> </p><p>It was indeed figure hugging as she expected. It felt a little revealing, but her breath hitched when she saw herself in the mirror. She didn’t want to toot her own horn, but she did look pretty good. Y/n turned to observe her derriere in the dress, giving herself an appreciative nod.  Now all she could think about was Tendou’s reaction if he saw her in this dress. It was lowkey getting her excited, there’s no way she looked cute now. She looked and felt sexy.</p><p> </p><p>“Come out Y/n!” Ohno called out, the young girl sheepishly opened the door and walked out, only to blush when Ohno and the clerk’s eyes widened, both at a loss for words</p><p> </p><p>“Um….” She began but Ohno held a hand out, quickly standing as her and the clerk circled Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn kid! Look at what you’ve been hiding! Look at those curves!” Ohno gushed, causing Y/n to blush</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(AN: In this chapter, Ohno-sama legit reminds me of my older sister… they have similar personalities lmaooo, from being divas to great support systems…. You can say, I based Ohno-sama on my sister :p Anywayssss….) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you miss being young? If I had Y/n’s body right now, I’d wear stuff like this every day!” Ohno fanned herself making Y/n blush</p><p> </p><p>“You really think it suits me?” She asked and Ohno nodded</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect, just look at yourself Y/n!” She said excitedly, pushing Y/n in front of the mirror. The store clerk fluffed Y/n’s hair before she bent and pulled the dress down a little more to cover her knees but expose her cleavage more, making Y/n flush as she tried to pull the neck up but alas, Ohno stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but isn’t this showing too much skin!?” Y/n began and Ohno just snapped her fingers, making the store clerk, pull out a fancy shawl and drape it over her shoulders</p><p>“There you go, now don’t you look stunning. You can wear this shawl when you’re walking into the restaurant but take it off when you guys are sitting. You’ve gotta use your charms to seduce him! You don’t want him to call you cute again, now do you?” She asked and Y/n bit her lip, shaking her head</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don't want that…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno nodded, hands on her hips</p><p> </p><p>“That settles it then, we’re getting the dress!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n changed and thanked the clerk as she handed her the shopping bag with her new dress, packed neatly in it. Ohno smirked, leading her out.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s put this in my car and head to the next shop!” She declared and Y/n stopped</p><p> </p><p>“N-next shop!? But we already bought the dress Ohno-sama!”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno hummed, putting the bag inside her car boot</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and now, we have to buy what goes <em>underneath</em> your dress” She casually said, and Y/n felt her face flush</p><p> </p><p>“U-underneath!?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n stood in the middle of the lingerie shop, eyes not knowing where to go. She usually ordered hers online so being in a store with a variety of lingerie (from plain to downright kinky) was a new experience. Ohno hummed a tune to herself as she picked out a variety of kinky lingerie</p><p> </p><p>“O-Ohno-sama, I cant wear these! These sets are so daring and too revealing!” Y/n said embarrassed at the lingerie in Ohno’s hands. Ohno gave her a confused look</p><p> </p><p>“These are for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sweatdropped,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno just chuckled before she turned,</p><p> </p><p>“Pick something out for yourself, go on!” Ohno urged as Y/n sheepishly walked around the store, looking at the mannequins and lingerie sets hanging on the hangers. Eventually her eyes landed on a frilly pink set, she lifted it up and went back to Ohno, showing her</p><p>“Aww, this is adorable!” Ohno said before her fake smile dropped into a frown</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped when Ohno flung the pink set to the side <strong>(AN: Legit, no fucks given)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“O-Ohno-sama!” She squeaked</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“</strong>No cute lingerie Y/n. Plus remember the dress you’re wearing has thin straps, you need to opt for a strapless bra and the material of the dress is satin, no panties, let’s get you a thong. That way, you can avoid panty lines, they seriously kill a dress”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s face was bright red, she covered her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“A th-thong!? I-I can’t…” She stammered and Ohno just laughed</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, you’re too funny kid. It’ll be fine, when you wear sexy lingerie, you feel sexy too. I’ve seen your figure in that dress, its honestly killer. Tendou will fuck you in no time!” She beamed and Y/n felt like she would melt into a puddle of shame.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don't say such things out loud! People will hear!” She squeaked, blushing and Ohno just laughed. Was this what shopping with a daughter felt like? She wasn’t sure but she enjoyed spending time with Y/n, the girl was trying her best to get out of her comfort zone and Ohno was appreciative.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax Y/n, majority of the women here are buying sexy lingerie for the same reason. Either they want to seduce their partners, or they just want to look sexy for themselves, it’s an open and safe space here! Lingerie has the power to tune up one’s confidence. In fact, I think I found the perfect set for you” She smirked, and Y/n’s eyes widened when her vision followed Ohno-sama’s.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh no….” She stammered but Ohno’s grin became wider and she nodded in approval</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes…. Prepare your dick, Tendou Satori because Y/n’s going to look like a sex bomb tomorrow night!” She announced and Y/n whined in embarrassment</p><p> </p><p>“O-Ohno-sama!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 17: Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Since everyone’s excited about the dress, this is basically what I had in mind </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.depop.com/products/evarholford-house-of-cb-alette-champagne/">
    <strong>https://www.depop.com/products/evarholford-house-of-cb-alette-champagne/</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 17</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama…” Y/n called softly as she walked out of the private room in the salon. Ohno and her assistant looked towards Y/n, both of their eyes widening. Ohno was shocked that she dropped her cigarette (thankfully it was unlit).</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my… Y/n…” She was at a loss for words. She stared at the younger woman, hand on her chest. She looked breath-taking. Y/n stood in front of them, her face was tinted pink, they looked gob smacked that it made her feel shy again.</p><p> </p><p>The stylist stood proudly by Y/n, hands on her hips</p><p> </p><p>“I turned this princess into a QUEEN” She declared, holding the curling iron in her hand, high in the air, making Ohno laugh and clap her hands</p><p> </p><p>“You sure did! Y/n, you’re glowing! And your hair! See, we didn’t go drastic but look at how lovely she’s cut and curled it. The makeup is on point too! Did you do what I requested?” Ohno asked the stylist who nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am, the mascara is water-proof and 100% smudge proof.” She winked at Y/n who was confused making Ohno smirk and give a thumbs up, as her assistant blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n realised that all three women were staring at her intently…</p><p> </p><p>“Um… could you please… stop?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head, clearly aware of their stares zeroing in on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Y/n, we’re just nostalgic because our breasts don’t look like that anymore….” Ohno muttered, pouting</p><p> </p><p>“My breasts didn’t even look like that… then…” Ohno’s assistant mumbled, adjusting her glasses</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… to be young again! She has a cute butt too, just look at it! Her boyfriend will be drooling before she even gets to say hi!” The stylist laughed, making Y/n blush, covering herself with the shawl.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Y/n, ready to go?” Ohno asked and Y/n gave herself a once over in the mirror. She let out a tiny smile, she looked but more importantly felt exotic. She really wanted to see his reaction. He was slightly taken aback last night when she told him that she would meet him at the hotel’s restaurant, instead of going together.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n slid into the passenger seat as Ohno started the car. Ohno caught her glancing at herself in the rear-view mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Still in awe, I see?” She asked, smiling at the younger woman who reticently looked at her hands, admiring the nude nail polish on her nails.</p><p> </p><p>“A little… I’ve never done this before…” Y/n muttered, making Ohno raise a brow</p><p> </p><p>“What? The date or…. Sex?” She asked a bit hesitantly. She expected Y/n to let out a squeak of embarrassment, but she was taken back by her honestly</p><p> </p><p>“Both… but I mean, I honestly didn’t expect myself to ever date someone… I was preparing for a life by myself, until I met Satori… Now every moment with him is a new experience and they’re always pleasant.” She smiled softly, looking at the road ahead of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, I’m a little scared…” She trailed off</p><p> </p><p>Ohno quietly watched the road rolling under the car</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only natural to be scared Y/n…” She started but Y/n looked towards Ohno</p><p> </p><p> “But I feel immature for being so nervous about tonight… I’m an adult… I should be more confident in myself. I’m… not like you… I mean, I wish I was. Despite everything you went through, you still rose to the top… You fell in love; you chased your dreams… You are amazing” Y/n revealed and Ohno stopped at a red light, eyes remaining on the car ahead of her</p><p> </p><p>“You read my book… I take it” Ohno said quietly, remembering when she gave Y/n the drafts of the first (unpublished) book she had written. A book which contained the truth about her past, a past she now had overcome.</p><p> </p><p>A past that no longer haunted her.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded, looking at her hands</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep last night… and I, by chance remembered the drafts you gave me. So… I read it…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“You know Y/n, when I first met you… you could barely look me in the face… I wasn’t really going to hire you, if I'm being honest… However, I saw how you reacted with the men in the interview room… I kind of realised that moment, you probably went through something traumatic and… I couldn’t let a young innocent girl, who came alone to a new city, struggle…. You’re truly a remarkable girl…” She laughed softly and Y/n gazed towards Ohno, who had a fond look on her face</p><p> </p><p>“Truthfully… I gave you the erotica novel as your first assignment on purpose.”<br/><br/>Y/n’s eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Y/n but, I just felt like this would have been a safe way for you to realise that sex is beautiful. The pen is mightier than the sword, as they say… It was just a bonus point that you met Tendou at the same moment. Your writing has really improved… in fact the recent stories have been kinky… You finally used my ‘presents’…” She smirked and Y/n blushed, looking outside her window</p><p> </p><p>“Please… It was… just research…”</p><p> </p><p>“Your boyfriend’s been pretty good in helping with your research” Ohno said knowingly while Y/n was at a loss for words causing the woman to laugh</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, it’s because of him I’m excited whenever I’m writing again. Ideas keep following and Satori is super encouraging. He may tease me a lot but he’s always honest when he goes over the drafts.” Y/n said fondly, thinking of his face. The sweet smile he always had when they were together. Y/n felt like he didn’t even need to tell her he was happy; she could clearly see it. Her heart was beating softly, but her chest felt warm.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s perfect” She slipped</p><p> </p><p>Ohno bit her lip, Y/n was so mature at this moment, she was stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve grown in a short amount of time. I’m proud of you…” She said quietly before she turned to Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>“Be confident tonight, Y/n. It’s going to be one of the most special nights of your life… not because it’s your first time. But, because you’re sharing this moment with someone who cherishes you, as much as you do him. Trust is a very difficult thing, we often put that trust into the wrong people, but… just from what you told me. You really trust him, right?”  </p><p> </p><p>Y/n didn’t need to think over Ohno’s question, she immediately responded</p><p> </p><p>“With all my heart”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno’s car slowly pulled up the driveway of the hotel</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there!” She said excitedly</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama… listen…?” Y/n said softly making Ohno turn to her</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n fixed her shawl, slowly, cheeks tinted pink</p><p> </p><p>“I… just wanted to say… thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… um… I guess it’s just I never had a mother. I often think to myself sometimes, what my life would have been like if she was alive. I had to teach myself a lot of things… but there would be times where I really wished she was there...” Y/n’s gazed dropped to her lap</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m trying to say is…. I’m grateful to you, I don’t think I would or could be where I am right now… without you. When we went shopping together yesterday, to you getting ready with me and giving me encouragement. It makes me wonder if this is what a mother would be like. Thank you for not giving up on me…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno parked in front of the hotel entryway, smiling at Y/n</p><p> </p><p>“You’re truly a wonderful woman Y/n”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned forward to hug her tight, Y/n startled for a second before she smiled hugging Ohno too</p><p> </p><p>“You are too” She whispered before they let go.</p><p> </p><p>Ohno startled Y/n when she spritzed her with perfume,</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, get the fuck out kid. You’re 20 minutes late… Perfect amount of time to keep him in suspense”<br/><br/></p><p>Y/n nodded, quickly opening the car door</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Ohno-sama! Please take good care of Maro tonight!” She said, bowing and Ohno paled thinking of the creature that awaited her home.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good time Y/n… by the way… I slipped a few condoms in your clutch…. Y’know, just in case, he runs out…” She winked and Y/n blushed</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama!”</p><p> </p><p>The car behind Ohno honked and she cursed,</p><p> </p><p>“Tch… fuckin bitch… Anyways Y/n, in you go and call me if you need anything! Have a nice time! Remember, be confident” She gushed before she drove off. Y/n turned faced the glass doors of the hotel, she could already feel the eyes of various strangers zeroing in on her. She took a deep breath, before she held her head high walking through the glass doors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25 Minutes Ago</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tendou Satori had lost count of the number of times he had adjusted the sleeves and collar of his shirt. He reached a little earlier than the intended meeting time, but he couldn’t help it. He was itching to see her. He was hopefully while he was getting ready when his doorbell rang. Tendou simply thought Y/n had changed her mind and decided to go with him to the hotel. He was sorely disappointed when it was her boss’ assistant, coming to pick up Maro…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What do you think then? Don’t I look good?” Tendou cooed, lips curling in a delighted grin as he turned from his mirror towards the hedgehog sitting on his dresser facing him. Maro didn’t really react, turning and huddling into a corner of his dresser. Tendou just shrugged, humming as he went to fix his hair, only stopping when he realised, he didn’t really have hair that needed fixing. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I wonder what Cutie’s up to…?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Before his thoughts could trail off, his doorbell rang. He raised a brow looking at the time, he had to leave soon… Maybe Y/n was ready earlier than expected. He made his way to the door, swinging it open only to meet a stern looking woman</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tendou-san?” She asked and he just nodded, feeling disappointed. She raised a brow, giving him a once over before she bowed</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ohno-sama sent me. I’m here for Maro…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He raised a brow,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Whoa… the spikeball’s getting VIP treatment…?” He asked while the assistant just raised a brow. He laughed awkwardly at her stern face</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…One moment…” Tendou said. It was a struggle to put Maro in his cage, but Tendou handed him to Ohno’s assistant, bidding her farewell</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope Miss L/n and you, enjoy your night, Tendou-san” She bowed again, making him blush</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks…” He laughed </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tendou snapped out of his daydream when he felt his phone buzz, quickly pulling it out, he opened a text from Ryo</p><p> </p><p><strong>ThatBratRyo:</strong> <strong>👉🏻👌🏻</strong><strong> I </strong><strong>👉🏻👌🏻</strong><strong> HOPE </strong><strong>👉🏻👌🏻</strong><strong> YOU </strong><strong>👉🏻👌🏻</strong><strong> HAVE </strong><strong>👉🏻👌🏻</strong><strong> A </strong><strong>👉🏻👌🏻</strong><strong> GREAT </strong><strong>👉🏻👌🏻</strong><strong> TIME </strong><strong>👉🏻👌🏻</strong><strong>TONIGHT </strong><strong>👉🏻👌🏻</strong></p><p> </p><p>His eye twitched and he slipped his phone back in his pocket, flushing</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot…” He muttered. He idly tapped his fingers on the table, looking down at the city below him. He wasn’t going to deny it, he was anxious too. Despite them doing almost everything, Tendou was nervous having sex for the first time in his life. Mainly because he was worried, she would be in discomfort… or frightened. He had to make this best experience possible for her.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou checked his watch, frowning a little. It wasn’t like her to be late… He hadn’t received any text signifying she would be late. Debating whether to call her, his eyes scanned the restaurant, till they hit the back of a woman, talking to a waitress. Tendou straightened a little, as she slowly turned towards where the waitress was pointing.</p><p> </p><p>‘No way….’ He thought, his eyes widening. He almost wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was real. There was no way that was Y/n… His heartbeat raced; he bit his lip… She looked unreal… exhilarating. Y/n’s eyes locked with his, she smiled sweetly, and he almost felt his heart stop. The closer she approached, the more mesmerized he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y/n!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for being late” She said, trying to maintain her gaze with his.</p><p> </p><p>‘Be confident…’ She thought</p><p> </p><p>Tendou tried to stand up immediately, still in his daze, his knee hitting the underside of the table, almost knocking over the glasses. She blushed at his reaction, now that was cute. Tendou looked at her up and down, grinning when he finally locked eyes with hers, placing his hand on her hip</p><p> </p><p>“This was worth the wait… You look incredible” He purred softly, eyes lidding. Her face was flushing, she could feel her chest burning underneath her shawl from the sudden increase in body temperature.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s eyes glossed over his form, taking in his fancy clothes, she raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Satori, you look really suave!” She gushed and he just chuckled, feeling a sudden boost in his confidence. He kindly pulled back her chair for her, ushering her to sit down before he sat down in front of her. Y/n felt his intense gaze, but his face was giddy. She felt proud that he was entranced. Remembering a tip Ohno had slipped at the boutique yesterday. She began unwrapping her shawl</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a little hot, no?” She asked quietly while Tendou hummed, taking note of her polished nails before his eyes zeroed onto her bosom. They looked extra tantalising tonight. His face flushed a pink hue, wondering if she was wearing a bra. He catch himself staring a bit too hard, quickly looking at her face again. A cheeky smile arising on his features, he leaned forward slight, gently holding her hand. A thumb caressing the back of it,</p><p> </p><p>“Very hot, indeed”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s scarlet eyes locked with hers, she bit her lip, feeling her heart pump faster. Tendou just chuckled, showing her the menu</p><p> </p><p>“This place has got a pretty awesome menu, I ordered our drinks already but I’m leaving the food up to you” He grinned, and Y/n smiled nodding,</p><p> </p><p>“I already checked the menu out online, Ohno-sama recommended some stuff too! I’ve been pretty excited about tonight. This hotel is so sleek, I mean the view down below is gorgeous!” She beamed, turning to look down the large glass window at the city below her. Tendou’s gaze didn’t waver, as he again slowly took his time to scan her</p><p> </p><p>“It’s extremely gorgeous”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n heard him, but she didn’t flush, her lips curled into a smile as she continued looking outside the window. Tendou hadn’t called her cute tonight, his behaviour today was what she had hoped for. Her efforts did not go to waste and she didn’t want to let her shyness get to her. She felt quite daring tonight, maybe it was because of the thin satin dressed wrapped around her body or was it because she was wearing a scantily lingerie set, hidden under her dress? It must have been something, from the way he had been admiring her since she arrived. But she was feeling that surge of confidence.</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted when a waiter had walked up to them, pouring their wine, before requesting to take their orders. Tendou was about to talk for Y/n, to spare her feeling uncomfortable but he was stunned when she calmly turned to look at the waiter, as she calmly requested dishes from the menu. When he left, she turned to Tendou, giving him a triumphant smile.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n told herself earlier that she would not let herself be intimidated by other men tonight. She was nervous on the inside, but she knew she was safe with Tendou by her side. Besides, she wanted him to realise that she was confident, so that he wouldn’t hold out on her later…</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… you spoke to him, perfectly!” He beamed and she giggled,</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t nervous or anxious either….” She leaned forward, sliding her hand into his, gripping it gently. Tendou swallowed lightly, her chest was being pushed up perfectly. She made sure to look at him, eyes lidding slightly</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because you’re with me, ‘Tori… I don’t feel afraid anymore” <strong>(AN: Fun fact, ‘Tori’ in my language is what we call Gourds. They’re delicious AF in spicy curry… :3) </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Tendou squeezed her hand back,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to hear that Y/n but you don’t need me to chase your fears away. You’re doing this, all by yourself. I’m proud of you. You’re the bravest and strongest person I know” He was genuine with his response. Y/n bit her lip, looking at his scarlet eyes</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really happy that I crashed into you, that day. You changed my life in such a short amount of time. I don’t understand how you wanted to be with someone like me, I was such a wreck. It must have been jarring for you too…” She trailed off, remembering how jittery and paranoid she was before Tendou. Ever since they met, her perspective in life changed. She loved going outdoors, looking at shops, getting groomed at salons and going on dates with him. She finally felt like a normal person. Tendou shook his head, before he sipped in wine</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t jarring for me at all… I think I fell in love with you when you knocked on my door for the first time. I was immediately drawn to you… Y/n, I wanted to be with you constantly… I still do. I admit, I’m a clingy boyfriend but… I can’t help it. Everything about you draws me in. You always do the unexpected, it throws me off, but it makes me fall for you, harder…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n froze, Tendou fell in love with her at first sight… His revelation made her heart pound, she was suddenly feeling too shy to look at his face</p><p> </p><p>“You know… I think I fell in love with you when we kissed… I just didn’t understand my emotions until Elise came and that night, we… you know…” She flushed, clearing her throat</p><p> </p><p>“…It was the first time; I had ever argued with someone…” She admitted and Tendou raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>“Argued?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded, feeling sheepish</p><p> </p><p>“That morning, you were still sleeping but we kind of butted heads when she came to return your keys… She wanted to take you back, but I kind of… told her to back off…” She revealed, feeling embarrassed but Tendou burst out laughing, making her laugh too</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing! I wish I was awake to see it! See, you always do the unexpected, you never cease to amaze me”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled,</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it… you flatter me too much”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, I’m just being honest” He purred and she blushed</p><p> </p><p>Tendou cleared his throat, catching her attention</p><p> </p><p>“I got you something” He muttered, and she tilted her head</p><p> </p><p>“You did?”</p><p> </p><p>He flushed lightly, pulling the small fancy giftbag from under his chair. Handing it to her. Y/n’s hands shuffled through the crinkled tissue, pulling out a velvet box, she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori?” She asked, confused</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was feeling shy now but he cleared his throat</p><p> </p><p>“Open it…”</p><p> </p><p>She opened the box and gaped at the necklace shining in it. It was simple, nothing extravagant but it was still beautiful, nonetheless. It was exactly her style</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know what to say… You didn’t have to do this… I didn’t get you anything…” She felt bad but he just chuckled, standing up and walked behind her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, you’re the one who’s taking me out tonight. I don’t think you need to get me anything… Lift your hair” Tendou muttered as Y/n quietly lifting her curls, exposing the smooth nape of her neck, his fingers gently slid up her back, making her hold in a shudder before he reached to pull the necklace from its place, to fastening it behind her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost going to be six months for us… I didn’t want to give you chocolates again. I can give you any chocolate you like but for this occasion, I wanted to give you something, that’s more long lasting…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n touched the pendant, a glow on her face as she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, I love it… This truly means a lot to me. I’ll cherish it, always” She spouted, Tendou leaned down to peck her cheek before he went back to sit down. The rest of their dinner went smoothly, ignited by their sweet moment earlier. Tendou was ecstatic throughout the meal whenever he would catch her, subconsciously stroking the pendant with a smile on her face. What he would do to make her smile constantly.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n found herself laughing at one of his jokes before they made their way out of the restaurant</p><p> </p><p>“Man, the food was great. We should definitely come go there again!” he said, and she hummed</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good! Although, I still prefer your desserts.” She admitted and he looked at her grinning, before he held her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too kind” He cooed, and she blushed a little, gripping his hand tighter</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, I’m just being honest” She winked at him and his heart skipped a beat. What a tease, she was being tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou noticed a pair of guys staring at them, mainly Y/n. Getting a bit annoyed at their perverse looks, he could tell they were talking about her between themselves. Feeling a little possessive, he quickly stopped grabbing her sides, pulling her close</p><p> </p><p>“S-Satori?” She squeaked but he gripped her chin, locking his lips with hers. She closed her eyes, but he opened his. Blatantly making eye contact with those men, making them straighten up and turn away. He pulled away, swiping her lip with his thumb. Y/n was red faced, mainly because this was unexpected</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry babe, you look so enthralling tonight, I just couldn’t help myself…” He mumbled and she shifted on her feet, looking down. Y/n’s heart almost leapt from her chest. She felt something spark within her from this kiss. She wanted more and she wasn’t going to be shy about it. She was ready.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou almost panicked during her few seconds of silence, believing he offended her by his sudden actions, thus ruining their night. He was about to apologise but she gripped his shirt, shyly gazing up at him, through her lashes</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… shall we go to our room…?” She whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HA, bet you thought the Smut scene was gonna be in this chapter<br/>It's in the next one (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 18: Sensuality (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotel Room SEX (FINALLY)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: You know, I never expected to prolong the actual sex chapter, 18 chapters into this story… I really was tempted to get the ‘first time’ over and done with earlier into this book, but it just never felt like the right moment for this couple… FYI, I found this chapter very difficult to write... Idk why but I'm not feeling it but I also am... I'm so weird :3</p><p>ANYWAYS, I would like to add some more drama in this book but since the story has been super fluffy and feel-good so far… I’m double minded if I wanna add angst or drama, I’ll probably end this story soon but I'm contemplating that too… :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 18:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n clutched Tendou’s hand dearly when she opened the door to their hotel room, the dark room was dimly lit when she slid the key-card into its holder. Her back was facing Tendou, because she was hiding her blushing face from him, not wanting him to see. She gasped when he soundlessly, pressed himself up behind her, his palm slowly closing the door behind him, before his lips locked onto her back, making her squirm lightly as he slowly glanced his lips up to her neck. Y/n whimpered lightly when he pressed himself harder against her body, her hands braced themselves against the wall</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She yelped lightly when his hands began caressing her sides rougher than she was used to. Tendou couldn’t control himself anymore, he was massively turned on the moment she asked him to go to their room, his jealousy from earlier had fired him up. His lips left her neck, ghosting to her ear, he ground his crotch against her ass, gripping her sides tighter</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… You look phenomenal. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you, all night long… Turn around Y/n, let me get another good look at you”</p><p> </p><p>He had a cheeky smirk glossed onto his face as he stepped back. She shyly turned around, not looking at him, but he turned her chin towards his face, his hand slowly gripping the end of her shawl, pulling it off her shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Y/n held her breath when his eyes zeroed in on her bosom, she stilled when he reached a hand, biting her lip when his cold finger lifted the pendant that rested on her chest</p><p> </p><p>“It suits you so well” He said, happy at the choice he made. She shyly placed her fingers over his, stroking her pendant lightly, a warm hue on her face</p><p> </p><p>“I really do love it…” She said softly, gazing at him. Tendou lifted her chin higher, lips nearing hers. They glanced at each other before looking at each other’s lips. She leaned forward, making the first move, pressing her lips against his. Tendou’s hand began their sneaky journey exploring her body again, feeling more confident in creeping behind her back to cup her ass, she gasped but he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it along hers. Tendou squeezed her ass check, making Y/n moan into his mouth. She could feel her pussy start to pulsate lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away from him, she grabbed his hand again, pulling him to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n?” He began but she made him sit at the end of the bed, standing in front of him. Throughout dinner, she was very aware of what she had underneath her dress, the lingerie clung to her form as a second skin… She was feeling quite shy about Tendou undressing her, so she chose to do it herself, she wanted to prove to him, just how ready she was. She stepped back, her fingers went to the zip behind the dress, she made sure to eye Tendou as his gaze darkened when she pushed the delicate straps of her dress slowly slid down her shoulders. His eyes glazed over when more of skin began revealing, his cock beginning to stir in his trousers</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“</strong>Fuck… Y/n…” He purred, unbuttoning his now stuffy shirt, pulling it off. Her dress dropped around her heeled feet and Tendou scanned her body, immediately noticing her lewd lingerie. She looked ethereal, hued cheeks as she bit her lip, tilting her head, letting her curls cascade over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it….?” She asked shyly, shuffling on her still heeled feet, Tendou smirked hooking a hand under her knee before pulling it to rest on the edge of the bed next to him, his hand going to rub the back of her thigh, making her shudder as he got closer to her ass. He didn’t wait a minute longer, she gasped when his hands felt up and down her body, enjoying the burgundy lace covering her.</p><p> </p><p>“Like it? I fuckin’ love it…” Her eyes widened and she flushed, heat burning in her chest aiding to her pounding heart. She quivered when his fingers traced the triangle lace of her thong.  His hand stopped when he realised…</p><p> </p><p>Tendou stood up, looming over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Agh!” She let out a tiny gasp when he pushed her on the bed, her back was facing him, and she was feeling embarrassed from her bare ass being in his view. The thong was merely a thin string from the back… Her face was burning, she tried to turn around but Tendou stopped her, climbing on top of her. She could feel his warm chest, pressing behind her back, his hot breath ghosting against the side of her face</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hide yourself tonight, Y/n… You look absolutely unreal…” She could feel his growing erection press against her ass</p><p> </p><p>‘He’s getting hard…’ Y/n thought, feeling slightly aroused herself. Tendou had already seen her body nude, many times before but being in such erotic lingerie was making her slightly self-conscious. Tendou turned her to her side, his body pressed up behind her. His hand began caressing her thigh while he nipped at her ear lobe, kissing her under ear, making her mewl lightly.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers gently skimmed the area above her thong,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing such a naughty set… Its firing me up…”</p><p> </p><p>He began caressing the mesh lace on between her legs, and she whimpered. Just from his gentle touches, she could feel the goosebumps raise on her skin. His hand remained in its place, the way his fingertips gently taunted her smooth flesh, making her curl into him further.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She purred, feeling a sudden surge of lewdness, turning her head back to look at him. Tendou’s cheeks were dusted pink, she was turning him on so much. Her cuteness was out of this world.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you’re too adorable…” He muttered, leaning in to kiss her. Y/n froze, she was trying to be sexy… She felt a ting of disappointment… Y/n felt a bit selfish for suddenly breaking out of the mood, but she had worked so hard to prove how mature she could be. Tendou noticed her sudden stillness, confused he peered at her face, but she avoided his gaze, turning her head back</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n?” He asked, suddenly wondering if she was getting second thoughts. Hugging her from behind to relax her</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong…?” <br/><br/>Y/n felt embarrassed, but she couldn’t contain her feelings</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou sat up, frowning. He gripped her hand, kissing the back of it</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me the truth, it’s okay”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her up to face him and he cupped her face, stroking her cheeks softly, giving her a reassuring smile. She bit her lip once, as she shyly nuzzled into his palm</p><p> </p><p>“You called me cute… again…” She began and he raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like it when I call you cute?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, cheeks flaming</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, I do… but you say it all the time… when we do stuff…” She looked at her hands clasped together in her lap</p><p> </p><p>“but I was trying to be more risqué for you tonight…  I just wanted to show you that I’m more mature and less baby-like…?” She admitted quietly, now her ears were burning. Still avoiding his gaze, Tendou’s chest warmed and he let out a little chuckle, making her look at him</p><p> </p><p>“D-don't laugh!” Y/n muttered in embarrassment covering her face with her hands. Tendou held in his chuckles, gently prying her wrists away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sato- mphf!”</p><p> </p><p>He silenced her by gripping her jaw and crashing his lips against hers, Tendou’s hand sneakily gripped onto the cup of her bralette, squeezing her plump flesh between his fingers, making her gasp, giving him leverage to sneak his tongue back inside. Y/n began lightly moaning, when his palm grazing and circled her hardening nipple under the lace. She pulled away and inhaled when his fingers pinched her hardening bud, making her hide her face in his shoulder. Tendou grinned cheekily, his other hand snaking through her hair to grip the back of her head. She held her breath when his wet lips danced around the skin of her neck to her collar bones</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, you are super sexy… Every single thing you do or say, makes me want to pounce on you… Just because I don’t say it, doesn’t mean I don’t think it… All I can think about tonight is how exotic and seductive you’ve been…” His face travelled in front of hers, his scarlet eyes glinting with a hint of arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“And this fucking lingerie has been driving me wild… You look so naughty…” He purred, kissing the skin of her chest, just above her breasts, making her whimper lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I absolutely adore cute things… That’s why I’m so drawn to you… You’re everything I want. So, I can’t control myself when I call you adorable. I swear I’m not treating you like a kid… What I’m trying to say is, that your cuteness always turns me on…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n instantly felt relief wash over her, his sweet words stirred something deep inside her. She finally felt at ease… She was so worried about trying to be sexier and mature for him that she failed to realise that he was indirectly making it clear that he thought that all this time. She felt a surge of confidence build.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was taken back when she straddled his lap, looking down at his face. Her eyes were filled with lust,</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She whispered, her knees pressing against his hips tighter</p><p> </p><p>“I wore this for you…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou eyed her breasts, her nipples visible from the mesh bra. Y/n mewled when he leaned forward to captured one mesh covered nipple between his teeth, rolling it gently. Tendou gripped her hips, pushing her crotch down low to rub against his erection</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… look how hard you’ve made me… It’s getting harder to control myself” He groaned, when she moved against him. She felt herself drip slowly, arms wrapped around his shoulders, this time she leaned close to his ear</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to control yourself tonight…” She panted against him. Tendou finally felt that last hurdle holding him down disappear. He finally believed she would not back down tonight, and he could be himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby… you don’t know what you’ve just done…”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped in confusion, about to question him, only to yelp when he pushed her against the mattress, climbing over her. Tendou stood on his knees, above her. She blushed when his fingers slowly unbuckled his belt, pulling it off. He stared at her form, noticing how her breasts heaved against the half cups of the bralette she was wearing, she nipples were barely peeking out of them. He pushed his pants off completely, leaving him in his black briefs. Tendou’s gaze travelled down to her pussy, looking at the thong almost wedging between her lower lips. He could clearly see the dampness and slick coating them. Y/n shyly closed her thighs, but he stopped her, spreading and holding them apart</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so… you’re going to be a dirty girl for me tonight …right? If you start getting shy now, it’ll only make me think you’re being cuter”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped, thinking his words over. Damn, he knew how to convince her so smoothly. She held her legs apart, making him grin, licking his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl…” He purred, making her heart skip a beat as she clenched her pussy. Tendou leaned forward, gripping the underside of her knee, lifting her leg. His lips danced against the skin of her knee towards her thigh, as his tongue teasingly licked the soft flesh. She quivered,</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… please…” She began, making him look at her</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” He repeated, feigning innocence. She was too turned on to feel shy. Her hand held the side of his head, eyes lidded, and she bit her lip</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tease me…” <br/><br/>Tendou smirked, leaning forward to sneak his hands under her back. She arched it, letting him fumble with the clasp of her bralette, undoing it smoothly before he pulled it off her form, letting her breasts jiggle free. Y/n lifted her arms above her head, arching her chest out a little more, trying to entice him and it worked</p><p> </p><p>“Oh baby, your breasts are sensational…” He purred, licking his bottom lip slowly before his hands squeezed and massaged them. She panted and moaned, feeling her nipples pebble under his palms. Tendou leaned down to wrap his lips around a nipple. Letting his fingers rub her other nipple gently before he swapped places.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” She mewled when he leaned back but his fingers flicked her buds back and forth making her squirm under him, he just chuckled, pushing his clothed erection against her pussy. He could feel the heat burning from her through his briefs, as she began rubbing up against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at how you’re lewdly moving your pussy against my erection. You really want my cock, right?” He ground his hips into her harder, making her gasp, fingers gripping his biceps.</p><p> </p><p>“I do… I want it so badly ‘Tori” She melwed, batting her lashes up at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tendou groaned, as much as he wanted to fuck her there and then, her lewd faces made him want to tease her more. Feeling more comfortable to be himself, his mischievous nature was seeping through. He grabbed her wrists, holding them on either side of her and he continued grinding into her, leaning down to whisper his lewd thoughts to her</p><p> </p><p>“I want to tease you so bad, tonight Y/n… First, I’m gonna kiss my way down to your raunchy little panties…” He cooed, his lips beginning under her jaw, slowly as he trailed soft kissed down the middle of her body. She inhaled when his tongue teasingly dipped into her belly button before he kissed the waistband of her thong… His eyes locked into hers, a dirty smirk gracing his features.</p><p> </p><p>“My girlfriend’s so naughty, look at the mess you’ve made in your panties… I better take them off before they get ruined” He winked at Y/n who flushed, remembering the heels still adorned on her feet. She propped up on her elbows</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… I need to take my shoes off…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou glanced at the heels on her feet, before he looked back at her. Y/n was almost nude except for her tiny thong and the strappy heels she was wearing. Tendou scanned her body, feeling his erection straining hard against his underwear. She was blushing, sitting up to take her shoes off but his hand quickly pushed her chest back down, making her gasp, when he stood up, leaning over her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no… you’re keeping them on while I eat your sweet little pussy out” He wriggled his tongue slightly, and Y/n felt the juices slowly drip out of her, her pussy pulsating from his dirty words.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s fingers hooked under the thin straps of her thong, pulling it down her legs. She felt herself tremble lightly, hiding her face when he managed to pull them off completely. He eyed her thong, tempted to quickly hide them in his pocket but alas, he removed his pants earlier, so cheekily without her noticing, he threw them next to his pile of clothes, to steal later. Her legs had closed again, shyly hiding her pussy form his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou growled, hooking his hands under her knees again, pulling them wide apart</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She squealed, embarrassed by how drenched she was but his grip was firm. Tendou grinned, she was so tiny under him. He really did have an epiphany for cute things, he loved how delicate and fragile they looked. He specially loved cute women, the way some of them came undone by him. Y/n was the cutest and he couldn’t wait to have her screaming and mewling in pleasure. He felt that adrenaline and confidence surge inside him from his younger days, when he had an upper hand on his volleyball opponents, predicting their every move. He could finally read Y/n’s body language like a book</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to continue?” He teasing, slowly lowering her knees. Her eyes opened and she turned to look at him</p><p> </p><p>“N-no… I do… Please Satori…”</p><p>Tendou licked his bottom lip, unable to contain his smirk</p><p> </p><p>“Always saying please, what a polite girlfriend…” He cooed, a finger slipping between her folds, gently moving back and forth, making her bit her lips to stifle a moan. Tendou wanted to hear more of those delicious sounds, slipping from her mouth. He didn’t wait another second, before he gripped her hips and she squealed when he sat on his knees, pulling her hips up to his face. His hands gripped her knees, bringing them to her chest and he wrapped his arm around them holding them in place. She was bewildered at this position; her knees almost on either side of her head, her pussy was complete exposed to his eyes. She was mortified feeling the cool air tease her other entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, no! This is embarrassing Satori” She whined but she stilled and gasped, feeling the blood rush to her face when his tongue dipped between her folds, lapping at the juices dripping out. Tendou made sure to look at her when he left her knees, to spread her swollen lips, exposing her throbbing hole.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not embarrassing… its sexy… You’re soaking…” His breath ghosted against her folds, and she felt herself throb again. Tendou’s erection pressing hard against her back…</p><p> </p><p>“Just look at this tiny hole twitching so much, practically begging for a taste… I’ve got to loosen it up”</p><p> </p><p>She moaned when he dove in, his finger began teasing her clit while his tongue pushed deep inside her. He pushed in and out of her pussy a few times, making her squeal from the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>‘So fucking cute…’ He thought</p><p> </p><p>Y/n tried to move her hips to match his pace, but he was holding her firmly in place. Another gasp when Tendou flicked her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! Oh god…” Her pants were rising, and Tendou looked down at her from his view, the way her hair was scattered all over to the way her face was red, eyes watering and threatening to spill over from how good it felt. He continued to tease her clit at a torturous slow pace, his tongue retreating, his licked the spilt juices around his mouth, savouring her taste</p><p> </p><p>“You like it when I tongue-fuck you…’ He purred and her breath hitched, he looked feral. He was saying such dirty things tonight, it was stirring her pussy up. The wet finger on her clit slowly traced her folds gently and she could feel her legs starting to get numb, she closed her eyes relishing his gentle touches until his finger began circling her asshole</p><p> </p><p>“This place is so cute, it looks really tight…” He teasingly pressed against it and she squealed, trying to shake him off</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look there! It’s dirty!” She said mortified, her hands quickly covering her but Tendou just chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“No part of you is dirty… we’ll get to anal play, one day… but right now…”</p><p> </p><p>He dropped her hips, pulling himself off the bed. Her heart was still racing from his earlier teasing… Tendou was into anal play… She hadn’t realised that was a thing…  It was something she would research…. Later. Her thoughts were broken when he pulled her legs off the bed, making her lie flat against the mattress. Tendou kissed her slicked folds and she arched her back</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it when I play with your pussy, baby?” He asked and she nodded, shyly looking away. Tendou sat back and she looked at him, in confusion</p><p> </p><p>“Use your words Y/n… I asked you a question.” His fingers idly rubbed her folds again, this time slower with less friction. Y/n flushed, turning her head in shyness. She remembered one of Sayo Nee’s lectures, men loved it when women were vocal in bed. It couldn’t hurt to try and see Tendou’s reaction. She spread her legs further, making him raise a brow, looking at her, who in turn locked eyes with him</p><p> </p><p>“I love with when you play with me…” She purred and he froze, his cheeks tinted pink. Gosh, she would get mad at him, but she sounds so cute, trying to talk dirty. Tendou grabbed her wrists, holding them together in one large hand before he continued to eat her pussy out like it was his last meal. She squealed and moan, grinding her pussy against his mouth, her moans were getting louder when he’d pull her wrists closer towards him, bringing her pussy even more into his mouth. The final straw for her was when his finger replaced his tongue, it teasingly wriggled into her pulsating pussy. She hissed at the slight discomfort making him look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry baby, it’ll be a little uncomfortable but just bear with it, okay?” He reassured her, kissing her inner thighs gently. She nodded, a biting her lip when his mouth wrapped around her clit, he sucked on it gently, making her moan, before she could buck her hips on to his finger, he held her hip in place. He hadn’t pushed it in so deep yet, he could feel how tight she was just by the way her walls had clenched onto his finger for dear life. She was almost there.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou pulled out his finger, licking her slick and then he spread her folds again to bring to the brink of pleasure on his tongue. He wanted to taste her sweet climax.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me, gorgeous” He cooed, pushing his tongue back into her pussy and she raised her hips, a hand going above her head to clutch the bedding as she turned her head side to side, her pussy was throbbing hard. The sensation of Tendou’s short hair tickling her thighs to the way, he was making lewd slurping sounds whilst eating her out, drove her to the edge. It was finally when his fingers began flicking and rolling her clit between them, that her eyes snapped open and she leaned forward to grab his head, pushing his face further into her pussy, muffling him.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Satori, I’m… Oooohhh” She threw her head back, letting out a scream as she gushed into his mouth, Tendou grabbed her hands, holding them firmly while he greedily licked her up, enjoying the way her walls had squeezed against his tongue. Letting go of her hands, Y/n dropped back into the bed, panting hard and he licked the remaining essence off his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah… you came really hard…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou glanced at her dishevelled form, eyeing her heaving breasts. Y/n kept panting, but she reached out for him. He hummed, crawling on top of her before she craned her head up, understanding what she wanted, he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. He felt her lick his lips, he pulled away</p><p> </p><p>“Dirty girl, if you wanted. A taste, you could’ve just asked”<br/><br/>He chuckled when she blushed, caressing the side of her face before he gripped her chin, making her open her mouth. He pushed his tongue inside, rubbing it against hers, letting her taste herself better. She moaned when his chest brushed against hers, nipples hardening against his skin. Tendou’s fingers went to rub them and she broke the kiss squirming and letting out a soft moan. Tendou sat up, making her whine but he hushed her, going to lift her leg slowly unstrapping her heel</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry baby, your feet must be tired from wearing these for so long…” He hummed, freeing her feet, before he gently massaged them <strong>(AN: Seriously, I’ve set myself up for disappointment with the way I’ve used my Haikyuu fanfics to base my ideal guy on… Ain’t no dude, I’ll find irl that’ll be considerate or sexy like this *sighs*) </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n’s chest warmed at how loving and gentle he suddenly became. The tent was super evident in his briefs and she wondered how he ignored his erection all this time… She couldn’t look away, for weeks she had wanted Tendou and her to finally become one. Despite cumming earlier, her pussy began throbbing again. Tendou noticed how she rubbed her thighs together</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… can we please continue…? Let’s feel good together” She muttered, sitting up to shyly palm his erection. Tendou blushed, dropping her foot. The moment he had been waiting for, had finally arisen. He gently stroked the tresses of her hair before his hand slid on her cheek, he leaned forward to kiss and suck her neck, making Y/n close her eyes and wrap her arms around him. Tendou kissed his way up to her ear</p><p> </p><p>“I want to feel good with you too… Lie down Y/n, give me a second” He cooed, gently laying her down comfortably on the pillows. Her heart began racing when he stood up and made his way to his night bag that the hotel staff had kindly propped far from the bed, near the entry way… Cursing them in his head, he shuffled through the pockets before he let out a triumphant “Aha!” Pulling out the foiled packets. Tendou walked back to her, a sheepish look on his face</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for the wait, babe”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, her nervousness was washing away from how excited he looked. She stilled when he hooked his fingers into his briefs, looking at her to see if he could sense any hesitation in her eyes. Y/n bit her lip, twirling her hair. She wanted to feel him inside her now</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Satori… don’t keep me waiting…” She purred. Tendou blushed, pulling his briefs off, freeing his throbbing erection. She blushed, her sudden confidence shrivelling because he was so hard, she could see him twitching. Tendou grinned at her meek expression,</p><p> </p><p>“You were so confident, a minute ago” he teased, ripped the condom packet, smoothly rolling the lubed latex onto his shaft. Y/n eyed the condom on his dick, she giggled and he looked at her, smirking</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>She tried to hold in her giggles, shaking her head</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s pink!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou hummed, looking at his cock, the bright pink latex wrapped around it. Y/n probably hadn’t seen one before so her expression was frickin adorable. She stopped giggling when he crawled over her, his hands spreading her legs. Her breath hitched when he began grinding his cock against her pussy, purposely rubbing her clit with his tip. Y/n pushed her head into the pillows</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ‘Tori… that feels really nice…” She softly mewled and he smiled, before his bit his lip</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n baby, I can’t hold back any longer….” He panted and she opened her eyes, cupping his face, a warm smile on her face</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready, Satori”</p><p> </p><p>They both bit their lips when he slowly teasing her dripping slit. Y/n gasped, grabbing his hand and clutched it for dear life when she felt his tip push past her hole, making her whimper. Tendou kept shushing her, gently whispering sweet words of encouragement into her ear. He kissed her all over her face, he hadn’t even reached the part which was going to hurt. He was at his limit but he didn’t want to hurt her</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, look at me… It’s going to hurt for a few seconds and then I promise you, it’ll be the best feeling you’ve ever experienced”<br/><br/>She looked at him, tears threatening to spill. Sayo-Nee lied… this hurt and he wasn’t even halfway in…. His thumbs wiped her tears and he rested his forehead against hers</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, you can do this Y/n. Just breathe…” He comforted her, she nodded reassuring him that he could continue, gripping his hand tighter. Tendou felt guilty but he quickly pressed his lips against hers, at the same time, he pushed his length inside her. Y/n’s eyes snapped opened and she groaned in pain, breaking the kiss and hissing</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, i-it hurts…” She whined and he swiped her clit gently, making her hiss when he stopped moving his length.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well Y/n, the worst part is over. Just relax and get used to me” he kissed her forehead and she flushed, it still felt a bit uncomfortable but Tendou sat still, his fingers only rubbing and teasing her clit. Y/n moved her hips once… a bit of discomfort… she moved it twice… realising the pain was suddenly being washed over. Tendou groaned when she began experimentally moving her hips, her eyes widening and she looked at him, feeling triumphant</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re inside me!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked at her face, a tiny smile gracing it and he grinned, rubbing her head gently</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing Y/n… It feels really good inside you, you’re squeezing my cock so well…” He purred and she blushed, his words made her clench her pussy and he hissed feeling the sensations on his shaft. She shyly wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you can move, if you’d like…” She muttered shyly and Tendou grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“Your wish is my command, pretty woman”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back, holding her hips as he slowly slid out of her, she let out a tiny mewl which turned into a moan when he pushed back it. The pain form earlier was gone, now all she could feel was the way his twitching cock rubbed against her walls. Tendou kept groaning, telling her how much he loved being inside her. Her own moans grew louder with his when he began jutting increasing the pace of his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh Satori! Hah!” She moaned loudly when he grunted, pushing all the way in, her hands gripped the pillow surrounding her head, while Tendou eyed her bouncing breasts. He grabbed them and squeezed them, while she in turn moved her hips to try matching his rhythm</p><p> </p><p>She moaned and he felt himself grow bigger, making her eyes widening. Tendou’s fingers gripped her hips harder and she mewled when his thumbs swiped her nipples, her mouth forming an ‘o’ as she furrowed her brows, letting out a silent moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… you look so sexy Y/n. I want to see more lewd faces. Do you like my feeling my cock inside you?” She panted harder, when he pulled out completely, making her whine from the loss of touch. Tendou grinned, pulling her up to sit on top of him, his hands going under her thighs lifting her above his shaft. She blushed, feeling her pussy clamp around nothing, craving his dick. She wanted to feel that stretch again.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… please…” She mewled and he pecked her nose,</p><p> </p><p>“Please…. What?”</p><p> </p><p>She whined, feeling desperate for that release now. She tried to rub her pussy against his cock</p><p> </p><p>“Please put it back inside me… I was feeling so good” Y/n mewled and his licked his lips, liking he response. She let out a surprised yelp when he pushed her hips onto him, filling herself up to the hilt. She hugged him hard, resting her head against his shoulder as he began rocking inside of her. Tendou could feel her warm pants tickling his beck and he couldn’t contain his groans. He was so close to cumming and judging by how wildly her pussy was clenching and unclenching around him, she was too.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n shyly pressed her lips against his and he complied, slipping his tongue into her mouth as his pace increased, making her moan into him. He felt her breasts press up against him, his large hand caressing the small of her back. She couldn’t stop the string of moans slipping from her, she kept chanting his name. Tendou angled his hips and she let out a deep gasp, and he hummed, realising he found her special bundle of nerves. Y/n had become quite vocal now, she began chanting ‘I love you’s’, telling him to go faster and he grunted, feeling his ego being fuelled by her sudden vocalness. Tendou pushed her down to the mattress, grabbing her knees, hooking them on to her shoulders making her squeal from the way his cock stretched her pussy. Tendou thrusted into her hard and she let out wails of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-shit… I think I’m gonna cum baby…” He groaned, feeling his cock twitch wildly inside</p><p>her, she moved her head side of side, the sparks in her stomach building intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Tori! I think, I’m already cumming”</p><p> </p><p>He cursed when she squeezed down hard on him</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, cum with me baby”. He moaned and she threw her head back, letting out a loud moan, when he flicked her clit</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… F-FUCK!” She screamed, feeling her orgasm finally wash over her. Tendou moaned, cumming inside the condom. There was sudden silence in the room, only both of their pants could be heard. Tendou wiped the sweat threatening to drip down his temple, he eyed his girlfriend who seemed to be a daze. She mewled when he pulled his cock out, fingers shakingly pulling the condom off, discarding it…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt her senses come back to her when the mattress next to her dipped. Tendou carefully pulled the blanket over them, the cool bedsheet on the mattress easing their heated body temperatures. He quietly spooned her from the back, kissing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it? I wasn’t too rough on you, right?” He asked and she shook her head, smiling</p><p> </p><p>“It hurt at first but then it felt amazing… You took really good care of me…Thank you Tori” She turned around to snuggle into him and he grinned, hugging her hard</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t thank me, this must be the best night I’ve ever had… You really did look so beautiful tonight… I could look at you, all day and night…”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, hiding her face in his chest</p><p> </p><p>“I love you” She said quietly, and he hummed, rubbing circles on her back</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too” He cooed, a warm feeling building in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds of silence later, he began chuckling and she looked up at him</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, squeezing her butt making her squeak</p><p> </p><p>“That was first time, I’ve ever heard you curse… you said fuck, so loudly… it was really hot...” He teased her and her face bursted red, Tendou’s chuckles ended in a hiss when she pinched his butt</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what you do that for!?” He whined and she pouted,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for teasing me!”</p><p> </p><p>He burst out laughing and so did she before he quickly kissed her again,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry baby, I can’t help but tease you… I love it” He admitted and she huffed, looking away, shyly</p><p> </p><p>“I like it when you tease me… but sometimes you can be mean…”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at how cute she was being again, Y/n’s eyes widening when she felt his cock press against her</p><p> </p><p>‘Is he hard again!?’</p><p> </p><p>Tendou licked his lips, his eyes darkening when he gripped her chin, making her look at him</p><p> </p><p>“Let me show you just how mean I can get…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n flushed, if there was a God, she had to pray to him, because in this very moment, she was super thankful for having Tendou Satori in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 19: Perfect (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had pretty bad writers block... sorry for the delay guys but I actually didn't know how to progress the story but... there will be some drama coming up soon :3 prepare ur anuses :D (no, its not anal... not yet...) :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 19:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Ah! Sa-Satori! Please! I-I can’t…” Y/n huffed, her body being pushed up and down the mattress. Tendou was standing at the end of the bed, sporting a cheeky grin on his face, as he looked down at his trembling girlfriend. His hands kept a firm grip on her hips, holding them up as he thrusted his hips into her harder. His scarlet eyes gleamed in delight; she looked a sexy mess under him. He ground his hips vigorously and she moaned, tightening her legs wrapped around his waist, hiding her flushed face under her arm.</p><p> </p><p>After their first round, Y/n was about to slip into a slumber but Tendou had become playful due to her earlier comment. She wasn’t sure how many times he made her cum so far but after each one, he always stopped to caress her skin in kisses, whispering sweet nothings into her ear making her feel loved before he pounced again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry babe, but I’m feeling a little <em>mean</em> right now…” He smirked, licking his bottom lip slowly, tasting a tinge of her lipstick, before biting it between his lips. He grunted softly, head titling back, feeling his cock being clenched by her messy, slippery walls. Y/n panted moving her arm away from her eyes, struggling to concentrate on Tendou… She couldn't even think straight, the only thing on her mind was to cum with him again.</p><p> </p><p>He took note of how her mascara was smudged slightly; the lipstick she wore earlier had been wiped off from their kisses. He cupped her cheek and wiped a tear threatening to spill. He slowed his thrusts, leaning over her</p><p> </p><p>“Am I going too rough…?” He asked and she shook her head, lamenting the loss of his thrusts, he groaned, feeling her pulsate madly around him. Still lost in her own haze of euphoria, she found herself clutching his arms, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t stop Satori… please…” Her voice was trembling slightly. She rolled her hips against him and he hissed lightly, gripping the sheets beside her head. It took self-control but he completely stilled his hips and she whined</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Y/n… I think we’ve discovered just how much you really like it when I’m rough…” His hand danced along her soft thigh, feeling the light sweat on her skin. He ignored her whines and soft pleads, listening to her pants, before he nipped her ear. Tendou suddenly ground his hips harder into her once and stopped when she moaned,</p><p> </p><p>“How badly do you want it? Tell me, angel…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n bit her lip, trying to move her hips but he held them in place, making it painfully agonising to chase her high. </p><p> </p><p>“I want it so badly, please ‘Tori... I… want it, I really want it” She sobbed lightly, and he grinned, kissing her temple before he tweaked her nipples and she gasped, arching her back. Tendou didn’t want to stop teasing her, he enjoyed her vocalness, hearing the sounds of her sweet voice, edged him on further. He ignored his own cock throbbing, leaning to suck and nip at her neck, dotting her in purple hickies. He kept pulling her nipples gently, making her mewl, as her the juices dripped down her pussy. His lips ghosted to her ear, his warm breath tickling her lightly</p><p> </p><p>“You like it when I’m rough? Your pussy’s really squeezing my cock… You’re close, every time I move my hips, like this…” He thrusted into her hard and she let out a loud gasp, he continued groaning in her ear</p><p> </p><p>“You make the sexiest sounds; it makes me want to go rougher…”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed happily, pulling out of her and standing up. She squeezed her thighs, crying at the loss.</p><p> </p><p>“Tori… w-why…?” She whimpered softly and he hushed her,</p><p> </p><p>“Come here…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendo sat at the end of the bed, pulling her over his lap. His hands were holding her ass up, just barely hovering her pussy over his cock. He could feel the heat radiating from their bodies, her sweaty front was slumped against his front, her chest pushing into his with each pant.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk dirty to me, baby… Tell me you want my cock…” He gripped the back of her head, gently but firmly holding her head up before the tip of his tongue slipped out, and he slowly licked the middle skin on her neck up to her jaw, before they made their way to her ear,</p><p> </p><p>“Say it…” He purred,</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s cheeks flushed harder, she almost felt like she was sporting a fever from how hot her body was feeling. Grinding against him harder, he clicked his tongue. Holding her hips again,</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, pretty baby… I’m not going to give you what you want unless you say it…”</p><p> </p><p>She mewled when his thumb swiped her clit, making her hips jolt and a bit of her slick drip out, feeling that tiny ounce of shyness within, he gripped her chin, bringing her lewd face mere inches from his, cheekily biting her bottom lip. She felt his thumb slowly rub her clit, his cock pressed against her, (im)patiently waiting for her command. Shaking slightly, she swallowed lightly</p><p> </p><p>“I-I want your… <em>cock</em>…” She mumbled very quietly and Tendou held in the urge to chuckle and how shy she became,</p><p> </p><p>‘So fucking cute…’ He sang in his head, she squealed when he rubbed her clit harder, her knees almost going weak,</p><p> </p><p>“Louder Y/n… You’re so close to cumming… Come on…” He cooed, lightly rotating his hips and she felt her eyes brimming with tears, she really wanted to come.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I want your cock!... Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou almost broke his dom-like exterior from how adorably she squeaked out a please. She blushed form embarrassment, wanting to crawl under the duvet and die. Tendou realised that she was getting frustrated from his teasing. He decided to end her misery. Quickly kissing her lips, he parted with a cheeky grin</p><p> </p><p>“Well done, angel… I’m going show you that you’ll never need those erotic novels or smut mangas again… Not when you’ve got me…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped when he stood up and lifted her in the air like it was nothing</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori!” She squealed, clinging to him in fear of being dropped, and he grinned, winking at her</p><p> </p><p>“You better wrap your legs around me now, if you want to cum. It’s alright sweetheart, I’m just taking advantage of our height difference… kind of wanna show off too… Your boyfriend’s pretty strong, I'm not going to drop you. Do you trust me?” He grinned and she flushed, wrapped her arms around his neck tighter before she crossed her ankles against his lower back. Hiding her blushing face against his shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you…”</p><p> </p><p>He held her hips, smiling before he kissed the top of her head</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl… that makes me really happy”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a silly smile against his shoulder, but Y/n could finally no longer avoid the throbbing in her pussy. She felt his erection against her, trying to copy his actions from earlier, she nipped his ear</p><p> </p><p>“Tori… I can’t wait anymore… Please give it to me…” She purred quietly and Tendou’s eyelids slid, he pressed his shaft against her soaked folds, swirling his hips, his latex tip rubbing against her clit, she moaned. He didn’t say anything, he grunted when he grabbed her ass and pushed her down, his cock sliding into her pussy and she threw her head back, moaning.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendo dipped his head to suck her throat, pistoning his hips into her harder, as he kept lifting and dropping her ass over his cock. This position made him slide into her core deeper and he hissed,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re squeezing my dick, so hard. Oh god, Y/n… what are you doing to me? I wanna do this with you all the time” He purred, holding her ass down, bottoming out into her completely, making her eyes widened as she let out a breathy moan. Tendou began walking and she tightened her grip, trying to ignore the way his cock ever so slightly slid inside her clenching folds. She huffed, when her back was pressed against the cool wall, he grinned when he felt her nipples harden against his chest. Her legs tightened harder against his lower back,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done playing around… Brace yourself, angel…”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could prepare, he pistoned his cock in her and she felt her voice leave her throat, unable to let out any sounds except hard pants</p><p> </p><p>“Sa- <em>*pant*</em> To- <em>*pant*</em> Riiiiii” The last syllables of his name stretching, when he circled his hips, pinning her own hips into the wall, making her feel every inch of his length. He could feel her slick sliding down his balls, the way her pussy convulsed around him made it impossible hold back his upcoming climax.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s hands gripped the skin of his back, nails digging in, making him bite his lip, enjoying the light stings. She could feel his hot throbbing cock, twitch madly inside her, she definitely wasn’t thinking straight anymore. She was ecstatic that she was almost reaching her climax, being sandwiched between Tendou’s tall body and the cool wall. It was impossible to avoid the intensity of his thrusts. She finally understood what her friends and mentor meant when they would gush about sex.</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s amazing… Sex is amazing…’ She thought (aloud) to herself, Tendou’s eyes widened, overhearing her. He felt that ego burst aflame within him, he his body against hers, pushing her further into the wall, his mouth roughly melding against hers. Tendou pushed his tongue into her mouth, letting it swirl and rub against her own. Their moans slipped out, as she thrusted her hips into him, Tendou tilted his hips, and she gasped, her pussy squeezing so hard making him hiss</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmygosh! Th-there! D-do that again!” She mewled and his grunted, making sure to rub against her bundle of nerves, making her moan louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby… I’m close, do you want to cum with me…?” He cooed, roughly rutting against her g-spot, making her toes curl, her walls squeezing down hard</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, please, cum with me! Please, i-I’m almost- Agh!” She wailed when bit her neck, a hand pinching her nipple. She felt her legs go weak, one sliding down his thigh but he held her knee up, pushing his cock in and out of her into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, baby… Cum with me” He grunted slamming his hips into her…</p><p> </p><p>Hard.</p><p> </p><p>His other hand quickly going behind her head to protect it from the wall, the moment she threw her head back to scream, her pussy walls squeezing his cock so hard that he cursed,</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck, Y/n!” <br/><br/>They both moaned when they felt their orgasms collide, she was out of breath, her legs definitely feel like jelly. If Tendou wasn’t holding her hips, she was sure she would have melted into a puddle right now. She couldn’t even remember being lifted and dropped gently on top of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou haphazardly slipped the filled condom off, tying it and dropping it to the floor before he collapsed onto the bed next to her. He definitely was finished for the night, as was she. Y/n felt her eyes droop but he sat up, shaking her lightly</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Y/n… you can’t sleep right now…”</p><p> </p><p>She pouted, an arm on her face,</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She whined softly, still out of breath. Tendou eyed her pussy, looking at how red and raw it looked. He felt a bit guilty for losing control and edging her so badly early. Being the ever-loving boyfriend, he scooped his arms under her legs and back, lifting her up gently</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry baby, but you gotta drink some water and use the toilet before you sleep… Just stay awake for a few more minutes, I’ll take care of you…”</p><p> </p><p>She was too tired to argue, just nodding while he walked them to the bathroom. She looked up at him, feeling like a princess from the way he carried her… just like in those books she would read.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tori…” She whispered,</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked at her, smiling softly</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, N/n…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">1 Week Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“My… my sweet little Y/n, your skin’s glowing today. You’re really blooming…” Ohno gushed, shuffling through the stack of drafts in her hands. Y/n flushed when Ohno’s assistant smirked, nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Ohno leaned forward, grinning a Cheshire smile,</p><p> </p><p>“You guys must be going at it like rabbits!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped, her mouth dropping open,</p><p><br/>“Ohno-sama! Please, for the hundredth time…. Stop…” She hid her blushing face behind her hands and Ohno just smirked, before she cleared her throat. Y/n peeked at her face, before straightening her posture.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it then? What’s he like?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n closed her eyes and sighed, there was no escaping this conversation. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later… She felt shy but she trusted her mentor, looking at the desk</p><p> </p><p>“He’s very… gentle…” She said shyly, looking at her lap and Ohno let out a tiny awe, turning to Akira,</p><p> </p><p>“They’re always so gentle in the beginning…”</p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n furrowed her brows, looking at the older women,</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean…?”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno crossed her arms, grinning</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou’s going slow and gentle for your sake right now because this is new territory for you. Give it some more time and you’ll see his true colours… When I was your age, damn, the stamina… it was beastlike… Get comfortable with this unexplored territory, don’t be afraid to get down and dirty!” She laughed and Y/n flushed, she felt bad, but she didn’t want to admit that he was definitely a wolf when it came to sex. It had only been a week, but he was slowly becoming more and more comfortable getting ‘down and dirty’ with her … What scared Y/n was that it seemed so natural for her. She loved him taking the lead. It surprised her how much she had evolved… She used to be so terrified being under him, to now, always day dreaming about Tendou towering over her in bed, making sweet love to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama… It’s only been a week…”</p><p> </p><p>“And have you done it since the hotel…?” She asked and Y/n looked at her lap, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“A… few… times…” She said reluctantly… She didn’t want to admit that it had been a week straight and Tendou couldn’t keep his hands off her… not that she minded…</p><p> </p><p>Ohno raised a brow, she could read Y/n like a book. She tapped her desk, becoming a little stern.</p><p> </p><p>“On a more serious note… Please tell me Tendou is wearing protection whenever you guys do it…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stiffened, after their over-night date, they had definitely romped almost every other night since then. Tendou was always gentle with her, making her feel secure, warm and loved. There had been times when they ran out of condoms, hence he would finish outside of her… She fiddled with her skirt, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“He does… most of the time… b-but he’s never… <em>inside…” </em>She muttered under her breath, suddenly feeling a little ashamed. Ohno just nodded, she had forgotten to bring this topic up with Y/n beforehand, until Y/n revealed how much she admired Ohno. It made the older woman feel more protective about her and hence she had to discuss this with her.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to her assistant,</p><p> </p><p>“Akira, did you get what I requested?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded, ushering towards the brown packet on Ohno’s desk, Ohno hummed, pulling the box out, sliding it to Y/n. Confused, the girl picked up the box, reading the contents…</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Birth control…” She said, looking at Ohno and Akira, they women nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you’ve understood just how fun and addictive sex can get. You should always be two steps ahead. Speaking from experience, there’s gonna be times when you run out of condoms and he says he’ll ‘pull out’ but…” Ohno made an X with her hands,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a no-no!”</p><p> </p><p>She startled Y/n with her sudden outburst, making her heart race a little. Akira fixed her glasses,</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmm… big no-no…” Akira mumbled, wagging her finger</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I recommend you start taking some form of contraception Y/n, just to be on the safe side. Your career is about to begin, and I don’t think you have any plans for Tendou juniors right now…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n flushed, quickly shaking her head</p><p> </p><p>Ohno nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly… At least with birth control, there will be times where you can do it without a condom. Not every time… but on days which are considered ‘safe’… Do some online research and also download a menstruation app on your phone, it’ll track your ovulation dates for you... It’s very important knowledge. I recommend you visit a docotor and have a discussion on what’s best for you and gain more information. Promise me, you’ll do that?” Ohno asked and Y/n realised she was right, she hadn’t thought about these things, it completely skipped her mind</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(AN: Me being a loser old woman by adding this scene into my book bc I realised that I have underage readers. I don’t want to glorify unprotected sex for various reasons, [STDs mainly], but since the characters in my fanfics are in their mid-twenties and…. not real, I’m more comfortable writing about it because… I control their lives 3:) Hence, if yo boyfriend says he gon’ <em>‘pull out’</em>, don't listen to him sis… if you both under 18... planning on/or are sexually active with your partner, research on some safe ways you can have sex. Love ya guys &lt;3 PS: Please take sex ed seriously.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right Ohno-sama! I’ll think about it” She slipped the box into her bag, before standing up to relieve herself from the office. Ohno compiled the draft back into a neat stack, handing it to Y/n</p><p> </p><p>“I must say, after the edits and the fact that you’ve rewritten all the earlier stories, this novel is quite steamy Y/n! I’m so excited that you’re gonna complete it soon. We can start designing a book cover for it soon! I’m hiring a freelance designer, so Akira will set up and meeting and inform you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s face beamed, and she grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so exciting! I look forward to it! I have only four more stories to write! Thank you so much!” She bowed, before Ohno grinned, waving her hand</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright… time to go home, kiddo. Lover boy awaits!” She winked at Y/n who blushed and giggled, waving the older women goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n cheerily walked down the streets, she was humming Tendou’s tune, she knew the rhythm well, but he always refused to recite the lyrics of the song. He’d blush whenever he would catch her humming it while working on her story. But she couldn't help it, it was quite catchy. Making her way to Angelina, with Tendou on her mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tendou was humming and swaying in the kitchen to the music playing through his headphones. As he held the metal bowl, stirring the melted chocolate. He was so lost in his own daydreams, thinking about his girlfriend that the stares of his co-workers went unnoticed. She was not so shy around him anymore, after their ‘date’, it seemed to change her mood drastically, especially when they were alone. His added happiness came from the fact that he was the only man, who knew about her lewd side.</p><p> </p><p>She was still too shy to initiate sex first, aside from their hotel date, after that, he hated to admit it, but he was releasing all that pent up sexual frustration he withheld for months… He definitely was getting clingy to her, but it wasn’t his fault, he was so infatuated and mesmerised by her. From her sweet demeanour… to her lewd side…</p><p> </p><p>“OUCH!” He hissed, feeling a sharp sting on his ass, turning in irritation, he groaned looking at Ryo who had a smirk on her face. He hissed when she yanked his earphones out</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Details? You ignored all my texts this week, not cool dude…”</p><p>He flicked her forehead and she scowled, swatting his arm</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to know any details, brat…” He muttered and she pouted,</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon boss! I have to know, how was it? It must have been very good because you’ve been cheery all week” She said in amusement and his face flushed red, he turned, pouring the chocolate onto the marble slab, tempering it as he thought about Y/n again, a grin on his face</p><p> </p><p>“It was amazing… Shit, I’m head over heels for her…”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo rested her face in her palm,</p><p> </p><p>“What a sap…”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to give her a glare and she wriggled her eyebrows before she leaned closer to whisper,</p><p> </p><p>“So… what’s she like then? I get sub vibes from her… That must be perfect for you, since you like being in charge when it comes to sex…”</p><p> </p><p>The tempering tool slipped from Tendou’s hands, his face burning in embarrassment and he turned to pull her collar to him, hissing and whispering</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Ryo, there’s people around!” He cautiously looked at his unbothered co-workers while Ryo pinched his side, making him hiss and let go. She rolled her eyes at his whining,</p><p> </p><p>“Hit the nail on the head, did I?” She asked, picking up a strawberry from the counter, biting into it, winking at Tendou. He bit his lip, feeling embarrassed but also giddy. Y/n was the missing piece to his life, he was smitten completely.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s perfect… just perfect…” He muttered softly to himself, feeling his chest warm up. Ryo just smiled, stretching her arms before she whacked Tendou’s butt, making him jump and turn to whack her but she dodged, sticking her tongue out at him</p><p> </p><p>“Loser” She sang out, walking to the café, he grunted in an annoyance but before the door slid close her heard Ryo, call out</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello Cutie-chan! Fancy a cup of tea?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt his heart squeeze, looking at the clock, he had 15 minutes left till the end of his shift, but he had so much work left to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou-san, I can finish the rest of. You shouldn’t keep your girlfriend waiting, it’s okay!” A co-worker of his offered, and Tendou smiled, usually he would refuse but today, he wanted nothing more than to spend some time with her. He thanked his coworker, rushing to clean himself up.</p><p>Y/n finished her cup of tea, as she happily chatted with Ryo, who was reading part of her draft</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Y/n-chan, this story is really sexy… I’d definitely buy your book when it comes out!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n giggled shyly, she was getting more comfortable showing some more people her drafts, so far, she received positive feedback, it made her more confident</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to buy it Ryo-san, I’ll give you a copy for free… since you’re my friend” She muttered shyly and Ryo felt her cheeks blush at how Y/n cutely avoided eye contact, staring her teacup, a little smile on her face. She wanted to squeal and was just about to hug the living day lights out of Y/n but she felt a tug on the back of her collar, pulling her back</p><p> </p><p>“Mine.” Tendou said, giving Ryo a scary look before he pouted and hugged Y/n, who just sat there confused before she giggled when he kissed her cheek</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you…” He grinned at her and she blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“Hi…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou bent down to pick her bag up, sliding it onto his shoulder before he extended his hand out to her</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go home, beautiful?” He asked and she beamed, nodding happily, clasping her hand in his</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go, Tori!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n bowed to Ryo before the couple walked out of the shop. Ryo stared in awe at how happy they looked; she placed a hand on her chest when Y/n shyly hugged Tendou while he laughed</p><p> </p><p>“So cute!” She gushed and the co-worker popped his head out, catching the scene too</p><p> </p><p>“They really are the perfect couple…” he said in awe and Ryo nodded, smiling</p><p> </p><p>“They are”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 20: I Gotta Feeling, Somebody's Watching Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lmao this chapter was inspired by this old song I'd hear in clubs on halloween, some MJ remix... can't remember but it came on the radio today</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 20</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n hummed as she walked under the night sky, through the lit streets of Tokyo. It was a late day at the office, Ohno-sama and her had thoroughly gone through the drafts of her almost complete novel, taking time to find even the minutest of mistakes. They didn’t realise how much time flew by and it was almost dinner time. She sighed, walking quietly in the direction of her nearing apartment. She had begun taking birth control a few weeks ago after her conversation with Ohno and Akira, she was sceptic at first but after an informative session with a doctor and online research, she started taking the pills. Tendou didn’t know as yet, she wasn’t really sure how to bring up the topic. Mainly because she was a bit anxious about doing it raw with him… There was always a possibility of getting pregnant even with contraception… What if it happened to them? Would the dynamics of their relationship change for better or worse…?</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them seemed to have experience with children… </p><p> </p><p>However, another part of her was itching to feel him without the thin latex inbetween. He always felt so warm and hot in her mouth or hands… What would it feel like inside her…? If Tendou found out about the birth control, she was sure he would be more than excited to have sex without a condom. The times when they had no protection, she sensed his frustration when he came outside. Maybe because it was a primal instinct for men to ejaculate inside their partners… Tendou after all, was beginning to show his feral side in bed. She definitely enjoyed the fact that he no longer had the fear of ‘breaking’ her like she was a fragile piece of glass. He loved forcing sweet lewd moans and equally lewd faces from her.</p><p> </p><p>He was such a tease. <strong>[ AN: ( ͡</strong><strong>❛ ͜ʖ ͡</strong><strong>❛) ]</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n focused on how quiet the streets were tonight, the air was slightly chilly, and she kept her gaze down to avoid making eye contact with any strangers. She sensed a familiar feeling rising, she felt like she was being watching again. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, when she heard shuffles behind her, turning her head, there was no one but it didn’t stop her heart from racing</p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t feel safe… I should’ve let Akira-san drop me home…’</p><p> </p><p>She was crossing a pathway when she bumped into a man who happened to walk out at the same time. Letting out an ‘oomph’ when she collied into his thick body, she took a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“G-gomen!” She stuttered, breath hitching when the tall man stared down at her. She recoiled at his intimidating look while he simply just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… goodbye…” She muttered, quickly walking past him and rushing to her apartment where Tendou waited. While walking, she began feeling anxious, she looked behind her and the same man was walking behind her, he noticed her looking and began to open his mouth to say something, but she quickly turned. Feeling her heart race, she increased her speed, clutching the strap of her bag</p><p> </p><p>‘Is he following me…?’</p><p> </p><p>Y/n swallowed, seeing the familiar stairs to her apartment, hearing the footsteps behind her. She sped up them and made a beeline to Tendou’s door, hands shakingly rummaging through her bang, trying to find the spare key. She froze when a dark shadow cast over her, turning in terror, the same man loomed over her. She pressed herself against Tendou’s front door, cowering slightly. She lost her voice, she was frozen in the spot, unable to move her body. The man outstretched his hand towards her, and she closed her eyes, feeling tears begin to form.</p><p> </p><p>‘Satori…’ She silently prayed that he would magically save her. Feeling the hand approaching her</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” His hand went passed her head and pressed the intercom buzzer</p><p> </p><p>*Bzzz *</p><p> </p><p>‘Huh?’</p><p> </p><p>In confusion, she opened her eyes where the same man looked at her in equal confusion, both unable to say a word. The door behind her swung open and she found herself falling backwards,</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! Cutie, you alright!?” Tendou asked, quickly stabilising Y/n while she still gazed up at the stranger in shock. Tendou finally noticed him, his eyes widening</p><p> </p><p>“Wakatoshi!!!” He beamed, excitedly “You came earlier than expected!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gomen, I should’ve messaged. I finished training earlier than I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n recognised the name and now she finally recognised the face of Tendou’s best friend. She had heard heaps about him, and she was embarrassed she didn’t recognise him despite the plethora of pictures and videos Tendou had shown her. Her face flushed and she quickly bowed,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry for my rudeness Ushijima-san!” She blurted and Tendou looked at them confused, Ushijima just raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay L/n-san…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stood straight, a little taken back</p><p> </p><p>“You know me?”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima simply nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Satori’s social media is filled with your photos. He also sends pictures to our group chat from time to time…”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to Tendou, embarrassed</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou flushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry cutie but I can’t help it! I like showing off my adorable girlfriend!” He gushed, making space for them to enter his apartment. Ushijima tucked his shoes in a corner, bowing to Y/n again</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you L/n-san.”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed bowing back</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise, Ushijima-san. I apologise for before, again. I get nervous in public”</p><p> </p><p>They stood up and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s understandable, a woman walking home alone at night can be daunting. I was trying to introduce myself earlier, but I scared you instead. I’m sorry too”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned, wrapping an arm around Ushijima’s shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“My, my, you guys are so cute and formal! C’mon Waka, let’s have a beer. There’s a pack in the living room” He turned to Y/n, giving her a hug while Ushijima made his way to the lounge</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day angel? Sorry, I couldn’t pick you up today, I hope you’re alright”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, hugging him back, her cheeks burning</p><p> </p><p>“It was fun at work today, we’re almost finished with my book… Don’t worry about it, I know you have to go out tonight. It would’ve been time consuming for you, you should be relaxed when you go!” She gushed and he grinned, leaning down to nip her nose</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don’t wanna come? Semisemi is a great performer, he does some wicked concerts. You should see him when he grinds against the mic, it’ll get your heart racing”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou gushed, hands to his cheeks and Y/n sweatdropped, shaking her head at him. He straightened up, pushing her hips against his. Looking down at her cheekily before he bent down to whisper in her ear</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you’re awake later, I can show you the way I like grinding against you… now, that’ll make <em>your </em>heart race…” He nipped her ear and she squeaked, flushing before she pushed him off gently</p><p> </p><p>“Tori! Ushijima-san is in the lounge! Don’t be cheeky right now!” She whispered, face flushing and he tightened the grip on her hips, pulling her back against him</p><p> </p><p>“It might be a thrill, Y/n… my bestfriend is just a few feet away... I wonder how far we can get before he comes looking for us… hmm? What position would you be in…?” Tendou purred, beginning to move his hips and she bit her lip, trying to ignore her burning face, feeling her heart race.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou stopped and she let out a breath, while he chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry cutie, I wouldn’t go that far… unless you want?” He asked and she quickly shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“N-no thank you!” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed, ruffling the top of her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, that could make an exciting short story for your book…”</p><p> </p><p>She thought for a second, raising a brow</p><p> </p><p>“That’s actually not a bad idea! Thanks Tori!” She beamed and he grinned, walking to the lounge with her, where Ushijima sat, reading one of Tendou’s Shonen Jumps. They all sat together and chatted for a while. Y/n felt at ease around Ushijima, he was respectful and the only thing he seemed to enjoy talking about was food. Despite his mannerisms, he seemed a little dense at times… But it only made her more at ease, especially watching how playful and chatty Tendou was. He was prancing in the lounge, showing her the way he used to mid-block and how he enjoyed intimidating his opponents. She laughed, wishing she could’ve seen him play in real, but he shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too old and unfit for that now… Maybe if I trained the way Miracle Boy does, I’d probably be down to have a match but I’m out of touch with that part of me now… Plus, I love making chocolate, that’s my passion!” He grinned, finishing the last swigs of his beer while Ushijima hummed in agreement</p><p> </p><p>“He was a fantastic teammate; he may have intimidated other people, but he was one of our greatest morale boosters.”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou put a hand on his chest before he hugged Ushijima</p><p> </p><p>“Awe Waka, you’re the best!”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, when they finally got up and decided to head to Semi’s gig before it got too late. They invited her again to come along with them, but she politely declined. She still wasn’t comfortable to be in a crowd of people in a dark space. Tendou understood, simply stroking her head before he fixed his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Y/n, I forgot. A parcel came for you today, I put it in your apartment! I’ll let myself in when I’m back, so if you’re sleepy, you can head to bed first” He beamed, leaning down to kiss her cheek and she blushed lightly, unlocking her front door</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… I hope you two have a lovely night. It was a pleasure meeting you Ushijima-san” She bowed politely, and he followed suit. Tendou blew her a kiss before they walked away. She smiled softly, entering her flat, heading straight to Maro.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home, Maro!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was still gushing about Y/n to Ushijima, who just listened as they walked away from the complex. Tendou didn’t realise that he was being super animated with his enthusiastic gestures until a man bumped into Tendou’s shoulder, stopping his speech</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, sorry dude!” He called out but the man didn’t turn back, his just raised it hand and nonchalantly waved it while walking away, making Tendou raise a brow,</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then…. Anyways Y/n and I…” He continued his conversation with Ushijima walking down the street, while the stranger stopped, looking towards Tendou’s receding figure before he looked at the apartment complex in front of him</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n…” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n hummed, letting Maro wander around the lounge before she turned to play some music from her laptop. Finishing her laundry, she turned to the parcel that sat on her table. Humming, she sliced open the packaging opening the lid. Her eyes almost popped out and she lifted out the lingerie inside it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what!?” She squeaked, closing the lid to checking the sender’s address</p><p> </p><p>“Sayo-Nee!”</p><p> </p><p>Ofcourse, her sex-loving cousin was going to send the young woman this… But these pieces were quite scandalous, they were 100x skimpier/erotic than what she wore at the hotel. She lifted a mesh lacey red lingerie bodysuit.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-this is completely see-through! And this one… oh my gosh… is it ripped…?”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted another black lingerie bodysuit, there was a slit in the crotch and on the lace cups of it… Her fingers poking through the holes…</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>is</em> the design… do women actually wear these…!? Sayo-Nee you are way too kinky…” She muttered, folding the pieces and bringing them to her bedroom and chucking them on her bed…</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way I could wear this in front of Satori! So, embarrassing!” She hid her face in her hands, fuming for a few seconds before she peeked at the lingerie again.</p><p> </p><p>‘But… he’s not here right now…’ She thought before blushing</p><p> </p><p>“No no… I can’t do this!”</p><p> </p><p>She threw the lingerie in her closet and left her bedroom, going to the lounge to turn the television on where Mari scuttled towards her. She lifted him up,</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you some food” She muttered, still embarrassed from earlier, going to the kitchen to get his food. She eyed the bottle of wine that lay next to a box of Tendou’s chocolates… She looked at Maro,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since we’ve had a movie night together and I’ve had a drink. Wanna watch a rom-com Maro?”</p><p> </p><p>Soon Y/n found herself giggling at the movie, cheeks slightly flushed as she was highly amused with the comedic scene. Maro was peacefully tucked into the corner of the sofa, nose twitching as he watched the movie in peace. She sipped her glass of wine, before she munched on another chocolate. She was enjoying herself thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she heard knocking on her door… Muting the television for a few moments, she wondered if she imagined that…  Feeling a little anxious, she made her way slowly to the door, opening it cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped outside to look around, but it was empty… Confused, she went back inside…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably the wine… I’m a little tipsy… Maybe I imagined that… how silly…” She laughed at herself, shaking her head. Plopping herself back onto the couch, where she finished another glass of wine. This time the scene on the movie was pretty seedy, she found herself sitting up in attentiveness, realising the French actress had donned on sexy lingerie too. She scoffed at how the woman was presenting herself to the actor, sauntering around the room scandalously. Y/n squinted at the screen, her cheeks were flushed</p><p> </p><p>“She’s French too!!!! She makes it look soooo easy Maro!” She whined remembering Elise, pouring and sipping on yet another glass of wine, pouting and crossing her arms</p><p> </p><p>“…I wish I had that confidence… Why did Satori have to go and date a foreigner…” She mumbled under her breath. Watching how confidently the French actress seduced her partner. A drunk Y/n concentrated on the screen, feeling a little envious. She cleared her throat, looking at Maro</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know what Maro? I’m just as sexy…. No! In fact, I’m sexier…” She pointed to the French actress on the screen, who slipped the strap of her bra slowly off her shoulder, winking at the actor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you! I’ll surprise Tori tonight… I’ll make him *hiccup* grind against my mic tonight…” She muttered, standing up</p><p>Moments later, Y/n found herself in front of her bedroom mirror, she tried on the red bodysuit, fixing the thin straps on her shoulder. Looking at her body, she gave herself am impressed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually… this is quite sexy… I don’t look bad…” She turned to look at her butt, bottom lip jutting out as she raised her brows and nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad at all… but it leaves nothing to the imagination… How naughty” She talked to herself. Y/n began wondering how Satori would react, walking into the room and seeing her like this. Knowing him, he would definitely be ready to pounce. She turned to look at her front, hands cupping her breasts and bouncing them slightly. The wine must’ve have given her a confidence boost because she began thinking of ways to seduce Tendou when he returned back home. Looking at herself,</p><p> </p><p>“What if I lie on the sofa when he walks in?” She hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“Nah… maybe I could hide and surprise him!?” She said excitedly. She was enthusiastically conjuring ideas in her head on how to surprise him… However, the moment she sat on the bed, letting her brain rattle on how to seduce him, she embraced the heaviness hitting her lids, the comfier she adjusted herself on the bed… the more, her eyes drooped, and she yawned…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just close my eyes for a second…” She muttered</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she slipped into a slumber, letting sleep overcome her. Time passed and she was still heavily asleep, she didn’t hear her door slowly creek open and a voice muttering</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 21: Surprises (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 21:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Somnophilia  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The room around her was hazy, her body was feeling super warm. In obscurity, she was lost but she could feel warm lips lingering around her perspiring neck. Hands stroking the mesh covering her body. She was almost lulled back to sleep, eyes closing again. The wine really had taken its toll over her, she was sure this was a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you wear this just for me…? You knew I was coming, hmm?” He purred gently in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“So dirty”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a tiny moan, feeling large hands cupped her chest, rough palms grazing her mesh covered nipples, he let out a dark grin, feeling them harden under his palm. His fingers digging into the soft flesh, burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell so good Y/n…”</p><p> </p><p>He kept massaging her breasts, letting his erection grind against her ass.  </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n…” he uttered in a lost breath, his fingers creeping under the lace triangle cup, playing with her pebbled nipple between his fingers before he slipped her breasts out of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Your nipples look so naughty… Are you feeling good? Your legs are shaking…” He groaned</p><p> </p><p> She quivered against him, body curling lightly, soft mewls slipping from between her lips. He gently slipped her on to her back, his hands gliding all over her lingerie, slowly rubbing down her thighs, fingers clutching the soft inner flesh, spreading them lightly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Am I dreaming…?’ Lingered in her mind, she was too aloof to open her eyes, she wasn’t sure if she was feeling dizzy or heated.</p><p> </p><p>What a sight she was, for his feasting eyes. His eyes lingered at the mesh shining in her juices, two fingers rubbing her covered slit softly. She trembled, moaning lightly. He licked his lips, feeling a small gush slipping through the mesh. Leaning down, his fingers hooked under the wet material, pushing it to the side. Her brows furrowed when his fingers slowly caressed her lips, warm breath fanning over her. His tongue slipped out, slowly licking around her slit before his fingers spread her folds apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were glued to the juices leaking down her throbbing hole, looking up at her face. Eyes still closed, but her cheeks were burning, chest heaving a little faster. Licking his lips, he held her knees apart, burying his face between her legs. He relinquished in her sweet taste, his tongue burrowing itself as deep as it could. Y/n’s legs shook under him, her panting increasing, a hand clutching her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” Her back arched</p><p> </p><p>‘It feels so good… What a naughty dream…’ She thought, her thighs pressing against the face between them, grinding her hips against his mouth harder. The tongue wriggling deep inside her, kept its pace, the more she concentrated on the sensations, the more her senses were coming back to her. A sudden flick on her clit, made her eyes shoot open, quickly clutching the head between her legs, moaning when she felt that orgasm approach</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what!? Ngh!” She gasped when his fingers rubbed her clit, and she was super aware of how hard her pussy was throbbing. Her hips pushed against his mouth further, and she looked into his scarlet eyes. He stared at her mischievously, tongue flicking her clit, while he pushed two of his fingers inside her. She moaned, her fingers gripping his head harder</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori! Ah! Ah! A-aaah!” She mewled, her head throw back into her pillow, back arching and mid-moan her breath hitched, and body froze, she felt that coil twisting in the pit of her stomach suddenly snap, her pussy gushing all over his mouth. Tendou licked up as much of it, as he could. Dropping her knees and sitting up, her eyes were brimming with passionate tears, she was panting hard, looking up at Tendou in a haze, his lower mouth and chin, shining with her slick.</p><p> </p><p>“Now wasn’t that a nice wakeup call? Must have been because you’re trembling all over from that orgasm…”</p><p> </p><p>She was still breathing, her face flushed. Her body was still burning, she swallowed lightly, finally realising this wasn’t a dream. She sat up on her elbows, gazing at him. He got lost in her adorable flushed face, her soft lips plumped into a pout. She gazed up at him through her batted lashes</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She said softly and he cupped her face gently, stroking her soft cheek</p><p> </p><p>“Angel…” He cooed</p><p> </p><p>“You pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>He froze, letting out a sheepish chuckle</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry baby but coming home to my girlfriend all spread out on the bed in a sexy set get up this… How could I resist temptation…? You surprised me with your eroticness, I decided to surprise you with an orgasm…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendo leaned closer to her face, licking his lips slowly, her eyes locking on to him. She felt the breeze on her chest, suddenly feeling embarrassed because she realised her breasts were out of their cups, presenting themselves to the world… She crossed her arms feeling more embarrassed…</p><p> </p><p>“I-I got a little tipsy earlier, okay… I was supposed to change before you got back but I fell asleep…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou chuckled, pushing her back onto the back, wrapping his arms around her, head nestled between her breasts</p><p> </p><p>“I figured… When I came back to the flat, the tv was still on and Maro was out of his cage… I kinda realised when I spotted the nearly empty wine bottle… Seems to me, you had a little party of your own…”</p><p> </p><p>She let him lay there,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh… I didn’t put Maro in his cage? Remind me, never to drink unsupervised again…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou chuckled before he grinned, eyeing her cheekily. He grabbed her wrists pinning them to her side,</p><p> </p><p>“Tori!?”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her hard, pushing his tongue in her mouth, slowly wrestling with her appendage. Their lips made sloppy noises, she could feel his weight pressing over her, the heat radiating between their bodies. Tendou’s lips caressed and pecked her neck, before going to nibble on her collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you a party, baby”</p><p> </p><p>He flipped them over, laying against the pillows, grinning up at her form. Her hair cascaded and she flushed, feeling the heat of his hardened shaft pressing against her damp core.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing such slutty lingerie… I didn’t know you owned something like this… You’re so naughty” He muttered, and she flushed,</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not… My cousin sent it… that’s what was in the parcel… You weren’t supposed to see.” She hid her face in her heads and Tendou laughed, pulling her wrists from her face, looking at her from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>“No way, I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to see you in stuff like this! It’s my right!” He gushed and she raised a brow, flushing</p><p> </p><p>“Your right!? Don’t say such silly things Satori!”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched when his hands cupped her breasts again, grinding his hips into her hard</p><p> </p><p> “Sorry Y/n, I can’t take your seriously when your tits right are in front of my face… You make it so hard to resist you”</p><p> </p><p>She mewled when he squeezed the flesh between his fingers, grinning when she brought a hand to her mouth, he began toying with her nipples, pulling them simultaneously, enjoying her reactions. She could feel her insides throbbing, Tendou’s cock pressed right against her, gripping his arms, she began moving her hips slowly against him for more friction. Tendou hummed cheekily, his smirk forming into a grin</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon rub your pussy against my cock harder, you can do it, baby girl…” <strong>(AN: me in my head saying, ‘Baby gorlllll’ lol, I killed the moment… Fyi I tend to avoid terms like BB Girl and Daddy in my fanfics... not my kink… tho im up for being called a slut, lmao. Each to their own I guess… Anyways back to the story!)</strong></p><p> </p><p>He gripped her hands, palms pressing against hers. She tightened her grip rubbing her crotch against his briefs, she pursed her lips, eyes lidding feeling herself get wetter.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna be a dirty girl for me tonight?”</p><p><br/>She bit her lip, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“I-I do…” She mewled, he let out a lazy grin, one hand cupping her face, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip gently. She let out a yelp when his palm collided with the soft flesh of her ass, her pussy squeezing.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it properly. Naughty girls aren’t afraid of being vocal…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stilled her hips, clenching the muscles in her legs, feeling her clit throb against his erection. The sharp sting on her ass made her alert. He had never done that before… It excited her…</p><p> </p><p>But right now, she really wanted to feel him inside, she needed it. It was a craving growing inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be a dirty girl, just for you… Please Tori…”</p><p> </p><p>Her palm rubbed his erection and he groaned, closing his eyes while she rubbed him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel it twitching…” She muttered</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s so hard and he’s getting bigger…’ She thought, her hand softly gripping his clothed cock, making Tendou grunt.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers sneaked their way into her mouth, rubbing them against her tongue, her eyes were lidded in pleasure, one hand gripping his wrist while his fingers kept playing with her tongue. His eyes were glue to her expression, humming happily to himself</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I really wish you could see the face you’re making right now… how lewd… You were so shy when we first met… Now look at you, you’ve practically soaked through my boxers, dry humping me while sucking on my fingers… How slutty...</p><p> </p><p>It makes me want to hold you down and pound your tight little pussy till its raw… make you cum over and over again”. He pulled her down to bring her breasts to his face, lips encasing one to suckle on it and she quivered, her hand shakingly hooked itself into the waistband of his boxers, trying to tug them down.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because I don’t feel shy when I’m with you… I like doing naughty things with you” She admitted, and he froze,</p><p> </p><p>‘So fucking cute…’ He thought to himself,</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s lips left her breast, grinning at her before he stood up. He turned to her where she rested on her knees, facing him. He pushed his boxers off, his cock springing free, enjoying the look on her face, eyes locked onto his throbbing shaft. She blushed when his palm cupped the side of her head, fingers slipping into her soft hair, scratching her scalp lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling generous tonight…?” He asked calmly and she flushed, leaning forward to grip his cock</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Let me make you feel good now…” She whispered, opening her mouth making Tendou grin, gripping her head more, guiding her closer to his dick</p><p> </p><p>“By all means, baby… Show me how good you’ve gotten at this”</p><p> </p><p>His head tilted back feeling her lips glide over his cock, he let out a guttural moan, slipping her name, when her lips circled his tip, sucking harder, feeling the precum drip onto her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking hot… doing so good babe…”</p><p> </p><p>His hand guided her mouth, bobbing her head over his length while she concentrated on her breathing. Each time, she slid her mouth onto his cock, he’d push his cock a little deeper, pulling back and letting her breath</p><p> </p><p>“Can you keep going?” He asked and she nodded, licking his length, feeling it throb over her tongue</p><p> </p><p>“C-can you go a little rough with me? I can handle it” She breathed against his cock and his other hand gripped her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember the signal, if it gets too much” He reminded her and she nodded before he pushed her mouth back onto his cock, she controlled her gagging focusing on making him moan. He kept groaning and grunting above her, pulling out of her mouth to let her breath before he pushed his length even further down her throat, he felt her gag lightly against him, but he held her still. She closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears from the burning in her throat before she tapped his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost there…” He pulled her off and she panted, he let go of her hair, scratching her scalp</p><p> </p><p>“Go at your own pace, angel... You did really well”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a shy smile, before bobbing her lips back and forth his length, her hand stroking the remainder of his cock. Tendou hissed when he felt his orgasm approach, she wrapped her lips around his cockhead, letting her hands jerk him off before he groaned,</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y/n…” Spilling onto her tongue. He caught his breath, watching her throat when she swallowed, her pink tongue licking the remaining essence of her lips. His thumb collected some that dribbling from the corner of her lips, pushing it into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Y/n, that’s probably the best blowjob you’ve given so far! Fuck, I’m still so turned on! It’ll forever be embedded in my mind!” He gushed and she felt shy,</p><p> </p><p>“St-stop it… Please?” She said and he grinned, pinching her nipples making her gasp and squirm in shock</p><p> </p><p>“You know I like teasing you… I’m down for one final round… What about you?” He asked, rubbing her inner thigh gently, she felt goosebumps form and she nodded, looking away from him</p><p> </p><p>“I want to…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned, sitting up to grab a condom he stashed in her bedside drawer, but Y/n stopped him when he pulled open her drawer</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need one!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou turned to raise a brow at her,</p><p> </p><p>“What…?”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, shyly fiddling with her fingers…</p><p> </p><p>“…I’m on birth control… Um… It’s also a safe day for me…” She whispered and he almost missed it. Tendou stared at her, she was busy playing with her fingers, she hid the tiny shy smile on her face by biting her lip, but the corner of her lips still curled up.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grit his teeth, he slammed the drawer closed in a split second and Y/n squealed when he gripped her thighs, pulling her lower body on top of his own. He readjusted the crotch of her lingerie to the side, pressing his warm cock right against her slit</p><p> </p><p>“Are you teasing me right now?” He asked and she shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure, you’re really okay with this?” He asked sceptically and she just smiled, shyly stroking his shaft with her fingers making him hiss</p><p> </p><p>The pinky from her other hand, wrapping around his pinky. He smiled, stroking her face</p><p> </p><p>“I really am... Promise…”</p><p> </p><p>“Even at times like these… You really are the cutest…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou leaned down to kiss her, his hands gripping her hips, thumbs rubbing her sides softly. She hummed gently; her arms wrapped around his neck. The soft sounds of their kisses drifted in the room. Y/n parted from him to breath, sighing in content. He sat back, arching his back lightly, stretching his muscles. His fingers hooked into the thin straps of her bodysuit, pulling the material down gently, revealing her bare flesh under his gaze. She lifted her hips, letting him pull it off completely. Tendou’s fingers danced along the imprints the lingerie left on her body.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gorgeous…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n turned her side to the side, a red hue dusted on her cheeks</p><p> </p><p>“Tori…” She whispered</p><p> </p><p>Tendou leaned down to pepper her front in kisses, she exhaled, letting herself get lost in his touches. He gripped his cock, leaning back to push his tip against her throbbing hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh”</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, feeling his tip gently prod her hole. A little whimper leaving her lips</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, it’s so warm… I can’t hold back anymore” He groaned, pushing his cock through her pussy, making her toes curl, feeling the pulsating heat from his length. She could feel every vein rub against her velvety walls, that squeezed his cock. Her body twitched from the pleasure, closing her eyes as she began moving her hips, coaxing him to slip in further</p><p> </p><p>“It feels really good…” She muttered, his fingers dug into her hips, he grunted feeling her walls clamp around him</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Y/n… this feels amazing… You’re still a tight fit… but…” his fingers caressed her abdomen and she quivered feel her nipples harden more.</p><p> </p><p>“… it’ll take some time before I mould your pussy to the shape of my cock… I don’t think I could wear a condom again… this feels incredible…” He purred and she blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“Tori… please move…” She muttered but he grinned, pulling out completely and she whined, but it stopped when he flipped her onto her stomach</p><p>“I’ll make you feel amazing in just a second, bring your ass up for me…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt embarrassed but Tendou grabbed her hips, pushing her ass in the air while she buried her face in the pillow, feeling shy. Tendou’s palm grazed her smooth cheek, looking at her greedy little pussy throbbing. He smirked, licking his lips</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve never done it like this before… I’m not going to hold back…” He cooed and she gripped the pillow, turning her head back to look at him</p><p> </p><p>“B-by all means… Please don’t”</p><p> </p><p>He stifled a chuckle, gripping his cock and pushed it against her pussy. She gasped, arching her back, pushing her hips against his. Tendou moaned, as he began thrusting into her. She couldn’t stop her own moans slipping from her mouth, from the way her breasts pressed and rubbed against the mattress to the way he kept slowly thrusting inside her, letting her feel every inch of his cock. Lost in her haze of pleasure, her hand went to her clit, rubbing it softly to increase the burning inside of her. This action didn’t go unnoticed by Tendou, he completely pulled out before slamming into her hard and she let out a scream, her pussy gushing lightly</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so deep…” Her voice slipped, stretching out the last syllables of her sentence when he pistoned his cock harder. Tendou had never gone this deep before and the heat she felt from their lower bodies was intoxicating. She tried to match his rhythm, but she ended up resting her face on her folded arms, Tendou’s hands went under her, sliding up to grip a breast while the other took her place to play with her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to paint these pretty pink insides white…” He grunted, pushing his hips further against hers, making her squeal feeling his cock throb inside, she clenched her fists, biting her lip to contain her moans but Tendou pinched her nipple and she gasped, giving him leverage to sneak his fingers back into her mouth. She trembled when he pulled her against him, her sweaty back pressed against his chest, holding her knees apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! Agh!” She cried, leaning her head back onto his shoulder, her body losing its strength while he kept his pace, bouncing her on top of him. He held her hips down, bottoming out completely, grinding hard and she gasped,</p><p> </p><p>“You like that?” He muttered, kissing her neck before he repeated his actions making her moan even more. Because he restricted her movement, she could solely concentrate on the feeling of his hard cock, thrusting in and out of her. Her body shuddered when he circled her clit expertly, he could feel how tight she squeezed onto him, grunting from how close he was</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… I’m gonna cum Y/n, I’m going to shoot every single drop deep inside of you…”</p><p> </p><p>She was panting hard against him, hands cupping the back of his neck, she arched her back when he pinched her clit, uttering his name, breathlessly before gasping when he pushed her onto the bed, his chest still pressed against her back, Tendou was moaning, focusing on reaching his climax. She was absolutely soaked, making it easier for him to go deeper. Feeling his peak reach, he quickly fisted her hair. Pulling her head back, making her hiss, her pussy clenched hard and he cursed,</p><p> </p><p>“Cum” Was all he muttered and was all she needed to hear, she gasped loudly, feeling herself gush around him. Tendou closed his eyes in concentration before he spurted inside her. She was still panting, shuddering at the sudden sticky warm filling her up, the more her pussy throbbed, the more it milked his cock. His grip of her hair slipped, Tendou’s upper body collapsed on top of her, pushing her into the mattress, still cumming. She fisted the sheets, mewling, her hips were shaking. Tendou was panting hard, using his last ounce of strength to roll off her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man… That was amazing…” He breathed, turning his head to gaze at her, who was still panting, just nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you literally took my breath away…” She said and he grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“Really…? Now that’s an ego boost…”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at him</p><p> </p><p>“No… I meant, you actually almost smothered me when you fell on top off me earlier…”</p><p> </p><p>He sweat dropped apologising, but she giggled, snuggling into him</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just joking… It really was amazing. Another idea for a story… You’ve been giving me amazing material! I think I can finish my book over this weekend” She laughed, wrapping her arms around him, he beamed hugging her back. Tucking her head under his chin, happily</p><p> </p><p>“Told you, you didn’t those manga or books when you got me…”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled again, closing her eyes and relished in his warm. However, she still when she felt his cum slowly drip out, her cheeks flushed and he opened his eyes, peeking down at her</p><p> </p><p>“So… how does it feel then?”</p><p> </p><p>Her blush was painted on her face, she didn’t dare to look up at him. Closing her legs, only to regret it when she felt them get slick.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a little weird… I-I didn’t expect it to be this messy…” She admitted and he let out an awkward smile</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest… I was really turned on the moment I walked into your room… I came a lot more than I thought I would but…” She gasped when he scooted back to grab her leg and lift it in the air, eyes glued on her pussy. She shrieked feeling mortified,</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what are you doing!?”</p><p> </p><p>He hushed her,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just seeing the fruits of my labour… Damn… That’s sexy…” He muttered, eyes glued to her messy pussy, but she shook her leg from his grip, quickly closing her legs</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that… how embarrassing…”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, pulling her back in his arms, kissing the top of her head</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not embarrassing at all, it makes me feel good because I’m the only man who gets to do this with you… Promise me, you’ll never let another guy see this naughty side of yours”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed and pouted,</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying!? Ofcourse I’d never show this side to anyone except you… You’re the only man, I want to be with… so…” She muttered shyly and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. He pulled away from her and her gaze softened looking into his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“I love you…” She slipped and he raised a brow, feeling his cheeks heat up before his hand cupped her face</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too”</p><p> </p><p>During moments like these, life seemed too good to be true for the young couple. Tendou couldn’t get enough of her, all he wanted to do was make her happy. Y/n was the same, he was on her mind constantly. He always made her smile, from his jokes to his kind empathetic side. For them both, there was no one else they wanted in the world but each other.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was just <em>perfect </em>for them...  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(AN: ^that’s supposed to sound condescending lol… Also, I had you all in the first half… I really left a bitchy cliff hanger in the last chapter but I love seeing people freak out in the comments… Bet you’re so relieved that its Tendou… I mean… I can’t let any harm come to my precious Y/n but then again, I like a bit of drama so idk lets see… I discovered some sexy music last night, hence I was really in the mood to write some good ol’ smut. I'm excited about the upcoming chapters, if this story goes the way I’m hoping, it’s gonna be *explosion*)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 22: Right Where You Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>short chapter, but I've got a very busy schedule :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 22:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you Y/n, you’re only one more story away from completion. This novel has turned out just marvellous. What a journey this must have been for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno grinned at the young woman, placing the draft in front of Y/n, who smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“It has been an incredible journey for me, I feel like a whole new person from when I first came here… I think I understand what people mean when they say they feel so alive…” She beamed, Akira and Ohno’s faces flushed at how sweet Y/n looked, her cheeks were glowing and her teeth gleaming as she laughed lightly</p><p> </p><p>“How cute…” They both muttered,</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’s alright that I’m using a pseudonym… I’m just not ready to let the public know who I am, just yet. I’m a little uncomfortable about it...”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno straightened up, taking what Y/n said into consideration</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it is. There are many authors who go under pseudonyms, where they publish material under that identity and simultaneously publish material with their real identities. Since this is your first soon-to-be publication and because its centred for a mature audience. It’s understandable why you would like to remain anonymous. This is the first step into your writing journey… Who knows, maybe your future work won’t be erotica. You might want to take a step into another genre. Keep your chin up Y/n, you will see how much your writing will evolve in the future. It’s a massive difference. What you choose to write next is entirely up to you, just know that you have my support and guidance.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stood up and bowed to her mentor</p><p> </p><p>“Th-thank you so much Ohno-sama! Your words and guidance mean a lot to me. I look forward to having my future work being read by your first!”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno chuckled and waved her hand,</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down Y/n, you’re making me feel like a grandmother… I must say, you really have changed from when you began working here. You’ve been talking to all your co-workers now; I’ve heard you joking around as well. It really makes me happy to see you like this. You look healthy and more importantly happy. It’s all thanks to Tendou, isn’t it? He is a truly decent guy… peculiar face…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sweat dropped,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand why everyone thinks Satori is peculiar. I think he’s quite charming…” She flushed, thinking of his beaming smile. Ohno laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry dear, I wasn’t calling him grotesque. He has a very sweet face and a very sexy body, so I’ve heard… Akira’s seen those arms, she told me he’s built… and the way you describe your male characters, they seem to share similar traits… they all seem to be <em>packing</em>. If I was in your place, I think I’d be happy all the time too…” Ohno winked and Y/n blushed harder, muttering</p><p> </p><p>“Well… he is my muse…. A-Anyways! What you said earlier isn’t true, it’s not all thanks to Satori, maybe partly… but truth be told, I’m where I am right now, because of you. I didn’t have the courage to face him, without your guidance. I keep pushing my boundaries by following your advice, from this novel to my relationship with Satori. I don’t think I could’ve done what I did, had you not supported me…”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno felt her heart warm up, she leaned forward to place her hand on top of Y/n’s gripping it</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I’m supposed to keep this professional… but you’re my favourite. Don’t expect any special privileges from this revelation, you’ve caught me at a weak moment…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n giggled and was about to respond when Ohno’s door opened, Akira popped her head in</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama, Miss Y/n, the designer for the novel is here. They’re in the meeting room, shall we head now?”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, I forgot about that meeting. Come on Y/n.” She stood up, heading out of the office with Y/n trailing behind her. She was curious to meet this designer, she too had forgotten about the meeting. As soon as they entered the room, Y/n was met with the back of a head, calmly sitting at the meeting table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Yasunobu-san, what a pleasure it is to meet you. I’m Ohno Fuka and this is L/n Y/n.” Ohno introduced Y/n who flushed and bowed to the man. She stood up and he stared at her for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and bowed back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for hiring me, Ohno-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you L/n-san. I’m Yasunobu Yuma, a freelance designer.” He handed both women his business cards, Y/n glanced at him, he seemed to be friendly and roughly around her age. Yasunobu’s gaze connected with Y/n’s and she flushed looking down at her seat, as they all sat down on the table. While Ohno discussed the book and potential ideas with Yasunobu, Y/n kept observing him, he was quite comfortable to be around. He talked about her novel quite professionally and didn’t really pay much attention to her. She snapped from her dazed when he pulled a tablet out of his work bag, sliding the screen in front of the women, Ohno leaned forward to gaze at the images while he explained</p><p> </p><p>“Here are some potential ideas I have for a cover design. Seeing as the theme of this novel is mature but the stories have different intensities. I have different covered themes here… From sweet…” Yasunobu glanced at Y/n for a second but she didn’t notice as she focused on the designs, he swiped to the next one</p><p> </p><p>“…romantic…”</p><p> </p><p>He swiped again,</p><p> </p><p>“…and finally, a steamier design. Keep in mind, I’ve kept the same sensual tone in all designs. I am after all trying to make the genre of your book, more obvious and eye catching for potential readers in this market. What do you think L/n-san?” He asked her directly and she looked at him for a second before she scanned the images quietly</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” She trailed off and Yasunobu just hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a professional environment, I take all criticism as constructive, seeing as I’m being paid a commission, you shouldn’t be hesitant to voice your views” He said softly and she nodded, feeling a little more at ease, he was right. She had to be honest,</p><p> </p><p>“Um... these designs are lovely and quite detailed… however… the female on the book… She seems to be an angel on every design and the male looks like a good looking… well, demon…”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu looked at the designs, realising he did certainly give those traits in all the designs. He kept his composure, taking his pen out and writing notes</p><p> </p><p>“Noted. From the contents of your book, the male characters seemed very dominant and the females a little purer… Hence it gave me the idea, readers are attracted to sensual erotic material. They often say, you can’t judge a book by its cover but… no one will buy a book, if the cover is rubbish… What points am I missing out on?” He asked, keeping a poker face and she swallowed, before flushing</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed to miss out on how caring the male characters are in this novel. I understand some of the smut stories are more intense, but he always takes care of her, right after. Each story portrays true love in a different way, you take note of it when you read between the lines. It’s much more than just erotica… It shows the trust between two people.” She said softly, thinking of Tendou’s warm embrace, how he made her feel safe and more importantly loved…</p><p> </p><p>Ohno just glanced at Y/n, who seemed lost in thought before she butted in,</p><p> </p><p>“I think Y/n is correct, her novel is more than just sex. There’s no fantasy elements here, they’re ordinary characters, living out their lives in bliss. Let’s try sticking to a more romantic and sensual vibe, no angels or demons…”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu nodded, continuing to make notes before he closed his book</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, I will need a little time to make new designs. I shall read your drafts more intently again, Miss L/n. Thank you for your patience…” He muttered and she just nodded. Akira walked into the room; a cell phone ushered against her ear</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama, there is an important call for you from the bank. You will need to take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno sighed, excusing herself for a few minutes, while Y/n sat awkwardly in front of Yasunobu. He wasn’t particularly bothered with her being there, he focused on the designs he had presented. She wasn’t sure how to initiate a conversation with him</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realise you went under a pseudonym for your novel, Y/n-chan, seeing as that was written on your drafts and not your real name. I was surprised when Ohno-sama introduced you earlier… Perhaps, it’s been a while, but you don’t recognise me, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Confused she looked at him, and he smiled warmly at her, she furrowed her brows,</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry… I don’t think I know you…” She said and he just hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“You used to call me Yumyum… but then again, we were really young back then…”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened and she focused more on his face</p><p> </p><p>‘Yumyum….?’ She thought before her mouth opened, and he chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Finally recognise your childhood friend, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>She flushed; how many years had it been? She felt instant nostalgia</p><p> </p><p>“I remember now! You were my neighbour back then!” She remembered being around 5 years old and her neighbour’s son was 7, they often played together until he moved</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, nodding,</p><p> </p><p>“Just for two years… You were so cute back then, always following me around, especially when you got scared! Do you still scare easily?” He asked and she felt embarrassed,</p><p> </p><p>“I am still a bit jumpy… but that’s all…”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu felt his face heat up slightly but he calmly sipped on water, he was about to speak but Ohno-sama walked in</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Yasunobu-san, we will have to cut the meeting here today. I have urgent business to attend, both of you are relieved from today’s duties. Akira will schedule another meeting soon…”<br/><br/></p><p>They bid her farewell, before he turned to Y/n.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to perhaps walk out with me? I’d like to catch up if possible… It’s been almost two decades since I last saw you…”</p><p> </p><p>She stilled for a second, thinking it over. Yasunobu didn’t seem weird to her, in fact she was delighted to meet her long-lost friend. She had completely forgotten who he was as the years went by, he was just a fragment in her memory…</p><p> </p><p>She hummed, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure… Let me just gather my things and we can head out…”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu waited patiently for her before they walked towards the lift. She was feeling a little uneasy, being in a closed space with just him but he kept his composure</p><p> </p><p>“Your last name… it’s different…” Y/n started and Yasunobu nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Parents got divorced, I lived with my mother… that’s why I moved back…”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, feeling slightly guilty but he told her it was okay</p><p> </p><p>“So… I wouldn’t have expected you to write such erotic stories…”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed at how blunt he was,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the first novel I’ve ever written, it was a challenge given by Ohno-sama… which is why I’m going under a pseudonym… just in case the reviews turn out bad, then I wouldn’t have to worry about people knowing who I really am. I can make a proper debut in the future, once I write a story of my own choice” She said determined and he glanced down at the young girl</p><p> </p><p>“<em>…to make you write such utter filth…” </em>He muttered and Y/n looked at him,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, did you say something?”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu smiled, shaking his head,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re going to get bad reviews at all Y/n-chan! Each story was quite steamy, I’m sure your target audience is going to go wild!”</p><p> </p><p>They elevator dinged and both of them walked out, towards the entrance, just chatting about her novel and potential ideas. Y/n turned to say something to Yasunobu, but someone walked into her</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” She braced herself but Yasunobu was quick to wrap his arms around her and hold her in place. He took note of how delicate and soft she felt against his chest, the scent of her sweet perfume lingering in his nostrils, making him breathe it in slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” He gazed at her, his face was very close… Tendou’s face flashed into her mind and she quickly pushed him off</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! I’m okay…”</p><p> </p><p>He looked in the direction of the passerby, glaring</p><p> </p><p>“What an asshole… He didn’t even bother apologising!” He said in irritating and she just gave an awkward smile</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Yasunobu-san… I’m not bothered myself, thank you for saving me from a nasty fall!” She bowed and he laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Y/n, I just don’t want any harm coming your way... I heard about what happened to you from my mother… That must’ve been terrifying for you. Sorry you had to go through that…” He muttered, staring off into the direction the passerby went</p><p> </p><p>She kept quiet, feeling a little awkward but he cleared his throat, a blush on his face</p><p> </p><p>“Say… do you want to grab dinner with m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie-chan!” A cheery voice called out, turning their attention towards him. Y/n’s face beamed when she spotted Tendou calmly making his way to them</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! Why are you here!?” She gushed when Tendou hugged her,</p><p> </p><p>“I got done with work early, thought I’d surprise you!”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu lifted a brow, looking between the couple.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked at Yasunobu,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man, thanks for helping cutie out earlier. I saw what happened, what an asshole…” He muttered and Yasunobu just nodded. Y/n cleared her throat introducing Tendou to him</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, this is Yasunobu Yuma, he’s designing my book cover. I also found out that we were childhood friends! What a small world! Yasunobu-san, this is Satori… my boyfriend” She said shyly, a goofy smile on her face. Tendou and Yasunobu looked at each other. Yasunobu felt a bit intimidated by the way Tendou looked at him but he was taken back when Tendou let out a familiar grin, grabbing the other man’s hand to shake it</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! What a small world indeed! Tendou Satori, I’m a chocolatier! Looking forward to seeing what you’re going to design for Y/n’s novel…”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu smiled,  </p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to designing her cover as well. Anyways, it was nice meeting you Tendou-san, I shall take my leave now. See you Y/n-chan” He bowed before he turned around to leave. Tendou just shrugged grinning down at his girlfriend</p><p> </p><p>“Say cutie, since we’re done early… Wanna go grab a bite? We haven’t eaten out in a while”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me, you promised we could get Yakinku!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, clutching her hand and they walked down the road.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu began walking through the busy crowded roads, Tendou’s face constantly flashing in his mind. He began thinking over Y/n’s drafts, her male character all seemed to resemble Tendou and the female one seemed to match Y/n…</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu felt irritation begin to arise inside of him as he thought of the young beauty. The image of her sweet innocent face in his mind suddenly becoming twisted and lewd. Yasunobu grit his teeth, she was an angel… How dare she be surrounded by disgusting people.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is he making her do such filthy things…?’ He thought, feeling his mood dissipate even further as he locked his apartment door. Throwing his work bag onto the floor, he grumpily made his way to his bedroom, loosening his work clothes</p><p> </p><p>“*Sigh* Don’t worry Y/n-chan, I’ll save you… You’re just a little lost right now, but I’ll bring you back…”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers trailed on the various photographs of Y/n scattered on his wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Back where you belong…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 23: Mind Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 23</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Here… What do you think of this flavour?” Tendou asked, popping a chocolate into Y/n’s mouth, she hummed, chewing slowly, taking in the flavours, lifting a brow</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there’s a biscuit in here! The biscuit is salty, but it goes well with the dark chocolate. It’s delicious!” She said enthusiastically, leaning over Tendou to grab another one to munch on.</p><p> </p><p>“You guessed correctly, cutie! I was thinking of making chocolate coated biscuits for the workshop tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled happily, leaning back on the couch and Y/n snuggled against him. Maro was nestled comfortably on her lap. This was bliss for him, just him and her cramped in a small cosy apartment, watching anime on the sofa. His hand idly stroked the back of her soft wavy hair, burrowing in the thickness to massage her scalp. She leaned against him more, eyes glued on the fight scene.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you…” She said softly and he hummed, looking at her</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you too but it’s only for two days, I’ll be back before you know it, unless you wanna come with me?” He suggested but she shook her head, looking at him</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t… I have to try finishing my novel, I can’t neglect my work…” She pouted and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true… but you know what? How about we go out of town when you complete your novel? Y’know, as a celebration! We could go to the hot springs, the beach or, abroad…” Tendou trailed off, exciting about travelling. She thought for a second, she had never been abroad before… What would it be like? Sure, she had always dreamt of it but, it felt like a huge step for her, despite loving him to such an extent, she was hesitant… even if it was a vacation</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s decide when the book is complete! It’s too early right now but a trip sounds nice!” She gushed, Tendou kissed her cheek and she blushed, leaning into him before she hissed</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” He asked, confused. She gave out a little laugh</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot Maro was on my lap… His quills poked my stomach…” She pouted and Tendou laughed, scooping Maro from her lap</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry bud, but off you go” He plopped Maro on to the floor before he leaned against Y/n, scooping her in his arms, nuzzling his face into her hair. Maro shuffled under the sofa, while Y/n giggled when he pulled the neck of her sweater to press kisses on her neck</p><p> </p><p>“That tickles, Tori!”</p><p>He grinned against her neck,</p><p> </p><p>“Does it now?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrieked when he attacked her sides, tickling her making her squirm and laugh</p><p> </p><p>“St-Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away and she panted, poking his side</p><p> </p><p>“Cheeky.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips curled before he leaned forward to nip her nose, she decided to pay him back by to pretending to nip his nose in return, quickly leaning forward and snapping her teeth</p><p> </p><p>“OW!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh! I didn’t mean to bite!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n quickly got off him, grabbing the water bottle on the coffee table, pressing it against his face. Tendou squinted his watery eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so so sorry! I was just trying to scare you but I actually bit you!” She gushed in panic and Tendou looked at her, laughing</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay cutie pie, you didn’t bite my nose off. It’s just a little red, it’ll be fine in a few minutes…” He put the bottle down and she pouted, he gripped her chin</p><p> </p><p>“I feel really bad…” She admitted and he hummed, pretending to think</p><p> </p><p>“You know, they say kisses relieve pain… maybe you can make it up to me?” He wiggled his brows and she flushed, he was about to lean back and chuckle at her antics, but she softly cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips harder before she pulled away…</p><p> </p><p>Tendou pulled her chin closer,</p><p> </p><p>“They also say French kissing is even more effective with healing…”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, turning her gaze from him</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never heard that saying before…” She muttered but Tendou stroked her face, his lips coming even closer</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I just made it up”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her harder, holding the back of her head. She gasped lightly when he pinched her nipple through her bra, before gliding his tongue in her mouth. Y/n’s eyes closed, wrapping her arms around his neck before she moved her tongue against his. Tendou enjoyed the sensation of her nails scrapping the back of his neck lightly, sending chills down his spine. Both is hands cupped the sides of her breasts, thumbs circling her nipples through her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was feeling in the mood, his hands went to grip her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he went to push his feet off the couch</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take this to the bedro-FUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>She squealed when he dropped her, grabbing his foot and hissing</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!”</p><p> </p><p>She quickly sat up, placing her hands on his thighs</p><p> </p><p>“What happened!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I stepped on Maro! Shit, is he okay?” Tendou asked, his eyes scanning from the spikeball. Y/n turned to get on her hands and knees, where she witnessed Maro scuttling to the rug in front of them</p><p> </p><p>“He’s alright! I think he went under the couch earlier so we must have startled him. Is your foot okay?” She asked and he hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… It didn’t break my skin, the poke just stung and scared me… Are you okay? I dropped you… Shit, now I’m sorry…” He muttered, rubbing her shoulders and she burst out laughing</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you poor thing, first your nose and now your foot…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou flushed, and she smiled</p><p> </p><p>“You can make it up to me… if we continue?” She said and he focused on her hued cheeks,</p><p> </p><p>“Come here then”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap, before he stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her steady in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… Let me put Maro in his cage…” They turned to find Maro and spotted him on Tendou’s woollen scarf which was lay in a heap on the floor. Maro’s nose twitched before he stilled, his hind legs stretching to raise him</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… Maro! NO!” Y/n squeaked while Tendou and her watched in horror</p><p> </p><p>* Plop! *</p><p> </p><p>Silence…</p><p> </p><p>“Did he… just take a shit on my scarf…?” Tendou asked and Y/n nodded</p><p> </p><p>“…yes…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou set Y/n down, before they scrambled to clean up the mess… She felt very embarrassed, this must’ve been an awful night for Tendou… but he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is up with this night!? Don’t worry about the scarf, cutie… I didn’t really like it anyways… Maro’s clearly marked it as his territory… I just didn’t expect that…”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, putting Maro in his cage while he washed his scarf</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Satori… let me make it up to you instead?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n bit her lip, looking at him, her hands innocently behind her back and she shuffled her feet. He smiled, throwing his scarf in a plastic bag by her bin and then washing his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Before he grabbed her hand and pulled her close,</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? You can snuggle up to me in bed and keep me warm… I’m a little vary that tonight’s a night of bad luck for me… what if my dick breaks off…?” He shuddered and she giggled, pulling him behind her into her room</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll add in a few sympathy kisses for you instead” She beamed, and he let out a pleased groan</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking CUTE” He gushed, making her squeal when he tackled her onto the bed, pulling her under the duvet, making her legs intertwine with his as they hugged</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta stay in my arms all night so that my battery’s fully charged during the workshop” He muttered and she snuggled into him further</p><p> </p><p>“Fine but you have to bring me the goodies you make during the workshop… Promise?” She mumbled against his chest, feeling it vibrate when he chuckled lightly, closing his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Deal”</p><p> </p><p>They went back to happily cuddling but after a few moments of silence, Y/n opened her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… can we begin the deal after I use the toilet…?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou opened his eyes, looking at their embarrassed face before he burst out laughing, pulling the duvet off her</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, it’ll get cold in the bed without you”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Next Day</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n sighed, packing up her workstation in her cubicle. She wasn’t looking forward to eating alone without Tendou, it was very rare for him to leave the city for a workshop, once in a while he always received extra opportunities which he enthusiastically took. She was proud of him and loved to support his dreams as he did hers, plus he always brought back sweet treats for her. 8 months had passed by in a breeze, it almost was unbelievable to her, how quickly time passed.</p><p> </p><p>She stretched, before she quietly picked her bag up, glancing at her clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… it’s getting quite late… I lost track off time again…” She muttered</p><p> </p><p>Y/n briskly made her way out of the building, huddling her chin into her scarf when the chilly air bit her nose. She checked her phone, feeling herself perk up seeing an image notification from Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute!” She giggled to herself when he sent a selfie on himself holding a heart shaped chocolate, winking at the camera. She felt warm in the winter air, smiling against her scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Shuffling to put her phone into her bag, she gasped when someone bumped into her shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh no, I’m sorry!” She turned to apologise to him, but she froze. The man stood there, calmly, just staring at her. She felt uneasy from the way his eyes gazed at her. He took a step forward and she gasped, dashing down the street.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling her heart race, there was something off about that man… She knew it…</p><p> </p><p>She turned around the corner, looking back cautiously, only to let out a startled cry when she bumped into someone again and he gripped her shoulders</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan!?” A startled Yasunobu said, while she froze registering his face and feeling instantly relief, she clutched his arm</p><p> </p><p>“Yasunobu-san! I… I.. um, I think I’m being followed!” She blurted, hiding behind him and he gave a frown, looking in the direction which she came</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no one here Y/n-chan…”</p><p> </p><p>She shivered, peeking from behind him, to the empty road…</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! I swear, he was there…” Her words trailed off and now she was feeling anxiety… Yasunobu looked down at her, his frown even more evident, he softly put a hand on her shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go… I’ll walk you home”</p><p>She thanked him and they quietly walked to her apartment complex. She was feeling queasy, like eyes were burrowing into her back.</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t look back… don’t look back…’ <br/><br/>The chilly air pressed against her back, and she rubbed her arms. Yasunobu side eyed her, before he draped his thick scarf on her shoulders</p><p> </p><p>“Here… it’ll keep you warm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…” She muttered, they walked in awkward silence for a few moments</p><p> </p><p>“So… where’s your boyfriend? You shouldn’t be walking home so late…” He mumbled and she kept her gaze down</p><p> </p><p>“Satori is doing a chocolate workshop outside the city right now… He’ll be back tomorrow night…”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu kept quiet for a moment before he tried to engage in conversation</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling alright? I hope you’re not uneasy about earlier…”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, his kind eyes glancing at her and she felt better, to have someone familiar with her</p><p> </p><p>“I do feel better, thanks to you. Had you not been here, I definitely would’ve been a wreck! I think you scared that man away. Thank you” She said, and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, he felt really pleased…</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t really do anything but I’m glad I helped ease your tension…”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu muttered and she smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad we got to meet again, how’s life been for you?” She asked and he stopped walking,</p><p> </p><p>“Life… it’s confusing at the moment… but I think it all will come into place soon…”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a puzzled look,</p><p> </p><p>“I see…” She muttered and he smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“I moved to Tokyo a few months ago, I wanted a fresh start to life. Plus, I’ve been getting a lot of commissions here in the city than the countryside. Tokyo’s pretty nice, didn’t think I’d ever live here but something drew me in… practically gave me a reason to move…” He said, glancing at her and Y/n cocked her head</p><p> </p><p>“That’s wonderful Yasunobu-san! I hope everything goes well for you; you really are talented. I can’t wait to see the book cover!”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu was about to say something but she stopped, pointing to the building in front of her</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! We’ve reached already!” She turned to bow to him</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for walking me home! I can make it form here. I’ll treat you to a coffee at the office next!”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu glanced at the apartment complex, before he looked at her smiling</p><p> </p><p>“It was no problem. I’m always here for my childhood friend” he said softly, and she blushed, a tiny smile</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very kind”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Y/n…” He muttered and her eyes widened, feeling her heart race’</p><p> </p><p>“But take my number… you know, just in case you feel unsafe… Your boyfriends not here, so I feel uneasy for you, especially after earlier… At least, text me when you make it through your door. If you don’t mind?” He asked, gently letting her wrist go. She calmed down again, understanding his reasoning</p><p> </p><p>“Sure Yasunobu-san, how kind of you” She handed him her phone and he glanced at her wallpaper with Satori, feeling disgust build inside of him, he quickly added his number before handing her phone back</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, see you soon Y/n-chan… I hope you have a nice evening, be sure to drink something warm. It’s cold…” He muttered and she nodded, thanking him one last time before she parted ways. Yasunobu watched her walk up the steps, feeling his heart race.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god… she’s so beautiful…”</p><p> </p><p>He remembered her wallpaper, face scrunching into a frown before he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, when someone rudely bumped into him</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… watch it.” He muttered and the other man just turned to look at him, making him lift a brow before the stranger turned back around, walking away. Yasunobu hummed, walking away.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t look back to see the hoodie clad man, standing by the apartment complex, looking up at the balconies…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n definitely had an awful night, at one point during the late hours she was asleep. She was awoken by her intercom buzzing, or at least she thought… but when she peeked through the peephole, there was nothing there. She doubled checked her locks, making during the chain was on and the lock was double turned. Before she just shrugged it off as a lucid moment, groggily getting back into bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep but then she definitely heard knocking.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up, she felt her heart race, it was past 2am…  It was suddenly silent again and she felt uneasy trying to listen to the sounds again. There was no knocking… She hugged her legs before she shakingly stood up and walked to her lounge, scooping Maro out of his cage and rushing to her bed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Maro, I think I’m just being paranoid after what happened earlier… I should tell Tori… but he will get worried and I don’t want that… but you’re with me right now and I feel better” She placed him on the bed next to her before she picked her headphones up, putting them on to usher gentle music in her ears to block out the silence and unwanted noises.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll tell him when he comes back… My minds just playing tricks on me, right now…’ She thought before she closed her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(AN: And I said, "Hey, what's going on?")</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 24: Oh My Gush! (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 24:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“H-hey! Be careful Maro!” Y/n muttered when she felt him climb over her foot. She almost dropped the wooden spoon, she was holding. Y/n hummed while she stirred the stew she was making. This felt like a long weekend without Tendou, she missed his cheeky demeanour as he would prance around her in the kitchen, dancing to some random song while singing. Cooking with him was always a lot of fun. In general, Tendou’s presence was always uplifting and positive. The months they spent together; she couldn’t remember the last time she felt scared.</p><p> </p><p>Until yesterday….</p><p> </p><p>It had been quiet all day… She was a bit nervous going out after what happened the night before. The sound of her bell buzzing and the knocks still lingered on her mind. She was perplexed about the situation, most of her part believed that it was due to paranoia that she imagined it… there’s no way she could go through that again. It was impossible…</p><p> </p><p>Sudden tapping on her front door made her freeze in her spot. Y/n turned the stove off, slowly making her way to it, peeking into the peephole. Eyes widening, she pulled the door open</p><p> </p><p>“You’re early!” She laughed, coming to hug a startled Tendou but she was stopped by the bouquet he was holding. She flushed, smiling at him</p><p> </p><p>“Are these for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou bit his lip, his face flushing</p><p> </p><p>“Um…”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled him inside, taking the bouquet from him, smelling the petunias.</p><p> </p><p>“Petunias…” She muttered, putting the bouquet down before she hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tori”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou hugged her back, smiling warmly at her</p><p> </p><p>“You really missed me, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her face against his chest, feeling the cold still radiate from the material of his clothes lightly, before she nodded</p><p> </p><p>“I did! Two days felt like a lifetime, it was so boring without you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou rubbed her back before he glanced at the bouquet, he cleared his throat before looking at her</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry babe but that bouquet isn’t for you… They gave it to me when I finished the workshop, but I’ll have to throw them away, I don’t think the flowers suit me, they’ve been making my eyes water and nose itch throughout the train journey…” He said and she looked up at him</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, you might have an allergy! It’s sad…” She sighed,</p><p> </p><p>Tendou walked to the flowers, throwing them in the trash before he walked up to her, hugging her from behind</p><p> </p><p>“But..?” She began but he cut her off, hands caressing her arms</p><p> </p><p>“Have you left the house today?” He asked and she shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I’ve stayed indoors; didn’t really feel like going out…”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“I see…”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a puzzled look, glancing at his face, he seemed lost in thought</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? You seem a bit withdrawn…”</p><p> </p><p>She stood on her tip toes to grab his face, making him look down at her. He licked his lips, leaning down closer, looking steadily into her eyes, she could feel her cheeks start to warm, the closer he got</p><p> </p><p>“It was just a very long journey, so I’m a little tired, but…” He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and smiling</p><p> </p><p>“Coming home to my sweet lil lady makes me feel energetic again. C’mere Cutie…” He muttered, kissing her gently. Y/n closed her eyes, enjoying the soft feeling of his lips, she could smell the faint scent of instant coffee lingering. It was captivating. Tendou pulled away, his hand holding her face, squeezing her cheeks softly between his thumb and pointer finger, making her open her mouth</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl” He muttered, closing in on her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned lightly, rubbing and twisting her tongue against his. Tendou’s hands went down to cup her ass and she gasped, pulling away. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed I’m away</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked and she shook her head, flushing</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sorry but… before you start any shenanigans, I want you to eat dinner! You’ve had such a long day, and I’m sure you haven’t eaten properly… I know you’re not a big eater, that’s why I made stew… Its healthy and nutritious! So, come on!” She grabbed his hand, forcing him towards the dining table</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? But I wanna eat you instead…” He whined and she blushed, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“St-stop messing around and sit down, please”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou laughed, a resting his face in his hand as he watched her with a delightful smile as she dashed around to set the table. His eyes glanced at the soft pink frilly ‘Angelina’ apron he gifted her on their first date, wrapped around her frame. She looked like a housewife…</p><p> </p><p>His face slipped from his hand and he almost fell off his chair, feeling his face heat up. Y/n turned to look at him, with a puzzled expression but he just shrugged, laughing awkwardly. What was up with him? It hadn’t been a year with her yet and he was already picturing the future. In total honesty, he would be lying if he said he had never daydreamed about Y/n as his wife before… He thought about her throughout the day, he dreamt about her at night, even when someone mentioned her name, his heart would skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sit his plate in front of him before she sat across him.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy!” She sang out, and he grinned, looking at her sweet cheeks lift when she excitedly chattered about this new recipe. Y/n quieted down, noticing his dazed look. She flushed, looking away shyly</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… you’re really staring…”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, picking his chopsticks up, pretending to snap them in front of her face</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry babe, but I love staring at your face… I could look at it for hours” He sighed dreamily, and she blushed harder, trying to hold in her flattered smile. Tendou bit his lip, his foot cheekily rubbed itself against her leg and she almost jumped, glaring at him but he innocently began eating his meal.</p><p> </p><p>“Delicious…” He muttered, a cheeky smile on his face. She giggled, feeling her mood brighten even further. Tendou and her chatted a bit, she was glad to know that he did in fact, get her goodies from his workshop.</p><p> </p><p>“I also got some chocolate icecream on my way back as well… But let’s save that for later…” He muttered and she grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait!”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, a cheeky look glinting in his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither…”</p><p> </p><p>Less than an hour later, Y/n stood bewildered in front of Tendou while he happily hummed from his seat on the couch</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… this is really embarrassing…” She started but he hushed her</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe for you but it’s a treat for me… Now hush those luscious lips and let me get a good look at you, all dolled up in that apron… so. fucking. sexy…” He groaned, bouncing his leg lightly, feeling his dick beginning to grow. She awkwardly tugged the apron to cover her bare thighs. Tendou had somehow roped her into taking her clothes off, requesting that she wear her apron.  And here she was, standing in front of him, feeling incredibly lewd. She was too embarrassed to look towards him. There was silence in the room, she could feel his eyes piercing her… A sudden chill blew throw the open balcony door, making her shiver, goosebumps forming on her skin. Tendou’s eyes glinted when he took note of her nipples beginning to poke against the apron.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere…”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed gently, leaning back on the couch, before he gestured with his curled finger to come towards him. She took cautious steps, scared of the juices threatening to spill as she walked. Tendou grinned, grabbing her wrist, pulling her to sit in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Say Y/n… I think I’m ready for dessert…”</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… Can I please put my clothes back on?” She asked, the embarrassment was too real right now. He chuckled, his fingers dancing on her bareback before he reached behind her, grabbing the icecream bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Here…” He pushed it into her hands, before grinning at her, “Feed me”</p><p> </p><p>She shyly spooned some chocolate icecream, bringing it to his lips while he happily ate it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… it tastes real fucking good… Try it” He grabbed the spare spoon in the bowl, pushing it to her lips, she shyly opened her mouth to let the cold treat in, melting on her tongue. She almost dropped the bowl, when his other hand wrapped around her, hand cupping the side of her breast, fingers dangerously close to grazing her nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“Taste’s delicious, doesn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>Y/n held in her voice, she shifted on his lap, rubbing the rough material of his pants against her bare ass. The bowl was shaking in her trembling hands, feeling cold from icecream.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful baby… If you drop it, I’ll have to punish you…” She gasped when the cold spoon in his hand, touched the skin under her jaw, making her shy away from his touch but Tendou kept pressing the cold metal against random parts of skin</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh!”</p><p> </p><p>Her toes curled when he pressed it against her nipple, his other hand now tweaking and rubbing her neglected nipple between his fingers</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tori! It’s cold!” She breathed but he feigned ignorance.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Y/n, I want another bite… it’s melting…” He purred in her ear. His hand gripped her thigh, fingers shying under her apron, digging into her flesh. Her hand was trembling even more, she tried bringing it to his lips, but she gasped when the chocolate dripped from the spoon down his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry!” She squeaked and he smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright baby… Just clean it up” <br/><br/>She reached towards the tissue box, but he grabbed her hand</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that, Y/n…”</p><p> </p><p>He held the bowl and she timidly leaned forward when a flamed face, licking the sweet drip slowly up towards his lips, Tendou was quick to move his lips, capturing hers, relishing in the aftertaste of Belgian chocolate</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet…” She muttered and he smirked, leaning back to pull his shirt off,</p><p> </p><p>“Just in case you make a bigger mess… in fact, you need to sit properly…”</p><p> </p><p>She gasped when sat up, spreading his legs before he pushed her to seat on top of his thigh, she mewled feeling her pussy press against the material of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Tori!” She mewled but he gripped her hip, holding her down against his thigh. He bounced his leg once and she let out a cry, leaning to grip his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I want a few more bites… C’mon pretty baby, don’t keep me waiting…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n rubbed her pussy against his thigh, leaning to grab the bowl. She grunted, biting her lip, concentrating on being good and feeding him. Her juices were definitely staining his trousers and he knew it too, purposely moving his thigh, making her handshake more. She was relieved when she managed to feed him without spilling it, feeling a little confident she managed another few bites without spilling, however she couldn’t stop her own wetness from spilling.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grabbed the bowl from her, setting it aside, his hand caressing her cheek</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good girl, you managed not to spill…” He cooed, licking his lips</p><p> </p><p>“But…”</p><p>He cheekily lifted her apron up, eyes diving to her pussy rubbing against his leg</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like you’ve made a mess on my pants… What a dirty girl… Did you think I didn’t notice you rubbing yourself against me like that? Don’t stop now, by all means, continue…” He locked eyes with hers, his face was serious, raising his brows once ushering her to continue</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I-I don’t think I can- Agh!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou didn’t wait for her to finish her sentence, both his hands gripped her waist, moving her against his thigh</p><p> </p><p>“Oh baby…” he purred, “don’t be shy…”</p><p> </p><p>The way his words rolled off his tongue so smoothly, voice low enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Feeling entranced, her hands gripped his shoulders, slowly moving her pussy against his thigh, Tendou’s hand lifted the apron again, looking at her creamy pussy lips gyrating on him, he eyed the shiny juices making her labia gleam. He was itching to play with her clit.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n began panting feeling her pussy throb even more, she squealed his name when his fingers pinched her nipples, rolling them through the fabric of her material. It frustrated her; she felt the brink of that orgasm, but she couldn’t reach it. Her eyes dotted with tears, as she sobbed in frustration, trying to roll her hips harder</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, please… I can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>She hissed when he flicked her hard nipples, his lips kissing her cheek</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t, what? Use your words, pretty baby… I might misunderstand…”</p><p> </p><p>She panted against him, her cheeks were burning, the wet stain on his pants was growing larger. He felt her warm breath, puffing against his neck</p><p> </p><p>“I c-can’t cum! Please, I need you…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou huffed, stopping her motions.</p><p> </p><p>“Stand-up”</p><p> </p><p>Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand up, Tendou hummed eyes not leaving the sticky strings of her arousal still connecting her pussy to his thigh. He stood up, towering over her form, before he unbuckled his pants, letting them drop to the floor. His hand grabbed hers as he pulled her towards the bedroom, laying in the middle of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being quite needy tonight, baby… but it’s turned me on so much. I’m so fucking hard…” He purred and she swallowed, arms reaching behind her to untie the apron</p><p>“I didn’t tell you to take it off…”</p><p> </p><p> Y/n froze, bringing her hands back in front. She loved it when Tendou got like this during sex, it excited every fibre in her being. She climbed between his legs, eyes not leaving the tent in his briefs, leaning down towards it. Tendou hooked his fingers under the waistband, slowly pushing it down until his shaft sprang up. Biting her lip, she let her fingers glide against it and he groaned, when her fist bobbed his cock, letting her thumb circle his head making him moan her name, she leaned down to lick his cock but Tendou stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… I wanna see you too… Hold on…” He turned her body to lay on her back, her head resting on his thigh, his cock was dangerously close to her lips, but he wasn’t finished just yet</p><p> </p><p>“Pull your apron up and spread your legs…” He muttered, she flushed pulling the soft pink material above her hips before she spread her sticky thighs slightly, Tendou clicked his tongue</p><p> </p><p>“Wider… I want to finger you while you use those plump lips to suck my cock… I’ll help you cum… but you have to help me too” He cooed, grabbing her face, squeezing her cheeks to make her lips pucker pushing his throbbing cock to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted him so desperately at this point, she could smell the scent his masculinity linger, making her pussy leak onto the sheets below her. He let her face go when she kissed his cockhead gently before she opened her mouth gliding it as much as this angle could let her, her hand grasping the rest of it to stroke. Tendou licked his lips, groaning when he sucked his tip with a little force</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl…” He groaned, resisting the urge to tilt his head back. He watched her hips move before his hand sneaked its way down to play with her pussy. She mewled around his cock, pulling her lips off</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! ~” She mewled when his pushing two fingers into her slick hole, he shuddered feeling her spongy walls clamp and unclamp around his fingers, he pushed them around her pussy in a circling motion and she moaned louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n~” He sang, “Don’t leave me hanging… Or I’ll stop what I’m doing, and you can deal with it yourself” He (fake) threatened but she believed him, quickly engulfing his cock, making him moan before he resumed his motions. Her knees bent when his thumb rubbed her clit and she whined around his penis, her hips moving against his hand. Tendou could feel his balls tighten, the urge to come was near. Seeing her in this frilly apron which somehow her tits managed to spill from under, it was nothing but a crumpled mess on her. She was nothing but a mess under him…</p><p> </p><p>…just how he liked it…</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to see more, her eyes widened when he leaned over her, pushing his cock further down her mouth, his hands went under her thighs, lifting them, before he pushed his fingers back in. She moaned loudly against cock, stuffing her cheeks but he furiously thrusted his fingers into her. It was so intense; she began thrashing her hips wildly. Tendou groaned, as he began spilling into her mouth, pulling out and messily spurting on her face. She was mewling under his chest, her hands gripping the bedsheets with utter strength. She couldn't stop her panting screams; she had never been this loud before, but he had never fingered her so roughly. It was when his other hand made its way to her clit, fingers rubbing it hard, not giving her a chance to think as her scream pushed through and everything went white.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a long shaking ‘O’, when her pulsating pussy finally clamped around his fingers, curling her toes, arching her head against his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” Tendou’s eyes widened when she gushed <em>hard</em>. His hands, her thighs and the sheets under her were drenched. He leaned back to rest on his elbows, a little shocked. He didn’t realise how rough he got until he eyed her red face, her arm covering her eyes and she body trembled from the intense orgasm he gave her. He was mesmerised when he realised his cum was coating her face… It was so dirty… He loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Her arm moved from her face and he gripped her jaw, thumb collecting his cum near her mouth, pushing it against her tongue. Y/n was still lost in a daze, her body felt light and her head was spinning lightly. She felt his fingers massaging her matty scalp, turning to look up at him as he stared at her gently</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” She panted and he chuckled, twirling her hair before proudly stating,</p><p> </p><p>“I made you squirt”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(AN: *Sitting in front of my laptop as tears slowly slide down my face bc I’ve realised this scene is just a figment of my imagination, just like the rest of my books and… human men suck)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n flushed; she suddenly became aware of the wet patch she was laying on. She squirted? She had only ever read about squirting from her smut novels but she assumed that was made up to make the erotica more intense… Tendou enjoyed the flustered look on her face, he could almost read her thoughts. She was definitely registering it now</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for going rough on you there… That apron drove me wild… I hope your neck isn’t in pain” He said guiltily but she shook her head, blushing</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine… I really enjoyed… <em>that… </em>I didn’t know I could do that…” She whispered and he raised a brow, fiddling with the neck of the apron, gently pulling it off her head to slip the apron off her body, letting the air cool her down. He watched her breasts heaved, in fascination</p><p> </p><p>“How did it feel?” He asked, genuinely interested and she thought for a second before simply looking at him</p><p> </p><p>“Intense.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her, ignoring the lingering taste of his cum before he pulled away</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make you squirt again, next time” He said giving her a thumbs up and she blushed at his goofiness, whacking his arm, shushing him</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… can we take a bath please… I feel really dirty…” She muttered and he smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, cutie… Up you go”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou climbed off the bed, pulling her effortlessly into his arms, carrying her into the bathroom. She shyly pushed him outside, shutting the door to relieve herself and he chuckled, eyeing the ruined bed</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re gonna have to sleep at mine tonight…” He muttered, pulling his underwear off. He felt a little bad earlier for going so rough on her but unknowns to Y/n, Tendou was worried when he returned home.</p><p> </p><p>He went back inside when he heard her calling him in. She had already slipped into the warm bath, pouring water over her head and he smiled at her, sitting on the stool as he washed off under the shower. Turning to Y/n, he froze, noticing her sad expression</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong baby?” He leaned to press his hand over hers, she merely pouted</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get to eat your desserts…” She mumbled and he burst out laughing, before leaning further to hold her jaw between his fingers</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have them tomorrow… I gave you some of my icing, already” He cooed, wiggling his brows, before he winked at her and her mouth gaped before she splashed him with the bath water, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>That night as she slept soundly in his bed, Tendou watched over her, worrying slowly arising inside of him. He hadn’t intended on going so rough earlier, he was relieved she enjoyed it but… he lost his cool when he arrived home</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tendou hummed along to the music playing in his ears as he reached the top of the apartment stairs. He was feeling chirpy from a successful workshop, excited for Y/n to try his new creations. As he approached her door, he noticed a bouquet laying against the door. Raising a brow, he picked them up, knocking on her door before he noticed a card tucked into the flowers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Out of curiosity, he flipped the small card open</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘This connection we have won't go away; it's only getting stronger... Because the more I see you, the closer I want to be.’ </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard the door unlocking and he quickly crumpled the card into his pocket, before she could notice. He was shaken, that he didn’t register her trying to hug him until she took hold of those ghastly flowers…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Petunias…” He muttered, that was an odd choice to flowers to gift… He turned to grab his phone, searching the symbolism of the flowers</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Petunia symbolizes anger and resentment. It means: “I am furious”. It also represents feelings of desire and hope.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Tendou gripped his phone, there was something not right… He glanced at Y/n, feeling dread fill in the pit of his stomach. Somehow, he guessed…</p><p> </p><p>He guessed that she could be in danger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 25: Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 25</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Today, it had become quite evident in Angelina’s kitchen that there was something very wrong with Tendou’s mood. He was unusually quiet; a fellow co-worker had backed away with her inquiry when she noticed his menacing aura while stirring his bowl of melted chocolate as he rudely dismissed her. The staff was beginning to get anxious and forced one of the waiters to go to Ryo for help.</p><p> </p><p>“Psst Ryo-chan… I think you gotta talk to Tendou-san… everyone’s too anxious to approach him” A waiter muttered into the cashier’s ear, and she raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m not the only one who noticed, huh?” She muttered, nodding as he took her place at the register. She walked into the kitchen where the other staff members nervously eyed her. With just a simple nod towards the kitchen’s backdoor and they all immediately walked out leaving the two be in the kitchen</p><p> </p><p>“Oi…” She called out to him but Tendou’s back remained turned as he dropped the bowl on the table, haphazardly grabbing a whisk. Ryo rolled her eyes, why was he being such a brat? She grabbed Tendou’s wrist, before he could violently stir the chocolate. Feeling a bit intimidated when he turned to glare at her, yanking his wrist from her hand</p><p> </p><p>“What? Can’t you see I’m fucking busy right now. Go bother someone else, Ryo.”</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat before she closed her eyes, letting out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Clench your teeth” She said with a smile</p><p> </p><p>Tendou furrowed his brows</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-”</p><p> </p><p>*SMACK*</p><p> </p><p>Tendou felt the sharp sting across his face, his eyes widened before he turned to her in shock</p><p> </p><p>“YOU BITCH-SLAPPED ME! What the fuck, Ryo!?” He growled and she put her hands on her hips. Looking up to glare at him, in return. Frustration in her voice,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m giving you a reality check, asshole. I don’t know what’s up with your mood today but no one in this kitchen deserves to be treated like shit. Don’t think you can be rude to me just because you’re having a shitty day… Now will you tell me… What is your<em> fucking </em>problem<em>?” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Tendou’s shoulders slumped, he didn’t realise he was being an asshole until Ryo pointed it out. He sighed, putting the whisk down.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Ryo… You’re right. I shouldn’t be a dickhead, but someone dropped flowers outside Y/n’s flat when I came back from that workshop…” He muttered and Ryo’s face went blank, she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“You’re behaving like a child because your girlfriend got flowers? Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand…”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a puzzled look,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand that someone gifted Y/n, a beautiful young woman, flowers?” She said to Tendou like it was no big deal</p><p> </p><p>He left his workstation, walking to his bag. Unzipping it, he ruffled around before he found the crumpled card, handing it to Ryo.</p><p> </p><p>“This was the card they wrote for her…”</p><p> </p><p>She read the message and frowned</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay… that’s something weird to write… really weird…” She muttered, handing it back to Tendou, looking up at him</p><p> </p><p>“But why is this such a big deal?” She asked and he bit his lip</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I haven’t really told you the reason why Y/n and I got really close in the first place…”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean…?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, pulling the stool from his workstation</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well Y/n-chan? What do you think?” Yasunobu asked, displaying the digital tablet to her. Y/n’s eyes glimmered, it was so simple, but it was lovely</p><p> </p><p>“Yasunobu-san, you created this on this tablet? The characters look amazing!” She gushed and Ohno-sama nodded, raising a brow, humming when she noticed the tiny flush on his face and the smile creeping up, that he was trying oh-so hard to contain</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong, Ohno-sama?” Yasunobu asked, fixing his glasses. She shrugged, turning to Y/n</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, can you get me some coffee please?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse! Yasunobu-san?” She asked and he hummed, glancing at her face for a second before turning back to Ohno-sama</p><p> </p><p>“Sure… thanks” He muttered, watching her leave the room. Ohno cleared her throat, looking at the image a bit more</p><p> </p><p>“You really are talented… I also can’t seem to get over the characters… Although…”</p><p> </p><p>She pinched the screen, zooming in on the love-struck couples faces</p><p> </p><p>“They seem to really resemble Y/n and…” She looked at him,</p><p> </p><p>“You…”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu cleared his throat, containing his stoic face, raising a brow at her</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone has their own opinion; I created the characters based on how I perceived from Y/n-chan’s stories… This is what they look like to me…” He said, in a calm manner and Ohno squinted her eyes slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I see… So, this has nothing to do with your little crush on Y/n?” She simply said, pulling a cigarette from her pack. Yasunobu dropped his notebook, hands shaking as he picked it up in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed</p><p>                     </p><p>“E-excuse me!? Don’t be absurd!</p><p> </p><p>She huffed, taking a puff of her cig.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously kid, I have eyes on the back of my head... I’ve seen the way you look at her… ‘<em>Y/n-chan’</em>? That’s quite friendly to me…” She ashed her cigarette, glancing at him seriously. His face was red, but he was at a loss for words</p><p> </p><p>“Listen Yasunobu-san, you seem like a decent guy and Y/n is familiar with you, but… I think you shouldn’t waste your time on this. She’s the happiest she’s been in a long time and it’ll only be you, who’s going to get hurt in the end… You’ll find another woman, I’m sure”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu felt anger seethe inside him, he furrowed his brows, fists clenching under the desk. This was not what he wanted to hear. It was breaking his heart… He could make Y/n even happier; he just knew it. There was no other woman, it had to be her. She was the one for him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ohno-sama knew nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her, a smile growing on his face</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, Ohno-sama… Maybe it’s best if I back off from her…” <br/><br/>Ohno nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s also best to change the <em>male</em> character’s design… I want him to be <em>taller</em>… lose the hair, I want it <em>very</em> short and in a nice…” She waved her hand in a motion, pretending to think before looking at Yasunobu,</p><p> </p><p>“…scarlety shade… same with the eyes… Ditch the glasses, none of the male characters wear glasses in this novel…” She muttered and he felt his eye twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Understood” He said through gritted teeth, writing down her pointers in the notebook…</p><p> </p><p>Ohno-sama was basically giving him the hint to make Y/n’s damn boyfriend on the cover… This woman really pissed him off, but a job is a job. Yasunobu pulled his tablet back into his work bag, standing up</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your time. I’ll make the changes soon” He bowed making his way to the door when Y/n had returned with the tray.</p><p> </p><p>“Yasunobu-san, the meetings done?” She asked puzzled and he gave her a warm smile</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Y/n-chan, but I’ve got work to do… Thank you for making me coffee, I’ll take it to my desk. I’m sure it’ll be delicious because you made it” He lifted the mug, giving her another smile before he walked out. Ohno scoffed,</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he was going to be a tricky one…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n blushed, sitting in front of Ohno who crossed her arms</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… you know each other from outside of work?” She asked and Y/n nodded</p><p> </p><p>“We were neighbours a long time ago, when we were really young. He moved shortly after, I almost forgot about him until we met recently” She explained and Ohno nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I see… Interesting” She said, so did Yasunobu suffer from the typical <em>can’t get over my first love trope? </em>It seemed highly likely now… She had noticed the way he would stare at Y/n while he worked from his booth… He looked like a schoolboy with a crush… It was obvious to everyone but sweet Y/n, who remained oblivious</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting?” Y/n asked and Ohno snapped from her thoughts</p><p> </p><p>“In a, ‘it’s a small world’ sense… Anyways, how’s the final story coming along?” She asked and Y/n sighed</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, I’m suffering from writer’s block again… I’m not sure what to write now… I feel like I’ve explored so many themes that my brain has conked out”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Y/n, take your time… but not too much. Just don’t stress over it, you’ll find some inspiration soon”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded, dismissing herself to get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ryo let out a long breath of air</p><p> </p><p>“Woah… no wonder she used to be so jittery and jumpy…” She muttered, still in shock form Tendou’s explanation. Now that she learnt of Y/n’s previous stalker, everything made so much sense to her. She turned to look at Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“You really helped her… I didn’t realise…” She muttered and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how much I love her”</p><p> </p><p>She felt anger burn in the pit of her stomach,</p><p> </p><p>“Poor cutie… she didn’t deserve that at all… I’m somehow very thankful she ended up as your neighbour… I actually feel sick, how could someone do that to her. How terrifying… I want to beat that guy to a pulp…” She muttered and Tendou dragged a hand through his growing hair, feeling worry arise in him</p><p> </p><p>“Me too… I’m infuriated. She’s come so far, and I don’t want it to happen again otherwise she will be completely broken again…”  </p><p> </p><p>Ryo gazed at the crumpled card on the counter, unfolding it to read the message again</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think…” She started and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“That he’s found her again…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou sat on the chair next to her, resting his head in his hands</p><p> </p><p>“What if I’m overreacting? Y/n doesn’t seem disturbed at all… I hid the card from her and told her the bouquet was for me… a gift from the workshop… otherwise she would’ve freak out…”  </p><p> </p><p>Ryo shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you are Tendou-san… You’re the only man she has a connection with… this is too much of a coincidence… We need to keep a watchful eye over her, let’s see if we notice any suspicious people around.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“True, let’s just stay on guard for the time being…”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… guys…” A voice cut in,</p><p> </p><p>Ryo and Tendou’s head turned to the back door where one of the chef’s sheepishly pushed their head in</p><p> </p><p>“C-can we come back inside… it’s been an hour and… w-we’re cold…” She stuttered… making the two of them sweat drop. Tendou ushered them back inside, thanking the fact that there was no rush in the café at the moment. He turned to his workstation, preparing the chocolate moulds while he pondered over the situation.</p><p> </p><p>How could Y/n’s stalker find her? He had been caught, hadn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>‘I thought he was taken to the police station… How did he know where Y/n was again?’ Tendou felt chills crawl down his spine as he stood alert</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He knows where she lives…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Y/n hummed as she left the office building, happily walking down the streets as she observed the hustle and bustle around her. She got done with work during peak hour, where a lot of office workers were rushing about trying to get home. She glanced at a nearby grocery shop, deciding to go in. It had been a while since she browsed, she was in the mood to make fried chicken tonight. <strong>(AN: Same) </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>‘I’m sure Satori would like chicken tonight too!’ She thought happily</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n was chirpy as she browsed through the aisles, looking at different products. She was lost in her own world that she didn’t hear the bell of the grocery store ring as someone walked in. There weren’t many people inside and she was busy eyeing various products.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t notice the sounds footsteps tapping against the tiled floor, approaching her from the other side of the aisle until she moved a box to the side, almost jumping when eyes stared at her from the other side. Her eyes widened and legs shook as she stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, I’m sorry” She squeaked, putting the box back as she walked to another aisle in embarrassment. However, she froze in her steps when at the end of the aisle, a man stood, blocking the way. His hoodie was perched over his head, but she knew he was doing this on purpose… He titled his head upward and her breath hitched… She recognised the hoodie clad man from that night.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly took a few steps back, eyes not daring to leave his form, in fear he would disappear. Her legs were starting to shake, and she felt like this was definitely not a coincidence. Y/n dropped her basket when he began stepping forward, the crash alerted a shop assistant nearby as she walked to Y/n,</p><p> </p><p>“Miss! Are you okay?” She asked and Y/n felt her heartbeat at a crazily scary pace when she began hyperventilating, looking at the end of the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>He was gone…</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t hear the shop assistant who tried to help her, she was feeling terrified</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n?” A voice called to her before he turned to the assistant,</p><p> </p><p>“Go get some water!”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu bent down to her, shaking her shoulders gently</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” he said softly,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… it’s okay, you’re alright. Just breathe with me”</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled and exhaled, making her breath with him but she couldn’t stop shaking</p><p> </p><p>“Ya-Yasu…nobu… That guy from last night… H-He was here, I s-swear!” She choked out and he gave her a puzzled look,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan, I’m here alright. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise… Let me take you home” He said gently, and she nodded, her mind went blank, still in shock from what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s happening again…” She muttered and Yasunobu frowned, grabbing her groceries and mixing them with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Y/n, let me pay for this and we’ll go…” He muttered</p><p> </p><p>The walk to her place was silent; he tried his best to calm her down, but she seemed in a state of shock. She kept pondering over his face, he wasn’t the same stalker from her college years… She definitely had never met this man before. Something was definitely wrong… The knocking, her doorbell ringing…</p><p> </p><p>Was he doing all of this to her? But why?</p><p> </p><p>He carried her groceries as they climbed her stairs, Yasunobu walked with her to her door and she fumbled with her keys</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Yasunobu-san… You saved me again…” She muttered and he rubbed the back of his neck</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do anything… Um, Y/n, your groceries are mixed with my stuff…” He ushered towards the heavy bag he was holding, and her eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I forgot! Please come in!” She said, quickly unlocking her door and making space for him, as he hesitantly walked inside. Yasunobu couldn't help himself as he inhaled the scent of her flat, he felt intoxicated, being surrounded by her scent. Controlling himself, he followed her into the kitchen where he helped her unpack the groceries from his.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan? Are you feeling any better? What’s going on?” He asked her and she froze, biting her lip which he couldn't help but stare at. She shuffled on her feet,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not so sure Yasunobu-san, I think I’m being followed again… but I’m not sure if I'm imagining all of this…” She muttered and he frowned,</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to call me if this ever happened again…”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know but…”</p><p> </p><p>“She has me now, so there’s no need for Y/n to call you” Tendou cut in, turning their attention towards him. Yasunobu stood straight, gazing at Tendou who looked back at in in turn.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Tendou-san” He bowed, and Y/n greeted Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!” She said in relief, going up to him. Tendou was concealing his foul mood</p><p> </p><p>“Hello…” He muttered, not liking the fact that another man was in Y/n’s kitchen but he didn’t want to show it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you again Yasunobu-san, what brings you to <em>our</em> humble abode” He said, and Y/n looked at him</p><p> </p><p>“Yasunobu-san was kind enough to walk me home… our groceries are mixed in the bag, so we are dividing them” She explained and Tendou gave a confused look</p><p> </p><p>“You were shopping together?”<br/><br/>She shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Um… no, something happened and Yasunobu was there to help me again!” She said and Tendou glanced at Yasunobu</p><p> </p><p>“Something happened? What do you mean, again?”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu scoffed,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re her boyfriend and you don’t know that Y/n’s been feeling uncomfortable the last few days. She thinks she’s being followed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou felt his eyes widened and he turned to her, grabbing her shoulders</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me Y/n!? You’re not supposed to hide these things from me!” He said and she bit her lip</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to, but I wasn’t sure if I was just being paranoid!” She justified and he frowned, Yasunobu pulled Tendou’s hands from her shoulders</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurting her. Listen Tendou-san, I know you must be a busy guy, but you should be more aware of what’s happening in Y/n’s life. She’s lucky I happened to help her home last time this happened and today. Be thankful, <em>I</em> kept her safe…”</p><p> </p><p>There was something in Yasunobu’s tone which made Tendou freeze, he glanced at Yasunobu who gave him a strange look, turning to quietly pack his groceries before he announced his departure</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to stay for dinner?” She asked out of ocurtesy but he declined,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you but I think I should leave…” He muttered</p><p> </p><p>“I think so too” Tendou replied and Y/n looked at him in shock</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, don’t be rude!” She whispered to him, but he ignored her, following behind Yasunobu walking him out the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for walking Y/n back home…” He said and Yasunobu nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“No problem”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou was about to close the door,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by the way…” He started and Yasunobu turned to him</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n hates petunias.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Tendou closed the door, leaving Yasunobu to stand in the hallway,</p><p> </p><p>“Petunias? What?” He muttered in confusion, walking down the stairs, “Fucking asshole…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n had her hands on her hips, frowning at Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, why were you being so rude? He helped me!” She argued and he turned to her, walking up to her and she froze when she saw how upset he looked. He hugged her tightly</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, what happened while I was gone?” He asked and she looked down at her feet</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I think I’m being followed…” She mumbled and he shook his head</p><p> </p><p>‘I knew it…’ He thought, he sat her down on the couch and she explained about the hoodie clad man that she had seen around and how Yasunobu helped her out. Tendou listened intently, feeling a little bad for telling Yasunobu off but he had a bad feeling about him as well.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Y/n, feeling a little sad</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me Y/n? I’m your boyfriend! You should call me immediately when you feel unsafe!”</p><p><br/>She fiddled with her thumbs, feeling tears prick her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but I didn’t want you to get worried, I thought I was just being paranoid” She began crying and Tendou felt really bad, immediately pulling her in for a hug, hushing her as he rocked her quietly</p><p> </p><p>“No… no, don’t cry baby. I’m sorry for yelling at you, you didn’t deserve that. I just felt guilty because another man rescued you and not me… I’m worried about this Y/n, I think we should call your father and”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She cut Tendou off,</p><p> </p><p>“We cannot tell him Satori” She said, and he looked at her confused</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, if he finds out, it’ll worry him even more and he’s just started seeing someone… I can’t let him give up his life for me again. He will worry and he’s old now, I don’t want him to be stressed”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou swallowed, he promised Riichi to keep her safe and he felt like he was betraying him by not telling but he didn’t want to break Y/n’s trust. Tendou massaged her scalp</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… but Y/n, I can’t let you go out alone anymore, not until we deal with this situation. I’m gonna pick and drop you to work, if I’m working overtime, Akira-san has to drop you to me. No public transport for the time being. If its groceries, we’ll go together, or I’ll get them…”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, feeling comfort form his support, as her tears dried, she sat up, looking at him. Tendou cupped her face, staring into her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, I don’t feel safe living here…” He began and she looked at him confused,</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou bit his lip before he sat up, looking at her seriously,</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s move in together… to a new place.” He said and she froze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 25: Creeps and Freaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 25:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Move in? Satori… I-I’m not sure what to say…” She began but he clasped her hands, holding them with dear life.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, I’m not saying we move out tomorrow… Our leases are going to end soon and… I don’t feel like it’s safe here… That guy knows where you live!” Tendou said, his brows furrowing in anguish and Y/n bit her lip, looking at her feet</p><p> </p><p>“Yasunobu-san is not a bad person, he’s my friend…” She said and Tendou stilled, pulling away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… You haven’t seen him in years, isn’t it weird that he’s shown up out of the blue and now, weird things are happening to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n thought about it for a second, how could Yasunobu do something horrible to her? He used to protect her when they were kids, he was like the older brother she never had. She shook her head slowly,</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s a coincidence but… the guy who was following me, wasn’t Yasunobu-san. I saw his face… Even if I can’t remember it properly, I definitely know that wasn’t Yasunobu-san…”<br/>
<br/>
Tendou was alerted, even more worry filling him.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw his face?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was bright in the supermarket, he scared me that I fell on the floor and… I was scared if I looked away… He’d get closer…”  She was starting to tremble, and it caught Tendou’s notice. He quickly pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… it’s going to be alright… You’re not alone, I’ve got you. If you want to cry, it’s okay…” He said gently and she felt like a switch was flipped and her eyes filled with tears before she hid her face in his chest, letting them flow. She hadn’t been this afraid in a long time and it was a detestable feeling but somehow being in Tendou’s arms made her feel safer than she ever did before</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s gonna be alright… I promise, angel. I’ll never let anything bad happen to you, you mean the world to me” Tendou gently murmured kissing the top of her head. She swallowed, pulling back to wipe her red eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now, you’re rubbing them too hard… Be gentle…” Tendou muttered, pushing her hands away to softly brush her stray tears away but it only made her eyes well up again. Her voice shook,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared Tori… I thought I’d have a new life here but… it’s happening again. What did I do to deserve this?” She sobbed and he hushed her gently</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n… my love, you didn’t do anything to deserve this. I’m sorry you’re going through this again, but I will not let anything happen to you. You deserve to be happy and I intend of keeping on that way… I’m sorry for suddenly forcing you to move in with me… I just want to protect you. For the time being, at least let’s stay in my apartment?” He suggested but she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… I want to move in with you… When our leases end, let’s find a new place together…”</p><p> </p><p>His faces glimmered and a smile erupting on his face, he kissed her forehead before he held her hand tightly</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, this makes me so happy…” He started but she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, I want to end this stalker trouble first. I’m not afraid anymore, if anything I’m getting angry. I’m not going to let this asshole take pleasure in scaring me anymore”<br/>
<br/>
Tendou raised a brow, he’d never heard her swear at anyone before, but then again, this freakshow deserved more than just being called an asshole. He cupped her face,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so brave Y/n… I’m right here by your side, I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you, I promise” He muttered, and she leaned forward, pecking his lips</p><p> </p><p>“I know…” She whispered</p><p> </p><p>Days went by and the couple remained on edge.  Tendou was doing his best to make sure Y/n was being guarded when walking to and from work, he didn’t even let her take the trash out at home either. Even though the tried their best to remain distracted by looking at potential apartments online, both of them had dread lingering in their guts. He’d catch Y/n cautiously peering outside the windows to the street below, anxiously expecting the hoodie clad man to be waiting outside. Tendou found himself checking their front door, making sure no ‘gifts’ lay waiting for her…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed, stretching in her booth as she began editing other manuscripts for Ohno-Sama, since the stalker incident, she had complete writer’s block with her last story. Neither her nor Tendou seemed to be in the mood these days… Y/n was surprised at how patient Ohno-sama was, she didn’t want to explain what was really happening as Ohno-sama’s actions were always unpredictable… She was quite luck to have Tendou with her, he was really amazing when it came to supporting her, unlike the last time, she wasn’t alone, he made sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear! Yasunobu-san left his drawing tablet in the office!” Akira-san sighed, holding onto his tablet. Y/n hummed turning to her,</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he working today?” She asked and Akira frowned, shaking her head</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be working from home now, says it’s easier for him to concentrate… But I’ve got deliveries to make and his home is out of my way…” She sighed again, Y/n glanced at the clock, it was still a little early before she could take leave… Maybe she could deliver it to him… They were friends after all… but then she felt reluctant, that would mean she would have to venture outside without Tendou… Feeling pensive, she argued with herself for a few moments, but she reasoned,</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s still light outside and there’s a lot of people outside… I’ll be back before Satori gets here…’</p><p> </p><p>She turned to Akira,</p><p> </p><p>“Akira-san, I can deliver it to Yasunobu-san, if you’d like? I’ve finished editing the manuscripts for today!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira let out a happy noise,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a star Y/n! You don’t need to come back to the office after! Here’s his address” She beamed, giving it to the young woman who nodded</p><p> </p><p>“See you on Monday, Y/n, have a lovely weekend!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n packed her things before she made her way downstairs, checking his address, she realised he wasn’t too far from the office, probably 20 minutes or so. She could be back within an hour, just in time for Satori to reach. Fixing her bag, she took a deep breath</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go…” </p><p> </p><p>After Y/n got off the bus stop, she looked around</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like a nice neighbourhood! Maybe Tori and I could look around here for a place” She hummed to herself making her way to Yasunobu’s house. She walked through the neighbourhood eying the houses.</p><p> </p><p>“Going somewhere?” A voice cut behind her… Freezing, Y/n turned around and almost dropped her bag. There he stood, an uncaring expression on his face, his hoodie perched just enough to cover his eyes. Y/n gasped taking a few steps back before she quickly turned to run. However, her wrist was tugged harshly, and she was slammed against a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, sweetheart. Do you know how long it’s taken me to get this close to you? I’ve been so patient…” His fingers gripped her chin, and she felt her tears roll down her cheeks</p><p> </p><p>“P-please leave me alone!” She tried pushing him off, but it made him frown even more, his death grip on her wrists increasing.</p><p>“Don’t cry Y/n… I don't want you to be scared of me…” He muttered, leaning closer. She closed her eyes, feeling the nausea build in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fucking touch her!”</p><p> </p><p>A grunt and the heaviness against her body was pushed off, the hoodie clad man fell to the floor and an infuriated Yasunobu stood in front of Y/n. She was shell shocked but Yasunobu gripped the stalker from his collar,</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are you!? Are you the perv that’s been following her? I called the police, you sleaze” He spat pure venom and her attacker, who growled before he harshly shoved Yasunobu against the wall, making him groan when his head collided hard</p><p> </p><p>“Yasunobu!” Y/n gasped, rushing to him but the stalker quickly turned and made a dash out of the alley… Yasunobu groaned, clutching the back of his head and she went to rub it</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay!?” She called and he looked at her,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine… He got away…” He quickly stood up, hands on her shoulders,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked and she shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not sure… I feel a little sick… He assaulted me…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yasunobu’s frown was more evident, he grabbed her hand</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go to my place… It’s not safe out here, I don't know if he was carrying a weapon…”</p><p> </p><p>She was in a daze about what happened, following behind Yasunobu</p><p> </p><p>“H-how did you know where I was?” She asked and he hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“Akira-san called me and informed me that you were delivering my tablet, I checked the bus timings and thought I’d wait for you… I’m glad I did… Who knows what would’ve happened if I hadn’t got here on time…”? He mumbled and she feel nauseous again, feeling a little comfort at the fact that she was with Yasunobu, but guilt treaded in her,</p><p> </p><p>‘I have to call Satori and tell him…’ She told herself</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu led her inside his apartment, letting her sit on the sofa while he made her some tea. Y/n felt like crying but she held it together, she would not cry. She wanted Tendou to be by her side more than ever, right now.</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu sighed, handing her a cup of tea before he sat down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n look at me. Are you hurt anywhere?” He asked and she shyly looked towards him. Yasunobu hummed, a gentle hand under her chin, lifting to the stare at her intensely. She felt her cheeks heat up, a little embarrassed at their closeness so she cleared her throat and moved out of his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine… Thank you for earlier Yasunobu-san, you helped me again…”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, scooting closer, grabbing her hands, making her feel a little more uneasy</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n-chan, I promised you, I’d keep you safe. I care about you deeply…” He began and she didn’t know what to say. A sudden buzz from her phone caught her attention, feel relieved and she excused herself pulling her hands back, making him frown</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Yasunobu-san, its Otosan, I need to take his call…” She pointed to his balcony</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“Go right ahead, I’ll be back…” He muttered, standing up. She answered her phone, walking out onto the balcony</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Otosan, how are you!?” She asked and felt comfort from hearing his jolly laugh</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fantastic, I just came back from another date. It’s going pretty well between us!”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great! I can’t wait to meet her!”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi smiled on the other end,</p><p> </p><p>“How are you sweetie? What are you upto?” He asked</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just doing a work errand. Hey Otosan, do you remember Yasunobu Yuma? He was the little boy I used to play with when I was 5, but then his parents got divorced and they moved?” She asked, Riichi hummed, thinking for a few moments before he let out an ‘Aha!’</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do!!! I feel bad for that boy, I heard the parents had a pretty nasty divorce and he moved away with his mother… but poor kid, she passed away shortly after! He moved back to our town with his father, but I never kept in touch with him. We never really got along even when we were neighbours… Why’d you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n froze, thinking for a second</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… When did his mother pass away?” She said quietly and Riichi thought,</p><p> </p><p>“I think just 2 or 3 years later… Heart disease or something…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard about what happened to you from my mother… That must’ve been terrifying for you. Sorry you had to go through that…” He muttered</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tendou had just arrived outside Y/n’s office, perching himself on a bench in front of the entrance while he patiently waited, eying the surrounding cautiously around him. He checked his phone, just a few more minutes and she’d come outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Tendou-san?” A voice called and Tendou stood up quickly, bowing to Akira</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Akira-san? How was work today? Busy?” He asked and she nodded looking at him confused</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here…? Are you waiting for Y/n?” She asked and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I'm a little earlier than usual! How my cutie been today? I bet she’s working hard!” He gushed and Akira smiled</p><p> </p><p>“She is indeed, however, I sent her on an errand to Yasunobu-san’s apartment. He left his tablet, and she was kind enough to deliver it for me since I was busy. So, she won’t be coming back here, I assume…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou froze, feeling dread fill in body</p><p> </p><p>“Akira-san, where does he live!? Tell me now!” His voice was alarmed, and she was taken back, quickly going through her phone to find his address</p><p> </p><p>“Here…” She muttered and he quickly jolted it down, not giving her second glance before he ran. Rushing to call her,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Busy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” He growled, picking his pace up as he tried calling her again</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Um… Otosan, I will call you back…” Y/n said, cutting the call. Yasunobu moved back to her town after his mother died… The first stalker incident happened just around 2-3 years ago</p><p><strong>(AN: I’ve forgotten the timeline but I think its been almost 3 years since Y/n’s first stalker) </strong>According to her father, his mother passed away a long time before that… How did he know about the first stalker then?</p><p> </p><p>It was as if pure luck, her phone rang again and this time Tendou’s name flashed. Quickly answering her phone</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n! I just met Akira-san, she told me you’re at his house!? I’m coming to get you!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She could sense the tension in his tone but now she felt equally tense</p><p> </p><p>“Please hurry, I think there’s something wrong…” She whispered and Tendou was beginning to feel anxiety</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, whatever you do, do not cut this call. Just stay calm and tell him you need to leave…” He said and she shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>Slipping her phone in her pocket, she walked back inside. Yasunobu was nowhere in sight, quickly rushing to her bag, she pulled his tablet out leaving it on the table. She quickly placed her bag on her shoulder, about to walk out when she heard Yasunobu’s voice raise. Was he talking to someone?</p><p> </p><p>Quietly she crept down the hallway, her hands against his door as she eavesdropped, he was on the phone</p><p> </p><p>“…You idiot, I never gave you permission to fucking touch her… You were only supposed to scare her! You keep going overboard, you even dropped flowers to her fucking house… This wasn’t part of my plan!”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu listened to the person on the other line for a moment before he groaned</p><p> </p><p>“My head’s alright but you fucking slammed me into the wall too hard, asshole. I should dock your pay for that” He threatened, and she gasped, stepping back. Yasunobu stilled</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to call you back… Something’s come up…”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly turned around, but Y/n was already by his front door, pulling her shoes on hastily but Yasunobu was quickly to grip her hand</p><p> </p><p>“Going somewhere Y/n-chan?” He asked politely and she shook, trying to compose herself</p><p> </p><p>“U-um, its getting late so I think its best if I should go… Satori is waiting for me…” She started, turning to the front door, opening it. Yasunobu was quick to push the door shut, gripping the strap of her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori this… Satori that… Just shut up about that guy for a second. He wasn’t even here to save you again… Says a lot about him…”</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey, let go!” She grabbed her bag as it was tugged between them, until the strap broke and her purse flew open, its contents pouring out. She quickly bent down to hastily scoop all of her stuff but Yasunobu’s eyes peered down, he slowly bent down picking up the box next to his foot and Y/n froze, shakingly looking up at him where he had a face full of pure disgust, looking at her birth control</p><p> </p><p>“Give that back to me!” She growled but he was quick to silence her, pushing her harshly against his front door</p><p> </p><p>“I don't believe this… You’re a fucking whore…” He groaned; his hand gripped the back of her scalp harshly making her cry out from the sharp pain…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s already been so difficult for me to act so normal with that asshole around you… You’re letting him fucking <em>cum </em>inside you as well… This is wrong… this was not supposed to happen! I need to show you just exactly who you belong to…”</p><p> </p><p>He dragged her towards his bedroom where she let out a shrill cry</p><p> </p><p>“NO! LET ME GOOO!” She wailed but he ignored her, kicking his door open harshly throwing her onto his bed, the moment her back hit his mattress, she immediately tried to jump up the bed and make a run for it, but he sat on top of her, immobilising her lower body, gripping her wrists when she tried to hit him</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! You’re hurting me!” She screamed and he sighed,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Y/n but you don’t seem to understand, I’m doing this for your sake… *Sigh* This was not how it was supposed to turn out…” He clicked his teeth, holding her wrists tight in one hand, his other hand going over her mouth, keep it closed as she tried to scream again. Yasunobu had an anguished look on his face</p><p> </p><p>“I was supposed to be your saviour… You were supposed to fall in love with <em>me! </em>Not that creep… You know you broke my heart when I moved back and you didn’t recognise me… but I have your Otosan to thank for being so strict with you, keeping you away from all those <em>filthy boys</em>. It was irritating at first, because all I wanted to do was protect you like I used to… but then I realised thanks to your Otosan, you were being kept pure, just for me…” He mumbled and she felt tears prick her eyes when he felt his erection pressing against her, she tried to struggle against him again but Yasunobu pressed his body into her further.</p><p> </p><p>“I had it all planned out, you know… I hired that idiot in your college to stalk you… But that imbecile happened to get caught by that waiter, moments before I was meant to ‘save’ you in that alley… Imagine my luck, when I found out <em>you </em>moved to Tokyo <em>alone</em>, finding where <em>you</em> work and getting hired to design <em>your </em>book. It’s pure destiny… <em>We’re meant to be together… </em>The new guy, I hired to scare you again, was doing his job so well but that idiot was never supposed to touch you… I’m so sorry my love, let me make you forget that scary incident. I’m here now, you’re back where you belong. I’ll keep you safe, I promise…” He whispered, Y/n had stilled now, shocked form his revelation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad Akira fell for my plan, when I ‘accidently’ left my tablet… My bags are already packed, we’re going to leave Tokyo and start a fresh new life… but for that, I need you to stop struggling. Accept me and we can live happily together, I don't want to take you by force. All I want, is to love you…” He cooed.</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu smiled, feeling her resistance stop. He cautiously moved his hands away, but she didn’t make an attempt to move.</p><p> </p><p>“It never stops hurting, does it?” he sighed, and she bit her lip, whispering</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Yasunobu stroked her face, making her look away shyly</p><p> </p><p>“Giving someone the best of you and watching them give it to someone else… Someone who clearly doesn’t deserve it…” he muttered</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up, she clutched his shoulders, leaning closer to him, hugging him. Yasunobu was taken back, his heart paced fast sand he felt immense happiness</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realise you cared about me so much, Yumyum…” She whispered and Yasunobu felt his heart race, she looked so angelic and beautiful right now</p><p> </p><p>His hands cupped her face,</p><p> </p><p>“I really do Y/n… I forgive you for getting lost along the way… What matters is that we’re together now and not that creep… Kiss me…” He whispered leaning closer, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Yuma…” She whispered, against his lips,</p><p> </p><p>“..my boyfriend isn’t a creep, <em>you’re</em> the fucking creep” She spat</p><p> </p><p>Before he could open his eyes, Y/n took the chance to harshly shove him off the bed, scampering to grabbing the lamp on his bedside, bashing it against his back making him groan in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of fear, she felt all that pent up anger within her release, kicking him in his side</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I'm sick-” she kicked him between his legs making him groan again, “-and tired of being afraid of spineless men like you!” She couldn't stop beating him up, oh she was furious at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You almost fucking ruined my entire life Yasunobu! This isn’t what you call ‘love’. You don't put the person you love in danger! What you are, is a coward! A sick coward!” She yelled, hitting him again and he hissed, unable to move.<br/>
<br/>
“Y/n!” Tendou burst through the door with a police officer right behind him</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here with the po-!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou and the cop froze just in time to see Y/n angrily gripping Yasunobu’s collar, punching him square in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit…” He muttered, Yasunobu looked like shit, Y/n was about to strike him again but Tendou was quick to quickly wrap his arms around her, pulling her away</p><p> </p><p>“LET ME HIT THIS ASSHOLE SOME MORE!” She yelled but he hushed her,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you were amazing Y/n, you protected yourself!” He gushed excitedly while Yasunobu groaned, the officer was quick to put his hands behind his back, cuffing him. Tendou hugged Y/n tightly and she hugged him back</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve listened to you Satori, you were right about him all long… He was behind my first stalker attack too… back in college…” She stated in shock and Tendou stroked her hair,</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I heard it all on the phone. I'm so glad I recorded the conversation… There was a police officer paroling by the bus stop when I got off, I literally grabbed him and made him follow me. Thank fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou and her made their way out of the room but they froze when they saw Yasunobu’s wall</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa… what the fuck… there are so many pictures…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n frowned, looking at her scattered images,</p><p> </p><p>“What a freak…” She muttered, leaving the room… Tendou felt a little shocked… To know someone was obsessing about his girlfriend this much… He shuddered, knowing what could have happened to her if he was too late…</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, eyeing one particular photo…</p><p> </p><p>“She looks really cute there…” He muttered, glancing around the room, whistling innocently before he pocketed it. He stood for a minute, before he sighed putting it back</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll make me a freak too… The cops are probably gonna need this for evidence… Shouldn’t tamper with it…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou made his way out of the door, before he stopped, going back</p><p> </p><p>“…this should be okay…” He said, quickly snapping a photo of that particular on his phone before he dashed out to Y/n. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of Yasunobu’s apartment, where another police officer had arrived. Yasunobu was already seated in the back seat of the car, keeping his gaze down</p><p> </p><p>“Miss L/n, we have a few questions… Will you come down and give a statement?” He asked her and Y/n nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou gripped her hand, making her look up at him</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, you’re amazing…”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him,</p><p> </p><p>“I know!”</p><p> </p><p>He froze for a second before he burst out laughing and so did, she. He quickly pulled her in for a kiss, making sure to glance at Yasunobu who looked infuriated. Tendou lifted his middle finger towards Yasunobu, continuing his kiss with Y/n, while the car drove away. Parting from her, he caressed her face, making her smile</p><p> </p><p>“Come on superwoman, we have one last thing to deal with before we can go home. You ready?” He asked as the police officer ushered them to another car</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready to close this chapter of my life” She started, and he looked at her, kissing her hand</p><p> </p><p>“and I’m ready to start the next chapter with you” He ended.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't want to go through the typical damsel in distress, getting saved by her lover route... My OC is a bad bitch and I made sure of that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 26: Familial Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 26</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening. Y/n found herself sitting aloof in her lounge; the entire day was completely surreal. The adrenaline had completely vanished when they reached home. She was now, facing the reality of the actually fright inducing situation she had gone under. Millions of scenarios played in her head, what if Otosan never called her in that moment? Would Yasunobu have been caught? What if he continued his manipulation and she really did get kidnapped to another country…? He had it all planned out, it was just a matter of slowly breaking her mentally…</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders were trembling lightly, her breaths becoming short and restless. She felt the nausea build, remembering how his erection was rubbing against her. She was extremely terrified at that moment; she had almost caved into his advances from the sheer distress of almost being raped.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped when her balcony door slid open and arms quickly wrapped around her body, hushing her. Her body was shaking even more, but Tendou held her tight</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just me… You’re alright, I promise. You’re safe, Y/n, just breathe… Come on… breathe in” He kept inhaling and exhaling, until she began to mimic him. Taking shaky breaths until her shaking slowly settled, however her heart was madly pounding. It was almost deafening.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori…” She breathed and he hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, Y/n…”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to hug him back, Tendou could feel her heart pounding madly against his chest, he empathised with how afraid she was, what she just went through, was horrible.</p><p> </p><p>“Baki Baki ni ore ~…” He gently sang,</p><p> </p><p>“Nani wo? ~” He continued, and Y/n furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, pulling away to look at his now flushed face but he continued,</p><p> </p><p>“Kokoro wo da yo〜”</p><p> </p><p>As she listened to his strange song, her eyes widened as she realised this was the tune he was always humming. He was finally sharing the lyrics with her…</p><p> </p><p>Tendou finished his melody softly, pushing his forehead against hers, his hand on her chest</p><p> </p><p>“Your hearts stopped pounding… Do you feel better?” He asked and she nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Much better… Thank you…” She whispered and he smiled, caressing her face</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to make you something to eat?” He asked and she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really hungry Satori…”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned looking at her shoulders droop, her eyes were still filled with sorrow. He bit his bottom lip, chewing it between his teeth before he pulled her chin to lock eyes with him. Her eyes were brimming with tears and he felt his own watering, he could feel her pain. Y/n’s voice shook, staring at him</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crying…” She whispered and he swallowed, quickly wiping his dotting tears with his sleeves</p><p> </p><p>“Not I’m not…” He flushed, but she stroked his face</p><p> </p><p>“Tori… What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou found himself, chewing on his lip again</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just really angry Y/n… No… I’m furious… I wasn’t fast enough… I could hear you screaming from my phone and… I just… I can’t get it out of my head… I promised your father that I’ll never let any harm come to you, but I failed… How can I face him tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked away, he felt shame. After Riichi found out, of course his first instinct was to make his way to Tokyo in the morning… Riichi was already worried about Y/n and after this happened, what if he made her move back?</p><p> </p><p>Y/n cocked her head to the side, grabbing his hand, softly tracing the cold skin</p><p> </p><p>“Tori… what happened earlier, was not your fault. You didn’t fail at anything, it’s because of you I faced my demons, head on” She started, crawling into his lap</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” He asked and she nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“When Yasunobu… forced me onto his bed… I was terrified, I-I almost gave in…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou felt the anger fill inside of him, thinking of his precious girlfriend, in danger… She gripped his chin, making him look at her</p><p> </p><p>“But… I remembered you were on the phone, making your way to save me… I didn’t want you to find me in… that position… with another man. I couldn’t let you see me like that and then… Yasunobu’s revelations… instead of feeling afraid, I was enraged… He ruined, what could have been the best years of my life… In that moment, I realised that I don't need you to protect me all the time, I don't anyone… just… knowing that I have you in my life, made me fight back”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s heart warmed, staring into her lovely eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n…” He muttered but she locked her lips with his, silencing him…</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, she smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I hate the fact, I went through such a trauma… I realised that if it never happened, then I’d never have met you… I’d never share all my… firsts… with you…” Her cheeks burned, as her shy demeanour made an appearance again</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy, that I have you with me Satori… I love you” She whispered, and he cupped her face, finally cracking into a smile</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Y/n…” He muttered and she smiled, whispering his name gently</p><p> </p><p>They kissed again, huddled on the floor against her sofa, the couple kept quietly exchanging soft kisses between themselves. Panting as they pulled away, Tendou’s hands rubbed her sides, an innocent look on his face, as he cutely asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Y/n?”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed, listening to him, as his thumbs rubbed her back</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna start the next chapter of our lives…?” He hinted, a blush on his face. She stilled, a giggle slipping from her lips. He was too adorable, sometimes. Leaning closer, she pecked his lips</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in need of some inspiration… Care to be my muse?” She asked and he pretended to think</p><p> </p><p>“On one condition…” He said and she raised a brow, arms lazily wrapping around his neck</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? And what’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I get to be your muse… <em>forever</em>…” He confessed and she blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“O-ofcourse!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou let out a cheeky grin, making her yelp when he stood up with her in his arms, arms holding her form steady</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” She laughed and his grin stretched wider, brows wiggling</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon baby, get ready to be dicked-down with some ‘<em>inspiration’ </em>tonight <strong>(AN: Not me, thinking about the Spongebob ‘<em>Imagination’ meme)</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Their laughter could echoed through her flat as Tendou rushed into her bedroom, closing the door behind them, he was prepared to give her a night to remember…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(AN: Sorry horny kids, I don’t feel like writing smut rn<em> :p) </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The next day, Tendou waited anxiously for Riichi to arrive. Y/n tried her best to relax him, but he was prepared for a beat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Tori… you’ve going to make yourself sick… Otosan is not going to be angry, he’ll be emotional, is all…” She explained but he was still grimly looking at his coffee mug. She sighed before sudden rapping got their attention. Tendou hastily stood up from his chair, almost knocking his chair down</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down!” She assured him, walking to the entrance door, Tendou awkwardly trailing behind her, squeezing his hand once before she opened the door</p><p> </p><p>“Otosa-<em>Oomph</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt the breath leave her body as she found her face being smothered into a bosom and a woman gushing</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you sweet little angel! I’m so glad you’re safe!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou wasn’t sure what to do, as he watched his girlfriend being smothered by a chubby older woman…Y/n still couldn't breathe as the woman kept rocking her back and forth, cooing smoothing words. Pulling back, she tried catching her breath while Riichi awkwardly, rubbed the back of his neck, a blush on his face</p><p> </p><p>“Hello sweetie… I see, you’ve finally met Yuuko…” He chuckled and Y/n’s eyes widened as she realised, she had finally come face to face with her father’s girlfriend. Yuuko was a sweet woman, she didn’t even give Y/n the chance to introduce herself before she grabbed the younger woman’s hand, bringing her into her own flat</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Y/n-chan, I’ve heard so much about you from Riichi! I’m so sorry you had to go through that, what a horrible man! Please, please sit down, I’m going to make you something to eat dear!” Yuuko gushed and Y/n blushed, feeling shy</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! You musn’t! P-Please make yourself at home, I’ll make you tea!” She squeaked</p><p> </p><p>Yuuko stepped back, grasping Y/n’s hands, stroking the backs of them softly. Y/n felt sudden warmth fill her being, this woman was very soothing. Like a ball of sunshine…</p><p> </p><p>“My… Riichi was right!” She turned to Riichi, grinning,</p><p> </p><p>“She’s super adorable! I just wanna her hug her so tight!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n squeaked when Yuuko smothered her into a tight hug again, Riichi laughed before Yuuko raised a brow glancing behind him</p><p> </p><p>“And who is this handsome young man, hiding by the fridge…?” She asked and Tendou blushed, rubbing the back of his neck before he shyly made his way to the group. He bowed, introducing himself and Yuuko beamed again,</p><p>“Riichi has mentioned you to me! Y/n’s protective little boyfriend. Oh, come here, you!” She sang, pulling Tendou into one of her death inducing hugs, Y/n watched in amusement as Riichi’s eye twitched while Tendou was being smothered by his girlfriend…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Riichi-kun, he’s not little at all! He’s so handsome!” She gushed</p><p> </p><p>“A-Alright… that’s enough Yuuko…” Riichi cleared his throat, making the older woman pout and let Tendou go</p><p> </p><p>“Aww darling, are you getting jealous? Even at this age… Don’t worry, I only got eyes on you” She laughed, making Riichi flush. As everyone settled down, Riichi and Yuuko began inquiring about the incident. The shock clearly evident as Y/n explained the entire situation. Riichi realised Tendou was unusually quiet, avoiding the older man’s gaze. He was reassured, looking at Y/n, who bravely talked about the Yasunobu ordeal to Yuuko, who in turn was holding his daughter’s hand, listening intently. What shocked Riichi most was when Tendou proudly told Yuuko, how Y/n beat Yasunobu up.</p><p> </p><p>He never felt prouder to be father, than in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>As evening approached and the women decided to chat and get to know each other while cooking. The older man approached the entrance, making Tendou look awards him when he called out his name</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going for a smoke, care to join me?” He asked, Tendou swallowed, getting up</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse sir…” He muttered, grabbing his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou and Riichi found themselves on a familiar bench by the canals as the younger man nervously watched Riichi light his cigarette. He wasn’t sure what to say, he knew how protective Riichi was over Y/n, he was still feeling guilt ridden</p><p> </p><p>“Tendou…” Riichi started and Tendou sat up straight, looking up at the older man</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi raised a brow,</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter with you tonight?” He asked and Tendou flushed</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, sir…?”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi raised a brow,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not your usual annoying self… Somethings clearly bothering you, boy. Spit it out”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi took a drag of his cigarette watching Tendou clench his fist</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t keep my promise to you…” He started and Riichi gave a confused look</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p> </p><p>Y/n hissed when she struggled to pull the hair tie out of her hair but alas it became tangled in her locks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, is it stuck? Let me help… Sit down…” Yuuko sighed, pulling the kitchen stool out for Y/n, who shyly sat down, as Yuuko rummaged through her bag</p><p> </p><p>“Here it is” She sang, showing her hairbrush to Y/n. Yuuko went behind her, gently working on pulling her mangled hair out of the elastic before she gently brushed the knots out of her locks. It was a quiet moment, but Y/n didn’t feel uneasy. This moment felt almost nostalgic, like a missing moment, being revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“You have such lovely hair…” Yuuko said softly and Y/n flushed,</p><p> </p><p>“Th-thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem, dear… I used to be a hairdresser, when I was younger…” Yuuko started and Y/n raised a brow,</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuko hummed, as she continued brushing the younger woman’s hair, talking about her younger days. They laughed over some of Yuuko’s stories regarding her high school boyfriends… After a few moments, Y/n found herself asking,</p><p> </p><p>“So… how did you and Otosan meet? He never told me…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuko calmly placed the brush down, her hands now sectioning Y/n’s hair, taking time to braid it</p><p> </p><p>“We met at the graveyard… He was there to pay his respect to your mother, and I was there… for my daughter…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt a lump in her throat,</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t know…”<br/><br/></p><p>Yuuko just smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright sweety, I’ve made my peace with her death a long time ago… She was sick when she was born…My sweet angel, fought a hard battle but couldn't pull through after she turned five, but I know that she’s in a much better place now… The day I met Riichi, it seemed like fate. It had rained heavily the night before, so I was anxious, her grave was going to be dirty, so I decided to go clean it… and somehow, when I arrived, your father was there, and he had done it for me…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuko’s eyes softened remembering the moment,</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a gentleman… the kindest man, I’ve ever met”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n smiled, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“He really is the best… I’m really glad you both found each other Yuuko-san” She said softly and Yuuko beamed, tying the end of Y/n’s braid</p><p> </p><p>“It makes me really happy to hear that”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n admired her braid, complimenting the older woman</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, enough about me now! Tell me more about that handsome boyfriend of yours. He’s got some pretty strong looking arms, no?” Yuuko winked and Y/n blushed, thinking about her boyfriend, who was currently in his own little scenario with her father</p><p> </p><p>“Promise…?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou flushed, feeling embarrassed… maybe he took this way more seriously than he thought… Now he had to explain himself to his girlfriend’s father…</p><p> </p><p>“I promised that I’d keep Y/n safe… but I failed yesterday… She was under my watch, but she still got into danger… I’m sorry” He bowed and Riichi puffed on his smoke before he threw the butt on the ground, crushing it under his shoe. Tendou cringed at the sound of the ground crunching under his foot</p><p> </p><p>“Get up”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou swallowed, feeling his heart race as he stood up, gazing down at Riichi, who had a stern expression. He flinched when Riichi stepped closer, but was taken back when he just patted his back</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been anxious over something stupid like that? Listen boy, my daughter beat the shit out of that pervert, because she’s strong. I know, I asked you to watch over her but she’s indeed her mother’s daughter. My wife was a super feisty girl too, believe it or not, Y/n’s mother was one of the ‘delinquents’ in school…” He chuckled and Tendou was blown away, imagining Y/n’s mother in a totally new manner. Riichi just grinned, sitting on the bench, patting the empty space next to him</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a failure Satori… I know you dropped everything to look after Y/n… The fact, you followed your gut instinct, to know she was in danger. Brining the cops, going with her to the station… You even recorded the entire thing on your phone… I think you don't need to prove anything to me anymore… You have my trust…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou turned to look at Riichi, feeling his eyes soften and a pout on his face, Riichi scowled</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you giving me such a gross look?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou laughed, hugging the older man, who tried to push him away, feeling embarrassed</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey, quit it! I’ve already given you my blessings, that should be enough. So get off me, before I thump you” Riichi whined, while Tendou backed off,</p><p> </p><p>“D-did you say I have your blessing…?” He asked in astonishment and Riichi felt his ears burn, fixing his crooked glasses</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! Yes… I-I said you have my trust… I <em>meant </em>you have my <em>trust</em>” He stammered, and Tendou gave him a sly grin, Riichi’s eye twitched in irritation and he stood up, shoving his hands into his coat pocket</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going back inside” He mumbled whereas Tendou laughed, jumping up and rushed next to him, following him towards the apartment complex. Tendou’s cheeky grin was still in place as he jokingly nudged Riichi with his elbow</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean, I can call you <em>Otosan </em>now?” He sang and Riichi grunted,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push it”<br/><br/></p><p>Tendou sighed, pouting</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…” He looked at Riichi</p><p> </p><p>“…<em>Otosan~” </em>he sang, making Riichi growl, Tendou laughed, dashing past Riichi before he could whack him</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you inside, <em>Otosan”</em> He beamed, running up the stairs in glee, making the older man sigh before a tiny smile formed on his face</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 27: Je t'aime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 27</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Two months later~</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Congratulations Y/n!” Her coworkers cheered when she walked into her department. Her cheeks flushed and she was started by the party streamers her coworkers popped in front of her, as they cheered. She let out a shy smile, rubbing the back of her neck, sheepishly. Akira stepped out of Ohno’s office holding a cake in her hands, with Ohno following behind her</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on your first publication Y/n! You’re official a published author, welcome to the club!” Ohno came and hugged the younger woman, who hugged her in return</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Ohno-sama! I couldn't have done it without you” She bowed and Ohno grinned, making her stand straight</p><p> </p><p>“Enough of the flattery, today is all about you!” Ohno laughed, pushing Y/n towards the centre of the table where a coworker handed her a knife, ushering her to cut the cake as they all cheered once again. Y/n was feeling shy, being given so much attention, but the support and love she felt from her friends made her happy.</p><p> </p><p>After Yasunobu’s arrest, life for her changed.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t afraid anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Her relationship with her co-workers had changed, she started to spend more time with them. She learnt that the men in her department but were actually quite kind, they didn’t intimidate her anymore. She also found companionship with the girls in the office too, they ate lunch together and often discussed their relationships. Y/n enjoyed the banter, when they’d tease her about her shy personality compared to her steamy novel.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go out drinking tonight!” Her friend laughed, and the others agreed. However, Ohno interjected</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guys but Y/n’s got plans tonight… besides…” She crossed her arms, raising a brow</p><p> </p><p>“…some of you haven’t met your deadlines…” Ohno turned to walk into her office.</p><p> </p><p>They quieted down, as Y/n giggled,</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry but Satori is revealing his new chocolate collection this evening, I promised him I’d be there!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone let out an ‘Ooo’ and she flushed,</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder you look extra adorable today! Bring us some goodies next week!” Someone said, and she laughed before she walked into Ohno’s office with Akira</p><p> </p><p>The women sat down in front of her as she pushed a book in front of Y/n. Y/n stared at the familiar cover, feeling the shock radiate. It was weird to look at the final product of her work. Ohno smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Sign it.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s eyes widened, and she looked at Ohno, Akira hummed, opening her bag and sliding her own copy in front of Y/n</p><p> </p><p>“Mine too”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her eyes water, when she signed their copies. Akira let out an awe, dabbing Y/n’s eyes with a tissue</p><p> </p><p>“You did well Y/n, we’re proud of you”</p><p> </p><p>Those words poured deep into her soul, she glanced at the cover of her novel. Fingers rubbing the print of her title, fingers feeling the ridges of the golden letters <strong>(AN: Someone give me a title for her novel! I was thinking ‘Sweet Like Chocolate’ but then I thought it’d be cheesy af…) </strong></p><p> </p><p>“I love the new book design too, just a simple sleek red cover. The shade of red, is quite alluring as well. Makes me glad, we didn’t go for that detailed cover before… It was too overwhelming…” Akira said,</p><p> </p><p>Ohno hummed, her eyes furrowing as she remembered that stupid freelancer they hired. When she learnt the news of Yasunobu’s arrest, she was honestly shocked. She knew he was infatuated with Y/n, but she didn’t realise just how obsessed he was. Ohno found herself sleepless some nights, feeling sick about what could have happened to the young girl that she had taken under her wing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost the same shade as Tendou-san’s hair… I must say, he looks good with his hair grown out now…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n blushed, Tendou’s hair was longer now, he styled it in a way similar to his younger days and she had to admit, it did excite her. She often found herself, glancing at him way more than usual, her fingers itched to weave through his scarlet locks, gripping them between her fists.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s become more attractive, hasn’t he?” Y/n blurted, making the two older women glanced at her, as she turned redder than her book, making them laugh</p><p> </p><p>“How sweet!” Akira gushed and Ohno chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways Y/n, we’ll see you at the party tonight. I’ll try to get to Angelina by 8! Have to wait for my husband. I’m quite excited to be able to test out some artisanal chocolates tonight.” Ohno said and Akira nodded,</p><p>“Me too, it was very kind of Tendou-san to invite us. I’m really looking forward to it”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n smiled at her seniors, tapping her feet against the floor</p><p> </p><p>“He’s worked really hard on this new collection, just as long as I’ve been working on my novel. I’m so happy for him!”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“Why doesn’t he open his own shop? He’s definitely capable of success, if he branches out. I’ve got connections!” Ohno flipped her phone open, scrolling through and Y/n sweat dropped</p><p> </p><p>“Ohno-sama, thank you but… Satori already has a plan…”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? And what is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stopped tapping her feet, biting her lip</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not so sure, really… He hasn’t discussed much of it with me, but I do know he wants to start his own brand, one day… I really hope he’ll achieve his dreams”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno felt her heart warm as this fluffy couple, sometimes she truly wondered if they actually had the kinky sex, she wrote about in her novel. Y/n and him seemed so pure to each other. She always felt at ease, knowing Y/n had a wonderful man beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“You both will achieve your dreams because your hard workers. Always keep that passion between you two, alive. Passion gives you the motivation to be inspired, so continue loving each other with all you’ve got!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(AN: Ngl this is what I boss says to me… she’s like, you need to have a PaSsIoNaTe relationship, bc good dick will apparently, make me, make good art… idk how I feel about that) </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n looked at Ohno, feeling admiration build inside of her, her eyes shimmering.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Both women smiled, Ohno leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you tonight, looking forward to it”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n huffed as she walked as quick as she could to Angelina, she was glad Ohno-sama let her off early, going home to feed Maro and changing her outfit. She had prepared in the morning already but as the day went by, she realised how worn down her appearance had become, and it made her a bit anxious. Tonight, was a little fancier than usual. Tendou was debuting a new collection and for that, he invited quite a few close friends and his mother as well. Y/n wasn’t nervous about meeting her, they met a few times before and she was a kind woman.</p><p> </p><p>She was in awe of her scarlet hair, much like her son’s. Though their features differed but Y/n assumed he must have taken after his father. She didn’t know much about him, except for the fact, his parents were divorced. Tendou never discussed his father and she chose not to bring it up either. If it was something that brought up bad memories, then she didn’t want to know.</p><p> </p><p>She straightened her dress as she neared Angelina, she could see people on the other side of the glass windows, since it was after hours. The shop was closed so the crowd gathered inside was intimate. The bell on top of the door, rang, as she walked in. For some reason, she felt her cheeks burn a little pink, noticing the stares of some people around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie-chan!” Ryo called, rushing towards Y/n to give her a hug. Y/n smiled, hugging her back</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Ryo-san, you look so nice! I’ve never seen you in a skirt before, you always wear pants!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo frowned, tugging at her girly outfit, feeling unpleased</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… I had no choice for tonight… since this is a ‘fancy’ shin-dig… My girlfriend did my makeup too…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n giggled,</p><p> </p><p>“Is she here?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo rubbed the back of her neck,</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… I don't think so…</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gave her a confused look,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I looked  forward to meeting her!”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo just laughed, before Y/n could say something, someone muttered her name. Turning around, she blushed to see Ushijima towering above her. Cheeks flushing, she quickly bowed</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello Ushijima-san!”</p><p> </p><p>He bowed back, before they engaged in a casual chit chat. Y/n noticed a slightly angry looking man standing behind Ushijima. He was wearing strange attire, a little quirky but he seemed familiar. Ushijima’s eyes followed hers, before he hummed</p><p> </p><p>“Semi, this is Y/n-chan, Tendou’s girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Semi glanced at the younger girl, he froze, feeling his cheeks heat up. He had seen her photos on their group chat but damn, seeing her in real was another experience. Semi introduced himself to the shy girl, as they engaged in chit chat but he glanced behind Y/n and that’s when his eyes locked onto the woman behind her.</p><p> </p><p>There was something so grunge about her, he wanted her.</p><p> </p><p>Excusing himself from his friends, Semi felt that confidence inside him build, he was going to use his stage charms on this woman, causally picking up two flutes of champagne from a nearby waiter as he strode towards Ryo</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I noticed your hands are empty, care for a drink?” He offered a flute and Ryo glanced at him, shamelessly head to toe, raising a brow before she giggled,</p><p> </p><p>“Well don't you have a good eye… Sure thing, rockstar”</p><p> </p><p>Semi grinned, coming closer, handing her a glass. He raised his glass towards her,</p><p> </p><p>“Rockstar is right, I think you’re the one with a good eye… I’m Semi Eita…”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo smirked, raising her glass towards him</p><p> </p><p>“and I’m a lesbian”</p><p> </p><p>*Clink!*</p><p> </p><p>Semi stood still, feeling embarrassed before Ryo downed her glass, handing it back to him</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the drink… but I’m more of a beer person… Toodles!” She patted his back, leaving him there before she walked off. Semi felt embarrassed when he heard the snickers of his former teammates behind him</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n giggled, feeling a bit sorry for Semi but she was far more impressed by how smooth Ryo was</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so cool….” Y/n muttered and Ushijima hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Satori anywhere?” She asked him and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“He’s over there”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima pointed behind her and she followed his direction to see Tendou happily chatting with his mother, Riichi and Yuuko-san. Feeling happy that her father and his mother could make it, she made her way towards them</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” She beamed and everyone gushed to greet her, smothering her in hugs and kisses. Tendou smiled warmly, pulling her in for a hug, making her blush when a chorus of ‘awes’ came from the group</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie, you’re finally here! Did you feed Maro?” he asked, and she nodded</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry I’m late, I hope I didn’t miss anything!”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, quickly stepping back to look at her dress</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, feeling shy</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned before he held her hand,</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’ll show you the displays! You haven’t tried some of these yet!”</p><p> </p><p>She followed behind him, as they met a few more of his friends before he offered her various chocolates from different platters, she was in awe</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, these are fantastic, no wonder everyone’s going crazy over them! You did so well!” She beamed and he flushed,</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, this entire collection is inspired by you…”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at face, her brows raising</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… When we met, I realised I began concurring so many new recipes, all because I wanted you to try them first. Because… my chocolates make you happy…” He blushed, feeling a bit cheesy but she smiled, holding his hand tighter</p><p> </p><p>“Tori… they don't make me happy… <em>You </em>make me happy! Getting to eat your chocolates, just adds to that happiness”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou bit his lip, he really wanted to sweep down and kiss her hard, but he was aware of the crowd around them, he just kissed her cheek softly</p><p>“You’re the key to my happiness, Y/n”</p><p> </p><p>She was about to say something, but she squeaked when someone called out her name</p><p> </p><p>“My, my…. Aren’t you both a couple of lovebirds? That was super adorable!” Ohno beamed, making them quickly part, as if they were deer caught in a headlight. Tendou quickly bowed to Ohno, her husband and Akira</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming Ohno-sama, I hope you guys enjoy the tasters tonight, I’ve kept a few gifts for you guys, so please don't forget to take them before you leave!” He said and Ohno laughed, patting his back</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re such a sweetheart! Right Akira?”</p><p> </p><p>Both women giggled, while Ohno’s husband just rubbed the back of his neck, thanking Tendou for his invitation. Y/n took the ladies to the displays, letting them try out the chocolates before Y/n bumped into Yuuko, who hugged her tightly again</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, you sweet girl!” Yuuko gushed and Y/n felt shy, before she introduced her to the other women. As they chattered, Y/n’s eyes trailed outside of the shop, she noticed her father smoking by the glass window, quietly excusing herself, she walked outside.</p><p> </p><p>The bell jingled and Riichi turned to look, seeing his daughter, he quickly threw his cigarette to the floor, crushing it under his shoe. She walked to him, hugging the side of his arm</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen much of you lately…” She said, when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they leaned against the wall, looking at the road ahead of them. He nodded, shuffling his feet</p><p> </p><p>“I know… I’ve been trying to give you some space, no one wants their old man to badger them constantly” He laughed, and she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true, I look forward to your phone calls… but, I also know that you’re not alone now, so I'm more at ease. I really do like Yuuko-san” She said and Riichi smiled, a fond look in his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a very kind person, I didn’t think it would be possible to love again… after your mother… but Yuuko… She takes good care of me and… It’s nice to have some life back at home. Ever since you left, I was nothing but a nervous wreck… I wanted to bring you back home, immediately… but… you proved me wrong…”</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed her shoulder softly, and she looked at him</p><p> </p><p>“I did?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm, you don't know how shocked I was, when I found out about your novel… To be honest, I will never read this one… No offense… Yuuko loves it… but… I can’t…” He blushed, clearing his throat</p><p> </p><p>“But! I'm very proud of you, my daughter is an author now” He laughed, and she smiled</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Otosan… This means a lot to me… If I’m being honest, please don't ever read that novel… The next one I'm planning, is a different genre… Maybe more on the thriller aspect. You like thriller!” She said and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Now I look forward to that”</p><p> </p><p>His laughter died out and he glanced at her again, Y/n looked so much like his wife today. Although her demeanour was the total opposite, they both shared the same smile that Riichi loved. Every time she was happy, he felt like she was there with them too. His gaze softened and he slipped a cigarette out of his case, lighting it</p><p> </p><p>“You know, when I first met Tendou… I honestly didn’t trust him… I thought he was a buffoon… but when I saw how happy he made you, I realised I was being too overprotective. You’ve been such an angel to raise, never caused me any trouble… I just wanted to make sure you were always safe. Tendou has shown me, just how much he cares about you. I see it… I just want you to know that I accept your relationship and… he’s okay, I guess”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi flushed, he still didn’t want to admit he liked Tendou out loud, there was still that tiny smidge of pride he had against the boy, he found annoying, but he could tolerate it. Tendou really did entertain him and it amused him to see how lovesick the young man was about his daughter. Truth be told, he had been keeping an eye on Tendou, seeing how he interacted with other women whenever they were in public, but he realised that Tendou only had eyes for Y/n, and Y/n only…</p><p> </p><p>If a man could love someone that much and that openly, he knew she was in good hands.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n leaned against Riichi, she felt instant relief to hear her father admit he liked her boyfriend. It was very surreal, but she found herself saying</p><p> </p><p>“I really do love him, Otosan. If I never met him, I don't think I’d be where I am, right now”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“No Y/n don't credit your entire success to one person. You were the one who faced your fears, head on. Tendou was a great support system for you, I’ll admit that. But the person you are today, is all because of you and your hard work. I don’t know what the future holds for you guys, but I just want you to remember, you are the reason behind your success. No one else.”</p><p> </p><p>She was taken back by his words, but his words resonated with her. She was about to say something, but the door opened again and Ohno-sama popped her head out</p><p>“Could I bother you for a light? Oh Y/n, Tendou was looking for you, better go find him. He looks like a kid lost in a grocery store...” She laughed and Y/n nodded, looking at her dad again. Riichi just grinned, ushering her to go inside but for some reason, she found herself emotional, hugging him harder, making him freeze for a second before he laughed and hugged her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Go find Tendou, darling” He whispered, and she nodded, going inside. Ohno took Y/n’s place, using his lighter to light her cigarette</p><p> </p><p>“So… I didn’t realise you still smoked Riichi-san… Didn’t you say it’s a bad habit, back in the day?” She cocked her head and him and he rolled his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still as annoying as ever Fuka-san”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno chuckled, taking a drag</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I was really surprised when Y/n’s application came through and I saw your name in her official documents. I heard you had a child, but I never thought, I’d ever get to see her”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi nodded, taking a puff of his cigarette</p><p> </p><p>“I did my fair share of research on your agency… Truth be told, I was never going to let her come to Tokyo, until I found out this agency belongs to you. I knew Id be leaving Y/n in good hands… but to think, you’d make my daughter publish an erotic novel…” His eye twitched and she laughed</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry Riichi but you were practically raising her like a nun! The girl needed to let loose and learn to enjoy life! You were always so prim and proper back in highschool, its why we never got along back then… Goody two shoes…”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever… Did you tell Y/n that we know each other…?”</p><p> </p><p>Ohno shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, if I did… She’d use you as an excuse to get out of writing that novel. Besides, itll be fun for us, when she learns about it. He rreaction will be so funny”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed before Riichi turned to glance inside the shop, where he watched Y/n being fed a piece of chocolate by Tendou, both of them were laughing happily. He could see their eyes sparkling as they chattered</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a good guy…” He slipped and Ohno hummed,</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’ve kept a watchful eye on that boy… He really does have the best intentions for Y/n. I know I trust him”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi nodded, noticing Tendou turning to glance at the window, making eye contact with him. Tendou grinned, waving obnoxiously at Riichi, who just closed his eyes, turning around and sighing</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an idiot…. But I trust him too…”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening went by smoothly, all of the guests had thoroughly enjoyed Tendou’s new collection, he had gotten a plethora of orders which meant, he was going to get some good pocket in the next month. Ohno’s husband had even scheduled an interview with Tendou at his advertising firm! This was a great booster in Tendou’s career.</p><p> </p><p>As they greeted the last few guests who left, Tendou and Ryo sighed, stretching</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Y/n, I’ll need some help packing up in the kitchen if you don’t mind” he asked, and she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse not!”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed her into the kitchen with him, as soon as the door closed. He quickly pushed her against the door, kissing her hard. She moaned, wrapping her arms around him before pulling away</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! Ryo’s on the other side!” She whispered and he chuckled, squeezing her ass, making her squeak</p><p> </p><p>“I know but… you looked so sexy all night; I just couldn't help myself”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned closer and she braced herself for another kiss, but he chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, lets pack up” he said, and she loosened her posture, following behind him, embarrassed. As the stacked up the cooking utensils and trays, they chattered about tonight’s events. Tendou was beaming while he listened to her, talking. She looked like a treat, boxing up the left-over chocolates. She quickly munched on one</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm! This flavour is definitely a hit to me! I’m not surprised that they almost sold out. I'm impressed with how you developed the menu so well! It’s a delicious collection!” She laughed and he chuckled, finishing up his last bit of work. He eyed his phone, a notification from Ryo, before he cleared his throat</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, there’s one chocolate, I didn’t reveal tonight” He admitted and she looked at him in confusion</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, thinking for a second</p><p> </p><p>“It’s part of this collection but… I wanted to reveal it to you before anyone else. It’s actually going to be part of the permanent menu here, from tomorrow”</p><p> </p><p>She was curious now, he seemed really shy all of a sudden, rubbing the back of his neck before he pushed his hair back, a blush on his face</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I want you to give them a taste”</p><p> </p><p>He extended his hand to her and she grabbed it, following out to the shop. She was a little confused, it was dim in the shop. Everything was cleaned up except for a table in the middle. There was a fancy three-tiered platter filled with chocolates in the middle. Tendou smiled at her, bringing her towards it. Y/n eyed the truffles laid out, before she looked at Tendou. He smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Try one, they’re the most important chocolates of this collection” He muttered</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay…” She flushed, reaching out to pluck one truffle up, glancing at him before she popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly. Her eyes, widened</p><p> </p><p>“…butterscotch walnut truffles…” She whispered, looking at him, in realisation</p><p> </p><p>“These are the chocolates… we made together on our first date…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou cupped her face gently, gazing into her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to lie; this is my favourite flavour ever since I first tried them with you…”</p><p> </p><p>She gaze softened and she felt her heart beat fast, nuzzling against his palm</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Satori… You’re so sweet”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what I’ve named this truffle?” He asked and she nodded, he nodded towards the table behind them</p><p> </p><p>“Read the card”</p><p> </p><p>She turned, looking at the platter before she realised there was a small white card, on the top tier. She turned to flip it open, her eyes widening, and she blushed</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie’s Kiss?”</p><p>
  <strong>(^AN: I know this is very cringey…. But I couldn't think of a name… IM SO BAD AT NAMING THINGS. All my pets are named after spicy chips… Lmao there’s Taki… Dorrito… and Pringles...”  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She turned to face him,</p><p> </p><p>“Sato-” Her words were cut short and she froze, feeling her heart speed up. Tendou was down on one knee, holding open a small red velvet box. Her cupped her mouth, feeling immediate tears prick and he blushed</p><p> </p><p>“I named it that… because the moment you bit into that truffle; I fell in love with you... When we kissed that night, my life changed. I knew you were the one for me. Every day I’ve spent with you, has been nothing but joy for me. And those rare days without you, I always feel lost. I know we’ve only been together almost a year now, but I know I could never love any other woman... Not when I have you in my life. You opened yourself to me, you trusted me more than anyone else. You are the bravest, smartest, cutest and sexiest women I’ve ever met, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…” He cleared his throat, straightening his back</p><p> </p><p>“So, Y/n…”</p><p> </p><p>He flipped the box open, gazing at her steadily, his smile widening</p><p> </p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p> Y/n almost felt her knees go weak, she was so overwhelmed and overjoyed. She was sure her mascara was smudged but she laughed, wiping her tears</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!”</p><p> </p><p><strong>(AN: Me, who’s scared of commitment irl but I make marriage a theme in most of my books… Cliché? Yes. But it’s my favourite cliche) </strong> </p><p> </p><p>He grinned, slipping the ring onto her finger but before Tendou could stand, she dropped to her knees, quickly pulling him in for a kiss, he almost dropped the box, but he composed himself, quickly enveloping her to deepen the kiss</p><p> </p><p>“SHE SAID YESSSSS!” A voice screeched in joy, startling both of them as they looked at the counter in shock where Ryo froze, Tendou’s eye twitched, he grit his teeth</p><p> </p><p>“R-Ryo! I thought I told you to leave after setting up!”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Ryo-san!” Y/n squeaked</p><p> </p><p>Ryo let out a sheepish laugh, blushing</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry but I couldn't miss out on this moment… Besides… I’m not the only one who’s creeping here…” Ryo blurted, and another gasp was heard under the counter. Y/n and Tendou flushed, quickly getting up</p><p> </p><p>“Um… who else is here…?” Tendou called out and there were a few moments of silence before Riichi, Yuuko, Ohno, Tendou’s mother, Semi and Ushijima stood up from under the counter, all with embarrassed expressions</p><p> </p><p>“…snitch…” Semi muttered, giving Ryo a look and the younger girl huffed crossing her arms</p><p> </p><p>“O-Otosan! O-Ohno-sama!” Y/n stammered sternly, hand on her hip and they looked down ashamed</p><p> </p><p>“Okasan!?” Tendou blurted and his mother laughed sheepishly</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… but we overheard your conversation with Ryo… We wanted to be part of it too…” Ohno admitted. Tendou and Y/n weren’t sure what to say, there was a brief moment of silence before Ushijima casually uttered</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations”</p><p> </p><p>A few more seconds of silence, before Y/n smiled, hugging Tendou. Everyone around them cheered in delight, coming to the couple to extend their well wishes. Tendou was ecstatic, he was actually pleased that Riichi attended. There was something about knowing he had his approval which put him at ease. Riichi found himself hugging and congratulating the young man, making Tendou freeze for a second. He didn’t want to admit it, but he started seeing the older man as a father figure since that night they spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Take good care of my daughter, Satori” Riichi said and Tendou smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word, Otosan” He said, Riichi glanced at him, grimacing before he laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know… son.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, everyone decided to let the couple leave, promising to lock up Angelina for Tendou. They both held their hands tightly, walking towards their home. Y/n glanced up at her fiancé, her heart filled with warmth. She felt like she was walking on a cloud, she didn’t want to let go of his hand</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She said and he hummed, gripping her hand tighter, turning to look at her</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie…” He said and she smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped walking, making her stop too. She turned to look at him, but he tugged her against him, holding her in place. His eyes locked in with hers, he licked his bottom lip, squeezing her flesh, firmly</p><p> </p><p>“Je t'aime” He muttered, making butterflies flutter in her belly, before he closed in on her lips, sealing them with a deep kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 28: Forever (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agffhghfhr im so so sorry for the delay!!! I ran a writers block for a while with this story but Im sad because its almost over :'( <br/>I would love to do a wedding chapter but I legit cant be bothered, Id rather do a timeskip but I think y'all will get upset if I do that too DX I find weddings really hard to write :'( anyways I hope u enjoy this chapter, horny kids. I was very turned on when writing this bc im shameless and horny too</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p><p>Also thank you all for the lovely comments, it really makes me appreciate you all and gives me the motivation to continue posting my stories. I cant believe I used to be so scared to post my books, but now Im on a rollllll to become the best smut writer out there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 28:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The newly engaged couple walked up the stairs towards his front door, as Tendou fished for his keys, he looked at her</p><p> </p><p>“Finally… I’m gonna have you all to myself” He purred and she blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“Can I check on Maro, first?” She asked shyly, making Tendou lean back with a pout. He couldn't say no to her… She looked too cute right now, it was almost killing him.</p><p> </p><p>Giving her a gentle smile, leaned down to peck her cheek</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse, I’ll go shower while you do that. See you in a bit, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, entering her flat, closing the door behind her. Her heart was still pounding, it was almost unreal what had taken place earlier. She eyed the ring on her finger, a smile breaking out before she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n rushed towards Maro’s cage, quickly unlatching it and lifting him up</p><p> </p><p>“Maro~” She sang happily, looking into his beady eyes. Maro’s nose twitched, looking at his owner, who smiled warmly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Be nice to Satori from now on, okay?” She asked him before settling him back into his cage. Maro just shuffled into his heap of newspaper shavings, ignoring Y/n and she smiled. However, she sighed when she felt her feet ache from the high-heels she was wearing. Pulling her sore feet out, she grimaced at their state… </p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh of content when the hot water showered over her body, she continued dreaming about their future in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>‘The rest of my life with Satori…?’ She thought</p><p> </p><p>Y/n began imagining a cheesy scenario of married Tendou and her, skipping in a park with Maro in her arms… All three of them looked so happy.</p><p> </p><p>Afterall, Maro was her baby…</p><p> </p><p>‘Baby…’</p><p> </p><p>Her cheesy scenario was short-lived when Maro was suddenly replaced with a baby in her arms. Y/n flushed, hands to her cheeks before she shook her head</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too early for that… I’m just being silly” She muttered, waving those thoughts away but that thought did make her heart skip a beat. He’d definitely be such a loving father. She rushed out of the shower, preventing anymore thoughts from coming. Wrapping a towel on her body, she rushed to her bedroom, hearing her phone ring</p><p> </p><p>“Sayo-Nee?” She read, realising her cousin was video calling her. She swiped a little started when Sayo began cheering</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Y/n!!! Okasan told me the news!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n flushed, almost dropping her phone in embarrassment when Sayo’s husband’s face popped into the frame, as he congratulated her, awkwardly realising she was in a towel. She tilted her screen towards the ceiling, only her eyes could be seen</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you! Um… Sayo-Nee, can I call you back? I just stepped out of the shower” She hinted but her cousin ignored her,</p><p> </p><p>“No way, I need details!” Sayo turned to her husband, who was now off camera</p><p> </p><p>“Issei, go to the living room. I wanna talk to Y/n-chan…” She said bluntly and Y/n sweatdropped, hearing Sayo’s husband grumble before he left the room. Y/n sat at the end of her bed, looking at the camera. Sayo gave her a cheeky look</p><p> </p><p>“l lied… I got all the details from Okasan! I just wanted Sei’ to go change Souma’s diaper… Anyways! That was the sweetest proposal ever! He named a chocolate after you!?” Sayo let out a dramatic gasp, hand to her chest making Y/n blush</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t met him yet and I can tell he totally adores you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing those words made Y/n giggle and Sayo grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“He really did make me feel special tonight… I almost feel like I don't deserve it…”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo’s grin turned into a frown,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you stupid? You literally based an entire novel about him! How can you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n bit her lip, sighing,</p><p> </p><p>“Sayo-Nee… It’s just… Satori has done so much more for me… Than I have, for him… He helped me with my fears, he protected me from Yasunobu, worked hard to make Otosan like him… He’s never once let me down…”</p><p> </p><p>She shoulders slumped slightly</p><p> </p><p>“…It’s scary to know how much someone loves you but you can’t help but feel like you’re not doing enough in return…”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo’s blank face flashed on the screen, making Y/n feel awkward</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What…?” She asked and Sayo just smirked,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sweet little cousin… What was the whole point of studying all that erotica?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman’s face twisted in confusion</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“By now you should realise that men are simple creatures… Issei always does stuff for me, I <em>almost </em>feel bad, but I always make it up to him”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Y/n asked and Sayo let out a huff,</p><p> </p><p>“Sex” </p><p> </p><p>Y/n blushed again, but her interest was piqued as she continued listening to her cousin</p><p> </p><p>“Say, have you worn those <em>gifts </em>I sent you?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n shook her head, before she gave up and shrugged, feeling shame</p><p> </p><p>“I… wore the red one… But I was drunk!” She justified and Sayo laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Y/n, you’re wilder than I thought! Why don't you wear the other one, tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was astonished, quickly shaking her head</p><p> </p><p>“No way! That one is too lewd… I don't know how Satori would react…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly the point! You gotta give him a preview of what he’s in for the rest of his life! I cannot imagine this situation ending badly.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But!?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was interrupted when sounds of crying broke through Sayo’s end of the line, breaking her train of thought listening to her husband</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Souma’s getting a fever? Oh no!”</p><p> </p><p>Sayo took the infant in her arms, cooing before she looked back into the screen</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Y/n, I gotta go… But I’m telling you, you won’t regret it”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… Get well soon Souma-kun…” She muttered before ending the call. Y/n shuffled her feet for a few moments, her towel now hanging loosely around her body. She had a few moments to decide to the matter. Tendou could walk in at any moment…</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the ring on her table, his kind face flashed in her mind. She realised Sayo-Nee wasn’t wrong… There was no way this situation could end badly. It would probably make him happy…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>very happy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She glided to the closet, pulling open the bottom drawer, pulling the black lace out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tendou was in seventh heaven all evening long. Locking his apartment door, he hummed, excited to cuddle with his cutie tonight. He never thought of himself as one to get so serious in a relationship but his love for her, exceeded all limits.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Cutie! I was getting a few calls, word travels fast!” He laughed, walking into her apartment. Tendou stopped, he was a little startled at how dark her apartment was… She wasn’t so fond of the dark, so it was unusual for him. He felt a sense of worry fill him, quickly shoving his slippers off, grabbing a folded umbrella from her rack. He braced himself with his choice of weapon, cautiously walking ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n?” He called out, when he walked into her lounge. He was startled when he heard a rattle, heart pouncing before, he aimed his umbrella towards the source of noise. Tendou calmed down when he realised it was just Maro moving about in his cage.</p><p> </p><p>“I-In here” He heard her call out and he sighed in relief. Feeling like an idiot, he dropped the umbrella, making his way to her bedroom. The dim lighting slipped through the crack of her door. He happily pulled open the door,</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I got worried for second! Why’s it so dark in…” Tendou’s words trailed off when his eyes hit her form</p><p> </p><p>“…here?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou froze, his jaw going slack.</p><p> </p><p>She was sitting on her knees, hands folded in her lap, her arms covering her breasts. Tendou eyed her flushed skin before he trailed down to look at her. He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling his pants getting tighter. Y/n bit her lip, shyly lifting her chin up to lock her eyes into his</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise…” She mumbled, her ears turning pink</p><p> </p><p>Tendou quietly shut the door behind him, leaning against it. His eyes bore holes into her body. She was taken back by his quietness; he didn’t say a word. The way he looked at her, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He pushed himself form the door, making his way to her before he towered over her form.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you put this on, just for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks flushed and she nodded, shyly avoiding his gaze but Tendou gripped her chin, forcing her to look back at him</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me…” He muttered, rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb. She slowly nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I wore this just for you…”</p><p> </p><p>His thumb pressed its way into her mouth, rubbing against her tongue before he pulled her up. She crossed her legs and covered her chest, confusing him as he pulled his hand away</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be shy” He cooed, leaning in to kiss her neck “Give me a show”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around, shyly looking back at him as he greedily eyed her ass. His hands slowly went to pull his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor before he pushed his hair back, biting his lip</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so sexy, Y/n… and you’re mine, forever” He muttered, watching her cheeks get pink as a small smile formed on her face. His sweet words made her want to please him more, she turned slightly before placing a hand on her ass, her eyes swirling pools of lust.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all yours Satori” She purred</p><p> </p><p>Tendou eyed the side of her breast, peeking in his view and his eyes almost deceived him. He swallowed, feeling his cock twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie…”</p><p> </p><p>He perched himself at the end of her bed, spreading his long legs apart, before his eyes darkened, watching her</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around, <em>now</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched at the tone of his voice; it wasn’t his usual chirpy self. She hesitated just for a second, but she sucked it up and turned around to face him, her hands by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck” Tendou breathed,</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened, looking at her nipples poking out of the lacy fabric, but the moment his eyes darted to her exposed pussy…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuuuuck</em>.” He groaned “What are you doing to me, you naughty minx?”</p><p> </p><p>His hand went to his forehead, gliding back into his hair as he shamelessly drunk in her lewd figure. She wasn’t sure what to do for a moment, but she was no longer a novice when it came to sex. She found herself more confident, now that she knew her future was set with him. The thought of them being together forever, made her heart speed and stomach flutter. It meant that she had no reason to be shy around him anymore. And she certainly wasn’t going to be shy now</p><p> </p><p>Dropping to her knees, she leaned forward, making her way towards him. Tendou watched her when she placed herself between his legs, looking up at him like a lost puppy. His eyes softened when he cupped the side of her face. She turned to kiss his fingers, nipping one before she looked up at him</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Tori” She mewled, still pecking at his fingers. He smiled warmly at her, leaning down in front of her face</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Cutie”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her hard and she moaned, letting the sounds of their lips smacking fill the room. She sat there on the floor between his legs, letting his tongue roll into her mouth, rubbing and twisting against hers. Her hands squeezed his knees, moaning into his mouth while his hands rubbed up and down her bare arms, warming her raised skin. They pulled away, thin strings of saliva connecting their tongues before he bit her bottom lip, pulling it teasingly. Y/n eyed the obvious tent that was mere inches from his face, her cheeks glowed red, but she giggled, tucking her fingers into the waistband of his sweats</p><p> </p><p>“You gave me the best evening of my life… so let me take care of you tonight…” She whispered. Tendou cursed, fisting the back of her head</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… my dirty little girl, make use of those luscious lips and take good care of me” He purred, and she giggled again, feeling a little shy but happy that he was being himself too. Tendou lifted his hips lightly, letting her tug his sweats down his legs. She palmed his bulge, making him grunt, scrunching his toes from how gentle she was</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not fully hard… yet it’s so big already…” She slipped her hand inside his briefs, pulling his thick shaft out. Her lips were barely grazing his length, inhaling his musky scent. It was almost intoxicating, as she wrapped her hand around his length making him groan</p><p> </p><p>“…sometimes I’m amazed that I can fit this inside of me…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s eyes snapped opened, he felt that flame ignite inside of him, his hand went back to grip her head making her grunt lightly, she sighed dreamily when he shamelessly rubbed his length against her face</p><p> </p><p>“You already look so desperately slutty for my cock…   but when you say cute shit like that… It really makes it hard for me to control myself Y/n…” He growled and she squeezed her thighs together. She pushed him back lightly, taking him back slightly but before he could say anything, Tendou groaned feeling her rest her chest against his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n…” He started but she flushed, pushing his shaft between her breasts. He moaned at the pillowy softness squeezing his cock as she rested her upper body on his thighs. His breath hitched when she encompassed the tip of his cockhead when her mouth, sucking lightly. His fingers made their way to her exposed nipples, pinching them, making her mewl. Her eyes widened feeling his cock grow bigger between her breasts, but he held her head down with one hand while his mouth kept tugging and rolling her nipple when his fingers. Her body twitched but she used her hands to push her breasts against his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Y/n… You look so fucking naughty right now… I can’t believe you wore something so slutty, just for me…”</p><p> </p><p>She sucked his tip harder, feeling him throb against her tongue. Being with him for so long, she picked up on all the things he enjoyed, even small things, like when she’d slide her tongue just under his tip, it would cause him to shudder, his pre-cum beginning to spill from his tip.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou tilted his head back, a low moan leaving his lips,</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… This is so sexy… I don't think I’m gonna last… You’re such a tease…” He panted, and she leaned back releasing his dick from between her breasts. Pushing his thighs further apart, Tendou groaned watching her lean down. A chill ran down his spine, almost shaking him when she kissed under the base of his shaft, his hands shakingly sneaked into her hair, gripping her head firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh fuck, Y/n” He panted, another guttural moan leaving his lips, his cheeks flushed when she cupped his balls, licking her way up his length</p><p> </p><p>“Does this feel good?” She asked, massaging his balls before she opened her mouth, engulfing him in her wet mouth. She hollowed her cheeks slightly, sucking hard while she bobbed her head and he felt the strength leave his upper arms, falling back into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop, babe… <em>Ungh!”</em></p><p> </p><p>She felt a thrill in her system, Tendou was never this putty in bed. She’d never admit it to Tendou, but she had secretly started watching those DVDs Ohno-sama had shipped to her with those sexy toys. She picked up on a trick or two…</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s hand went to the back of her head, pushing her down his cock even further. She felt her slit dripping, making a slippery mess between her thighs. She pushed her ass back, a hand going between her thighs to rub her clit, moaning around his throbbing cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god keeping going, baby… Use your tongue, just like that… F-Fuck” He groaned, his dick throbbing in her hot mouth. She mewled, pulling her hand away, focusing on him. He was so close to cumming, she knew it the moment he covered his eyes with an arm. Her hands wrapped around his length, lips focusing solely on his tip, tongue rubbing his slit. He gasped before moaning and she felt herself gush lightly when his hot cum spurted in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped her lips of his cock, her hands still pumping his shaft, letting his last few spurts onto her chest. Tendou was panting hard, trying to recollect himself.</p><p>Swallowing his load, she crawled on the bed, crawling over him. He was still panting but he still managed to find her ass, rubbing it softly.</p><p> </p><p>“How was that?” She asked</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gave him a shy smile, swiping a finger on her messy breast before she licked his essence clean. He felt his softening cock twitch again, a grunt leaving his lips</p><p> </p><p>“You almost sucked the soul outta me…” He laughed when she blushed before he twirled her long lock between his fingers</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault… I love your cock” She admitted, and he froze, almost doing a double take</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you and what have you done to my fiancé?” He asked seriously, before he chuckled, eyes darkening. She gasped, when he gripped her hips still, scooting under her. Her eyes widened, looking at his head which was between her legs, her pussy hovering above his face. She tried to scramble off him</p><p> </p><p>“S-Satori! This is embarrassing!” She squealed but his hand went and smacked her ass. She gasped at the sting, holding still</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t even touched you here yet… you’re so messy down here… Want me to clean it up for you?” He licked his lips, and she trembled, feeling her face burn when he leaned his lips forward, breath tickling her skin</p><p> </p><p>“Please Tori…” She mewled and he lay back down on the mattress, grinning</p><p> </p><p>“Sit on my face”</p><p> </p><p>She froze, panicking and covering her face</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you promise that you were going to be a dirty girl for me, tonight?” He purred, eyes locking onto her slick folds. She peeked at him from between her fingers, her thighs trembled when his large hands rubbing them. His gaze was intense as he locked into her eyes. He didn’t want to force her but sometimes she needed a little push out of her comfort zone. He had to use this tactic, not because it scared her but he realised she would get severely turned on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His little masochist &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you want me to eat your pussy, then you better not keep me waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed slightly, realising he wasn’t in the mood to play nice… Even her cuteness wouldn’t work at this point. She leaned forward, grabbing onto her headboard, hovering her pussy just above his face. Tendou’s eyes swirled pools of lust, he felt his cock getting hard again. She looked down at him and he smirked, deciding to torture her a little more</p><p> </p><p>“Spread it for me, show me how bad you want my tongue…”</p><p> </p><p>Biting her lip, her hands went between her lips, she spread her folds, averting her gaze when she heard him groan. Tendou gripped on of her hands, angling it against her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch yourself like you did earlier… Don’t think I didn’t notice… I could hear you moaning like a slut when you sucked my cock… Rub your clitty again for me” He cooed, leaning up to peck her clit making her gasp, legs going weak, but his hands held her ass up. She swirled her finger slowly against her clit and a low growl emitted from chest</p><p> </p><p>“Keep rubbing yourself, just like that Cutie… Let me tell you all about the nasty things I’m gonna do to you…”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back staring shamelessly at her tiny hole twitch, licking his lips. His cock was beginning to rise, watching the scene above him</p><p> </p><p>“First, you’re gonna sit on my face and I’m going to shove my tongue inside this sweet little hole…” He purred, pressing a finger against her throbbing hole, making a mewl escape her lips. He pulled his wet finger back, popping it into his mouth. She squeezed her clit between two fingers, eyes dotting with tears</p><p> </p><p>“Tori” She panted but he kept his stance, watching her intensely</p><p> </p><p>“Then, you’re going to grind your pretty pussy all over my mouth, give me a good taste…” He licked his top lip and she felt her juices drip down her thighs, imaging the scenario he was unfolding, Tendou’s fingers massaged her ass cheeks while he hummed</p><p> </p><p>“And while I tongue-fuck you, you’re going to tease your nipples until you squirt on my face. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Amongst her pants, she halted her actions, bewildered</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou didn’t give her a second, gripping her hips, pushing her mouth over his mouth. She moaned, both from startlement and the sudden intrusion of his tongue, that was audaciously wriggling against her walls. Her hands went into his hair, gripping them harder, making him grunt but he didn’t care. Slapping her ass, her yelped her knees sliding further down the mattress, making her sink deeper onto his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-Satori! <em>Ngh! </em>You’ll suffocate like this!” She whined, moaning again when his tongue rolled inside her harder. He pulled away for a moment, breathing before he squeezed her ass, chuckling</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute for thinking like that but trust me, I’m having the time of my life down here…So get back to it” He ordered, pulling her closer again, but he stopped, looking up at her</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to give these some attention… I want them nice and hard for when suck on them later” He hinted towards her nipples, making her ears burn but he pulled her back onto his mouth, resuming his actions. She rolled her hips, moaning when he sucked and licked her clit, feeling her arousal build faster. She shuddered when his hands slid up her lacy figure, fingers suddenly flicking her nipples, making a jolt run down her spine, realising that he was serious about his earlier request.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n ground her hips harder against his mouth, while he groaned feeling her slick drip down his chin. He brought his hands back down to hold her knees while she replaced them with her own. Moaning louder when she began teasing herself. The stimulation was overwhelming and so was the position she was in. Moments ago she was almost mortified from his request but she got over the shyness when she realised that this made him happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori! O-Oh Tori… <em>Hah! </em>I think I gonna… <em>Ngh!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched when his fingers rolled her clit, his tongue licking up and down her slit before it sneakily made its way to her ass. Licking against her tight hole once.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t!” She panted in embarrassment, feeling herself gush lightly when he rimmed her again.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snapped open, when he brought his mouth back to her pussy, gripping the headboard as she ground it harder against his mouth. She felt herself close to cumming when he did that… She shuddered feeling his finger rub itself between her folds, coating it with her slick. Her pussy clamped around his tongue, moaning again, feeling her tears roll down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>An airy moan slipped from her lips when his slick finger pressed against her back entrance, he didn’t give her time to prepare, pushing it slowly inside. She gasped, her hips shaking when he pushed it in knuckle deep</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!” She squealed, her knees giving in when her pussy finally released that coil, gushing all over his mouth. Tendou groaned, lapping up the mess she made, pulling his hands away as she leaned over him, panting hard. He was grinning like he had just won a prize, finally catching his own breath. His arms wrapped around her waist bringing her against him, nuzzling his face into her bosom</p><p> </p><p>“Awe man, you did so well, angel… Sorry for the surprise back there… but I couldn't help it… Did it feel bad?” He hinted at her ass and she felt shy again, shaking her head</p><p>“I-It was a little weird… Different, I guess… but it wasn’t bad…”</p><p> </p><p>He perked up a little, looking up at her</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean we can try anal-” He started,</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou pouted at her blunt answer, giving her puppy dog eyes but she didn’t budge</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ready for… that… I’m still a bit scared about it…” She admitted and his eyes softened, rubbing the back of her head</p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfectly fine cutie, I won’t bring it up until you’re comfortable” He said, nuzzling into her chest and she felt a slight pang of guilt</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not upset, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou quickly shook his head, sitting up</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? The fact that I get to be with you is more than enough… I can’t get enough of your pussy”</p><p> </p><p>She yelped when he cupped her pussy, grinning while massaging her folds, making her bite her lip. She felt his erection pressing against her thigh, a hand going to caress it. Tendou sighed, feeling her fingers wrap around him, pumping him softly. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed to be inside her now.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n gasped when he pushed her on her back, holding her knees wide apart. She covered her mouth, when he placed his heavy cock on top of her dripping pussy, rubbing it until the undershaft was slick with her juices. She whimpered, gripping his arms, nails digging in slightly, as she moved her hips against him</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it cutie… Tell me you want it” He purred and she mewled, when he pressed his cock against her hole, barely pushing it in.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… Please fuck me, already”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned, a chuckle escaping his lips, before he licked them</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl~” He cooed, pushing himself in, all the way to the hilt. She arched her back, mewling his name while he grunt, feeling her velvety walls squeeze him. He let out a grunt, pushing his cock in and out of her slowly, letting her feel every inch of it.</p><p> </p><p>“How does that feel? I know I feel fucking amazing, you’re practically swallowing me… I can’t wait to fill you up, every single day” Tendou muttered, his hand pressing down on her abdomen, making her eyes widen as she cupped her cheeks</p><p>“O-Oh Tori, I can feel it even harder, like this. I love this feeling”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou gripped her knees, pushing them to her chest and she mewled louder when he increased his pace.  She was already sensitive from her earlier orgasm, but she nearly lost her composure when he leaned down to suckle on her exposed nipple, making sure to nibble on the bud, making her squirm.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hah!” </em>A breathy moan left her, when he pounded her faster. She saw sparks under her eyelids, shaking lightly while he continued his ministrations on her breasts. The lewd sounds of their hips slapping and her pussy squelching drove him over the edge. He pulled out just for a second, only to push his entire cock back in, slowly. He kept repeating this motion, driving her wild.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna love this…” He grunted, smirking before angling his hips just perfectly, pushing all the way in, hitting her bundle of nerves just right. She screamed, when he focused on hitting his cock tip against her g-spot, feeling her tighten against his cock, making him let out a guttural moan</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Y/n, I’m so close… I’m gonna let it all out inside you”</p><p> </p><p>He lifted her legs, hooking them over his shoulders, thrusting harder again. His words fell on deaf ears, she grabbed the sheets above her head, feeling her body rub against the bed, crumpling it under her. He leaned down, looking at his cock thrusting inside her before he grabbed her head, making her look too</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, look at that baby. We’re connected here… I wanna stay like this forever” He sighed happily and she wrapped her arms around his neck</p><p> </p><p>“M-Me too! I’m so close Tori” She panted and he held the headboard tightly</p><p> </p><p>“Brace yourself, baby. We’re gonna cum together”</p><p> </p><p>She had a mere second before he thrusted hard, shaking her bed and she let out loud moans, feeling her pussy pulsate madly around him. Her hands dug into his back, making him hiss. He ground his hips wildly, feeling their juices coat his skin. Their thighs were a wet mess, she mewled, feeling the sensations build inside her. She locked her ankles, groaning</p><p> </p><p>“Tori~ I think I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down to kiss her,</p><p> </p><p>“Me too…” He grunted, his thumb swiping and rubbing her clit, she threw her head back, moaning louder than before and he groaned, when she gushed all over him. His thrusts became sloppier before he announced his own climax. Pushing into her as deep as he could, filling her with his cum. She gasped feeling the sudden warmth penetrate her, while he groaned still riding out his orgasm inside her. He released ropes of cum inside her and she trembled, feeling it drip out of her, around his cock.</p><p>Tendou panted, pulling out of her, watching his seed drip from her raw pink pussy, before his eyes went to her sweaty form. Looking at her flushed face, skin dotted with beads of sweat. Cupping her face, he leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, calming her breathing, he cupped his face, kissing him back before pulling away</p><p> </p><p>“That was really good…” She panted and he nuzzled against her neck, sucking her slightly salty skin</p><p> </p><p>“It was fucking amazing…”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, when his fingers danced on the lace against her body, helping her pull it off her body, letting the air cool her down.</p><p> </p><p>“You were a little mean…” She pouted and he chuckled, squeezing her ass</p><p> </p><p>“And you were really into it” He called her out, nipping her ear making her squeak before he cuddled her again</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we could get married now! Like right now, this very moment!” He announced and she laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that but… I’d like to be in a cleaner condition…” She hinted at their messy bodies and he grinned, kissing her neck again</p><p> </p><p>“I can wait a little longer but once we walk down that aisle, you’re going to be mine forever”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, intertwining her fingers with his, looking back at him with her sweet doe eyes</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine a more perfect life…” She whispered, turning around and hugging him tighter, listening to Tendou ramble about their future together. She imagined the future, feeling happiness fill her form as her eyes slowly closed, feeling nothing but love radiate from him. Tendou quieted down when he realised, she was sleeping soundly against him. A smile stretched on his face, pulling the blanket up to cover them before he kissed her temple</p><p> </p><p>“My cutie &lt;3” He cooed, snuggling into her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 29: Relax (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 29:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s brows furrowed before she opened them gently, she sighed feeling soft lips kiss her neck, warmth wrapped around her body. Her back curled further against the warmth, arms on top of his before he kissed his way to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Mornin’ angel…” Tendou whispered, kissing her face. She squinted to get rid of the drowsiness, a sleepy smile on her face</p><p> </p><p>“Morning…” She mumbled, letting him pull her closer. She lay there for a few more seconds and then asked,</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Early…” He muttered,</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded, before she realised, she was wearing a top,</p><p> </p><p>“Tori, did you dress me last night?” She asked, turning in his arms, to face him. Tendou grinned, ruffling her bedhair</p><p> </p><p>“You were knocked out and I didn’t want you to feel cold”</p><p> </p><p>He pecked her nose, and she scrunched her face, feeling her cheeks warm. She pushed her face against his chest, shyly muttering</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou hummed, hands caressing her back before she shuffled back, sluggishly getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” He asked. Her hands lazily went up to gather her locks, tugging them into a messy bun, before she stretched her arms, yawning cutely.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta feed Maro”</p><p> </p><p>He rested his chin in her palm, watching her lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I already did that… I woke up a while ago…” He said and she turned to him</p><p> </p><p>“Really? He didn’t bite you this time?” She asked and he gave her a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re starting to get along! He seems less jealous now” Tendou grinned and she laughed before she tried getting up, only to grunt when she felt the soreness between her legs, making her sit back down. Tendou raised a brow, getting up to now sit beside her</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, cutie?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n flushed, unsure of what to say, she tugged the end of her shirt to cover her thighs</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, just a little sore…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly</p><p> </p><p>“I admit that maybe I was a bit <em>too</em> mean last night…” He slid of the bed, holding her knees apart, exposing her lower body to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!” She squealed, trying to conceal herself but his fingers pressed against her folds making her shudder. Tendou hummed, rubbing her flesh</p><p> </p><p>“It does look a little sore… I’m sorry cutie, lemme make it up to you” He said, standing up, she looked at him, embarrassed when he bent down to lift her up, marching to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can manage!” She argued but he shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>She gasped when he plopped her onto the toilet seat, before he turned to the bathtub. She was embarrassed at how causal he was,</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She whined and he hummed, checking the temperature of the running water.</p><p> </p><p>“You fell asleep before using the toilet last night, it’s not good for your body, especially after such intense sex…” he said super casually, turning to look at her and she blushed, before throwing a roll of toilet paper at him</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look!” She squeaked and he laughed, turning back around, pouring bath gel in the tub and some soak</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not looking now, promise” He said, setting the temperature on her bathtub, again.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n flushed before she relieved herself as dignified as she could. She should get used to this now, they were going to get married one day and live their lives together. It shouldn’t be a big deal to pee in front of your partner… but it’s still embarrassing…</p><p> </p><p>After she finished, she got up hastily, biting her lip to hold in a hiss. She slowly walked towards him. Tendou stood up, turning to grin at her, before he held a hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop right there, pretty lady. From here on out, I’ll be taking care of you. Arms up!” He sang, holding the hem of her baggy shirt, pulling it off her figure in a smooth motion. She blushed and he raised a brow, poking her breast and she squeaked,</p><p> </p><p>“S-Satori!” She whined and he hummed, scanning all the love bites and hickeys, dotted around her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn… I really did go all out last night. Even your nipples look sore… I thought I toned down on the biting… Maybe I sucked them too hard?” He asked inquisitively, looking at her and she turned towards the tub, flustered, hiding her face with her hands</p><p> </p><p>“P-Please… stop…” She mumbled and he laughed, holding her hand</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, in you go” He said, helping her into the warm water of the tab. She slowly crouched down, ignoring the soreness between her legs. Y/n let out a sigh of content, letting the water warm up her body. She turned to look at Tendou, who was holding her wooden shower stool.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Aren’t you getting in?” She asked and he smiled, setting the stool behind the tub. His hands went to undress himself, wrapping his towel around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, if I get in… I’ll just get seduced by you and go wild again. You’re already sore, I don’t wanna put you in a wheelchair by the end of the day… Otosan would bash me” He said, sweat dropping before sitting on the stool, behind her. His hands gripped her shoulders, leaning her back against the tub.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n kept quiet; her heart was warm, hearing him refer to her father as Otosan.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou stood up, walking to the door, she turned in confusion</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” She asked</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute! Just relax for a bit” </p><p> </p><p>Y/n leaned back, her hands cupping water between her palms, pouring into the water. She repeated this motion a few times, thinking about him. He was a dream, almost unreal that someone like him existed. She was used to being adored by the few people in her life but Tendou’s adoration for her was different. His was coated with love.</p><p> </p><p>They had been together for almost a year now; he had seen every single side of hers. It amazed her that he didn’t find her boring. In fact, every new day, it felt like his love for her had grown even stronger…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back~” He sang, waving his phone in the air, “I felt like playing some music in here! Y’know, it’ll make you feel a bit better”</p><p> </p><p>A smile grew on her face, and she laughed. She was sure his love was going stronger for her and it was no lie, that she felt the same. She quickly learnt that there’s no limit when it came to love. It just grows and grows when you’re with the right person. Tendou stopped to look at her laughing face, feeling his cheeks warm before he played some music. Sitting on the stool again, his hand went to her forehead,</p><p> </p><p>“Look up, cutie” He muttered, pushing her head back and she listened.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl” He slid his hand to her throat, resting it there gently before his other hand went to pour warm water through her hair. She closed her eyes, listening to the music, feeling his fingers softly holding her neck in his grip while he tilted the jug of water through her hair. Putting the jug down, he grabbed her shampoo, pouring it between his palms, fingers running through her scalp before he massaged gently, and she sighed again</p><p> </p><p>“This feels really good, Satori… I think I must’ve done something good in a past life because I’m being rewarded with someone like you” She said, so casually while he smiled, titling her head back again.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I think I’m the one who’s being rewarded…” He poured the water over her head gently, letting the suds wash out. His eyes lingered on her skin, darting down her back till his vision was obstructed by the water.</p><p> </p><p>“I get to spend every day with the kindest woman on earth… I hope I was your soulmate in all your past lives. It feels so right… Just wanna shower you with all my love, all the time. I don’t think there’s ever been a moment where I’ve been unhappy when I’m with you…”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes when he put the jug down, fingers combing her wet hair. Tendou pushed her locks over one shoulder, exposing her skin even more. His words made her stomach flutter, suddenly craving him. She was positive that he was her soul mate indefinitely. If only she could glimpse at her past lives, she wondered what stories would unfold. His thumbs pressed and circled the back of her neck, gently pressing her shoulders and arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, will you join me? Please?” She asked</p><p> </p><p>He eyed the purple marks on her neck before he stood up, she looked up at him, watching him unfold his towel, dropping it onto the wet tiles before she scooted forward, letting him climb in behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect~” He sang</p><p> </p><p>Tendou sighed happily when she lay against his chest, his arms resting on the rim of the bathtub. She lay quietly against him, feeling calm by his breathing. His chest slowly pushed in and out against her back, the music was gentle, and she felt herself being lulled into a zen state of mind.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou reached for her body wash, lathering it between his palms before he rubbed her arms and neck, massaging gently. Y/n opened her eyes, when his hands cheekily went to cup her breasts, she raised a brow, turning her head to look at him</p><p> </p><p>“…really?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, squeezing the soft flesh between his palms, letting his soapy fingers dig in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just helping you bathe, cuteness. This is meant to be a relaxing morning for you, so let me do all the work” He justified, and she giggled, lifting her arms to rest on the edge of the tub, giving him plenty of access to her breasts. Tendou flashed a cheeky grin, letting his hands glid across the slippery underside of her breasts, before his palms teasingly swiped around her breasts, making sure to slide over her nipples, making her gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!” She whined but he quickly quieted her when he rolled her slippery buds between his fingers slowly, she could feel the soreness, trying to keep quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw man, they do feel sore to me. I’ll massage them for you ♡” He cooed, and she blushed, the water splashing when she squirmed from his teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don’t have to do that! I’ll be oka-<em>ngh!” </em>Her breath hitched when his thumbs pressed against her nipples, pressing against her hardened peaks, circling them under the pads of his thumbs. His fingers sinked into her pillowy breasts. She mewled when he rubbed his thumbs back and forth, making her clench her thighs. Biting her lip, she refused to let him hear her, she wasn’t going to cave in</p><p> </p><p>“Oho? Trying to hold in those pretty sounds you make?” He leaned forward, his lips ghosting the shell of her ear “…That’s not fair, Y/n… I need to know whether I’m making you feel good…”</p><p> </p><p>His lips kissed and sucked just under her ear, making a moan slip form her lips before she could catch herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m just gonna have to <em>make</em> you <em>make</em> those fucking sounds”</p><p> </p><p> She quivered, feeling his lips curl into a smirk against her neck. His fingers flicked her nipples, and she emitted a squeak,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sooo fucking cute</em>” He groaned, and she felt his cock pressing against her lower back. He let go of her breasts, pouring water down her front, washing the suds away and she let out a sigh of relief, hoping he was done but it was short-lived when Tendou’s hands slid under her knees, holding the backs of her thighs apart, locking them with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!” She mewled, when his fingers began rubbing her folds in sweet motions, fingers simultaneously pushing her folds, before squeezing them between his fingers, adding pressure to her clit</p><p> </p><p>“Relax Cutie, I’m just making sure your clean here too…” His fingers slowly pushed between her folds, and he let out an amused hum when she squirmed, almost splashing water over the edge of the tub</p><p> </p><p>“Awe cutie…” He purred, leaning forward, completely holding her under his form…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sore here, right? Spread your legs a little, your muscles feel tense, baby”</p><p>Tendou rested his chin on her shoulder, pushing two of his fingers deeper inside her, making her moan.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t!” She squealed but he chuckled, scissoring his fingers, making her twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me massage you here too…”</p><p> </p><p>His other hand crept towards her pussy, pressing two fingers against her lips, circling and rubbing her soft lips, making her whimper, curling against him. His fingers were easing the aching between her legs, but he was purposely teasing her too. She tilted her head back, slipping out a cry when he rubbed against her clit. Her knees hitting the edge of the tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful cutie, we’re tryna ease the pain here, not add to it”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it… this is a wicked massage…” She mewled, another moan slipping when he curled his fingers, stirring them faster</p><p> </p><p>“Even under this water, your pussys so slippery, my fingers are gliding in so smoothly”</p><p> </p><p>She gasped, thrashing a little in his arms when he focused on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, stop! The water will go on!” She mewled, gripping his arms. Tendou pushed his fingers out, leaving her throbbing pussy feeling empty. She panted holding the edge of the tub, trying to compose herself. Tendou pouted before he simply turned, pushing her products to one side before his hands went under her arms</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” She hummed cluelessly, </p><p> </p><p>“Heave, ho… Up you go~” Satori sang and she squeaked when he lifted her up, propping her ass on the edge of the tub, her back against the wall. Before she could close her knees, her held them apart and she gasped, covering herself</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She whined and he shrugged,</p><p> </p><p>“This way the water won’t go in… I’m not gonna put it inside you today, I’ll be too rough and right now, I wanna give my wife-to-be some extra loving…” He cooed, before ducking his face between her legs, leaving a chaste kiss against her lips. Her fingers gripped his hair, getting lost in his soft crimson strands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Satori~” She sighed, leaning against the wall when his tongue swiped up her folds, flicking her clit. Her pussy began pulsating again, she could feel his warm tongue lapping up her leaking juices. He pulled his tongue back, lips still muffled against her lower lips</p><p> </p><p>“Tastes so fuckin’ good… I could eat you out, every single morning” He groaned, spreading her folds to push his tongue deeper. Her legs trembled against the tub, his lewd slurping overpowering the music playing from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Her chest heaved, but one hand managed to slide down her front, resting on her clit. She could feel her orgasm build, but Tendou was going slow, taking his time to rub his tongue around her velvety walls, his nose bumping into her clit. His eyes opened in time to see her fingers reluctantly hovering above her clit. He reached for it, bringing it down to touch her clit and she shuddered</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Agh! Ooh! </em>Tori” She mewled, “I can’t think straight…” She panted, drawing circles on her hardened nub. He pulled back, fingers spreading her folds lewdly apart, eyes darting to her throbbing hole, watching her juices slowly trickle out. He groaned, biting his wet lips</p><p> </p><p>“It’s twitching so much, how cute” He cooed, letting his thumbs glide up her folds, against her clit before gliding them back down again. Her toes scrunched, holding onto his scalp tighter,</p><p> </p><p>“P-Please!” She cried and he hummed, continuing the motion with his thumbs, looking up at her cheekily</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand what you mean” He said, and she felt her eyes well up in tears,</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tease me” She quivered, trying to push his face back between her legs, her brows furrowed, looking at him with her round puppy eyes. She knew it was his weakness, she may have been sweet, but she had picked up a few tricks to get her way sometimes</p><p> </p><p>“Will you <em>please</em> let me cum, Sato-ri?” She ended, on a cute note and she swore, his face became redder than his hair. She could’ve sworn that she saw hearts in his eyes for a split second before he darted back down between her legs, with even more vigour.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n squealed in delight, throwing her head back as her moan echoed in the bathroom. Tendou went feral, making sure to give every part of her attention. She grit her teeth, her eyes squinting when he again, licked way and down her slit, making sure to sneakily lick her back entrance too, teasingly circling her other hole, making her hold back a moan. <strong>(AN: Theyre in the tub, her bootyhole clean in this fic) </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>He pushed his tongue back into her hole, feeling her walls clamp around his tongue, he almost grinned, he decided it was time for the final blow. Pulling out, he shoved two fingers back inside her, his lips now wrapping around her clit, sucking and flicking his tongue, hard against her nub</p><p> </p><p>She almost slipped but his hands held her ass, keeping her steady when her orgasm took over her. She gripped his head harder, her head thrown back as she let out breathy moans. Tendou lapped up her juices, his fingers digging into her ass as he shamelessly slurped. She was panting, her legs feeling weak while he rose from his spot, hooking his arm underneath her legs, holding her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we’ve been in here for too long…” He slowly stepped out, setting her on the closed lid of the toilet before he dried himself with a towel. He covered himself, stepping forward to towel dry her hair before he helped her stand, covering her.</p><p>“Can you walk?” He asked and she flushed, pulling her towel higher, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n followed him out of the bathroom, letting him throw a clean nightie at her before he put his loungewear on too. She watched him for a few moments, as he happily hummed, pulling his shirt on. She felt the sudden urge to wrap her arms around him, burying her face into his back. Tendou froze for a second before a grin plastered on his face</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being extra cute, right now”</p><p> </p><p>She hugged him tighter,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because you were being extra sweet to me”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou pulled her hands part, before he turned and pulled her arms back around him. Now letting her look up at him, while he looked down at her. His large palm smoothing her damp hair before he massaged the back of her scalp, feeling giddy</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I’d been thoroughly excited for you to wear that lingerie… It came sooner than I thought” He grinned, and she froze,</p><p> </p><p>“You knew about it?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged and she gaped, blushing</p><p> </p><p>“How? I hid it…”</p><p> </p><p>And he chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t hid it, the first night when you got the parcel. You were dead drunk and asleep when I walked in… The second one was lying on the bed next to you, ofcourse I got a good look at it. It’s what fired me up that night!” He admitted and she hid her face in his chest</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes you baffle me, Tori… but I still love you” She muttered, and he slapped her butt, making her squeak when his squeezed her butt, pushing her closer against him</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, cuteness”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his lips to hers, locking them in a sweet kiss before pulling away, humble smiles on their faces. He gently lifted her chin, gazing into her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we look at some houses today?” He asked and her eyes widened, exciting nodding</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds wonderful”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, walking to her kitchen with her, rambling about their future home</p><p> </p><p>“…We could get one with a garden that Maro can run around in!” He laughed and she raised a brow,</p><p> </p><p>“Maro’s not a dog… I think an eagle would try and snatch him…” She said and Tendou thought for a second,</p><p> </p><p>“Then we can get a dog, that will protect Maro when he runs around!”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n giggled,</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s what makes you happy!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou stopped, pulling her back in closer to him</p><p> </p><p>“What’ll make me happy is seeing a little one running around happy in our future home with Maro, future doggie and us”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt her cheeks warm and butterflies in her stomach, he looked happy, but he meant it. Genuity swimming in his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Your pretty hell bent on getting a dog…” She said and he laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“You bet I am… I’m excited to create a family with you… We can start with a puppy…” He began and she chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“… and then what comes after a puppy…?”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou shyly fiddled with his fingers, his cheeks growing pink, before he placed a palm on her stomach</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hoping a baby… but, only if you want!” He started and she giggled, hugging him again. A warm smile on her face,</p><p> </p><p>“A new home, Maro, a dog and a baby? As chaotic as that sounds, I have the perfect picture in my head… because I’m with you”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned, lifting her in the air, making her laugh</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for choosing me, cutie” he said, and she smiled sweetly, caressing his face</p><p> </p><p>“No… Thank you for choosing me”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: In total honesty, I don't like bathtub/shower smut... but I like aftercare and I got an idea thanks to a reader's comment in the last chapter (Im so sorry, I cant remember your username but thanks for the suggestion &lt;3) Hope you liked this chapter, Im slowly starting to fizzle out of ideas for this book so I think it'll be end in two or three chapters :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 30: Recollection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AN: This chapter is less Y/n and more about Tendou and Riichi. Idk why but I always thought of a  precious moment between this duo, wanted to write it down before I lost momento</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two Months Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Riichi, you look so happy! Excited that Y/n is moving in before the wedding?” Yuuko laughed, watching the older man hum as he fixed Y/n’s placemat on the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>He had his hands on his hips, a content smile on his face. He was happy that she was coming to live with him for a month. A lovely tradition set by his wonderful sister, Chiyoko when Sayo was getting married. <strong>(AN: Only true readers will know what I mean…) </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n and Satori decided on a simple small wedding next month… Therefore, Riichi took it upon himself to ask Y/n politely to move back home, which she accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse I am dear, I missed her so much! She’s such an angel.”</p><p> </p><p>RIichi laughed, picturing a 5-year-old Y/n, clapping her hands, laughing</p><p> </p><p>“Otosan!” Happily</p><p> </p><p>Yuuko smiled, finishing setting the table before she went to hug Riichi</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to this month! She should be here any second, now” She chirped, and he nodded. Sudden knocking on the door, made the older couple look at each other before his smile widened and he skipped to the door. He flung the door open happily crying,</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Otosan!”</p><p> </p><p>Arms wrapping around each other, the older man took in the nostalgic feeling. Riichi’s laughter died down and a frown reappearing on his face and eye twitching, before he flung Tendou off him</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk, Idiot! Get off me…” </p><p> </p><p>Y/n rubbed the back off her neck, sheepishly before she went to hug her father</p><p> </p><p>“Be nice, Otosan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so cold, Otosan!” Tendou whined, going back to hug Riichi and Y/n, only for them all to gasp when Yuuko joined in, crushing everyone in her love filled bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh! I missed you guys so much! What a nice surprise Satori!” Yuuko said, letting everyone disperse, before Tendou brought Y/n’s luggage in the house. Riichi eyed the bags, looking at his daughter</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve packed quite a lot! Is this your entire apartment?” He laughed and she smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of… I think Maro will be happy to be back home” She said, when Tendou walked in with Maro’s cage in tow. Riichi opened the cage, taking Maro out, letting him wander on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back Maro!” Yuuko waved at the uninterested hedgehog.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou brought in one last bag and Riichi furrowed his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember buying you this, Y/n” He said, scratching his temple and Y/n flushed, when Tendou happily beamed,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi’s eyes opened and he looked blankly at Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, it’s <em>yours</em>?<em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her father,</p><p> </p><p>“Tori’s staying for the weekend… It’s a long drive back and I don't want him driving this late…” She explained and RIichi could not get angry at the angelic worried expression she held. Yuuko placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little tightly to indicate that he was not to whine. Riichi sighed and nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense… Welcome Satori, make yourself at home” He muttered and Tendou grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Otoson!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked around Y/n’s house, taking in her childhood photos before he grabbed one</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my lord! Baby-chan was such a cutie!!! Look at those chubby cheeks and round eyes!” He gushed and she felt herself blush, shyly shuffling on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Put that down… Let me show you around!” She said and he grinned, putting the frame down as they walked around her house. She showed him all of the rooms, the garden before she shyly stood by one door.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my room…” She muttered, opening the door and Tendou skipped inside, looking at her room in wonder, it was so simple but he was surrounded by her scent. It was so homey and inviting… He gazed at the books she had stacked on her dresser, shelves and table.</p><p> </p><p>“You really do like reading…” He said, picking up a book and she nodded, looking at some of them fondly</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse I do, I’d spend hours reading after school…”</p><p> </p><p>She remembered fondly of herself, hunched over her desk in the late of night, reading a newly rented book from her local library…  Tendou smiled, before he wandered to her bed, sitting on it, patting the space next to him. Y/n blushed, sitting next to him, fiddling with her skirt, making him look at her in amusement</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so shy, cutie?” He asked, leaning closer and her cheeks flushed harder,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… I realised, you’re the first guy to enter my room… I’m kind of shy” Y/n muttered, a smile on her face and he blushed, wrapping his arms around her, bringing them both down as he cuddled her on top of her mattress</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never snuck a boy in here?” He asked and she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse not… You’ve met my father…” Y/n mumbled and Tendou chuckled, before a cheeky glint appeared in his eyes and she held her breath, when he rolled on top of her, hands holding her wrists above her head</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…!” She whispered, her heart speeding but he leaned closer, licking his lips</p><p> </p><p>“So… You’ve never experienced the thrill of being caught…” He muttered, his fingers caressing her cheek before he dragged them down her neck, making her bite back a moan. His hand went under her dress to caress the skin of her thigh, Y/n could feel his hand creeping dangerously close to her core, she whispered his name startled but he pulled away, chuckling before sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon cutie, Otosan’s gonna come up any minute now…” Tendou said, suddenly a little nervous that Riichi would know what he just did… She pouted,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou grinned pulling her up, making it out of her room, just in time for her father to arrive upstairs. The older man seemed a little awkward seeing Tendou and her, hand in hand but he was trying to be accepting.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner’s ready…” He announced and the couple nodded, following him back downstairs. It was a pleasant night, where they all chattered happily about the upcoming wedding.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Y/n, have you picked out a dress yet? I’d love to take you shopping!” Yuuko gushed and Y/n flushed, a small smile on her face</p><p> </p><p>“Actually… I did have a dress in mind…” She said shyly, and Tendou grinned nudging her</p><p> </p><p>“Go on Y/n… Ask” He whispered and she nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to wear Okasan’s wedding dress… If you still have it…” She said quietly and Riichi wasn’t sure how to feel. Her dress… He hadn’t seen it since the day, he packed away her things…</p><p> </p><p>“How wonderful Y/n! I think that’s simply wonderful” Yuuko beamed and they all look towards Riichi, who suddenly felt like he was put on the spot. A smile cracked on his face and he nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse sweetie, I’ll take it out for you… I’m so touched” He said, but Tendou noticed the lonely look in his eyes. He cleared his throat, turning to Y/n</p><p> </p><p>“Enough talk about the dress! I wanna be surprised!” He whined to the women who giggled and changed the topic. No one except Tendou noticed the unusual quietness lingering from his father-in-law…</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, everyone was chatting as they made their way to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, you guys have such a nice bath! I feel so good!” He sang, following Y/n to her room while she laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“I do prefer this bathroom to the one back home… Its too cramped there!” She whined and he chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing, our new house has a bigger tub.” He wiggled his brows, making her blush</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…”</p><p> </p><p>He was about to step into her room when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Tendou turned around and Riichi looked at him, raising his brow</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, boy?” He said and Tendou let out a sheepish laugh</p><p> </p><p>“Um… to bed, sir?” He said,</p><p> </p><p>Riichi let out a slow laugh, shaking his head</p><p> </p><p>“You really think I will let my <em>unwed daughter</em> sleep with a <em>man</em>, under <em>my </em>roof?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed, not knowing what to say</p><p> </p><p>“Otosan…” She said and Tendou laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, pops! We’re getting married next month!”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. You’re welcome to share a room, when you share a last name…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou sweatdropped and he didn’t want to argue any further. Y/n gave him an apologetic look and he pouted, caving in</p><p> </p><p>“Where will I be sleeping?” He asked and Riichi smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“The sofa. Downstairs… Far, far away from Y/n’s room...” He warned and Tendou’s shoulders drooped, slowly turning around in defeat as he walked down the stairs with his bottom lip jutting out.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry, Satori…’ Y/n thought before she shook her head at her father.</p><p> </p><p>“Otosan, that was uncalled for…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, my dear!” Riichi said, kissing the top of her head before he walked away, humming. Y/n sighed, feeling guilty about what happened but it did make her feel relieved. After Tendou’s antics earlier, she was a little worried he was going to pounce on her, and her father’s bedroom was near hers… She did not want to be caught by him, she would die…</p><p> </p><p>But she really was looking forward to Tendou sleeping in her room, with her too. It felt quite exciting to have him under the same roof. She quietly went downstairs where she saw Tendou laying on the couch, in boredom. Hearing him sigh dramatically, a smile fell upon her lips and she creeped towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha doing?” She asked and he almost jumped, hand to his chest, letting out a sigh of relief when he realised it was just her</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Your dad’s put me to bed… at 9pm…” He said and she laughed, sitting on the floor in front of him, resting her folded arms on the couch, looking at Tendou</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… I think he’s not used to a guy staying over… It’s going to be a little hard for him to let me go, he’s really attached to me. I hope he didn’t offend you” She said and Tendou shook his head, patting the top of hers</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all cutestuff, I’ll respect his wishes… Not gonna sneak into your room tonight, I don’t want to break his trust before we get married. He’ll never trust me again and I respect him. I can wait a month…” Hie hand found hers, to intertwine his long fingers with her own, kissing the back of her hand</p><p> </p><p>“…Because then I’ll have you forever”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n blushed, playing with his fingers</p><p> </p><p>“You can be so cheesy, sometimes…” She muttered and he chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“You’d rather I be mean?” He teased and she laughed, her ears turning red</p><p> </p><p>“Not here…” She muttered and he raised a brow, hooking his finger under her chin, making her look at him</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon cutie, please don’t tempt me right after I gave a speech about gaining your dad’s respect…” He groaned and she pouted,</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it… A month without seeing you… I’m going to be so lonely…” She sighed and he gave her a gentle smile before leaned close, whispering in her ear</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be loney but you can bear with it… Just picture all the things I’m gonna to do to you at night. Don’t be shy in indulging a little…”<br/><br/></p><p>She was about to pull back from bashfulness, but his hand went to the back of her head, holding her still, his lips nipping her ear, making her bite back a mewl</p><p> </p><p>“Cutie… I can’t wait to have you under me again, gonna rub my hands all over you… I’ll tease every sensitive spot of your body, make your throat sore from moaning, over and over again…” He muttered and she squeezed her thighs, fingers gripping the sofa cushion</p><p> </p><p>“Satori…” She whispered, but he kept going</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got something I want you to wear on our wedding night… So don’t bother buying something…” He grinned and she blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so lewd…”</p><p> </p><p>She wondered what he had up his sleeve, his perverted mumblings had aroused her but she held her ground, a little paranoid that her father was loitering around.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll wear it for me, right?” He asked, blinking at her innocently and she caved,</p><p> </p><p>“Fine…”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, quickly kissing her lips before pulling away</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl” He purred before he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear</p><p> </p><p>“I think its best you go to bed, because I’m a few seconds away from fucking you on the coffee table… That’d be really sexy… Maybe we should do it when we visit next time, we’ll be married then!” He grinned and she blushed, standing up</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Satori.” She sighed, turning to walk away but he held her hand, stopping her</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Y/n” He said, and she turned to smile at him,</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too”</p><p> </p><p>Letting go off her, he watched her walk up the stairs before he sighed, laying on his back. It was awfully silent here, different from the hustle and bustle of the city. He could hear the crickets chirping, every small creak the wood in her house made.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how much time had passed but he heard creaking upstairs, a door opening. He listened for a while, a little curious at the light dimly shining in the hallway upstairs before curiosity got the best of him. Getting up, he made his way upstairs, turning to look down the hall when he realised the stairs to the attic were down, the door slightly ajar. Listening to the shuffles upstairs, he climbed up the stairs, pushing the door open quietly.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes landed on Riichi, who was sitting on a chair, shoulders drooped, looking at an open trunk in front of him. He had a withdrawn look on his eyes, his hands holding the white fabric in his hands. Tendou walked inside, quietly sitting down on the floor, next to the older man who just looked at him before looking back at her dress. Tendou just nodded, picking up a photo album, skimming through photos of Y/n’s mother</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n really does resemble her… Mrs L/n was a real beauty… Damn” He said and Riichi rolled his eyes, gazing at her photographs. Feeling sadness build inside him,</p><p> </p><p>“She was the most beautiful woman, I’d ever seen…” He said before looking back at the wedding dress</p><p> </p><p>“Never thought I’d see it again…” He muttered and Tendou felt the fabric, the delicate lace under his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a beautiful dress… I can’t wait to see Y/n in it…” He said softly and Riichi smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“I wish her mother was here to share this moment… She’d be over the moon”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou looked at Riichi, thinking for a moment</p><p> </p><p>“You did really well raising Y/n. I’ve never met such a woman before, everything about her is perfect. She’s kind, honest and most important, brave…”</p><p> </p><p>Riichi patted Tendou’s back,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Satori” He said softly, Tendou sighed, somehow feeling a little vulnerable</p><p> </p><p>“My father wasn’t a good man…” He began and Riichi looked at him, listening quietly while Tendou hugged his legs,</p><p> </p><p>“He was a deadbeat, who made my mother work multiple jobs while he wasted his life at home. The only memories I have of him, was when he’d hit her…” He mumbled and Riichi swallowed, looking at the tense man.</p><p> </p><p>“The last time I saw him was when I tried to protect my mum, but he had a go at me. The moment he hit me, she immediately packed our bags and we left. Never saw him again… Don’t ever think I will.” He said before he stretched his arms, Riichi had no words,</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, I’m sorry… I didn’t know, Y/n never told me” He said and Tendou smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Its because she doesn’t know, not many people do… Not something I like to talk about, but I just wanted you to know because I understand your pain, a little… I understand what Y/n feels like, when she thinks about her mother. I often wonder what my life would be like if my dad was normal… Sometimes I kinda wish, I had a father like you” <strong>(AN: why am I emotional rn?)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Riichi took a deep breath before he stood up, Tendou quietly got up as well</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you be, sir… Sorry if I overstepped my boundary. Goodnight-”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s words were cut short when the older man, hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologise, son.” Was all Riichi said.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou wasn’t sure what happened but his eyes tear up, hugging him back, Riichi patted his back, telling him to let it out and he did</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Satori, I’m sorry your father was not a good person but I’m here now and you can always come to me. We’re family and you’re my son…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou wiped his tears in embarrassment and Riichi smiled at him,</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m being hard on but that’s what fathers do… We’re gentle with our daughters but we won’t hesitate to kick our son’s asses…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou laughed, feeling better</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Otosan… I promise you that I will take care of Y/n for the rest of my life” He said in seriousness and Riichi cracked a grin, thwacking Tendou’s back, making him hiss</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me this everytime I see you… Relax, I know Y/n’s in good hands. I couldn’t ask for anyone better…” Riichi said as they made their way to the attic stairs, Tendou looked at his father-in-law</p><p> </p><p>“So, does that mean I can perhaps share a room with my wife-to-be now?” and Riichi laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Why ofcourse, you can… Right after I shove my foot up your ass.” He said and Tendou rolled his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!” He said but Riichi ushered him down the stairs</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, boy… Don’t even think about sneaking into her room. I’ll know” He warned and Tendou sighed</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t Yuuko-san sleeping in your room, right now? I don’t see a ring on her finger” He hummed and Riichi flushed, smacking the back of Tendou’s head, making him hiss</p><p> </p><p>“I’m five seconds away from making you sleep on the porch…”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Otosan!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou dashed down the stairs, while a flustered Riichi crossed his arms</p><p> </p><p>“…idiot...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 31: Till My Last Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Warnings: </strong>MAJOR FLUFF</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 31: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/n stood by the window, watching the grey sky as rain gently poured outside. She felt the silence in the room, despite the chatter outside. It was a surreal moment for her, thinking back to her old life. She never thought she’d be where she was now.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers stroked the flowers on the table, looking at the ground begin to darken from the raindrops. Y/n propped open the window, inhaling the damp air, letting it calm her beating heart</p><p> </p><p>She always loved the smell of rain. Even though, everything always looked gloomy and dreary with the dark atmosphere, it was a source of comfort, listening to the pitter patter, raindrops made when they landed on the glass.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few knocks on her door</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, it’s me! Can I come in?” Ohno-sama’s voice came through the door before the handle turned and she popped her head in</p><p> </p><p>“Y-n, I just- Oh my…” She sighed, stepping into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Ohno had a palm to her face, looking at the blushing Y/n who turned to face her. She walked closer to the younger woman, giving her a proud look</p><p> </p><p>“You look so beautiful” She said, tears doting her eyes, looking at the blushing bride before her. Y/n gave a humble smile, shyly looking at the bouquet she was holding</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ohno-sama… How’ve you been? I’ve missed you!” She beamed, letting Ohno fix the veil behind her head</p><p> </p><p>“A month without you felt like a lifetime! But forget about me, I just can’t get over you, right now! What a lovely dress” She gushed, and Y/n smiled looking at the dress she adorned, holding her bouquet tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my mother’s…” She said softly and Ohno glanced at her face before she sighed,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Y/n, she’d be so proud of you. I know I am” Ohno said, squeezing on her Y/n’s hands and Y/n squeezed it harder, blushing</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know it’s only been a short time that I’ve known you but… thank you for being there for me, Ohno-sama. Without you, I don't think I’d be where I am right now. You showed me how to stand up for myself, how to be brave, follow my dreams and…” Her cheeks hued, a prominent pink, looking at her bouquet with a shy smile</p><p> </p><p>“How to get close to Satori…” Y/n gazed up at the emotional woman, feeling her own eyes water</p><p> </p><p>“…you’re the closest I’ve ever had to a mother” She ended and Ohno let out a little sob, hugging her. Both of them stood there in silence, rubbing each other’s back before pulling away. Ohno laughed, grabbing some tissues</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry now Y/n, you’ll ruin your makeup and the makeup artist I hired will be pissed…” She dabbed under her eyes, before distracting Y/n, talking her down.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be Tendou Y/n, in an hour… How exciting! I was very nervous on my wedding day too… but compared to me, I think you two truly have the sweetest love story, out of any couple I know”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not as nervous as I thought I’d be about getting married… I'm more nervous because it’s been so long, and I really want to see him… We’re ready for the next chapter of our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n put the bouquet down, walking towards the full-length mirror to give herself a once over before she turned, giving the older woman a warm smile, and Ohno’s eyes widened, a hand to her chest</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Y/n…”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Sayo popped her head inside, to the other two women. Her baby in her arms as he calmly sucked on his pacifier</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt but it’s time to shine, baby cousin! You look stunning!” She gushed and Y/n held her bouquet again, looking at an emotional Ohno-sama who gave a smile,</p><p> </p><p>“Again, you look beautiful…” She extended her arm to Y/n,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, sweety?” She asked and Y/n took a deep breath,</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll join you in just a moment…” She said and Ohno-sama nodded, leaving with Sayo.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt a little nauseous, she was anxious suddenly, to be standing in front of so many people… She was worried about his reaction when he’d see her… She didn’t know what to expect. She sat at the edge of her bed, in the bridal parlour. Glancing at her bouquet… Her heart was racing, and she was feeling nervous… Her eyes darted to her reflection once more, suddenly a bit conscious…</p><p> </p><p>A sudden glance at the dressing table behind her, she realised something. Standing up, she walked to the dresser where a pink box lay. Putting the flowers down, she was confused to see her name on the tag before she undid the ribbon.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a tiny gasp, looking at the heart shaped chocolate in the middle… A note below it</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Je t’aime…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She felt tears prick her eyes, before a smile came onto her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Satori…” She whispered, taking a bite.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Tendou stood by the entrance with his friends. Ushijima glanced at him, while Semi fixed his blazer</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I always thought it’d be Ushijima who’d get hitched first…” Semi muttered and Tendou laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Y/n? I had to put a ring on her before she realised there’s guy’s in her league out there!” He laughed and Ushijima grunted,</p><p> </p><p>“You two are suited for each other… I don't think she’d be attracted to anyone else”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true! Have you seen her brother-in-law?” Ryo butted in and Tendou raised a brow</p><p> </p><p>“Her cousin’s husband? Bushy brows?” He asked and Ryo let out a dreamy sigh,</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fucking gorgeous and Y/n’s never looked at him twice…”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo eyed Matsukawa who was seated in his seat, he was busy fixing his son’s tiny bowtie before he felt someone staring. Looking up, he looked at Ryo who wiggled her brows at him, leaving him confused, while she muttered to the group of men</p><p> </p><p>“If she’s not attracted to <em>him</em>, then you for sure have nothing to worry about… Damn, I’d climb that man like a fucking tree… I’m still surprised Cutie-chan hasn’t realised that she’s too good for you” Ryo teased and Tendou rolled his eyes</p><p> </p><p>“First of all… Don't look at Y/n’s brother-in-law like that… He wouldn’t go for a brat like you anyway…”</p><p> </p><p>Semi nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, have <em>you</em> seen his wife? She’s fucking dynamite…” He muttered</p><p> </p><p>“Even I thought you’d be attracted to Sayo…” Tendou said and Ryo smirked,</p><p> </p><p>“I’d do them both… cause damn, good genes run in Y/n’s family…” She admitted, making the men flush at her blunt honesty. Tendou sighed,</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have asked a brat like you to be part of my groomsmen…” He sneered and Ryo let out a proud huff, fixing her bowtie.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just jealous because…” She turned to Semi giving him a wink before she fixed his jacket,</p><p> </p><p>“I look better in my suit than all of you” She teased before brushed her altered version of the groomsmen suit. Tendou sighed before he grinned,</p><p> </p><p>“You do look fucking great” He said, and Semi interjected,</p><p> </p><p>“and badass”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo beamed, a proud grin on her face before she checked her watch</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, enough with the flattery gentlemen; we’ve got to take our places…” She placed a hand on his shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“Goodluck Satori” She whispered, and he smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Ryo”</p><p> </p><p>His friends dispersed behind him, getting ready to take their places while Tendou let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He eyed the small group of family and friends seated inside the venue. He felt relief that Ohno-sama found a lovely indoor venue, especially with the current weather. It was a shame; he was really looking to see her sparkling in the sunshine. They had planned a lovely outdoor wedding in the garden of this cottage Y/n’s father owned but the recent weather conditions had literally rained over their plans but luckily, with a wedding planner like Ohno-sama, a back-up was obviously prepared</p><p> </p><p>But the weather didn’t matter, all that he cared about was her.  </p><p>Ushijima leaned forward before muttered,</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, its starting…”</p><p> </p><p>He felt his heartbeat when he realised the music began playing. He looked at the end of the aisle where the large wooden doors stood. He knew she standing behind them, this very moment. The butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach; he had longed to see her after all these weeks. It felt so unnatural to eat alone or sleep in an empty bed… He moved into their new house before her and the bigger space, made him feel ever so lonely.</p><p> </p><p>He’d often scroll at the (hundreds of) photos he captured of her, whining at how he missed her cuteness in the late hours of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s back straightened when the band changed the music, much softer and he realised the doors were opening. His heart almost stopped when he saw her. She held onto her father’s arm and Riichi was already in tears as they slowly walked down the aisle. She flushed at the gasps of shocks and awes that were let out by the guests who beamed at her.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou almost wasn’t sure if he was dreaming… Despite Riichi’s tears, Y/n was the opposite, even with her extremely rosy cheeks, she had the sweetest smile stretched on her face, looking at him ever so confidently. Tendou let out a laugh of joy, putting a hand to his heart, mouthing</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god”</p><p> </p><p>Making her giggle, ears turning red. He outstretched his hand towards her, and she stopped, to let Riichi hug her (a few seconds too long but she didn’t mind), whispering that she loved him, and he nodded, letting Yuuko hold his hand, bringing him to his seat. Tendou squeezed her hand, pulling her in front of him</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, you look stunning, angel… I must be dreaming…” He grinned and she blushed, holding his hand tighter</p><p> </p><p>“You look so handsome” She whispered. Y/n turned to hand the bouquet to Ryo before she turned to face him again.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” She asked nervously and he glanced at her once more, while she turned a little for him. He took in the vintage figure-hugging dress before he froze, looking back at her and she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>He felt teary, grabbing both her hands in his.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cutie… I’m so happy” He said, and she felt emotional, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“Me too” She whispered</p><p> </p><p>The officiant cleared his throat, catching the couple’s attention before he asked if they would like to proceed. Tendou and Y/n took a deep breath, nodding eagerly making the guests laugh and them blush before they straightened themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The officiant began and all Tendou could do was gaze at her lovingly, Y/n could practically see the hearts swimming in his eyes. She was ecstatic to be standing with him. Time stood still between them as he rambled on. Tendou’s fingers grazed the back of her hands, feeling her skin softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem…” A cough startled them, snapping them back to reality, their heads turning to their officiant, who adjusted his glasses</p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying… Tendou-san, would you like to begin with your vows?” He asked and Tendou nodded, looking back at Y/n, a slow glow on her face. He felt at ease, smiling warmly at her before he parted his lips, but she interjected</p><p> </p><p>“M-May I say mine first?” She asked shyly and Tendou closed his mouth, nodding</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, angel”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath, squeezing his hands before she composed herself</p><p> </p><p>“When I moved to Tokyo, I had never expected the rollercoaster of a journey I’d been put on when I crashed into you. I was never a firm believer in fate or destiny, but I know what’s between us, has always been meant to be. It can’t be a mere coincidence that I found my source of comfort through your chocolates. Before we met, I’d visit Angelina almost on a daily basis, just to get one of your desserts because every time I would take a bite, it would fill me with instant, comfort, happiness and warmth. Just some of the many wonderful qualities you have…”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and he blushed, feeling a little shy,</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, you shown me sides of myself that I never knew I possessed. You made me want to learn more about the world around us. From the moment I met you and till this very moment, you make my heart race… You always want what’s best for me and you’ve never ever let me down…” She could feel the tears prick her eyes and now her voice was shaking</p><p> </p><p>“…and I know you’ll always take good care of me… I’m so lucky that it was you behind the partition. You’ll always be the first and last man I’ll ever love.”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou felt a little emotional but he leaned forward to leave a chaste kiss on her forehead, whispering</p><p> </p><p>“I love you…”</p><p> </p><p>Before he stepped back, resting his forehead on hers</p><p> </p><p>“My sweet angel, you’ve moved me with your precious words… I had written down my vows, but I think I’m going to say what’s on my mind instead. I’m the one who is lucky… Even though it’s raining outside, you’re blinding me with how bright you shine… While you were busy eating my desserts, I was busy listening to that gorgeous laughter from the other side of the partition. There were times when I could hear you singing, and my heart would race… I always tried to picture a face to that voice… I’m amazed that we were brought together, thanks to a rogue little hedgehog but the moment I opened my door, I knew I was in love…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n could feel the tears slide down her face, listening carefully to his vows</p><p> </p><p>“It was a shame for you because I dropped your cake but one look at your face and I needed to bake another one for you… I couldn't stand to see you sad and I still can’t… The way we met was indeed very eventful and so were the scenarios which took place after. Your love is sweeter than any chocolate I’ve ever made, and your smile is infectious… Y/n, you always give me too much credit, when in reality, I’m the one who needs you more than you need me. You’re the bravest, honest, most adorable person I know. You may seem like a kitten, but you have the strength of a lion…” He teased and she blushed, but he composed himself</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a dream that you’re my soulmate… I promise to love and cherish you, till my very last breath. Every moment I spend with you is my happiest…” His hand slid on her stomach,</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll love you”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n wrapped her arms around him, hugging him while their guests let out awes, some were busy wiping their tears. The couple parted, letting out laughter between themselves, Tendou wiped the stray tear rolling down her cheek. The officiant composed himself, feeling a little emotional before he proceeded, calling for their rings</p><p> </p><p>She held her breath when he slid the ring on her finger before she did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n and Satori, bear witness to the love of God in this world, so that those to whom love is a stranger will find in you good and generous friends. By the power vested in me by God and man, I pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder...”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped back with a smile,</p><p> </p><p>“You may now kiss the bride.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheers were heard from the crowd, Y/n’s cheeks were rosy, feeling shy from the many eyes eagerly watching but Tendou laughed, pulling her forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, before he pressed his lips against hers. She got over her embarrassment fast, feeling instant happiness the moment, his lips met hers. A feeling she missed in weeks.</p><p> </p><p>The bells chimed and they parted, laughing and blushing before walking down the aisle, arm in arm.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they reached the end of the aisle, Tendou couldn't help himself. She let out a gasp of shock when he held her hips, lifting her off the ground. He let out a joyous laugh, spinning her, making her laugh holding onto him, while Ryo whistled loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou set her down, giving her another kiss before he clutched her hand</p><p> </p><p>“Come on… I want to be alone with you…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n flushed, looked at their family and friends who were now walking towards them</p><p> </p><p>“Satori… We can’t just leave everyone now!”</p><p> </p><p>He pouted but he straightened up when everyone came to hug them and congratulate them. Sayo held Y/n’s hand excitedly,</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, I need to ask you something!” She said but Tendou stepped through, clearing his throat</p><p> </p><p>“Sayo-chan, may I have a few moments alone with my wife? We will be back in time for dinner” He beamed and Sayo nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse, I’ll lead everyone to the dining hall!”</p><p> </p><p>He thanked her before he swooped down to carry Y/n in his arms. She blushed when everyone cheered again,</p><p> </p><p>“S-Satori!” She squeaked but he grinned, marching towards the bridal parlour where Y/n was staying. As soon as he closed the door, he pressed his lips against hers, making her freeze before she kissed him harder. Tendou wanted to push her against the door, this very moment but instead, he pulled away. Bringing her towards the bed,</p><p> </p><p>“You honestly took my breath away… This dress is perfect…” He whispered and she blushed, undoing the veil she wore. She placed it down, giving him a warm smile</p><p> </p><p>“Today just seems like a dream… The best dream I’ve ever had…” She whispered and he nodded, pressing his forehead against hers before he slid his hand on her stomach again</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve made me really happy, angel… I still can’t believe it…” He whispered and Y/n smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you known?” He asked and she blushed,</p><p> </p><p>“I found out after you left, Otosan’s…” She muttered and he raised a brow, Y/n was still blushing before she stood up, going to her bag. She pulled out an envelope before walking back to him. Tendou took it from her and she sat next to him</p><p> </p><p>“I… didn’t realise until I spoke to Sayo-Nee when she came to visit… She had told me that it would be good to do a routine check-up before our wedding, so I went and… as you can see…”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the folder out, opening it, his eyes immediately landing on the ultrasound clipped in the middle. Y/n smiled, put her finger in the middle</p><p> </p><p>“Here it is…” She whispered and Tendou was in awe, his eyes widening at the tiny grey dot.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n played with her fingers shyly…</p><p> </p><p>“I-I didn’t realise how tight Okasan’s dress was… So, everyone’s probably figured it out by now… Ohno-sama could tell when she saw me and so did Sayo…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou turned to hug her tightly, before he kissed her hard</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, my dreams really are coming true…” He laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes but more kept rolling down his cheeks</p><p> </p><p>“All that’s left is a dog and our family will be complete” Y/n whispered, feeling her own eyes water and they hugged again</p><p> </p><p>“How far along are you?” He asked and she smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Well as of now, three months…”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s eyes widened!</p><p> </p><p>“T-Three months!? How?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n giggled, before rubbing the back of her neck…</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to take my birth control… the night you proposed…” She said shyly and he remembered that night… He definitely could never forget that it… He nodded in agreement,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I definitely knocked you up that night…”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n blushed, whacking his side</p><p> </p><p>“Satori!” She whined in embarrassment and he laughed, cuddling her, putting his hands on her stomach again</p><p> </p><p>“Aww man, my baby’s in there! I love you~” He sang and she giggled, leaning into him. Tendou froze, suddenly paling and Y/n looked at him confused</p><p> </p><p>“Whats wrong?” She asked and he swallowed nervously</p><p> </p><p>“Otosan’s gonna kill me…” He muttered, realising that they would have to tell her father that he impregnated his daughter when she was unwed…  </p><p> </p><p>“Good thing, Matsukawa’s here… He can plan my funeral…” Tendou mumbled and Y/n giggled, placing a hand on his cheek</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, Tori… He knows…” She said and his jaw dropped,</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n fiddled with her fingers,</p><p> </p><p>“I told him, right before we walked down the aisle. It was in the spur of the moment but he kind of picked on it when he saw me in the dress…” She sighed shaking her head,  </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think he was crying…?” She muttered and he groaned,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m going to die, and it hasn’t even been a day since you’ve become my wife!” He groaned and Y/n laughed, flicking his forehead, making him hiss</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not upset, silly. He was super emotional and happy!”</p><p> </p><p>Tendou calmed down, before he looked at her face again</p><p> </p><p>“Stand-up” He said, and she listened, standing in front of him. Tendou sat at the end of the bed, making her turn side to side to see the small but visible bump. He held her hand, standing up as well, letting his other hand press against her bump</p><p> </p><p>“I meant every word I said earlier, I will love you both till my very last breath” He whispered, and she nodded, putting a hand on top of his</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no one else in this world for me, but you” She whispered, leaning her face towards him. Tendou bent down, they both looked into each other’s eyes warmly and lovingly, for a moment before they kissed.</p><p>~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Oh man, now I’m emotional… FYI Idgaf if u guys hate that I put TWO cliches in a chapter. I had actually planned this chapter for a looooong time. It just fit in so well for Y/n and Tendou for me bc this book is meant to be the fluffiest, cheesiest fic you’ve ever laid your eyes on &lt;3</p><p>This isn’t the last chapter, I have two or three more left to write but man, SLC has been an incredible journey for me… To think I was gonna scrap this book after the 3rd chapter but I had such encouraging readers who egged me to continue and im glad I listened. Thank you so much, lovelies &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>